Captain of the Guard
by Cerianna
Summary: What if the Captain of the Volturi Guard was named Jasper Whitlock? Follow as fate twists and turns, and leaves nothing and no-one unchanged in its wake. (AU)
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is what happens when you get an image of a Major all dressed in black in your mind...

I don't own Twilight.  
Any foreign language has been google-translated.  
It's marked M for a reason.  
There are some old acquaintances and some new ones.  
There is no way in hell that the Volturi doesn't know about hybrids.

This wouldn't have been possible without my two exceptional betas: **Bree and Amy**. Thank you!  
And also a huge thank you to all who have read my two other installments and reviewed. You keep me going!  
Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

The canyon was wide with the tiniest stream at the bottom, meandering its way through the red dirt. Rocks and boulders were strewn across the ground as if a giant had dropped a handful of gravel. The sides were almost vertical, and showed an array of different types of rock layered in swirls and waves. The colors shifted from yellow to pink to red in the warm light of the setting sun. It was beautiful. However, none of the people standing on the flat bottom of the canyon took notice. The wind whispered and howled through the shafts and clefts, but no one spoke, and no one moved.

There were two groups of people facing each other: one smaller—all dressed in black and gray—and one much larger—more casually dressed in what looked mostly like jeans and shirts in muted colors. A man stepped forward from the smaller group, just a few steps, and raised his hands in the air with his palms facing the other group. He was tall and had long black hair. As he raised his hands, the sun's last beams caught the skin on his hands and face and made them sparkle.

"Maria, Major, it seems we have finally found you." His voice was soft and friendly, but the only reaction was a smile from the woman who stood at the front of the other group. She then took a few steps forward, followed closely by a tall, blond man who made Aro shudder. The man's scars were truly a sight to behold, to have lived through that ...

The woman's smile grew wider. "Aro, what gives us this pleasure?" Her voice was like chimes and carried through the canyon and drifted on the wind. Her long black hair stirred in the breeze, and she lifted an immaculate pale hand to swipe a lock of it from her face.

Aro smiled in return. "Oh, Maria, I think you know why we are here." He made a gesture to the group behind her. It was an odd mix of people, of all ages and sizes; the only things they had in common were the red eyes, the pale skin and their beauty.

As if on command, they all leaned slightly forward into a more threatening pose. Aro raised his eyebrows, and he could hear a whisper move through his own group. The Volturi had never seen an army of newborns behave like this before. Aro took a closer look at the opposition. Maria was petite, but he knew she had some kind of gift, and she had managed to claim and hold the largest area ever heard of in the wars. The man beside her, the Major, Jasper Whitlock, was tall and looked like the warrior he was. He had broad shoulders and a slim waist, and he was dressed in black jeans, a black vest, and a white shirt that had its sleeves rolled up. His eyes were cold and constantly moved over the Volturi. He didn't seem to miss much. Aro knew that this man had played a huge part in Maria's success, but he didn't know exactly how. Yet.

The group behind them was their army of newborns, and they were all so well controlled that it baffled Aro. Not only did they seem better kept than any of the other armies they had encountered so far—well fed and well clothed—but also none of them really displayed the bloodlust or frenzy that they should be. It was bewildering and made Aro feel a twinge of uncertainty. He counted at least twenty of them, but according to the information the Volturi had gathered there should be even more, an army of a size so far unheard of.

Maria's laughter interrupted his thoughts. "Aro, please. My army is well-behaved. You know that. And it seems you are a bit outnumbered."

Aro smiled again and tilted his head. Someone moved up behind him, and he reached back with his hand. It was Eleazar, and as he touched his leader's hand, Aro knew how all this had come to be. They had already known that the Major was an empath, but they didn't know that his gift was of _this_ magnitude. If Eleazar was correct—which he usually was—the Major was the strongest empath they had ever met. They also had four others with gifts in their ranks—not counting Maria—which Eleazar easily identified: One could give pain, much like Jane, but was not as powerful. One was able to move incredibly fast, much faster than any normal vampire. One was a tracker of some capacity, and the last one was a shield of some sort. Maria herself seemed to have a version of Eleazar's own gift—she could judge if a vampire had a gift or not. All in all impressive, to be sure, but the real power here was the Major. It was he who kept the newborns in line.

"Maria," Aro responded after the short pause. "You know that we can't let you continue this campaign of yours. You are drawing the attention of the humans. You have razed villages. You have used mates against each other. All of this is against the law. Not to mention the fact that having a newborn army is forbidden."

Maria still smiled at him but then turned back toward the Major and whispered something to him that Aro could not hear. The Major nodded but made no move, his face still a calm and cold mask.

"As much as I've liked this little chat of ours, I think it's time for you to leave," Maria said with a friendly, almost lilting voice. "I will make you a deal, though, out of respect for the Volturi. I will keep to my lands and do everything in my power not to cause any more trouble. You will be allowed to leave, unharmed, never to come back."

Aro allowed himself to chuckle. The army was large, yes, and well-controlled, but they would handle it. Alec and Jane would work their magic, and the Volturi soldiers were well trained in fighting newborns.

Suddenly they could hear movement above them, and the Volturi looked up in surprise. The edges of the canyon on both sides were suddenly lined with twenty more vampires—ten on each side. Aro nodded slowly. The information had been correct, there were indeed more of them. He identified one vampire on each side that seemed to be in charge of their group, another tall blond man and a shorter, blonde woman. Both of them were featuring scars that warned off any attackers. The Volturi had had no idea that they were up there; they must have waited in absolute silence. Aro turned back toward Maria but met the Major's gaze.

"Impressive, Major. Most impressive." The Major tilted his head a little to the side, hardly noticeable. Aro bowed his head and seemed to be studying the ground. When he spoke again, he was talking to his own followers.

"My dear friends, this will be a hard fight. Some of us might not return home. Are we willing to risk that to uphold our laws?" There was a murmur of consent amongst the Volturi, and their formation changed in the blink of an eye. They fanned out to put up a broader front, moving in silent unison as one entity. Aro sighed and looked up again, meeting the Major's gleaming eyes while he again addressed his own followers.

"My dearest, I thank you for this sacrifice. It will not be forgotten." The murmur rose again from the Volturi soldiers, and they all shed their long cloaks. Several of them had long pikes made of metal in their hands. They were not for hurting—the metal would not be able to pierce vampire skin—but for holding raging newborns at bay. Maria's army didn't even twitch.

"Major," Aro started again. "It would please me immensely if you would consider to come work for us. You obviously have a great gift, and you are a talented fighter and commander. You would be welcomed in Volterra."

At his words Maria started to laugh, but Aro could see the shadow of an expression fly across the Major's face. The Major then raised his eyes and looked at the man and the woman who were up on the edges of the canyon, and they returned his gaze. Then the Major looked back at Aro again. He put a hand on Maria's shoulder. She was giggling now.

"Oh, Aro," she said, feigning being out of breath from laughter. "The Major is mine. He is loyal only to me. Nothing you say can—" She was interrupted as the Major took a step forward, so he was right behind her, his chest touching her back.

"Complete pardon?" Jasper said calmly.

The silence that suddenly filled the canyon was like a deafening quilt, almost palpable. An eternity seemed to pass before Maria gasped as Jasper's words sank into her mind.

Aro blinked.

"Yes, complete pardon for you …" He paused and looked up at the canyon edges. "And for anyone else that you can vouch for."

Maria started to scream, but it was cut short as her head was ripped from her shoulders without effort. Behind Jasper the newborns stared at the scene that had just unfolded, trying to grasp what was happening. A few of them seemed to be some sort of leaders, and they started to yell for attack. Jasper threw Maria's body into the middle of the army, and chaos ensued as everyone tried to get a piece of their tormentor, the control completely gone. Some of the newborns seemed to heed the orders that were shouted and launched forward at Jasper. The man and woman who had appeared on the canyon edges had jumped down and were now flanking him. They met the attack head on without any hesitation. Aro made a small gesture and the Volturi charged as well. Aro himself stood still, watching in awe as the Major fought. He was like a deadly whirlwind, impossible to catch, and his hands and teeth were lethal to anyone who came close. Even Aro had a hard time keeping track of what the Major was doing, but he saw the result clearly as the ground became littered with body parts.

The newborns that had been occupied by ripping Maria's body apart now turned to see if they could get a shot in at her second in command. As they ran forward to mindlessly charge Jasper and his two compatriots, they suddenly all fell to their knees and then collapsed on the ground—writhing and screaming in fear. Aro's eyes widened, and he looked at the Major again. Jasper was ripping the head from a body, but he had a frown on his face, as if he was concentrating on something, and his eyes kept glancing over the subdued vampires. Aro smiled to himself, the Major was going to be a huge asset indeed.

The fighting was soon done, and any runners were caught and disposed of. The Major and three others were left: his two allies and a dark-haired woman named Carmen who Eleazar had rescued from certain death. While Eleazar was occupied with reattaching her arm, Aro strode over to the other three. The two men could have been brothers, they looked so much alike, and the female seemed to be the yet unknown male's mate. Jasper turned to greet Aro with a nod.

"Quite impressive, Major, and quite unexpected. Would you like to introduce me to your friends?"

"This is Peter and his mate Charlotte. They are like siblings to me, and without them I would've gone insane a long time ago." Charlotte smiled at Jasper and touched his arm.

Aro took a closer look at them. They were both scarred almost as bad as the Major and both of them were blond just as the Major.

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Aro made a short bow.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Peter responded as he gazed curiously at the Volturi king.

Another of the Volturi came up to them and bowed before he spoke. "Lord Aro, we are ready to leave. All has been taken care of."

"Good, good. Now, the three of you will be travelling with me. I can't wait to hear your stories! But first there is a small detail …" Aro stretched out his hand, and he noted that all three of them looked hesitant.

Jasper tilted his head slightly to one side. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Aro smiled, but his voice was colder when he responded. "It is mandatory, Major, for anyone who wants to join the Guard or reside in Volterra."

Jasper sighed but took a small step forward. "Remember," he said and met Aro's gaze. "I warned you." Then he took Aro's hand.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	2. Curiosity

**A/N:** I still don't own Twiligth.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Curiosity**

Jasper and Demetri sat in the backseat of the black SUV as the car traveled through the wet and green forests of Washington. The roads were desolate, and the beams from the headlights cut through the thin fog and darkness like knives through butter. It was in the middle of the night, and they were heading for the small town of Forks. Charlotte was driving, and Peter sat in the front seat, still moping over the fact that he wasn't allowed to drive. He had wrecked too many cars for Jasper or anyone else to allow him near a steering wheel again. It wasn't that he couldn't drive—he was an excellent driver—it was the fact that he had a tendency to "enjoy" himself far too much while inside—or on—anything with wheels. This mission was important. They couldn't afford any of Peter's antics now.

In the SUV behind them were five more guards, but Jasper doubted that they would be needed. Between the four of them in this car, they should be more than able to handle the Cullen coven, albeit that they did have some seriously gifted people as members. The miles flew by under the wheels as Charlotte safely and quickly guided the car toward their goal. The only sound came from the car stereo, and Jasper could tell from everyone's emotions that they all were a little tense. This was one of those missions that they all hoped to avoid, for so many different reasons. Vampires tended to become desperate when love was involved, and that could lead to all kinds of trouble and fighting, not to mention death. The coven leader, Carlisle, was an old friend of Aro's, and by the King's request they had to try to be gentle in their dealings with him and his coven.

Charlotte broke the silence. "According the instructions we got, it's just another mile up ahead, and then we turn off the road."

Peter immediately got on his phone and called the other car, and both Jasper and Demetri sat straighter in their seats. Their eyes that had been looking at nothing before were now staring out into the night, watching for any sign of trouble. They all knew that they were probably expected since the Cullens had a seer, Alice. There wasn't anything they could do about that. They could only hope that the Cullens were sensible enough to realize that they could never escape if they decided to run. Demetri had met everyone in the coven before, and he would be able to track them anywhere they might go.

Charlotte turned off the highway and onto a dirt road that snaked between the trees. Heavy drops of water landed on the windshield as leaves were disturbed, but apart from the sound of the cars the woods were quiet. They exited the trees and drove into a meadow where a big white house sat in the shadows. Lights were lit on the porch and in some windows. Charlotte parked in front of the stairs leading up to the door. As Jasper and Demetri exited the car, the same door opened and a tall, blonde woman came rushing out.

"He took her and ran! Just now!"

She pointed toward the backside of the house, and Jasper let his mind reach out. Both of them were easy to find—the boy was determined and possessive, and the girl was scared. Jasper raised an eyebrow at Demetri who had flitted around the car to his side. Demetri nodded. Without another word they ran around the house and gave chase.

"Go ahead, Major, I'll catch up," Demetri said as they ran, and Jasper increased his speed. In all his time he had met a total of two others who had been faster than he, and he doubted that this boy would be the third. He was fast, Jasper had to give him that, but not fast enough. Jasper knew he gained on his prey, and as soon as he was in range he sent the boy a wave of lassitude and despair. He had to be careful. The girl was not to be harmed, and if the boy fell over she might be just that, human as she was. Very aware that the boy could read minds from a distance, he tried to blank out his thoughts by thinking of his many battles, something Aro had said might work to block the mind reader out.

His goal was to slow the fugitives down, and it seemed that he had succeeded. The boy ran slower, and soon Jasper could see him through the leaves and tree trunks. He was starting to get distracted and doubtful, just as Jasper had intended. Jasper slowed his own pace to match and to let Demetri catch up. He would have no problem taking this boy out by himself, but he had learned over the years that it was usually better to be two, just in case there were any surprises. Shortly after Demetri was running silently by his side.

"We have to be careful," Jasper whispered. "The girl is fragile."

"Yes. Shall we flank him?" Demetri answered in an equally hushed voice.

Jasper nodded that they should, and they both upped their pace so they could run beside the fugitives. The boy had slowed his pace even more, but they were still travelling fast. Jasper and Demetri had to be careful in their actions. Suddenly the boy's head came up as he felt their presence, and neither Jasper nor Demetri wasted any more time. Demetri dove in and clipped the boy's legs while Jasper made sure he fell on his front, since he carried the girl on his back. Both of them made sure that the boy stayed down before Jasper let Demetri handle him alone and then went to look for the girl. She had tumbled off the boy's back and rolled through the moss on the ground but not very far.

Jasper quietly moved closer to her as she sat up in the ferns and shook her head. She seemed a little dazed. She was a small and slender thing, with long brown hair and pale skin. He cleared his throat to make his approach known. She startled and lifted her face to look at him. Her eyes were big and brown, just like a doe's, and scared. Her emotions said the same thing; she was frightened and shocked. He crouched down beside her to be a little bit more at her level and met her gaze. She made no move to lean away from him or to try to get up.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry we had to do that, but he shouldn't have run."

She blinked with her huge eyes and swallowed. Her emotions swirled around and added confusion and a bit of trust, which surprised him. He felt he needed to make sure she wouldn't try to run.

"I promise you I won't hurt you. Isabella, is it?"

She nodded. "Just Bella, really." Her voice was young and clear. "And yes, I think I'm okay."

Jasper rose to his full height and extended his hand to her. She seemed surprised by his tall frame, and her eyes traveled all the way from his boots up to his eyes. He found her stare embarrassing for some reason, and he cleared his throat.

"Then lets get back to the house."

She tried to stand, but her foot gave out, and she let out a small, surprised cry as she fell down on her knees. There was a growl coming from behind him, and he glanced back over his shoulder. Demetri had allowed the boy to rise from the ground but had him in a tight grip. It was the boy who had growled, and Jasper couldn't help but feel a pang of anxiety from the girl. He nodded at Demetri, who started to move the boy back toward the house.

"No!" the boy protested. "Don't leave her with him! She belongs with me!"

Demetri muttered something to the boy, and he fell silent. Jasper's brow furrowed as he got a good taste of the boy's emotions—they were not what he had expected. Then he turned back to the girl, Bella, again. She had moved so she could examine her ankle, but she was looking after Demetri and the boy as they left.

"So, how's the ankle?" Jasper asked and Bella jumped.

She immediately leaned down over her leg and carefully squeezed her failing joint with her hands.

"I don't think it's serious," she responded. "I think I sprained it maybe?" She looked up at him again with those wide, deep eyes.

Without a word he bent down and hooked one arm under her knees and the other around her back and lifted her up.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, and a small smile curled his lips. "This will be much faster."

Then he started to run, and Bella gasped.

As soon as Jasper had taken the girl in his arms, her scent had hit him head on. She smelled nice, like strawberries and flowers, and venom started to pool in his mouth as he imagined what her blood would taste like. He swallowed it down and took off. He was sure that he would reach the house before Demetri and their prisoner even if he didn't run at full speed, so he decided to spare the girl all that wind and didn't run at his full capacity. Her emotions confused him. Her fear had subsided to almost nothing and had been replaced by admiration and trust. He had never had anyone react to him like that before, especially not a human. Then she leaned her face on his chest, and her heartbeat slowed down to a pace of rest. He looked down at her. She was light in his arms, and her warmth seeped through his clothing. He easily jumped the river and then strode at a brisk pace over the lawn toward the house.

They entered the house through the backdoor, which Peter helpfully opened, and Jasper gently sat Bella down on the couch. A blond man immediately kneeled in front of her and looked at her, moving her hair out of her face and taking one of her hands in his. Jasper quietly stepped to the side and was met by Peter and Charlotte. He made a small gesture, and Peter immediately disappeared outside to meet Demetri.

"Bella? Are you alright?" the blond man asked as he felt for Bella's pulse on her wrist.

Bella rolled her eyes a little. A female with light brown hair came forward and sat by Bella's side and took her other hand.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. I think I might have sprained my ankle …" She didn't continue as the blond man immediately focused on her ankles, tenderly examining both of them.

He hummed to himself and removed Bella's shoe and sock from the ailing foot. It was a little swollen.

"Indeed you have. I'll get some bandages to wrap it with, so it doesn't swell. Esme, could you get an ice-pack please?"

The woman beside Bella smiled at them both and flitted out through a door while Carlisle disappeared upstairs.

There were three others in the room with them, one of whom was the woman who had met them when they arrived. Of the other two, one was a huge man, almost as big as Felix back in Volterra, and the other one was a tiny woman with short hair. Jasper tasted the emotions around them all. The blonde woman and the huge man were a little nervous but also relieved, and they were obviously mates. The tiny woman was very nervous and quite worried. She constantly and unnecessarily straightened her already-perfect dress. Her eyes darted from out the back windows to Bella and then to himself, never staying long on one spot.

Jasper turned to Charlotte. "Anything to report?" he asked and everyone in the room startled from the sound; it had been very quiet.

Charlotte shook her head. "Nothing, sir. They all seem rather shocked that Edward ran. Alice" —she gestured at the tiny, nervous woman— "saw us coming, and they had all agreed that they should wait here for us. But suddenly he grabbed Isabella and took off just before we got here."

Jasper nodded once.

"I told him not to run," Bella said, her clear voice carried through the room and Jasper met her eyes. "I told him it was pointless. You would find me no matter what he did, and you would either kill me or change me."

Fear flickered through her emotions again, but just as Jasper had decided to try and soothe her, everything happened at once. Carlisle was back downstairs and wasted no time to bandage Bella's ankle. Esme returned from what must have been the kitchen with an ice-pack, and Peter and Demetri came in through the back door with a morose-looking Edward between them. Esme gasped and ran up to Edward and hugged him. He responded to the hug reluctantly, not letting Jasper go with his golden gaze.

Demetri looked at Jasper, and Jasper nodded. He would let Demetri and Charlotte do the talking. He was their superior in rank, but he had learned that he himself was too intimidating and that people would rather keep quiet than tell him things. Demetri had a completely different air around him, as did Charlotte, so he usually let them handle these matters. Demetri moved a few steps away from Edward so he could look at everyone in the room.

"Carlisle, you know why we have come. You are in breach of the law, and as head of this coven, it is your responsibility."

Carlisle nodded and bowed his head. "I know. But this is love, Demetri. Is there nothing I can do to sway you from interfering?"

Jasper glanced at Edward and huffed, resulting in everyone turning to him, and he realized that he had to change his tactics. "Not love, I'm afraid," he stated. There were several gasps of surprise around the room, including one from Bella. He met her wide eyes and felt her emotions swirl and plummet, but he wouldn't spare her feelings. She needed to know this. He looked straight at Edward but spoke to all of them. "I think you all know who I am and what I can do. I can feel Edward right now, and he doesn't harbour any love for this girl. He merely hungers for her blood."

Esme clasped her hand over her mouth, and Alice ran to her and hugged her. The huge man put his arm around the blonde woman's shoulders as she almost sobbed and turned her face into his chest. Carlisle's eyes grew wide as he turned and looked at Edward. Edward himself growled deep in his chest, and his eyes shot daggers at Jasper.

Bella, however, sat silent and unmoving on the couch. Her face was devoid of any color, and Jasper felt panic growing within her. No one moved forward to comfort her, and she looked so alone that Jasper actually felt moved by her. He made the smallest of gestures, and in response Charlotte sat down beside Bella and took her hand.

"Bella? It will be alright, honey. We are not here to harm you or to let any harm come to you."

Bella's eyes met Charlotte's, but she still looked shocked and as if she was in pain.

"No, Bella, don't listen to him. He's lying! I love you. You know that!" Edward's cries tore through the stillness in the room, and Bella's eyes snapped to his face. He took a step forward, but Demetri and Peter were there and held him back.

Jasper found himself tensing up, ready to leap if Edward succeeded in his attempt to reach the girl. Edward's emotions were clear and simple to read. He wanted Bella's blood, and he felt not one ounce of love toward her, only hunger and need. Jasper's eyes narrowed as he stared at Edward.

"You do know that you can't lie to me, right?" Jasper's voice was hard and cold, and as his eyes bored into Edward's, the boy took an involuntary step back. At the same time Jasper filled his own mind with images from his days in the south to lock Edward out of his head.

After a few seconds of staring, Edward relented and bowed his head, turning his eyes down to the floor. Jasper relaxed some and clasped his hands on his back. He met Demetri's eyes and gave him a nod.

"Well then," Demetri said with a soft voice. "We were sent here to try to convince Edward to change his girlfriend and to escort you to Volterra to be heard in the matter. Now, however …" He glanced at Jasper who didn't move a muscle but sent a dose of approval to him. "Now we will have to bring you all. And we will have to do something to cover up the girl's disappearance. She will not be returning, whatever happens."

Jasper felt Bella's emotion peak with fear and panic, and he glanced at her. Charlotte put her arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her into her side. Jasper sent Bella a short wave of calm, just enough so that she wouldn't fall over the edge, and she took a deep breath. Confusion mixed in with everything else that swirled around inside her.

"And there will be a trial," Demetri continued. "What Edward has done—or tried to do—is forbidden. You all know that. You should all be grateful that Major Whitlock came along and could tell the truth."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but a glare from Carlisle shut him up.

"We understand. Some of us have to make excuses, though, and we might need as much as forty-eight hours. We live here permanently so it will look odd if we all just disappear. Especially in connection with Bella's disappearance."

Demetri nodded in understanding. "I suggest that Edward, Bella, Esme and Rosalie come with us now. The rest of you follow as soon as you can. We will leave some of the other guards behind to help you." It was clear to everyone that this was not a suggestion at all, just an order clad in soft clothing.

"How clever," Rosalie said and straightened up where she stood. "You separate the mates to make sure that we all come along nice and quiet." Then she turned to Carlisle, and her eyes were cold and angry. "I told you this was what was going on. I told you he wouldn't overcome her blood. She's his singer for crying out loud! I was trying to save her!" She turned and stormed up the stairs, and they could hear a door slam shut.

Emmett made an apologetic grimace and then followed her upstairs.

* * *

Bella found herself seated between Jasper and Charlotte in the backseat of one of the SUVs, swaddled in blankets. It was a bit chilly outside since it was still before dawn, and the vampires beside her didn't exactly radiate heat. She was exhausted from all the crying she had done in the last few hours, but still sleep evaded her. She was going away never to return, at least not as a human. She took a shivering breath and looked ahead through the windshield into the soft gray light that heralded sunrise. She knew that in the SUV behind them traveled three guards and Edward, and in Edward's Volvo behind them were Esme and Rose.

She had a hard time believing that the Cullens had just accepted Demetri's proposal, even though Charlotte had done her best to explain the role of the Volturi in the vampire world. She felt alone and abandoned. The only time this night that she had felt remotely comfortable was when the Major was there. He was intimidating—she was quite sure she had never met anyone quite as dangerous as he was—but still he incited trust. He had promised that she wouldn't be hurt and she believed him. He was the one constant in the middle of her chaos right now. It was odd though, the things he could do. She didn't quite understand it, and her curiosity sparked as she dared a glance at him. He turned his head and smiled at her and she blushed, caught in the act.

"What has you so curious, Bella?" he asked with his deep voice, and she turned her eyes down to her fidgeting fingers in her lap.

She took a deep breath and decided to be brave. "I was just wondering about your gift, Major. I don't think I understand it. Do you read minds like Ed—like he does?" She choked on the name, not being able to say it out loud. The Major was silent, and she dared another look at him. He was looking at her—his eyes were worried and he wasn't smiling any more.

"No, I don't read minds. I'm an empath. I read emotions, and I can control the emotions of others."

Her eyes widened as she added up the strange night in her mind.

"You … you calmed me down." It was a statement, not a question.

His brow furrowed a little. "I did. I usually try to stay out of other people's emotions, but I couldn't let you fall completely into a panic. That would've helped no one."

She nodded and dropped her eyes again. "Thank you," she said with a small voice. Suddenly she felt the urge to take his hand to relay her gratitude, but she clasped her hands firmly together in her lap and pushed the thought aside.

* * *

The private jet wasn't overly big, but it was large enough to house them all. Jasper directed himself, Charlotte, Peter and Bella to the front of the plane. There was a group of four seats facing each other across a table, and he made sure that Bella sat by the window with her back toward the rest of the cabin. Charlotte sat next to her and Peter across from her, while he himself took the last seat by the aisle. In the next group of four seats were Rosalie and Esme accompanied by Demetri. Then there was another group of seats left empty, and then yet another group of four seats at the rear of the plane, where Edward sat with the three guards. Bella was safely tucked into her seat, now with an added pillow for comfort. Her eyes were wide and red rimmed from exhaustion and crying. Jasper felt how anxious she was and how fear was creeping into her mind again. He leaned slightly forward and caught her eyes.

"If you want to, Bella, I can help you sleep. You need it."

Bella's eyes grew even wider, but she nodded. He sent her lethargy and calm, and within minutes she was sound asleep. Charlotte smiled at him as she made sure the blankets were tucked securely around the fragile human, and then tilted the seat gently backwards. Bella didn't even notice the adjustment.

Jasper crossed one leg over the other—an old habit from his human days—and looked at the girl. She had moved him in unexpected ways ever since he had first laid eyes on her in the forest. She was so small, so _insignificant_ , and still she made him feel protective of her. He surmised it had to do with the fact that this poor girl had been fated to be a vampire's singer, and that she now was on her way to a place that would change or end her life forever. Despite what many thought of him—those who knew his history—he hadn't joined the army for glory or fame. He had joined to save his home and to make sure that his family was safe. This was mirrored now whenever there was a threat to those he considered family, Charlotte and Peter foremost. Perhaps this defenseless human girl had awakened that streak in him as she was on her way to her own fate and completely alone. He pondered this for some time before he looked at his two siblings.

"Whatever happens, she's under my protection," he said in a low voice.

Charlotte nodded and Peter raised an eyebrow, but none of them questioned his actions.

The emotions inside the plane were subdued and tense as the hours passed. No one spoke and the silence left everyone to their own thoughts, except Edward. Halfway across the Atlantic he flew up from his seat and tore at his hair. "Stop it! I can't take anymore!" he screamed.

Jasper could feel Edward's emotions; he was frustrated and angry, and he was glaring at Rosalie.

Peter was out of his seat and in the back of the plane before Jasper even had time to say anything, and together with the other guards he got Edward back in his seat. Jasper saw how Bella startled awake from Edward's cries and rose halfway from her chair. Here eyes were large and frightened. She looked like a scared animal to him and he could feel panic and fear growing in her mind again. She had been sleeping calmly, but that calm was swept away as dust in the wind by the harsh awakening. He sent her a small dose of tranquility and she relaxed a bit. Then Jasper rose, met Edward's eyes, and sent the boy into a waking dream. If he had been human he would have been unconscious, but when Jasper did this to vampires they were more like in a daydream. Usually this was not an unpleasant thing, but he refrained from using it because there had been some strange happenings during this "dream-state". Right now Jasper prioritized Bella's well-being, though, and not Edward's. Jasper sat down again and met Bella's eyes. She was calmer now, but her emotions were still swirling around and he had a hard time getting a fix on them. She gave him the tiniest of smiles, though.

"Thank you," she said in a low voice. "What happened?"

Jasper chuckled quietly. "I think that Rosalie gave Edward a piece of her mind, so to speak."

Bella seemed to almost curl in on herself, hugging the blankets to her and averting her eyes.

Charlotte leaned over to her and stroked her hair. "Why don't you come with me, Bella, so you can freshen up a bit? Come." She managed to coax Bella into following her into the galley at the head of the plane.

When they returned, almost twenty minutes later, Bella looked much more comfortable, and Charlotte was carrying a tray with Bella's breakfast. Jasper had clearly heard them chat in the galley but had made an effort to not listen in. If he was correct in his assessment, Bella was not too fond of attention, and he wanted to give her what privacy he could. Bella slid into her seat, and Charlotte put the tray down on the table in front of her. Bella pulled the blankets over her legs and Jasper took the opportunity to shift over to Peter's seat. She sipped some tea and then continued with spreading cream cheese on a bagel. While Charlotte took up a book and started reading, Jasper couldn't help but look at the girl. He wanted to know more about her. He was curious, an odd thing for him to be. He waited until she had taken a few bites of her bagel.

"Feeling better?" he wondered softly, and she looked up at him. She had been looking out the window without really seeing anything.

She swallowed and nodded. "Yes, thank you. It was nice of you to remember that I eat."

Jasper chuckled. "Well, we are not monsters, Bella. And Esme made sure that we didn't forget that you are human." He could feel Esme brighten up a little in her seat.

Bella nodded again and then looked down at the remainder of her bagel. He felt a twinge of anxiety coming from her along with a healthy dose of curiosity. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it that you want to ask, Bella?"

She looked up at him with an almost apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Major. I keep forgetting that you can feel everything I feel. That must be horrible."

Jasper couldn't help but laugh at her words—horrible indeed! Charlotte looked up from her book, and he felt the surprise coming from her, Peter and Demetri. He wasn't known to laugh often.

"I usually don't think of my gift as horrible, Bella, and I'm used to it. But by all means, apology accepted. Now, you still have a question, I believe."

She smiled at him, and he noticed that she had a pretty smile.

"How did you know? About me, I mean. And that he didn't want to change me."

Jasper frowned a little and decided to be as honest as he could with her. "We were contacted and apprised of the situation. But I can't tell you who it was—that would be breaking a trust."

Bella nodded and nibbled on her bagel. Rosalie's head shot up over the seat behind her.

"It was I, Bella. I notified the Volturi about what was going on."

Bella turned her head, and her eyes grew wide in surprise. Rosalie flitted around the seats and sat down next to Jasper.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, but I was … I had a bad feeling about Edward. It didn't feel right to me that he loved you but wouldn't change you. He's never had that much of a problem with what we are. I suspected that he just wanted to keep you alive so he could …" Rosalie's voice trailed off.

Jasper noted that Bella sat more straight in her seat, looking at Rosalie with almost dread in her eyes. It was mirrored on her inside where her feelings were in turmoil, and Jasper decided to do some explaining.

"This is not a very nice notion for you, Bella, but I think you have to know. You are Edward's singer. Do you know what that is?"

She nodded, pale and worried, but she didn't let go of his eyes as he continued.

"To resist one's singer is almost impossible. If you do, however, you might have the discipline to keep them alive and around so you can feed from them their entire life. But make no mistake, this would not be a romantic relationship of any kind. You would be kept in a cage and treated like cattle. The cage might in some instances be gilded, and you as a human may be treated nicely, but it would still be a cage."

Bella swallowed, and fear shone in her eyes.

Rosalie continued. "I have heard about this. He would dazzle you any time you tried to question him. Your will would be completely lost, and you would be totally isolated."

Bella sank down into her seat and pulled the blankets up around her. Jasper felt the urge to comfort her, to have her in his arms to protect her, and he remembered the feeling of her when he ran with her in the forest. She had felt so light in his arms, so fragile.

Charlotte reached over and took one of Bella's hands. "You are safe here, Bella. He can't touch you."

Bella nodded slightly, the shock and fear still very much evident to Jasper. Then she looked at Rosalie with a gaze that was steadier than Jasper would have thought possible at this moment.

"How did you know?"

Rosalie sighed and looked down at her hands. "I'm not quite sure. In the beginning I genuinely believed he loved you, but as the time went on and he refused to change you I got suspicious. That's why I was so harsh toward you. If he had truly seen me as a threat to the woman he loved, he would've changed you. But he didn't. And I just got the feeling that something was … wrong."

There was silence for a short while until Rosalie looked up and met Bella's gaze again. "I tried to save you, Bella. You have to believe me."

"I do, Rose."

Rosalie nodded and moved back to her own seat.

Bella seemed to calm down, lost in her own thoughts, and Jasper let her be. Charlotte had picked up her book again, and Jasper looked out the window. There really wasn't much to see except an endless ocean interspersed with clouds, but it gave him the opportunity to glance at Bella without her noticing it. Bella shrugged and shook her head as if she had been deep in thought and looked at Jasper again. He returned her gaze and waited.

"Why would this be a crime?" she asked, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

She chewed on her bottom lip before she answered. "Well aren't humans your food source? Aren't we _merely_ food to you? Why would the Volturi be bothered if someone kept a human prisoner?"

Jasper tilted his head to the side and really tried to gauge her emotions, but she was calm, and only curiosity broke the stillness inside her. "If you disregard the fact that kidnapping is illegal everywhere in the world," he said and raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled a little.

"There are so many things that could go wrong with a thing like that. To be able to keep one person prisoner for life is not an easy feat. And what would happen if anyone— _anyone_ —got a hint of what was going on? There would be police and even worse. Not to mention that families rarely give up looking for their loved ones, and even if the death is faked properly there will always be questions. I have seen it happen and go terribly wrong. We have but one law: _Keep the secret_. With an operation like that there are just too many variables, so the Volturi do not approve. Besides, it's a quite dreadful thing to do and the Volturi consider themselves more civilized than that."

Bella nodded and turned her head back to the window. It didn't take long, though, before he felt her curiosity spike again, and her eyes turned back to him. She was still calm, but there was some anxiety mixed in there as well.

"Major, can you tell me what will happen to me in Volterra?"

He smiled at her, and it was a warm smile. "My name is Jasper, Major Jasper Whitlock, at your service, ma'am." He reached out his hand to her, and she shook it, a little surprised, but he could feel that she was pleased.

"And to answer your question, there will be a hearing on your matter, probably in the form of a trial before the three kings." He saw a small shiver run through her body.

"But they won't … _do_ anything to me until they have heard everyone?"

Jasper smiled again. "No, they will not. And you are under my protection, Bella, so you can relax. No one will come close to you unless you want them to."

She raised her eyebrows and both looked and felt surprised. "Your protection?"

He nodded. "I'm the Captain of the Guard, so my word carries some weight. I was sent to collect you, Edward and at least Carlisle and take you back to Volterra with me. The Kings thought that this was yet another matter of a vampire falling in love with a human, and as such the matter should be quite easy to resolve. But as you now know, that was not the case."

Her face got sad again. "And you are sure that—"

He interrupted her and his face was serious now. "I am. I don't lie, Bella, and it's near impossible to lie to me."

She took a shaky breath, and he could see that her eyes started to fill with tears. She turned to her side, leaned her seat back and buried her face in her pillow.


	3. Revelations

**A/N:** I still don't own Twilight.  
The amount of reviews and people who has "favorited" this is amazing, and goes beyond my wildest imaginations. Thank you, all of you.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Revelations**

They landed safely on the tarmac in the dead of night. The plane taxied into a large hangar, where three black SUVs waited for them. Jasper made sure that Edward woke up and was secure in one of them before he allowed Bella out. She walked beside Charlotte, who held a protective arm around her shoulders. Bella had fallen asleep again on the plane and had woken up just an hour ago. She eyed the cars as Charlotte led her to the one at the front of the line.

"Do you only drive SUVs?" she asked, sounding slightly sarcastic. Jasper couldn't help but smile walking behind her, and Charlotte laughed softly.

"They are large and practical. Don't you like SUVs?"

Before Bella could answer, Peter came up to Jasper and clicked off his phone.

"That was Louice, sir. The Cullens have cooperated fully, and they will be able to fly out in a few hours."

Jasper nodded and felt the relief emanating from Esme and Rosalie.

He gestured to the cars and everyone climbed in. He and Bella were in the backseat, while Charlotte drove and Peter sat beside her. Jasper picked up his phone and dialed. Someone answered immediately at the other end.

"We're coming in," he said brusquely. "I need quarters that are well out of the normal areas, as we have a human to care for. And a room for a prisoner." There was a pause as he listened, and Bella looked out the window, trying not to reveal that she was eager to know what was happening.

"Yes, it went fine. We have been traveling for some time, though." Pause.

"It's all been taken care of. They will be in tomorrow probably." Another pause.

"No, tell Aro that things have changed. I will meet him when we get there." Jasper hung up and looked at Bella. He could, of course, feel her curiosity, and to his own surprise it made him smile. He reached over and gently touched her hand. She startled a little but looked at him and gave him a small smile and a blush in return. She was mouth-watering looking like that, and once again he had to swallow down the venom that pooled in his mouth.

"I'm just making sure that there won't be any mishaps when we get to the castle."

She swallowed nervously. "How many … Are there many guards?"

"Yes, but you will be completely safe. I only implore that you never leave your room unless you are accompanied by one of us." He gestured to himself and the other two in the car, and Bella nodded.

"I understand. How fast will this go? I mean, the trial and everything."

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know. The hearing won't take place until everyone is here, and then it all depends on the Kings. Carlisle is a friend of Aro's, so there might be some leniency. Whether that affects the length of the trial or the outcome I do not know."

Bella nodded again and turned her gaze back out the window.

Bella never got to see much of the castle or its inhabitants as they drove into an underground garage. From there, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte rushed her up to her room. It was on the fourth floor at the end of a short hallway that extended from the main corridor. There were no other doors here, and as far as Bella could see in the main hallway she had no close neighbors there either. Her room turned out to be a huge suite, and she was stunned when Charlotte showed her in. Peter and Jasper stayed on the outside while Charlotte led her through the rooms. There was a sitting room, a small library, a study, a dining room, and two bedrooms. Not to mention the two huge en-suite bathrooms, and the two roomy walk-in closets. Every room had its own fireplace, and most of the rooms had several high, narrow windows with deep windowsills that overlooked Volterra and the landscape beyond. On the stone floors were rich carpets in warm colors, and the furnishing was lavish, to say the least.

"Charlotte, this is just … Why on earth do I get rooms like this?"

Charlotte turned around and looked at her where she stood in the middle of the study. She looked lost and bewildered.

"These chambers are called 'the Queen's Chambers,' and they were supposed to be used by one of the kings' wives. None of them liked it, though, so it has been mostly empty. It suits our purpose of keeping you safe. No one ever walks in here by here by accident, and I hope there's enough room to not make you feel caged."

Bella shook her head in disbelief but picked a bedroom at Charlotte's request.

* * *

Jasper made sure that Peter knew exactly what was expected from him in terms of guarding Bella, and then headed for Aro's study. He rushed down the stairs and through the corridors before he could finally knock on the door. Renata let him in. She showed him through her own smaller office and into Aro's study. It was a large room with a huge desk in the middle, in front of three windows. One wall was covered in bookshelves, and by the opposite was a small table and two armchairs. Caius and Marcus, who both looked at him with curious eyes as he entered, now occupied those armchairs. Aro finished some writing, handed the note to Renata, and asked her to leave and close the door. Jasper knew that this room was soundproofed, a necessary precaution when secrets were to be discussed in a castle full of vampires. He stood still and waited as Aro put his fountain pen away with deliberate and elegant gestures, ever the one for drama and theatrics. Aro then looked at him and smiled.

"Major Whitlock, it's good to have you back. I hear there was some unexpected trouble?"

"There was, my lord. It turns out that Edward Cullen is not in love with this human but merely craves her blood. Of course, it's up to you, my lord, to reveal the extent of this." He watched Aro exchange looks with both Marcus and Caius.

Aro looked serious and worried as he turned back to Jasper. "And you are sure, Major?"

"Yes, my lord. He doesn't feel any love toward this girl. It seems he deceived almost his whole coven on the matter."

Aro nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "This is not good for my dear old friend Carlisle. We will, however, bring clarity to this matter as we always do. Anything else?"

"As a matter of fact there is. The girl, Isabella, is staying in the Queen's Chambers, since it's the only room secluded enough for now. She does have a rather _unusually_ delicious scent about her, and we don't want any accidents. As to even better secure her stay here, I put her under my personal protection." At this Aro raised his eyebrows, and Jasper could feel the surprise roll off the other two kings as well.

"The chambers make sense, but under your personal protection? I say, Major, what is so special about this girl?"

Jasper shrugged. "She's not your normal human, my lord. And I feel that she's been deceived as well."

Aro's eyes narrowed as he looked at his Captain of the Guard and then stretched out his hand. Jasper sighed a little, and Aro smiled.

"Please, Major."

Jasper took Aro's hand and the king closed his eyes. The very first time Aro had read him—back in the desert so many years ago—Aro had winced and backed off, much to his guards' surprise. By now Aro knew what he might see, and he was prepared for it. After just a few minutes he released Jasper's hand and opened his eyes.

"Hm. It is as you say. Well then, watch over her, and please be present as the hearings begin. We will let you know."

Jasper made a short bow and left the office.

The three kings looked at each other.

"So," Caius started, "the golden boy Carlisle seems to finally have a problem." There was no mistaking that this greatly amused Caius.

Aro shot him a dark glance. "So it seems. It's a shame that it's Edward who is involved, but at least I get to read him this time. I can't wait for that." At his last words Aro smiled broadly and clasped his hands together. Marcus remained silent and thoughtful, and Aro wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Marcus? You usually have something to say."

"Something is different about the Major. But I don't know what." With those words he rose and left.

* * *

Bella stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a huge, fluffy towel. The shower had been beyond nice, as she had felt a bit grimy from the travel. The bathroom was stocked with everything she could possibly need, even a strawberry shampoo that actually smelled nicer than the one she used back home. She slowly combed her hair with one of the new hairbrushes and blow-dried it impeccably straight. She put on one of the soft robes and ventured back out into what was now her bedroom. Charlotte was in the wardrobe, unpacking bags.

"What's all that?" Bella wondered. There were so much clothes she had a hard time believing it. Charlotte smiled but continued with her work at vampire speed.

"We couldn't really bring any of your clothes with us—that would've looked suspicious. I made sure you got new ones. I hope you don't mind?" There was no answer, and Charlotte turned to look at Bella. She stood frozen on the floor, pain evident in her eyes. Charlotte flitted over to her and anxiously met her eyes.

"Bella? What is it?"

Bella swallowed. "My … My dad, does he think I'm dead?" she finally whispered.

Charlotte made a small grimace and led Bella to the bed where they both sat down.

"I don't know for sure, but that would be my guess, honey. I'm so sorry." Bella started to sob and Charlotte pulled her onto her lap and gently hugged her.

"There, there, honey. You've cried enough already. Shhh, sweetie." She muttered the words with her soft and musical voice, and after a while Bella calmed down. She rubbed her face and then looked at Charlotte.

"I'm sorry. I must look so pathetic to you all."

Charlotte's brow furrowed, and she stood Bella onto the floor. "Not at all. You had your life ripped away from you. Everything turned on its head. I'm impressed that you are standing, Bella."

Bella's eyes widened, and she dried her cheeks on the sleeves of the robe.

Charlotte smiled at her. "Now, get dressed, and there'll be food waiting for you."

Bella watched as Charlotte bounced off the bed and disappeared out the door. She took a deep breath and headed into her closet. At first she just stared at everything. There were rows upon rows of blouses, jeans, trousers and skirts on hangers. She opened a huge dresser and found underwear in all colors and styles. On the floor was at least a dozen pairs of shoes. Tops and sweaters of every color were piled in neat rows on a shelf, and she choose a black one and paired it with black jeans. She didn't feel like celebrating anything. The only joy in her misery was that the clothes fit remarkably well.

Her meal was served in the dining room, and Bella sat at the head of the table. It was in the middle of the night here, but her watch still showed Seattle-time, almost six in the evening, and she was starving. She was served a breakfast worthy of any hotel: toast, fried eggs, sausages, and yogurt with fresh berries that was to die for. While she was eating that—savoring every mouth-full—there was a knock at the door. Charlotte had not left the room, and now she rose from her chair on Bella's left hand side.

"Should I let him in? It's the Major."

Bella nodded and quickly wiped her mouth with the pristine linen napkin. She didn't want Jasper to see her with a yogurt mustache. He entered silently, and Charlotte wasn't with him. He raised his eyebrows in a question, as he made a gesture at the chair Charlotte had been sitting in. Bella nodded. He sat down with a lithe move and looked at her empty plates.

"I'm glad you like it, Bella. We have a few humans living here, so we do have a chef."

Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Then why am I not living with them?"

Jasper scowled. "Because they want to become like us for all the wrong reasons. They are not nice people." His gaze turned cold and Bella averted her eyes. She didn't dare to look up again and the silence dragged out.

"Hey," he finally said, his voice soft and warm again.

She looked up and met his dark red eyes.

"Don't worry about them. You won't have to deal with them. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Bella blushed. It was embarrassing that she scared so easily. He had made her a promise, and she trusted him. As she blushed, he smiled at her and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I came by to see that you were okay. Has Charlotte been nice to you?"

"Oh yes," Bella answered and smiled in return. "She has wasted an enormous amount of money on clothes for me. I mean, I might be dead in a week." She quirked an eyebrow at him, showing that she was joking.

Jasper laughed. This girl was unlike any human he had ever met before.

"Oh I doubt that, Bella. You're a shield, and Aro likes gifted people very much."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "A shield? What do you mean?"

"Edward couldn't read your mind, and Demetri couldn't get a lock on you. You're a shield, Bella. It's a protective gift. And being able to shield your mind, even when you're still human, is quite impressive."

Her eyes lit up slightly, and the most beautiful shade of pink subtly colored her cheeks.

"So, I'm not a freak then?"

Jasper shook his head and smiled. For some reason she seemed relieved by this revelation, although he couldn't figure out why. Hadn't the Cullens realized what she was? His eyes wandered over her face, and he realized he was staring. He moved his eyes, trying to find something else to look at.

"Well, I'll let you be. You can get some American channels on the TV and international news if you want to. You should get some rest. I hear that the time difference is a nasty thing."

Bella nodded and watched as Jasper fluidly rose and left the room. He turned in the doorway and looked back at her.

"One of us will always be outside your door. Don't hesitate to ask for anything, Bella." Then he was gone.

* * *

She didn't see Jasper at all during the following two days. She spent her time with Charlotte and Peter, and—when she asked—Esme and Rose were allowed to visit. She didn't leave her rooms, not wanting to put extra stress on her two guardians. She did thoroughly explore her own library, though. The rest of the family—Carlisle, Emmett and Alice—arrived at noon on the second day. The hearing wasn't to be held until the next morning because apparently there was some other business that held the Kings' attention. Charlotte had explained a lot about what the Volturi did and what kind of matters they dealt with. Doing so she had also told Bella about the Kings, who they were, and what they could do.

On the morning of the hearing Bella had a hard time to get any food down, even though it was delicious as usual. She was nervous, and there seemed to be something really cold clamped around her stomach. Charlotte had fussed over her, and when she had reached for her usual jeans and top, Charlotte had stopped her.

"Bella, I know that you feel comfortable in those clothes, but you need to dress up a little now. You are stepping in front of the _Kings_ , you know." Bella had nodded but had been unable to match anything together. Charlotte ended up picking out some clothes for her: a blue, fitted blouse, black dress pants, and a pair of nice shoes that had a small heel but nothing too much. Because the castle was so cold, Charlotte draped a shawl across Bella's shoulders. It had a leafy pattern in different green shades, and the green matched the blue nicely. Bella was grateful for the shawl, and pulled it closer around her. She couldn't be bothered with her hair, but Charlotte brushed it until it shone and flowed around her shoulders in soft curls and waves.

Peter and Charlotte escorted her to the hall where the hearing was to take place. Bella felt as if she was walking to her own execution. She hardly dared to look up but kept her eyes on the floor. They walked through some hallways, turned some corners, and went down two wide stone staircases. They ended up in yet another corridor, and suddenly there were people moving about. Bella didn't really look at them, but had her eyes locked on the tower they were walking toward. At least she believed it was a tower; where the corridor turned the corner, the outer wall curved inward, and judging by the size of the curved wall it was a _big_ tower. In the wall was an impressive double door, completely black and made of wood. There were two somber-looking guards, one on each side of it, clad in gray cloaks and completely unmoving. One of the halves of the door was open, and there was a murmur of beautiful voices traveling down the hallway to greet them. Bella shuddered, and Charlotte put an arm around her shoulders.

"Remember, Bella, you are not the one on trial here."

Bella took a deep breath and steeled herself as they entered.

The hall was huge. It was round, and Bella realized that she'd guessed correctly. They must be in the bottom of a large tower. Directly opposite the entrance was a dais that followed the curved wall—raised three steps above the floor—and on it were three thrones made of black wood. On either side of the entrance itself were black, wooden bleachers, which also followed the walls' curvature. The bleachers continued almost up to the dais. As it were, the three rows of the bleachers were about half-full of vampires, and even more stood in small groupings spread across the floor. Some of them had long, gray cloaks on—some cloaks were darker, and some lighter. In front of the dais and to the right side, but at a respectful distance still, were three benches. Opposite them was a single armchair, with a cushion in the seat and a blanket folded over the armrest.

Bella looked up above, but couldn't even see the ceiling as the walls disappeared in shadows high up above. There were large chandeliers hanging there, but they were hardly needed. Evenly spaced around the hall were tall, narrow windows that let the sunlight in. The deep niches were slanted steeply downward, though, leaving the upper part of the hall in darkness. The windows were placed very high up on the wall as well, no one that were on the floor or on the bleachers would be able to see anything outside except the sky. The light flooded the hall and made it bright, but not warm. As Bella squinted at the light and tried to look around, Charlotte and Peter carefully guided her toward the chair.

The murmur in the room had died down when they entered, but it soon started up again, and Bella wondered if Jasper would be here. Charlotte had said that he would, but Bella doubted that the Captain of the Guard would really care for her already sealed fate. She missed not having seen him in two days. As she glanced around the room she suddenly spotted him, talking to two other people in cloaks. One was a tall blonde woman, the other a shorter, dark-haired man. Jasper seemed to be instructing them on something, gesturing with his hands when he spoke. Bella could just make out the tenor of his voice though not hear the words. Then he met her glance and smiled. Bella averted her eyes. It was unnerving that it meant so much to her that he was here.

As Bella and her escort reached the lone chair, Jasper came over to them. He was as usual clad in all black, but over his black, fitted jacket he now wore a long black cloak with wide sleeves and a hood. He didn't wear the hood up and the sunlight glinted off his hair and made it look like shining gold. Around his neck he carried a quite heavy golden chain, in which hung a golden "V" encrusted with reddish gemstones. Somehow, Bella got the impression that the jewelry was a token of his station rather than something he fancied. He looked down at her and smiled, but she couldn't make herself smile back.

"Good morning, Bella."

She averted her eyes from his intense, red ones and looked at her shoes.

Jasper turned his eyes from Bella and looked at his siblings.

"Any problems?"

"No, none at all," Charlotte answered.

"And for you? About that … other matter?" Peter's voice was curious, and Jasper felt that he really wanted to know. To be side-lined to watch a human was not the norm for him. Jasper sighed and his lips tightened. His voice was low when he answered.

"It's a mess. We'll talk about it after this." They nodded at each other, and Jasper raised his head. He could feel the emotions of the Cullens coming toward him through hallways and stairs.

"Here, Bella. This is your seat." He gently helped her to sit down. Her eyes were large and worried, and he felt the turmoil inside her. She was anxious and scared, on the verge of panicking. Her eyes flew all over the room, not being able to hold on to anything. Charlotte and Peter were each handed a black cloak, and after they had donned the garments they placed themselves strategically behind Bella's chair. Jasper remained by her side. He didn't want to leave her—he wanted to soothe and comfort her. Without thinking, he placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down toward her.

"If you want me to, Bella, I can calm you down." His voice was low and soft, barely above a whisper. She turned her head and looked up at him through her long lashes and placed her warm hand on his cold fingers.

It was as if lightning had struck him, and he suddenly knew why this shy and brave young woman had captured him so completely. His whole world shifted, as every other thought he had moved to the side to make room only for her.

 _Protect her._

 _Save her._

 _Claim her._

Before he even consciously realized what had happened, he slammed down on his gift and shut it off. Then he froze in place. He couldn't let anyone know; it would put her in triple the danger, at least. What he wanted was to hold her close, to run away with her and hide her, but that wasn't possible. He had to control this for the time being, and he let the soldier's discipline ingrained in him take over. His brain raced through it all, calculating and making strategies.

Marcus would know, of course, as soon as he saw them. Of all the Kings he was the one with the truly sharp mind. He saw patterns and connections no one else did, and he saw relationships. Jasper had put his life in Marcus' hands before and never regretted it, and now he had to trust his mate's life to him as well, and he would. That was one threat dealt with. There were, however, many more. He filled his mind with images from the southern wars and hoped that Edward wouldn't try to pry any deeper. Very carefully he opened his mind again, and tasted the emotions around him. At the same time he unlocked his limbs. No one had noticed anything strange. Apparently he hadn't projected—thank the heavens. He could feel Bella's emotions, though, and he couldn't help his own warm and truly longing feelings show for a second on his face.

She was still looking up at him. Merely a second had passed, but his life would never be the same again.

"Yes, please, just a little would be nice," she answered in the same low tone he had used, and he had to make an effort to recall what he had asked her. He had to collect himself even more to be able to send her _only_ calm—and not all his other feelings that were floating around like a ship in a storm inside him. She relaxed and let go of his hand. He removed his hand from her shoulder, and took a small step back. He had to force himself to move, but he had to master this or he would have signed her death sentence. As he moved, he could clearly hear the Cullens walking through the hallway, and then they were in the great hall. Edward walked first, flanked by two guards. After him came the others in pairs, except for Alice, who walked last and nervously looked around. She reminded Jasper of a bird, small and slender, and acutely aware of her surroundings.

Edward glared at both Jasper and Bella as he passed them and was placed seated on the bench at the front. Carlisle and Esme sat down beside him, while his guards stood to the side. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice all sat down on the bench behind them in turn. Bella noted that the other vampires in the room started to move and sit down on the bleachers, all their red eyes trained on her. She averted her eyes and took a deep breath, very aware that her own heartbeat was the only one in the room. But the calm Jasper had sent her had helped her. She was now focused on what was going on, and she just wanted this over with. She was happy that Jasper was here—she still trusted him, and she felt safe with him close to her.

The voices around the hall died down, and suddenly everyone rose. Bella did the same and turned her eyes toward the black door. The other half was now open as well, and the three Kings came walking through the wide arch. From what Charlotte had told her about the Kings, Bella surmised that it was Aro who walked at the front. Two very young vampires—a boy and a girl who had to have been siblings—flanked him. Behind Aro walked two women, one constantly touching Aro's back. Behind them in turn walked Caius—easily identified by his white-blond hair—and Marcus. Caius had two followers: a man and a woman who were both around six feet tall, and both had an air around them that clearly said that they were not to be messed with. Marcus had but one follower; a very beautiful woman who looked as if she might be of Indian descent. She even had a piece of jewelry in her nose and a small glittering stone on her forehead.

The Kings and the two young vampires all wore black cloaks just like Jasper's, while the others had cloaks in the same model but in different shades of gray—all quite dark though. The three Kings also had the same sort of jewelry as Jasper had; a large, gem-encrusted "V" hanging from a chain. The Kings and their entourage smoothly crossed the floor between the chair and the benches, and the Kings took their seats on the thrones. Jasper saw Marcus' eyes widen when he passed—confirming the surprise Jasper felt roll off of him. To Jasper's astonishment, he didn't immediately touch Aro's hand to let him know. Jasper took that as another reason to be silent for now.

Aro had the two women on either side behind his throne, and Caius' guards flanked his throne in a similar manner. Marcus' follower stood beside his chair with a hand on his arm. The two young vampires took up positions on either side of the dais. As the Kings sat down, so did the vampires on the bleachers, but when Bella glanced at Jasper he motioned for her to remain standing. She clutched her shawl closer to her again and looked at the Kings. As soon as the slight rustle of everyone else sitting down had died out, Aro rose and strode to the edge of the dais. He extended his hands in a welcoming gesture and smiled.

"My dear, dear friends. Welcome. This may be a somewhat sordid occasion, but I'm still delighted to see that so many of you could make the time. It also gladdens me to see you here, Carlisle, even though the reason should have been of a more joyous kind." Aro's eyes had wandered over the bleachers only to end up lingering over the Cullens as he finished his speech. Carlisle bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Then Aro's gaze turned to Bella, and she almost became lost in his eyes. She had seen and talked to many vampires by now, but no one who had eyes as old as Aro. She could almost see the eons of knowledge and experience swirl in the red.

"And welcome, my dear Isabella. I'm so sorry that you have been pulled into this. I truly am. Have you been treated well?"

Bella swallowed and took a deep breath to steady her voice. "I have, my lord Aro. Major Whitlock and his family have been very kind to me." Her voice was clear and carried through the room.

Aro smiled again and clasped his hands in front of him. "Wonderful. I had the chair put in here for your benefit. I know it can be quite tiresome for a human to be standing for a long period of time. Please, Isabella, be seated. And if you get cold, don't hesitate to use the blanket."

Bella blinked. "Thank you, my lord," she answered and sat down, feeling slightly bewildered. She was grateful for the soft cushion and the fact that even if the chair was quite tall, she still reached the floor with her feet.

"Now then," Aro continued, and his voice turned from friendly to hard. "We have a matter of some importance to be heard today. I will not tolerate interruptions. Major, you are of course excused, if it pertains to the other matter that you are handling at the moment." Jasper bowed his head but remained in place. Aro then turned his gaze to the Cullens.

"Carlisle, we have known each other for a long time. How did this come to pass?"

Carlisle seemed a bit uncomfortable. "It seems, Lord Aro, that my son has erred."

"Ah, yes, your son. Edward. The very talented mind reader." Aro took a few steps to the side so he was more directly in front of Edward, and then walked down to the floor. One of his followers immediately stepped forward, but Aro dismissed her and she moved back.

"Edward, I have been told that you found your singer and befriended her. You even told her about us and invited her into your home and your coven. You told her that you loved her, but it was all a ruse to keep her human and under your control. You intended to _keep_ her. Is this true?" Aro's voice was deceptively friendly, but Bella could hear a hard edge to it that hadn't been there before. A shiver ran down her back.

Edward glared back at Aro, and he didn't look happy.

"Before you answer, boy, remember that you cannot lie to me. You can read my mind, this I know, but never forget that I can read yours as well." Aro's voice was low and menacing.

Edward averted his eyes but still didn't answer. Aro seemed to grow impatient and gestured for the guards to move forward. They did, but they didn't need to force Edward to hold out his hand. Aro grasped it eagerly as Edward complied and closed his eyes. Bella shuddered again. Charlotte had told her about Aro's gift, and she knew that right now he was taking every thought Edward had ever held in his mind and was reading it as clear as day. He would see her in there, hopelessly in love, the pathetic little human. Bella closed her eyes.

The silence dragged on until Aro finally gasped, and Bella opened her eyes. Aro's face was not happy, but rather a mask of disappointment.

"Ah, Edward, Edward. What have you done? Deceiving a human is one thing. We all do it to save ourselves, but your coven? Your _sire_?" Edward didn't answer but seemed to be very interested in the floor tiles. Carlisle made a grimace of pain at Aro's words, and Esme moved closer to him where they stood. She wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist as he put an arm around her shoulders. Aro took a step back and let his eyes travel around the hall as he spoke.

"They are all true, the accusations brought toward Edward Cullen. He did indeed intend to keep this Isabella Swan alive and human so he could drink from her. He held no love for her and did not intend to change her. To us, this is a crime."

There was an agreeing murmur coming from the bleachers.

"To judge the depth of this deception, I will have to read all of the Cullen coven. First, however, we will talk to Isabella." Aro turned his red eyes to Bella and moved over to her. She rose—this was the moment she had feared. All eyes were on her, and her stupidity and naïveté would be laid bare for the world to see. Suddenly, she felt a small wave of comfort and strength coming from behind her, and she was grateful that Jasper was there. She took courage from him and met Aro's gaze.

"Isabella. In his mind I can see that you loved Edward deeply. Have you come to terms with the fact that he deceived you?"

"I don't love him anymore, my lord. I feel sorry for him." She didn't know exactly where the words came from, but they felt true.

Aro smiled at her. "Such a brave young human you are, Isabella. Standing here in front of me and my brothers and hardly shaking. I know that dear Charlotte has told you about the consequences Edward's actions will hold for you. Do you understand them?"

Bella swallowed hard and nodded.

"I understand, my lord. It's death or change for me."

There was a quick and silent movement in the hall as Demetri rushed to Jasper's side and whispered something in his ear. Jasper turned his head and saw Felix waiting for him just outside the doors. He sighed quietly. He didn't want to leave Bella alone here, in front of the Kings, but he had no choice. With a short bow toward Aro he followed Demetri to the entrance, and listened to Felix's report. Every step he took away from Bella hurt in his chest.

Aro didn't care about the interruption but looked down into Isabella's wide, brown eyes.

"Isabella, what do you fear the most? The act itself or that you don't know what's going to happen?"

"That I don't know," she whispered in response, and Aro smiled again, a warm smile.

"Clever girl," he hummed. "I would like to do one thing before I pass my judgment for you. Would you allow me to read you?" He held out his hand, gleaming in the sunlight. She slowly, hesitantly, placed her hand in his, worried at what would happen now. Would he be able to do what Edward couldn't? What would he find? Aro closed his eyes.

He frowned after just a short while and opened his eyes again. Bella met his gaze anxiously and thought that she almost saw a spark of … humor? Aro chuckled lowly but didn't let her hand go.

"Ah, Isabella. What a mystery you are! And what a potential!" His voice echoed around the walls, and he sounded smug. Bella wasn't sure of what had happened, but it seemed that not even Aro could read her. She hoped that was a good thing.

"The human Isabella had no action in, or knowledge of, Edward's plans. She had nothing but pure feelings for him. However, she does know about us. To her benefit must be noted that she kept our secret safe for some time, from everyone."

Aro paused, let go of her hand and quickly moved back up the steps, where he turned around to face the audience. His black cloak swirled around him like smoke as he did, and he suddenly looked every inch the vampire that he was.

"Isabella has suffered a lot from this matter, and as I just discovered she has great potential, should she be turned. Brothers?"

Bella froze. She hadn't realized that the other two would be part of the judging, but of course they would. She berated herself for being so naïve. She only knew that Aro liked gifted people, but she had no idea if the other two would follow his lead. Aro turned to Caius first. Caius looked quite bored and raised an eyebrow.

"Just kill her and let her out of her suffering," he muttered. Bella could almost feel her heart stop in its track as an ice-cold hand seemed to take a firm grip around her chest and squeeze.

Aro laughed. "My dear Caius, stop being jealous." With those words, Aro turned to Marcus and Bella found herself staring at him.

Marcus eyes met hers, but she could see nothing on his face; it was like carved stone, giving nothing away.

"Change her," he stated calmly.

Bella thought that her legs would give out, but she stayed upright.

Aro turned back to her with a wide grin on his face. "Well, my dear Isabella, it seems like you have one vote on each fate. What would you like the most?"

Bella stared at him with wide eyes. Was he actually asking her if she would prefer to die or to be changed?

"My lord, I don't want to die," she said with a strained voice.

"And you shan't, my dear. You are a very strong shield already, and I would be a fool to pass on an opportunity such as this. You will be changed."

Bella took a deep breath and marveled at the sensation of air reaching her lungs. She was aware that her heartbeat raced, but she didn't care. Suddenly Alice cried out and doubled over. Before the seer could say anything, Edward moved.

"No! She's mine!" he growled out and launched himself at Bella. No one had time to react, he was simply too fast, and he reached Bella before the words were even clear out of his mouth. He grabbed her left forearm, and she could hear the crack before the pain shot up her arm. She screamed out in shock.

Her cry was drowned in a ferocious, ear-deafening roar, which shook the window glass and made the wooden bleachers vibrate. The roar was accompanied by a black and golden blur that was upon Edward in a fraction of a second, and suddenly, there were pieces of Edward everywhere. Bella staggered back a few steps as she was freed from the hard grip, and then she collapsed on the floor, cradling her aching arm. Black blotches started to move in on her field of vision, and then Jasper was there. He held her gently in his arms.

"I'm here, Bella. I'm so sorry," he whispered to her. She wanted to tell him that it was hardly his fault that Edward had gone crazy, but her lips wouldn't move. Her whole body was quivering. The pain in her arm just kept on growing, and her vision started to darken.

Aro took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly Marcus was at his side, touched his hand, and then sat back on his throne again. Aro gasped with understanding and looked at the scene in front of him through different eyes. Bella was secure in the Major's arms and on the verge of passing out. Her arm was probably broken, judging by the swelling and color, and she had now become a priority for Aro as well. Charlotte and Peter were in a defensive position between Bella and the Cullens. They had not been fast enough to prevent Edward's attack, but fortunately the Major was faster than anyone present. He had of course felt the fear and pain of his mate from across the room, and then used his talents and skills to save her. The bond Marcus had just revealed to Aro explained a great deal. What he didn't understand was why the Major hadn't told him, and—an even greater question—why hadn't Marcus? But that was for later. The girl needed care, and in this room there was only one person capable of giving it.

Aro turned his eyes to the Cullens. The benches were all overturned, and the front one was in splinters as a result of the Major's attack on Edward. Rose and Emmett tried to calm a hysterical Alice down, Esme was sobbing in Carlisle's arms, and Carlisle himself looked as if he couldn't believe what his own son had done—or what had happened to him. But Aro had no patience for qualms of the mind right now.

"Carlisle," he said in a low but clear voice, and Carlisle looked up at him.

"Isabella needs you."

Carlisle looked torn between his son that was in pieces and the ailing human, but it only took him a second to prioritize. He flitted over to Bella, and despite Jasper's hard glare he gently felt over Bella's arm. She winced and moaned, which elicited a deep growl from Jasper.

"Bella, I think your arm is broken. We need to set it and brace it, but I need to sedate you to do that. Do you understand me?"

Bella nodded weakly and then leaned her head against Jasper's shoulder.

"I can put her under," Jasper stated. "Peter, you stay here and keep an eye on things. Char, you're with me and the doc." As he finished, Bella's eyes closed, and her breathing evened out as her whole body relaxed in his arms.

"Oh, how convenient," Carlisle said, sounding genuinely impressed. "I would like Rose to accompany us as well. She is a nurse, and I will need her help."

Jasper sighed but nodded.

"Good," Carlisle said. "Rose, get my bag from my room, please, and then follow as fast as you can."

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	4. Mates

**A/N:** I still don't own Twilight. Until next week!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Mates**

Bella struggled to open her eyes, but it was hard because she was still so sleepy.

"There you go," a soft, familiar voice said right next to her. The owner of that voice—she knew him, she wanted to see him. With an effort she managed to open her eyes and looked straight into Jasper's face. His eyes were worried, but he smiled when he saw that she was awake.

"Welcome back, Bella."

She yawned and tried to stretch, but her left arm seemed to be much heavier than she remembered. She looked at it and realized that her forearm was in a cast. She frowned as she tried to remember and looked around. She was in her own bed in her suite, if you could call any of it hers. Jasper straightened up from where he had been leaning over her and then sat down in a chair that was right beside her bed. He gently took her right hand between both of his, and she marveled at his touch. His strong hands were so gentle despite their hardness, and his touch felt soothing. She didn't understand why he would do that, though, and she turned her head so she could look at him. The curtains were halfway drawn but let in some tendrils of sunshine, and she could just make out his handsome face and kind eyes. Why was he here?

"What happened?" she said with a low, sleepy voice.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked, and reached forward to smooth a lock of her hair from her forehead.

Bella frowned, both from his confusing touch and from trying to remember. There had been the trial, some talking, and then …

She gasped. "Edward! He attacked me." Her eyes grew wide with astonishment before she seemed to remember something else. "There was a roar. I've never heard anything like it, and then you were there. Was that you? Did you save me?"

Jasper gave a small smile. "I did. Peter and Charlotte are very sorry that they didn't anticipate Edward's move. I have already berated them for it. And I'm sorry too that I had to leave you just then."

Bella shook her head and smiled in return—it was hard not to. "Well, it was quite an amazing show, what little I saw. There is nothing to apologize for, Jasper. Who could have guessed what he planned to do?"

"I should have. He's desperate for your blood, Bella. Of course he would try to take it before you were changed."

Bella looked at her broken arm again. It ached. Then her tummy rumbled and she blushed.

"How long was I out?" she wondered.

"A little more than twenty-four hours. Carlisle will be here in an hour or so to check on you, and he wanted you awake for that, so I woke you."

Bella frowned as she tried to piece information together. "You kept me sedated? With your gift?"

Jasper nodded. "It's a lot safer than with ordinary drugs." He smiled again, and Bella felt safe and content. She got a disturbing urge to get out of bed, climb into his lap, and hug him, just so she could be closer to him. She closed her eyes briefly and fought the silly notion off.

"Carlisle and Rose set your arm and then put it in a cast, and you didn't feel a thing. I'm going to let Charlotte in here so she can help you get dressed. There will be food waiting for you." He let go of her hand, and she felt a strange sting of pain in her chest. It had to be from her arm, some muscle or another that had been sprained in the attack. He disappeared out of the room and Charlotte entered.

There was a brunch waiting for Bella when she had showered and gotten dressed, and she ate pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. She washed it down with large quantities of orange juice; she was parched. Charlotte kept her company and answered all the questions she had about what had happened, but Jasper didn't show, and she found herself missing his company. Suddenly she could hear his voice—it came from the study adjacent to the dining room. She raised her eyebrows at Charlotte in a question.

"He's on the phone with Felix and Demetri. They're on a mission. He only left your side once in the last day and night."

Bella chewed her eggs and swallowed, feeling a little bewildered. He hadn't left her? This was only getting stranger. He must have other things to tend to besides a broken human. Still, she felt warmth spread inside her at the notion that maybe he cared about her. The door to the study opened, and Jasper entered the dining room. He was still on the phone.

"No, call Peter. He will be in charge now. Good luck." Jasper hung up and put the phone in his pocket. He was as usual dressed in all black: black, fitted shirt, black trousers, and black shoes. Bella felt underdressed in his elegant presence, wearing jeans and a sweater that was large enough to let her cast through. At least Charlotte had helped her to brush her hair. Jasper looked at her. His gaze was intense, and Bella averted her eyes as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She dared another look at him. He looked absolutely gorgeous, and he was smiling at her. She returned the smile. "Yes, thank you. The food really helped."

He sat down in the chair opposite Charlotte. "You can be sure that Edward will never be allowed near you again as long as you are still human."

Bella frowned and looked at her cast again. "I thought it had been decided, so why _am_ I still human?"

Charlotte and Jasper exchanged a look, and Jasper sighed.

"It's my fault. When I first came here I recommended that the Kings refrain from changing anyone until they've turned eighteen. It saves everyone a lot of trouble."

"Saves everyone a lot of trouble how?" Bella asked, wanting a real answer.

"How much do you know about the change and newborns?"

"Not much," Bella admitted.

"I will tell you my story later," Jasper said. "But for now, trust me when I tell you I know a _lot_ about newborns. To change someone before they are fully grown and fully … _emotionally_ mature is asking for problems. Newborns are stronger and faster than mature vampires, but they are also completely guided by their emotions and feelings."

Bella nodded. "Like a hormonal teenager on speed," she concluded, and both Jasper and Charlotte laughed.

"Very aptly put, Bella. Yes. But you can avoid some of it if you just hold off the change for a couple of years."

"So I have to wait another four months? Really? Because seventeen and a half isn't enough?" Jasper made a grimace. "I'm sorry."

Bella shrugged. "Well, at least it gives me some time to do stuff I guess." She moved the last of her eggs around her plate and kept her face down. After a little while she straightened up again. "How are the Cullens? And how's Edward?"

Jasper's eyes darkened as she mentioned Edward's name.

"Edward is being put back together," Charlotte said. "It takes a while when there are so _many_ pieces." She cocked an eyebrow at Jasper, and he glared back at her. "And as for the rest of them, ask Carlisle. He's just outside." As she finished there was a knock on the door.

Carlisle gave Bella a thorough check-up and gave her some pain-medication she could take if she needed it. He also explained that it was a very clean break so it should heal without a problem. She could still look forward to at least three weeks in a cast and then another three weeks in a brace.

When she asked, Carlisle told her that the rest of the family was quite shocked. Aro had read them all. It had been an unpleasant process, but it was deemed that none of them had anything to do with Edward's crime. He had even managed to block Alice out. It seemed that he had used his gift and his uncanny skill at dazzling both humans and vampires to keep everyone in the shadows. The judgment on Edward would be passed when he was able to attend, which should be a couple of more days. Then Carlisle left, and Bella sat on the couch in the sitting room. Charlotte and Jasper exchanged some very quick words. Charlotte left as well, and Jasper came to sit down beside her. He took her uninjured hand in both of his again, but his eyes were worried and anxious. Bella didn't understand why, and she was surprised by his closeness.

"Bella, I … I have to talk to you."

She didn't say anything but waited. It was odd to see Jasper like this, insecure and even nervous. He was usually steady as a rock and a picture of calm. She started to get worried.

"This is … Oh, why is this so hard!" he hissed between his teeth, and then he suddenly rose and was by the window before she could even blink. He looked out while he ran one of his hands through his golden hair. Despite her worry, Bella suddenly wondered what that would feel like. His hair looked very soft. She bit down on her bottom lip and pushed the thoughts away. Then she cleared her throat.

"What is it, Jasper? You seem so worried."

He turned and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and bewildered, and he could feel that she was worried—but also the never wavering trust she held for him. He found that calming, and he knew he just had to say it straight up. There was no way around this, and truth be told he wanted her to understand. He did, however, also fear her reaction.

Slowly he walked back to the couch and sat down again, closer to her this time. She didn't shy away but stayed put and looked at him with those deep, brown eyes he had come to love.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this. I fear that you will run away when I do. But there are no more choices. You and I … You are my mate, Bella."

She gasped, but she didn't move. Her eyes widened but were still locked with his, and he could hear her heartbeat speed up and her breathing quicken. Her emotions went into turmoil, and he couldn't single one out; they were all mixed with one another. She was confused, she was surprised, and she was awed. To his relief there was no fear.

"I know this is a shock to you, Bella, but …" He didn't know how to continue. How he could tell her that he needed her, that he never could—never _would_ —leave her ever again. How did you explain to someone that they were your perfect match, that they were a part of yourself now?

Yet again Bella surprised him. She slowly moved her right hand up to his cheek and gently caressed his cold skin. Her touch was amazing and burning hot, and he leaned into it.

"That does explain a lot," she whispered. "Have you known for long?"

He shook his head. "No. I found out at the trial. Do you remember when I asked you if you wanted me to help you? I touched your shoulder, and you put your hand on mine."

She nodded.

"It was as if I was hit by lightning. It was suddenly all so clear. I couldn't understand why I hadn't seen it before."

"You didn't say anything." Her statement was just that, a statement. She didn't accuse or question, but he wanted to explain. It was vital that she knew everything.

"I couldn't. If I had, you would've been in even greater danger than you already were."

Bella raised her eyebrows. Now she _was_ questioning, and he could feel her curiosity.

"I have to tell you about me, but I'm afraid it's not a pretty story."

She reached out her hand and took his. Her touch was soothing to him, and he started to tell her his story.

He told her about how he had enrolled in the Confederate Army by lying about his age, how he rose through the ranks and became a major at the age of twenty. He told her about how he met Maria and her two compatriots and how he was turned. He told her about how he had come to use his gift to control their army, how he had turned both Peter and Charlotte, and how the three of them maneuvered themselves into positions of command. He told her about the cruel and merciless deeds they had done, how Maria had tortured him and used him, and how in the last decade or so of the Wars it had been the three of them, and not Maria, who actually controlled their army and their lands. Still, they hadn't been able to leave. They wouldn't have survived traveling through the south without an army, and they couldn't bring the army with them.

He finally told her about the day the Volturi had come for them and how all three of them had seen it as a way out from a life they all hated.

"We became employed in the service of the Volturi, members of the Guard, and we quickly moved up the ranks. The Guards were fewer then and not that well organized. It was Caius who was their leader, but he had very much lost interest. So, one day, Aro gave me the title of Captain of the Guard and let me do whatever I wanted with it. I did a thorough 'weeding' and I stepped on a lot of toes, but today the Guard truly serves its purpose."

Bella hadn't let her eyes wander from him during his long tale, and she was awed. He had survived so much and had always come out the victor.

"And it's those wounded toes you are worried about?"

He sighed. "Yes, but not only them. I made a lot of enemies back in the Vampire Wars too, enemies who are still alive. As my mate, you will be in the sight of all of them. I will be a lot calmer when you are changed."

Bella decided to be brave and do something she had wanted to do for some time now. Carefully she moved up in his lap and leaned into his chest. She could feel him stiffen slightly, but he continued to breath steadily. She took a deep breath, marveling at his scent. He smelled like leather and sunshine, like the desert of her childhood home and the lightest hint of spices. It was intoxicating, and she moved her face to be at the crook of his neck so she could smell him even better. He leaned his cheek on the top of her head and let out a content sigh. His strong, hard arms encircled her, making her feel safe and protected, and suddenly she heard the strangest but also most comforting sound. It was like a very low and soft growl, but it was in no way hostile and it came from his chest. She didn't say anything, but leaned her head on his shoulder and listened and enjoyed the moment.

As her eyes wandered over his neck and strong chin she noticed something odd. There seemed to be faint lines in some places, crescent silvery lines that crossed each other and created an almost feathery pattern. She suddenly felt alarmed when she realized what it must be. She sat up straight, and traced one of the marks on his chin. Then she met his eyes, they were pained and anxious.

"Are those … are those scars?" she asked with a low voice.

"Yes." His voice was strained but she didn't understand why.

"Was that in the Wars? Do they hurt? Are there more?" The questions rushed out of her mouth before she could stop them. She was worried about him and needed to know that he was fine.

"They're from the Wars mostly, and no, they don't hurt." He swallowed. "Yes, there are more."

Bella had found more scars that peaked up from below his collar, and touched them with her fingers.

"I thought nothing could scar a vampire," she stated, but it was really a question. Jasper could feel that. He was relieved that she felt no disgust or fear of him still, but that might yet come when she saw just how scarred he was. She was curious and worried, though.

"Only venom scars us." Then he sighed. He had decided to be honest with her in all things, and she deserved to know who he was. He reached around her and un-cuffed one of his cufflinks, and then started to fold up his sleeve. His forearm was riddled with scars; in some places there were more scars than unharmed skin.

Bella watched as he dropped the golden cufflink on the low table in front of them and then rolled up his sleeve. She carefully let her fingers trace over his strong, wiry muscles and felt them move under his skin as he turned his arm at her will. The scars made small dips in his skin in some places, where there were too many of them to even make out. She was awed. To survive that must have been hell on earth—all that fighting and all that suffering. She looked up at him again and met his worried eyes.

"My god, Jasper. It must have been horrible." Without thinking she reached up and kissed him on his cheek. A smile slowly spread on his face as he took in her emotions. He could feel her awe toward him, how impressed she was, and how proud she was of him. It was more than he ever could have asked for, and it was as if a huge knot he didn't even know he had in his chest dissolved. He hugged her close to him and kissed her on the crown of her head.

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered as he breathed in her scent of strawberries and flowers. She enjoyed another long moment of complete contentment before her mind started to work again.

"So what happens now? Will I stay here? What does this … mating actually entail? I mean, Esme has told me some but …" Her voice trailed of, and he could actually feel her blush through his shirt as her cheek grew warmer against his chest.

"You will stay here for now. I know that Aro will make it publicly known when the judging of Edward takes place. Until then I will try my hardest to stay with you. It's safer for you if no one else knows until then. Where the mating is concerned, you can ask me anything." He felt her unease and embarrassment rise, and he realized that maybe he wasn't the best person for the job in all matters. She was still a young woman after all.

"Or you can talk to Charlotte or Peter. They both know about us. I really can't hide anything from them."

"What about Esme? She has been like a mother to me. I don't think I can hide this from her."

Jasper frowned but then sighed a little.

"Well, I don't think that Esme would pose a threat," he said in approval.

She felt content again, and he buried his nose in her hair. He just couldn't get enough of her scent.

"So," she asked again. "This other matter that you are so involved in, can you tell me what it is? Should I be worried about you?"

He raised his head, and she straightened up but stayed in his lap.

"I can tell you, but you mustn't talk to anyone else about it except Peter and Charlotte, okay?"

She nodded, and he continued.

"There are a few different factions in the vampire world. The Volturi are one faction, the largest one, and we try to uphold the one law there is—as you well know. There is also a rather large faction in Japan, but we rarely hear anything from them. They keep some order in Asia, but mostly they keep to themselves. They have a very rigid clan-system going on that no outsider has ever understood.

"Then there is a rather large coven in northern Russia, but they aren't really a force. They meddle in shamanistic stuff and blood magic, at least that's what I've heard. They are apparently rather weird, and they never cause any real trouble. There are two covens in Africa that are rather large, and one in South America.

"But then there are the Romanians." He sighed and almost looked forlorn.

Bella tilted her head slightly and put her hand on his cheek. He turned his head and pressed his lips against her palm, and she shuddered at the contact. It felt _very_ nice.

He sighed again before he spoke. "The Romanians are almost as old as the three Kings. They never hid what they were, and during the middle ages they rose to great power. They let people come to them for advice and trade, and made no excuses when they had villages razed so they could feed. They were feared. The Volturi interfered, crushed their power and smoked them out of their castles. Most of them were killed, but there are still two alive that just won't quit: Vladimir and Stefan. Now they have yet again gathered their forces and threaten to expose us all."

Bella frowned. "What's their goal? To overthrow the Volturi?"

"That's only a part of their plan—a necessary part, but still just a part. They want to expose us, our existence, to the humans and then enslave the humans to be used as cattle. They aim to rule with fear as they once did, but at a much grander scale."

Bella's eyes widened, and Jasper could see her sharp mind working.

"But have they even read the human history? I mean, there have been some awful dictators ruling in the world, but there have always been rebellion and mayhem. There has always been a way to freedom. Do they really think they would succeed?"

"Oh yes, they do. They also gather gifted people to them, just like we do here. There's a fair amount of vampires who share their views on humanity. They firmly believe that vampires are above humans in every aspect and that vampires were put on this earth to rule them and use them. The Volturi do not agree with this view. They have yet again managed to rally some troops, and we just got wind of it."

Bella frowned. "I can see why that would take your focus. I guess that they are a priority whenever they show their ugly heads?"

"Yes. We are constantly hunting them, but Vladimir and Stefan are two especially slippery eels to catch. Maybe we'll get them this time." His smile was confident, and she couldn't help but return it.

They spent the next couple of hours talking and getting to know one another a little bit more. He told her more about himself, and she talked about her family: her father Charlie and her mother Renée, where she had lived, and why she had moved to Forks. Then his phone rang, and when he looked at the display he sighed and answered.

"Yes?" Bella had been leaning on him as they sat on the sofa, him in the corner and her snuggled up against him. She couldn't hear the voice on the other end, but suddenly he sat up straight, making her sit up as well.

"Are you sure?" Pause. "Yes, of course." Another pause. "No, I'll deal with it." He hung up and looked at her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I have to get to the Guard's office and see to some things. I will have to take both Peter and Char with me. There will be two others guarding your door. They're named Allison and Patrick, and you can trust them. I do."

She nodded, and he stood up from the couch. With a crooked smile, he leaned down, pressed a kiss on her cheek, and then he was gone. Bella sighed at the quiet and empty rooms and internally cursed the Romanians.

It wasn't all bad that he had left, though. It gave her some time to think. Edward had declared—and apparently lied about—them being mates. It hadn't felt anything special to her as he had done so, and he had explained that it was because she was still human. She had asked Esme, and her vampire-mother had told her about the mating instinct, how strong it was and how amazing it was to find your mate. Esme had also talked about what it entailed when it came to being together, the need to be close to your mate, to really _mate_ with them.

What she felt now made her begin to understand what Esme had been talking about. When Jasper wasn't around, everything went gray. She craved his company and his touch, and the latter part had her worried. She had never been with anyone before; did Jasper expect that of her now? That she would just yield to him and do whatever he wanted? She shuddered. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't handsome or that she wasn't attracted to him—because she was, no idea to pretend otherwise—she just wasn't sure she was ready for that. The fact that her whole life was upturned and changed still pressed on her mind and didn't help at all. She knew there would be more tears to be shed for everything she had lost, before she had gotten the handle on it. To find out that she had a vampire mate on top of all that didn't really make things easier.

The evening came, but there was no sign of Jasper. She didn't like it, but she did understand. The Romanians sounded like a real threat, and it was his job to deal with it. She had put her head out the door in the afternoon to greet her new watchers. It was the man and woman she had seen Jasper talk to in the great hall at the trial. They were both very polite but made it clear that they would not befriend her the way Peter and Charlotte had. After reading some, she had crawled to bed alone, feeling a little abandoned.

She startled awake in the middle of the night and sat straight up. She didn't know what had woken her, but that smell … She inhaled deeply and there was a low chuckle. The lamp on the nightstand clicked and let its warm, golden light flow over his tall frame as he lay on the bed next to her. His head and shoulders were propped up against the headboard, and his long legs stretched out in front of him. He was on top of the comforter, and he had a black T-shirt on instead of his usual shirt. He had on black jeans, but he was barefoot. Her eyes roamed up his body until she met his smiling gaze, and she drew a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry I woke you, honey. I should've put the damn phone on the floor." He made a gesture at it where it sat on the nightstand, still vibrating and making a noise. She smiled at him and lay back beside him, resting on his shoulder and securely swaddled in the comforter.

"I'm glad you came back," she said and snuggled closer to his stone chest.

He leaned down and took a deep breath in her hair. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away," he said with a low voice that sent shivers through her body in pleasure.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. There was a lot to handle."

She nodded and yawned. She hadn't slept well. Her dreams had been haunted by memories of Charlie and her friends, all crying and calling for her.

"I understand. Some day you have to tell me more about them. The Romanians, I mean, and then I will help you hunt them." She closed her eyes and put a hand on his chest. He chuckled again and kissed her on her hair. It didn't take long for her breaths to even out and her emotions to soften, and he gently stroked the bare skin on her arm with his thumb. She was so precious to him, and it had been physically painful for him to be away from her. Unfortunately, he had his work cut out for him right now, so he had to be grateful for the moments he could get with her.

When Bella woke up she was alone again. She sighed softly, but smiled when his scent still lingered on the pillows. When she sat up she realized that there was a folded piece of paper next to her, together with a necklace. She took the thin silver chain and looked at it. It was plain, but on it hung a ring of gold with a blue stone set on the delicate filigree band. She guessed it could be a sapphire; it twinkled and sparkled enough to be fancy. She frowned as she unfolded the note. His handwriting was bold and clear, yet elegant.

 _"_ _Bella, my love,_

 _I had to run off again, to my own dismay, but never doubt my devotion to you. I look forward to the day when you can help me hunt these bastards down even though it will mean that I no longer can hear you say my name in your sleep, and that will be a loss._

 _I want you to have this ring. My mother gave it to me as I stole away from my home to join the war, defying my father's wishes. It is the ring he gave to her when he asked for her hand in marriage. Even though I can definitely see an arrangement like that in our future, it is not what I am asking you now. I merely want you to keep this piece of me as yours, so that I may always be close to your heart and mind._

 _I will be with you as soon as I can._

 _Yours forever,_

 _J."_

Bella had to swallow as she read the note again. This must be one of the very few pieces he had left of his human life—if his story was anything to go by—and he had gifted it to her. She felt her eyes tear up, but at the same time she smiled. The chain was rather long for her, so she could thread it over her head easily, and she decided not to take it off again unless it was absolutely necessary.

When she emerged from her bedroom—newly showered and dressed—she was happily surprised to find Charlotte waiting for her. Without hesitation Bella walked over to her and hugged her. Charlotte smiled and hugged her back.

"It's so nice to see you, Charlotte. I missed you yesterday." Bella sat down by the table and Charlotte joined her.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Bella. You are easy company, and you almost make me feel human again." Charlotte smiled brightly at her. "But I think the Major explained how serious this is, right?"

Bella nodded with her mouth full of toast.

"I can't stay for long, but I bring gifts," Charlotte continued. Bella raised her eyebrows at her as the blonde woman smiled yet again and handed her a box. Bella wiped her hands on her napkin, and pushed her plate aside to make room for it on the table. It wasn't overly large, wrapped in green paper with a black velvet ribbon tied around it. Bella frowned. She had always had a hard time accepting people spending money on her, and she really didn't wish for anything else than Jasper at this moment. She looked up at Charlotte again.

"What is this? I haven't asked for anything."

"Don't worry, Bella. It's from Jasper. Open it." Bella hesitantly untied the bow and unwrapped the box. When she opened the lid her eyes widened. Inside was a beautiful, large notebook, bound in brown leather and with a swirl pattern embossed in gold. The paper inside was thick and lined in dark brown. Beside it was a small etui, and she opened that as well. It held a black and gold pen that looked really expensive. She took it up and held it; it had a really nice weight to it. She looked up at Charlotte again and raised her eyebrows.

"Jasper figured you might want to write down your life. You know, so you can read about it after you are changed. None of us had that opportunity, and we don't remember much of it. It's something I know I miss." Bella looked at the book and pen again, and a smile spread on her face. Her mate had known exactly what to give her to ease her stress and to keep her mind occupied while he was gone.

When Bella was finished with breakfast, she looked at Charlotte and cleared her throat.

"Can I … Can I ask you something, Charlotte?"

Charlotte didn't know exactly what was going on, but Bella was blushing.

"Of course, Bella. What is it?"

Bella looked down on her hands and fidgeted with the hem of her T-shirt. Charlotte waited patiently.

"This mating, does that mean … I mean, does he expect me to, you know, _sleep_ with him?" Realization dawned on Charlotte, and she reached over to put her cold hand over Bella's warm ones. "Oh, Bella, you don't have to worry! He would never, and I mean _never_ , do anything to you that you wouldn't want him to. He's a gentleman, Bella. Trust me."

Bella still had her eyes averted. "But I'm his mate. Isn't it expected?"

"If you were both vampires, sure. The pull would've been too strong to resist. But you are still human, Bella, and he feels what you feel. Never forget that."

Bella looked up at her, her bottom lip between her teeth as she contemplated Charlotte's words.

"Is it even possible? I mean, he's a vampire and he's so strong. Edward was afraid to even kiss me because he might hurt me."

Charlotte couldn't help but growl at Bella's words, but smiled apologetically when Bella startled at the sound.

"Well, it requires some serious self control. Jasper has that, more so than most actually. He would be able to do it if you wanted him to. Besides he's your mate. He would never be able to hurt you. You will have the lead in this, and he will follow you. I promise." She fell silent for a minute, thinking about something, and then there came an odd gleam in her eyes. "And never mention that to Jasper, that Edward kissed you. He would tear him apart. For good this time."

Bella poured over her book the whole morning—even while she ate lunch—writing down everything she remembered of her life. She wrote about her earliest memories of her mom and dad, of her summers in Forks and La Push, of her school years in Phoenix, and her mother's adventures into all her different pastimes. She cried a lot remembering it all, but she was so grateful that Jasper had thought of this so she wouldn't lose it.

Just after lunch there was a knock at the door and Allison came in.

"Miss Swan? There is an Esme Cullen here to see you. Will you allow her in?"

Bella rolled her eyes, and she noted the very British accent that Allison had.

"Yes, please. And call me Bella."

Allison frowned. "I'm not sure that the Major would appreciate us calling you by your first name, miss Swan." Then she made a small bow and let Esme in before she closed the door behind her. Esme looked after the tall woman with raised eyebrows and then walked over to Bella where she sat on the couch. Bella hoped it didn't show too much that she had been crying, but Esme looked concerned when she sat down next to her.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am."

Esme carefully reached over to stroke her cheek and then suddenly leaned in closer and took a deep breath. There was a confused look at her face as she sat up straight again, and her eyebrows rose high.

"Why do you smell like the Major?" she asked, sounding every bit as surprised as she looked.

Bella blushed and averted her eyes. She knew she had no way of fooling Esme, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Esme had been like a mother to her, and to be truthful Bella had missed her. She cleared her throat and looked up at Esme's soft and now slightly worried face.

"Ehm, it turns out I'm his mate."

Esme gasped and her eyes widened. "Oh my, that was unexpected! No wonder he has been so protective of you and kept you here …" She leaned over and put her arms around Bella, hugging her tight. When she released her she looked straight into Bella's eyes.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked.

Bella's eyes shone and the blush intensified, as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Very good. He's so … He's nothing at all what I expected. He's become my calm in the storm that I'm going through right now. And he's so kind and so gentle. He gave me this to write down my human life in." She held up the book, and Esme returned her smile despite the twinge of worry that rose in her. Jasper Whitlock was one of the most fearsome vampires alive, and his reputation preceded him. His appearance only confirmed his reputation; the scars made sure of that. She herself had never met him before the day he and his Guard had shown up in Forks, but she had heard enough from Carlisle to know that the Major was a very dangerous man, in many different ways.

"That's very thoughtful of him," Esme said. "Has he told you about himself?"

Bella nodded and smiled, sensing Esme's worry. "He has, and he has been very open about his past. In fact, he has been adamant that I know the truth about him, what he has done and lived through, and what he does now."

Esme looked at her and saw her bright, brown eyes shining with happiness as she spoke about her mate, heard her voice that was clear and proud and loving, and she understood. She had been there herself—she was still there in a way—ever since the day when she had awakened to Carlisle's gentle and loving smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. I truly am." Then she looked around. The Major's scent was strong but not fresh. "Where is he?"

Bella sighed and clutched the book to her chest. "He has to work. They have a situation they need to handle, the Guard I mean, and it's important. He has to do this. But he came to me last night, and he will be here when he can."

Esme looked at her and a small worried frown formed on her brow.

"Last night? Did he—"

Bella interrupted her with a smile and a quiet laughter. "Esme, you are truly like a mother to me. No, he just lay beside me while I slept, _on top_ of the covers. He was gone when I woke up."

Esme laughed as well, feeling a little sheepish. "I'm sorry, Bella, it's really none of my business."

Bella reached for her and took her hand. "I don't mind, Esme, really. It makes me feel safe that you care. But you must keep this a secret."

Esme raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because Jasper has enemies, and I'm his fragile human mate."

Esme clasped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. "Oh, of course. Goodness, Bella, are you all right with that?"

Bella shrugged. "Yeah. It will become public knowledge at the next hearing."

Esme looked around the room again. "So that's why you are still here and not in his quarters?"

Bella averted her eyes. "I think so," she said with a low voice. "Or maybe he just doesn't want a human around him."

Esme lifted said human onto her lap without effort and cradled her. "No, Bella, he wants you close, trust me. He's your mate. He's keeping you here to protect you." She could feel Bella starting to sob quietly and gently rocked her. Her intuition told her that this was not the only thing that had Bella crying though.

"How are you holding up, sweetie? There is a lot going on in your life."

Bella took a couple of deep breaths in an effort to calm down. "Right now it's not so good. Writing it all down gets me thinking about what I've left behind."

Esme nodded and continued to stroke her back to soothe her. "You have to give it time, Bella. It's a good idea, though, to write it down. It will give you closure." She was silent for a little while and when she continued her voice was distraught. "This is so unfair to you, and to think that _Edward_ , my _son_ , is the cause of this—" Esme's voice choked up, and Bella looked at her. Esme's face was a mask of sorrow and concern.

Bella managed a smile. "Don't feel bad about it, Esme. His actions brought me here, to Jasper, and for that I'm grateful."

Esme stayed the whole afternoon, and they talked and talked and talked. Bella had a thousand questions about being mated, and Esme was happy to be able to help her out and to make things clearer for her. Then they talked about Charlie and Forks, and Esme promised to gather all the pictures of Bella and her home that the family had. She made a mental note not to include any that had Edward present in them. The pictures would make a nice addition to the book.

Then Bella showed her the ring Jasper had given her, and the note that came with it, and Esme was moved by it. She didn't know Jasper, but there was definitely more to him than just his reputation and scarred appearance.

"Bella, this is a man that is completely devoted to you. You have to take care of him," she said and smiled at the girl.

A beautiful shade of pink colored Bella's cheeks as she smiled. "I know. I just don't know how to show him how much he means to me. I mean, I want to be close to him, but I'm just … Esme, I have no idea of what I'm doing here."

Esme smiled at her, a very motherly smile. "You are a beautiful young woman, Bella. And you are strong beyond belief. Take charge."

Bella looked at her with wide eyes but Esme just continued to smile. "I hear someone approaching, so I'll be leaving you now. Take care of yourself and your mate, Bella." She leaned down and kissed Bella on the cheek before she disappeared out the door.

Esme had heard correctly, and Jasper entered only a few seconds after she had left. He smiled as Bella rose and hugged him, and he was finally close to her again. The ache in his chest had been quite distracting during the day, but he had coped, and as he softly rubbed his hands over her back and held her close—breathing in her scent—the ache disappeared as if it had never existed in the first place. She made him whole. She dragged him over to the sofa and pushed him down, and then sat down in his lap. He managed to get his jacket off before he was down on the couch, and then his arms were full of his mate and he marveled at the feel of her warmth against his cool body.

"Thank you, Jasper. For everything. The ring is beautiful, and I'm so honored that you gave it to me. I know it must mean everything to you. And the book was just genius."

He leaned his head down a little so he could whisper right by her ear. "You mean everything to me, Bella."

She shivered as his cool breath caressed her ear and neck, and she closed her eyes as she inhaled his scent. He placed a gentle kiss on her hair, and was surprised when she turned her head so she could look him straight in the eyes.

"I mean it, Jasper. I'm so grateful for everything and for finding you." Her right hand came up and cupped his cheek, and he almost lost himself in her wide, brown eyes. Then she slowly leaned up and placed her lips on his.

It was close to overwhelming him, but he kept control and gently kissed her back. His inner beast roared for him to claim her and turn her, but he wouldn't. Her lips were so warm and soft, and he wanted to taste her, badly. Her emotions told him volumes while she was silent. He could feel her need for him to be close, and something he had never thought himself worthy of: her love. It made his head swirl and his thoughts fly in all directions, most of them toward Bella, her body, and her scent. But he could also hear Charlotte's voice in his mind from earlier in the day, and he would follow Bella's lead. He gently broke the kiss, knowing that she needed to breathe, and leaned his forehead to hers. She was panting and held her eyes closed, but she soon opened them and met his smiling eyes.

"Oh, that was nice," she said with a low voice.

"You can have as much as you want." He chuckled, and she blushed, as he knew she would. He would miss that.

She turned a little on his lap, rested her left arm and the cast on his shoulder, and placed her right around his neck. "I think I'd like that," she whispered and kissed him again. This time he dared to gently swipe at her bottom lip with his tongue, and she opened her lips to him. She tasted divine, and he showed her the art of really kissing someone. Before long, he knew he had to stop this or it would be all too evident that he wanted her. All of her. As if he was indeed being saved by the bell, there was a knock on the door, and Bella's dinner arrived.

While Bella ate, Jasper's phone rang, of course. She had really started to dislike that phone. She ate in silence while he spoke and dreamed herself back to the moments on the couch. Kissing Jasper took her to a whole new level of amazing, and she was starting to wrap her head around what that might entail for the future. She could feel her cheeks heat up as she contemplated the feel of his defined chest under her fingers, and the small groan that had slipped by his lips. No, she wouldn't mind a little exploring, not at all. And just as Charlotte and Esme had said, he seemed to be following her lead. She finished her plate of delicious pasta with shrimps and was ready to dig in on the dessert: strawberry and vanilla _gelato*_ with fresh strawberries. Jasper hung up and sat down beside her in what had become his usual spot. He smiled when he saw her eye the dish.

"Is that any good?" he asked, and she smiled at him.

"Well you should know. You say I taste like strawberries, right?"

He leaned his head back and laughed. "Bella, if they taste anything like you, people would only be eating strawberries and nothing else. And, to be completely honest, I have a very vague memory of what they taste like. The scent, however …"

Bella blushed but smiled and took a bite of a berry. She was glad that she could make him laugh. Charlotte had told her that Jasper was a man that rarely smiled, let alone laughed, and that her arrival had changed that.

"Still, it's a shame that you can't taste them. These are really good." She sighed happily as she ate the rest of the ripe strawberry and the taste filled her mouth.

"Every human food tastes bad to vampires, so no thanks."

"Your loss, love." She continued to eat her ice cream, and didn't see how Jasper's eyes widened and grew warm at her words. She had called him "love".

* * *

 _*Italian ice cream that is fantastic_

Thank you for reading.


	5. Home

**A/N:** I still don't own Twilight. A heads up: Next chapter might be a little delayed, since it's still with my betas. Just so you know.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Home**

He could only stay a couple of hours more, but it was enough to be able to lay beside her as she drifted off to sleep. He longed for when she would live in his own quarters. _Their quarters_ , he corrected himself. Everything he owned was now hers too even though she probably hadn't realized that yet. She moved a little in her sleep and draped her arm across his chest as her head came to rest on his shoulder. He looked at her and once again marveled at her beauty. Her soft, pale skin, her heart shaped face, and her long chestnut hair that fell like a waterfall down her back. He was still a little bewildered how this fragile human woman had him wrapped around her little finger, but his soul sang when he was with her. She wasn't very tall, reaching to just above his shoulders, but her body made him daydream about her in the most inconvenient ways and situations. With a sigh, he untangled himself from her and made sure she rested well on her pillows. As he rose and looked longingly at her, she whispered his name, and it almost made him reach for his phone to tell Aro that he wouldn't make the meeting. However, his sense of duty was too hard ingrained in him. He merely made sure she was tucked in well and then left her.

When he entered the Guard's office the others were already gathered. Aro was there along with Caius; Peter and Charlotte of course; Rhona, a short redhead who was his spider-in-the-web and kept watch on everything that was going on; Santiago, who stepped in as Demetri's replacement now that both Felix and Demetri were away; and Liberty, who served as the head of the non-fighting part of the Guards—the gifted ones. They were all gathered in the middle of the room around a large table. The entire surface was covered by a large-scale map pinned down at the corners. It might have been antiquated to use a paper map, but Jasper had learned long ago that computer files were never truly safe. Until they had this situation under control, they would rely on paper.

The map showed the eastern part of the Black Sea, parts of Ukraine and Russia, and the smaller countries Georgia and Armenia. It was a part of the world that was unstable and in some parts underdeveloped. Thriving breeding grounds for vampires. Any vampire activity would probably not be noticed, as there was plenty of illness and warfare that plagued the human population. Three pins with red heads were put into the map where there was a prominent mountain range, far from any major city.

As Jasper stepped up to the table, the others gathered around. He nodded to Peter who started.

"We have tracked them to these three places. It seems as if they have decided not to put all of their eggs in one basket this time. Demetri can't—as usual—pinpoint either Vladimir or Stefan, which is why we think they are traveling together. Nothing new there. They have divided their forces, probably to avoid being detected by the humans or us."

Caius leaned forward to take a closer look while Aro crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do we know if any of these three places is more likely the headquarters?" Aro asked.

Peter shook his head. "Unfortunately not. Demetri and Felix have been around all three positions, but they haven't been able to get close enough. We have to try to hit all three places at once."

Aro looked at Jasper. His Captain of the Guard seemed a little distracted but was still alert and part of their conversation. Aro actually felt for him; to be away from his mate when the bond was so new must be torture.

"Major, any thoughts?" Aro wondered

Jasper looked up and met all of their eyes. "We have no choice. We will have to commit the major part of the Guard to this and leave only a skeleton crew back here. It leaves us vulnerable, but on the other hand the enemy is there." He pointed at the map.

"It could be a trap to lure us out," Caius said.

"I have considered that," Jasper answered. "Their movements don't make that a likely plan, though, not at this moment. They seem to be preparing for something, training and feeding and adding more people to their cause. If I'd wager a guess, I'd say they are preparing to attack here."

Aro pondered this. "In your assessment, how long before we have to strike? To make sure they don't strike here first?"

"I can't be sure, of course, but Peter says about fourteen days." He gave Peter half a smile, and Peter cleared his throat, completely unnecessary. Aro glanced at the Major's younger brother and smiled. Peter's gift was subtle, but he was never wrong.

"Good. I will leave it to you to plan and handle the deployment. We can't all go there together and at the same time. That will be noticed. My brothers and I will discuss this and decide if any of us should go with you."

Jasper and the others bowed at the Kings as they left, but Aro turned in the door and waved at Jasper to come with him. They were alone out in the corridor, but still Aro spoke in a very low voice so that only Jasper would hear him.

"How are you, Major?"

Jasper involuntary raised his hand and rubbed at his chest. "It's painful," he answered his King with a slight grimace. Aro held out his hand and Jasper took it with a sigh. This was Aro's answer to everything—a reading.

"Hm, yes, I can see that. You do realize that you will have to go with the Guard?"

Jasper's shoulders sank. "Yes," he whispered as a new wave of pain floated through him.

"It will be hard, I know. We will keep her safe here. You should be one of the last to leave here and the first to return in any case."

Jasper bowed his head; he had just been given an order. But he raised his head again and looked at Aro.

"My lord, would you allow her to be changed before this?"

Aro shook his head and smiled at his Captain. "No, Major. We have our rules, and you are very familiar with this one. If I make an exception for you, I would have to make it for everyone. I'm so sorry." With those words he left and walked away along the corridor. Jasper knew he had just been put in his place, something Aro did to him every now and then to make sure that his Captain of the Guard never forgot who was in charge.

* * *

Bella woke up early when her searching hand didn't turn up anything but empty pillows. She knew he had to leave, but the ache in her chest really didn't listen to her brain. She went through what had become her routine: take a shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast. After that she sat down once again to write in her book, and she cried and she smiled as she wrote down her memories. After a couple of hours there was a knock on the door and Allison came inside.

"Miss Swan, I have a message to you from the Captain. It seems that the hearing will be this evening."

Bella frowned. "Already? I thought it wasn't until tomorrow."

Allison seemed to shrug. "That is the message, Miss Swan. We will escort you to the hall at five thirty. Please be ready by then." Then Allison left with a nod, and Bella looked at the closed door. Allison had said nothing of what this would be like, nothing about what was expected of her. No, Allison was not to be her friend or confidant. With a sigh Bella rose from her seat to take a look at her wardrobe to see if any of her blouses would pass over her cast.

At five thirty sharp, Allison knocked at the door again, and Bella was ready. She had opted for a gray skirt this time and paired it with a blouse in soft pink with short sleeves. She wore the same pretty black shoes as last time and the same green shawl. She hid the ring under the blouse and let her hair flow free. This time she paid more attention as they were walking through the hallways and corridors, Allison slightly in front of her and Patrick slightly behind her. They didn't say a word. There weren't many people moving about on the fourth and third floor, but when they reached the second floor there was some activity. In the hallway that led down to the tower a wide double door stood open, and people moved in and out; some were talking on phones, others carried papers or laptops. As they moved past the doorway someone called after them.

"Hey! Wait up!"

To Bella's relief it was Peter and Charlotte, and while Charlotte flitted to her side Peter stopped to sign something and then walked over more slowly, talking on his cell. Peeking into the large room she realized that this must be the Guard's headquarters, and it was probably here that Jasper had his office. She couldn't see him though. Charlotte took her hand and smiled at her.

"You look lovely, Bella. Are you ready for this?"

Bella smiled nervously. "I'm not sure what's going to happen, to be honest. Do I need to be nervous?" They started walking again; Allison had now taken up position beside Patrick behind Bella, and Charlotte and Peter flanked her.

"Not at all. This is the judging of Edward. You had your judging last hearing and everything is more or less done. All except his punishment."

They continued on down the hallway, and Bella shivered as the murmur of voices greeted them, same as the last time. While they walked she also realized that both Peter and Charlotte were dressed the same—black fitted suits. Come to think of it, most of the people Bella had seen moving about outside the Guard's office had been dressed like that. As they passed the two Guards and entered the great hall, a man Bella had never seen before came up to them. He handed Peter and Charlotte each a black cloak, which they easily slipped on over their suits. The hall itself looked very much the same as last time with the bleachers, the benches and her chair. The only exception was that the three Kings were already present. Bella's eyes roamed the room and soon found what she was looking for—Jasper's tall frame and golden hair. He was talking to Caius just below the dais, but his eyes flew to hers, and he smiled at her. She returned his smile and then walked over to her chair and waited, trying her hardest to keep her eyes off of him. Aro had been talking to the young siblings—Bella now knew that they were called Jane and Alec—but now he smiled at them and walked up to his throne and took his seat. At once the vampires who hadn't been seated yet drifted up onto the bleachers and both Caius and Marcus took their places. Peter and Charlotte positioned themselves behind her chair yet again, and Jasper moved to stand beside her. He glanced at her but didn't say anything. She could feel strength and love coming from him, and she could feel her cheeks heat a little.

The hall fell silent, and even Bella could hear people move around outside, coming closer. Six guards escorted Edward to the front bench, and three of them remained standing between him and Bella. After him came the rest of the family, and this time they were not allowed to sit beside him but had to settle down on the benches behind. Bella saw how Esme and Carlisle held each other's hands and how worried they looked, and her heart ached for them. Despite everything that had happened, she hoped that the Kings would take pity on them and be gentle in their judging. Edward himself looked defeated and tired, and she wondered if he really was fully healed yet.

Then Aro rose from his seat and strode to the edge of the dais. This time neither of the two women behind his throne moved to follow, and he clasped his hands on his back as he looked out into the great hall. The setting sun cast its warm shine through the western windows and made Aro's face stand out in light and shadow.

"My dear friends, I'm delighted to see you here today. Yes, it is still a matter of concern, but today will be the end of it. After today, we can all go back to our normal lives."

Bella could swear she heard Peter huff at Aro's last words, but she didn't dare to turn her head to glance at him. Instead she lifted her eyes and met Aro's read ones.

"My dear Isabella, I must apologize for what happened here the last time. Know that your security is important to all of us, and we will never let Edward hurt you ever again. And please, be seated. This will not take long." He finished with a smile that Bella returned tentatively as she sat down.

"As you all know Edward was accused of trying to keep this young woman, Isabella, alive but aware of us so he could drink from her. He was found guilty, but before any judging could be passed he tried to assault Isabella here, in this very room, and he nearly succeeded. We have added this crime to his judging. There has also been another development in this matter that has bearing on the outcome." Aro smiled at his audience and walked down the three steps so that he was on the floor right in front of Bella.

"It can now be revealed to everyone that Isabella is the mate of our Captain of the Guard."

The murmur that rose in the hall was not quiet or discreet, it was loud and chatty and Bella blushed as she averted her eyes. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder, and she was grateful for that. She looked up at him and almost lost herself in his loving eyes. She was vaguely aware that Alice gasped and that Rose looked at her incredulously, but Esme smiled at her and so did Carlisle. When she hesitantly glanced over at Edward he still held his gaze to the floor.

Aro held up his hand and silence fell again. "While this is a very joyous thing, it appears that Edward managed to read this in the Major's mind the last time we were gathered here. His attack on Isabella is therefore of even graver magnitude." Aro paced over to Edward's side, and Bella could only look on as Carlisle's face turned sad and pained.

"Edward, you know the punishment for killing someone's mate—death. And that is what you tried to do."

Edwards's head sank even further, and his shoulders slumped. Bella suddenly felt sorry for him.

"However, Carlisle has pleaded with me. For his sake, and that of your gift, we have come to a compromise. My brothers and I are in agreement in this matter." Aro paused and the room fell dead silent. Edward raised his head a fraction.

"You will remain here, in Volterra, and serve the Guard as it is deemed necessary. Until Isabella's change you are not to venture out from your rooms alone or to come even close to her. Your sire, Carlisle, fears that there might be more amiss than just your bloodlust in this case. Therefore, you will be in the care of Liberty, who also will be your commander. She is well trained to handle the vampire psyche, and she will hopefully be able to help you with whatever ails you. Should you ever be found breaking any of these conditions or refuse to serve, the original punishment will come to pass."

Edward raised his head, and Bella could see that he had a hard time believing what he was hearing. Carlisle and Esme embraced each other, and Carlisle kissed Esme on the forehead, both of their faces relieved.

"Of course, any of the Cullen coven are welcome to stay here for as long as they wish, especially since both Carlisle and I believe this might be beneficial for Edward. I hereby conclude this judging."

With his last words Aro smiled at the audience, and the chatter and whispers started up again. Aro strode over to Bella and she rose from her seat. Immediately she was pulled close to Jasper, his arm securely around her waist. She leaned into him, grateful that they didn't have to hide anymore. Aro stood right in front of her and took her right hand in both of his. With his usual flare and elegance, he bowed his head over her warm fingers and placed a cold, gentle kiss on her pale skin. Bella's eyes widened, but Aro merely smiled as he straightened up again.

"Isabella, it is a pleasure to be able to welcome you formally to Volterra. It is such a bliss for all of us to see the Major with his perfect match."

"Thank you, my lord," Bella answered with a low voice. Aro let go of her hand and then turned to walk off with his entourage. Jane made a small wave at her and smiled as she passed, and Bella returned the smile. Several others that she had never seen before came up to them and congratulated Jasper while they merely glanced at her. Rose and Emmett also came forward, but they spoke to Bella and not Jasper. Suddenly, Jasper turned his head and seemed to be focusing on something. At once Peter was by his side and Charlotte next to Bella. They spoke fast, too fast for Bella to catch anything, but then Charlotte turned to her.

"Bella, are all your things still at the Queen's Chambers?"

Bella nodded.

"Okay, I'll get it. Major, you get her out of here."

Jasper nodded and started to pull Bella toward the exit, his arm still around her waist.

The hallway was empty and he looked down at her.

"Bella, with your permission I'd like to carry you to my quarters. Would that be all right?"

Bella raised her eyebrows and smiled. "It's the first time anyone has ever asked permission. Of course." She gasped as he hooked one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders and held her close to his chest in the blink of an eye. Then the walls blurred as he moved through the corridors at an unbelievable speed.

She managed to keep up at least a little and she realized that they stopped on the fourth floor again but in a different place than she was used to. In front of them was a rather plain wooden door. It was made from what looked like thick planks, and it had hinges made in black iron. It was a medieval as the rest of the castle. There were several more doors just like this one up and down the hallway, but at quite some distance from one another. He set her down gently and then opened the door and gestured for her to enter. She did and looked around curiously.

"I'm sorry I had to rush like that," he said as he took off his golden necklace and the cloak and threw them on a chair. "But there were some really disturbing feelings in that room and I didn't want you there."

Bella nodded as her eyes wandered around the room. They were in a hallway that opened up into a large sitting room, but this room looked nothing like the ones she had been staying in up until now. The floor was a dark brown wood that gave the stone walls a warm nuance of vanilla instead of the boring beige they actually were. On the opposite wall from the entrance were five large windows. They were still very gothic, being narrow and with the top-arch, but they reached almost from floor to ceiling and they were wider than the ones in the Queen's Chambers. The windows didn't face west, and dusk now lingered in the landscape outside, but it was still a magnificent view. The sitting room was divided in half by a raise in the floor. In the lower part was a huge fireplace, some couches and an impressively fluffy carpet. On the raised portion was a small open kitchen to the right and a dinner table with six chairs on the left. The kitchen was all in dark brown and stainless steel and very plain in its design but extremely elegant. The rest of the furniture had the same feel about it. Jasper took her hand, and she looked at him. He had a wide smile on his face, and she realized that she had probably been staring in surprise. He pointed at two doors in the short hallway.

"Toilet and cloakroom. Over here," he pointed to another, larger door on the right side of the sitting room, "is my study. _Our_ study, I mean. All this is yours, Bella."

She blinked at him, but he continued to smile and with a gentle grip on her shoulders turned her around. There was another large door on the left side of the room.

"Bedroom and bathroom are through there. I will have to leave soon, but you can roam around and poke at anything. I have no secrets from you, Bella. Everything that is mine is now yours."

He then took her by the hand and went into the study. It was an oblong room—with the same kind of floor as the sitting room—that had an impressive desk on the right hand side and two more tall windows at the other end. The wall across from the door was covered with bookshelves from floor to ceiling and wall-to-wall, but there was still some room left for more books. The desk stood across the room, with one short side almost flush to the bookshelf. It was just enough room to be able to walk comfortably around it at the other short end without having to squeeze. Behind the desk two crossed sabers were mounted on the wall, and on the same wall as the door were some smaller framed pictures. On the desk was the first sign that someone actually lived here; there were a few piles of stacked papers, two open books and a flat computer screen. There were also some pens strewn over the top, along with some smaller notes. To the left side of the door was an exact copy of the fireplace in the sitting room and Bella guessed that it was a double one, that they shared a chimney. Beyond that was a rather long chaise lounge in dark brown leather and on the wall were some large framed pictures.

Jasper walked behind the desk and motioned Bella to follow.

"You have to excuse the mess. This is where I spend most of my time when I'm not in my office. Here, I want to show you something." She stood beside him as he switched on the screen, showing a lock-screen that prompted a password to log in.

"This is the password, please remember it. We have a secure LAN inside the castle, and a firewall to reach outside. To get outside, you need to log on to the DMZ. You do that automatically by opening the browser. It will look different from what you're used to since we built this one ourselves. I only ask that you don't open this folder." He pointed at a folder to the right side of the desktop that was inconspicuously named "Recent."

"It holds information about the newest incidents and some information about certain individuals. It's been given to me in trust."

"Of course. I have no idea what you just said about the network, but I'll manage to log on, I think." She glanced up at him with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. "I didn't peg you for a computer guy."

He laughed at her words. "Oh, I'm not, trust me, but you have to learn some stuff to stay afloat. Feel free to use my computer until we get you one of your own, okay?"

Bella nodded. This was a little overwhelming and she could sense that Jasper was little bit rushed.

He took her hand again and led her out from the study and across the sitting room to open the other door. This time Bella couldn't help her gasp. His bedroom— _their_ bedroom—had the same floor as the other rooms and the same stone walls. This room was really big, though, and it was sparsely furnished. Across from the door was a huge double bed standing on a slightly larger raised wooden platform. The bed was made with white sheets and pillows and had a copper-shimmering comforter folded at the end. On each side of the bed was a matching nightstand with a lamp, and on each side of the nightstands was a door. On the left wall was a single brown wooden shelf that stretched the entire length of the room at the right height for a vanity. Almost in the middle of the wall was a large mirror framed in a very simple wooden frame that leaned on the shelf, and by it were what looked like one larger wooden box and four etuis made of glass. By the right wall were a long white couch and a door that probably led to the master bath.

Bella had never seen a room quite like this before. It was very elegant and masculine, and all the designs were plain and austere. There was no art on the walls except for over the bed, where a huge photo picturing a desert landscape hung. There were red mountains in the distance, yellow sand and some lonely, reddish shrubbery—all under a magnificent sunset. The colors captured were amazing, from red to purple to brown and to black. The picture had no frame, which only made it stand out more against the wall. This room had no windows, but spotlights in the ceiling spread a warm and soft glow.

She walked over to the door to the bathroom and looked inside. This room was also huge, and here were five large windows just like the ones in the other rooms. The floor and the walls were all tiled in white, except for the wall on the far left, where the tiles were smaller and in different shades of brown and copper. To the left of the door was a dark-brown wooden vanity that stretched almost all the way to the brown wall. It had two washbasins in white and under the vanity were cupboards. A screen made from frosted glass shielded the toilet from view where it sat at the end of the vanity. To the right of the door was a large shower with glass walls, and beneath the windows was a sunken tub that would hold four people without a problem.

Just as in the other rooms, there were no curtains, which had Bella a little worried. There really wasn't anything to see out the windows, however, except the empty but beautiful countryside. With a little further inspection, she realized that the city was below them, and the windowsills were so deep that no one would be able to sneak a peek inside. She walked out into the bedroom and met Jasper's loving eyes again. She walked up to him and snaked her right arm around his waist.

"I take it you like brown," she said and smiled.

He chuckled and cupped her cheeks with his cool hands and looked into her deep, brown eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he whispered and then leaned down to kiss her. She responded at once by letting his tongue into her mouth so she could taste him. If she could have her way, she would spend most of her time kissing Jasper.

The now all too familiar sound of Jasper's phone interrupted them. He cursed under his breath but answered, his other hand still cupping her cheek.

"Yes?" His voice was harsh, and Bella _almost_ felt a little sorry for whoever it was on the other end. It was the first time she had seen Jasper even slightly irritated.

"For heaven's sake, the world won't end if I'm not there to monitor every little detail! Give me ten minutes." He hung up without waiting for an answer and put the offending little piece of technology back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, love. I have to leave very soon. There is, however, one more thing I haven't told you about me. And it's important. Come." He took her hand and led her into the sitting room and up to the dining area. He opened the small fridge, and she looked inside. Three bags of blood hung there, and she didn't know what to say. He closed the fridge again.

"Part of why I wanted so desperately to get out of the Vampire Wars was because I couldn't feed from people any more. Their emotions when I drained them … It was killing me. When we arrived here, I met Liberty. You will meet her too, not to worry. She instantly knew that it was my gift that was the problem. After some practice I could shut it off at will, but that wasn't enough. That's when I started to have the blood delivered in bottles here, to my quarters. When it became readily available, I switched to donated blood. I started a trend, and now more than half of us who live here drink bagged blood."

Bella's eyes widened, and she had to consciously close her mouth. "But … I thought it was near impossible to get hold of enough?"

"It used to be. We can buy it from many different sources now. We even have our own blood banks where people come to donate blood. Of course, the blood doesn't go to the hospitals as they think. They still save lives, though." He smiled at his last words, and she smiled back. Once again her mate had awed her. There was another beep from his phone and he looked at it as his brow frowned.

"Unbelievable." He sighed, and Bella couldn't help caressing his cheek.

"I won't go anywhere, Jasper. Will you come back tonight?"

"Oh yes. This shouldn't take too long to deal with. As I said before, all this is yours as well. Do whatever you like." He leaned down and pressed another kiss on her soft lips and then he was gone. Bella sighed but hardly had time even to miss him before the door opened again and Charlotte came in with four large bags in her hands.

"Bella? This is everything from the other rooms. I'd love to help you unpack, but …"

Bella hurried over to her and took one of the bags in her hands. It was heavy and stuffed with clothes.

"I've got it, Charlotte. Go and do what you have to do." Charlotte smiled in gratitude and then she was gone as well.

Bella busied herself with unpacking and putting her things away. When she opened the door on the left side of the bed, she found a large walk-in closet that already held a lot of clothes. They were all of them black as far as she could see. Definitely Jasper's side. The door on the right side led to an identical closet, but it was empty, so she slowly filled it with her clothes. Most of them were still new to her, and it was fun to discover new things, even though it still bothered her a bit that Charlotte had spent so much money on her. She was used to coping with a lot less. She blushed when she got to the underwear. Some of the items were a lot lacier and revealing than she was used to or comfortable with. She made sure those items ended up at the bottom. When she was done she moved on to the bathroom, where she found the cupboards under the left basin being occupied by Jasper's things, so she once again took the right side.

All done, she decided to explore the flat a bit more thoroughly. She started by the mirror in the bedroom and the boxes she had noticed earlier. The ones that were made of glass had thick edges and lids, and they appeared very heavy. There was one larger and three smaller boxes, all arranged on a straight line, exactly the same distance apart. As she looked closer she could see that all edges and corners were beveled, and the colors that reflected off them in the soft light had Bella believe that it was indeed crystal and not ordinary glass. Two of the three smaller boxes held cufflinks—another golden pair and a silver pair set with turquoise. The third box was empty, since he was probably wearing them. The larger glass box was also empty but had a black pad inside for something to rest on. The larger wooden box was a delicate work of wooden intarsia, and it gleamed in the soft light. It was closed, and even though the small skeleton key sat in the lock, she didn't open it to have a look.

When she walked out into the sitting room, she noted the cloak and chain that Jasper had thrown over a chair, and she decided to put them away. The whole flat was spotless. She had no idea he was so orderly—there was not one item out of place or a single speck of dust to be found—and the discarded garment stood out like a sore thumb. When she picked up the heavy golden necklace, she realized that this probably belonged in the larger glass box. It seemed to be the right size for it. When she tried, it fit perfectly, and the gold gleamed, resting on the black velvet. In his wardrobe she found four other black cloaks just like the one she had in her hands and an empty hanger, so she hung up the cloak and then closed the door. It felt a little weird to be putting his stuff away, but this was her home now too.

Trying not to get too worked up about the changes her life had taken, and that she was actually _living_ with someone now, she walked into the study. First she walked over to the windows and looked out. It was nearly dark now, and stars had begun to appear. The lights in the study were bright over the places where you could sit and read, like the chaise lounge and desk, but otherwise a soft glow from beneath Tiffany lampshades. She wondered about that, the rest of the study looked just like the rest of the flat, austere design and simple materials, but the lampshades definitely broke pattern. They fit in well, though, and the soft, colored light made the room look even more comfortable.

The framed pictures on the wall close to the windows turned out to be old maps of North America and the southern United States. The pictures by the desk were a completely different story, though, and she was genuinely surprised when she looked at them. The photographs were old black-and-white ones that had a yellow tint of age. One of them held a picture of a young blonde woman and a tall blond man with an impressive moustache. The woman wore a lovely dark striped dress and her hair was pinned back, but some curls framed her face. The man wore a suit with a vest, a high-collared shirt and a western bow tie. They didn't smile but looked very serious. Bella knew this was from the fact that the cameras back then had a very long shutter-time, and it was hard to hold a smile perfectly still for so long. The couple stood by a small table with a bouquet of roses in a vase, and behind them was a backdrop with painted drapes and tassels. Something about the man was very familiar. There was a small plaque at the bottom of the gilt but simple frame: "Mr. James Whitlock and his fiancée miss Eleanor Wilson, 1839". Bella gasped. These must be his parents. Eagerly she moved to the next photo.

There were two girls in this one, looking to be maybe seven and nine years old; it was hard to tell. They both wore pretty white dresses and black lace-up boots, and both had their long, blonde hair in braids. The younger girl sat in a chair while the older was standing, holding her hand. They looked so much alike that they had to be sisters, and when Bella looked closer she could definitely see some of Jasper in their pretty faces. There was another plaque on this one: "Johanna and Susanna Whitlock, 1854." These were his sisters.

The next frame showed his father together with at least ten other men, all dressed in the uniforms of the Confederate army. "Part of the 5th Texas Infantry Regiment, Company F, 1862" the plaque said. The men were in two rows, the front row seated on a bench. They all looked very serious, and they were all combed and polished.

Next photo was smaller than the others, but she gasped when she saw it. There were three men in the photo, all young and all dressed in the same kind of uniform, but she only really saw one of them. He was beautiful as a human. His hair just as wavy and unruly, and his eyes just as kind. He was the tallest of them, and his eyes looked straight into the camera. She looked at the plaque. "Captain J. Whitlock, 1st Lieutenant J. Anderson, 1st Lieutenant D. Brown, Texas Cavalry, 1862." It was taken before he even had become a major. She marveled at this view into his past and had a hard time moving her eyes from the handsome, young captain in the photo.

The last frame held a picture of a farmhouse, surrounded by trees and fields. There was a large barn to the right of the house, and a classic well with a stone rim in front of it. It was not a large house, but it looked neatly kept even in black-and-white—there were curtains in every window, shutters that were straight, and a small porch with flowerbeds in front of it. There were no people in the photo, but Bella had a feeling that this picture was taken at a later date than the others. The plaque confirmed her suspicion. "The Whitlock farm, 1893." His home. She wondered how he had managed to find all this and made a mental note to ask him when he returned.

She spent the rest of the evening looking around the sitting room and then writing some more in her book. She discovered a music system hidden in a cupboard and found a cd with classical music to play in the background. Later in the evening, she got ready for bed, and in the study she found a book to read. She climbed up in the high bed and slipped in between the sheets. It was pure heaven. The mattress was just soft enough, and the duvet was light and fluffy. The sheets were soft and smelled divine, and there were plenty of pillows. She lit the lamp on her nightstand and realized that part of it could be directed and turned as she wanted, so she had very good reading light. She opened her chosen book and started to read.

Some thirty minutes later she heard the outer door open and close and then click, as if it was being locked. Then Jasper was in the doorway to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw her, wearing a white tank top and her hair in a thick braid over her shoulder. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Reading anything good?" he wondered, and she smiled at him.

"I raided the study. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." He opened his closet and disappeared inside. He was out again after just a short minute, dressed in a T-shirt and loose-fitting pajama pants that hung low on his hips. She noted how snug the T-shirt fit him and how the black made his skin and hair shine in contrast. He was barefoot, and he strode silently into the bathroom. She heard water running.

She had to take a deep breath to try to calm herself down. His appearance made her heart beat a lot faster than usual. The thought of them sharing a bed didn't do anything to slow it down either. He came out again and slipped in under the duvet beside her, propping himself up on his elbow so he was level with her where she sat. His smile was brilliant in the light from the single lamp, and he reached up and stroked her cheek with his cool fingers.

"So, have you found anything interesting? I could scent you all over the place. That was nice."

Bella blushed a little and put her book aside. "Well, I saw the photos of you and your family in the study. How did you find them?"

Jasper frowned a little. "Embarrassing enough, it seems that I'm slightly famous in those circles, being the youngest major ever in the Civil War. Albeit with only a few months' margin. My disappearance, of course, added to the mystery. There are a lot of history-nuts that research these kinds of things, and many of them publish stuff on the Internet. I basically Googled myself. Then I had to do a little digging, but I managed to get in touch with the right people and got reproductions of the genuine photos." He paused and let his eyes wander over Bella's face.

"Sadly I don't remember most of it. Like the photo of me, for example. I have no idea who those other men are, if we were friends or not. It's nice to know for sure what my parents looked like, though, and I have a vague memory of meeting my father when we were both serving. He must have been conscripted a year or so after I ran away to join, but he never became an officer. I have checked. He was killed at Gettysburg." He looked a little sad and Bella didn't want that, so she changed the subject somewhat.

"Your sisters were very cute. Do you know what happened to them?"

He nodded and smiled again. "I do. They both survived the war, got married, and had children of their own. So my family lives on, even though the Whitlock name is almost gone." Then he paused again and seemed to be hesitating some before he continued in a low voice.

"I had a brother too, an older brother. But I only know that he died in the war, same as our father. I don't even remember what he looked like. He was named James Jr."

Bella gently caressed his cheek, and he met her eyes and smiled. He turned his face to the side and pressed a kiss onto her palm before he turned back to face her again.

"The house is long gone, it burned down in the 1920s, but I actually own the land where it stood. Someday I might do something with it. I don't know."

"And this is why you gave me that book, so that I could remember."

He nodded. "Yes. Many of the people here have no memories left of who they were or their families. It's something everyone misses."

"I'm so glad that you thought of it." She smiled at him, a warm smile that conveyed her gratitude.

"So, anything else you want to ask me?" he asked while he laced his fingers with hers. She looked down at their hands. His hands were large and scarred, and even a little rough to touch. She really liked them.

"No, not really," she answered.

He tilted his head slightly and smiled a crooked smile. "That's unusual. But okay, it's late and you need to sleep, I guess. I've managed to hand over all the responsibilities to Peter for tomorrow, so I'm taking you on a tour of the castle."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, that would be really nice! I've hardly any idea of the layout of this place."

"I know, and we will rectify that tomorrow. And I'll have a phone ready for you as well, so you can reach me." He raised their hands and gently kissed her fingers and it made her shiver. He chuckled at her response and met her eyes.

"So, if you don't want to do anything else?" His voice was suggestive, and he let the question hang between them. Bella felt her cheeks heat up, and she averted her eyes quickly. She had no problems remembering the kissing that had occurred and how it had felt. He chuckled again and put a finger under her chin and raised her face up.

"Go to sleep, Bella." He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, but she had made up her mind and pulled his face down to her.

As she opened her mouth to him she could feel his hand move down under the cover and rest at her waist. After a little while of more heated kissing, his hand started to move up her ribs, but not too far, and then down again to caress her hip. She moaned at his touch, and he pulled her closer to him. Her fingers trailed down his chest, mapping out every toned muscle. He suddenly broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. She realized that they were both panting, and he had his eyes closed.

"Bella, love," he whispered in a strained voice. "If we don't stop now, I fear I will lose it. I don't think you want that."

She swallowed hard and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

She tried to move away, but he held her firmly and opened his eyes. They were quite dark.

"No, never be sorry, Bella. I love you. I need you. For me this is easy, but it isn't as easy for you. And I sure as hell don't want to push you into anything."

His eyes were warm and loving, and Bella shuddered with pleasure. She wasn't sure she wanted to stop, but she wasn't sure she wanted to continue either. This was all so new to her. And to top it off, the cast made it hard for her to really appreciate everything that was going on. It was seriously in the way. He reached up and gently touched her lips with his fingers.

"I love you, Jasper," she whispered in response, and she could see his eyes widen and darken again, and he kissed her. It was the sweetest kiss, and it filled her heart to its bursting point.

"I love you too, Bella. Sleep now." She snuggled closer to his stone chest and closed her eyes as his arms wrapped around her. The soft sound started to resonate in his chest and it lulled her to sleep.

He watched as she slept and held her close. Her emotions were calm and softened by sleep, slowly swirling around inside her. It was restful for him to feel her this way. She whispered his name a few times in her sleep and it made him feel almost warm. He realized he could lay like this forever, just looking at her, feeling her. Her face was relaxed, and she seemed to be at peace when she slept. Her soft lips were slightly parted and her thick, long lashes rested on her cheeks.

In the morning he woke her up with a gentle kiss on her forehead, and her eyes fluttered open. She was securely cradled in his arms, and he once again reveled in her closeness. And even like this, newly woken, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She stretched out like a cat and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Jasper," she said with a low and almost a bit raspy voice. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, but she made it a short one.

"I must have morning breath, don't sniff me!"

He could do nothing but laugh softly as she skipped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Humans and their sensitivity. She had closed the door, but he could hear her move around. Water started running, and then the shower came on. He got up from the bed, made it, and then got dressed. He wouldn't bother to wash her scent off; it pleased his inner beast to carry the scent of his mate. He was a little disappointed that she was taking a shower, though, but he would have time to scent her again before they left.

Bella carefully peeked around the door and breathed a sigh of relief when she found the bedroom empty. She had a towel around her wet hair and was dressed in a bathrobe, but she still felt exposed as she scurried over to her wardrobe. She was dressed and standing in front of the mirror on the shelf when he knocked on the bedroom door and entered. She was in the process of brushing out her hair.

He came up behind her. "Can I?" he asked, and she gladly handed him the brush. It was a bit hard to do it with only one hand. He carefully untangled her hair and brushed with long, even strokes. Bella felt completely comfortable under his care, and she smiled contentedly.

"Your breakfast will be here any minute," he said when he was done and kissed her at her temple.

She had picked her clothes a little bit more carefully than usual today. She was aware that she was going to make her second appearance as Jasper's mate, and he had a position of power here. Both Esme and Charlotte had told her about how important appearance could be to vampires. It told of how they lived, sometimes of where they came from, and sometimes if they held an allegiance to someone. When their history was gone and forgotten, how they presented themselves was important. Therefore, Bella now wore a pair of black dress pants that fit perfectly—she had no idea of how Charlotte had pulled that off—and a white silk camisole. Over that she wore a black cardigan made of the softest wool she had ever touched. It looked dressed, but not over-dressed. She carried Jasper's ring around her neck as usual but let it hang under the camisole. Since almost every woman she had seen here had their hair put up in some way, she pulled her own hair into a ponytail.

Jasper was up by the dining table when she exited, and she could feel his eyes roam over her body. She blushed a little but stepped up to him and her waiting breakfast.

He put his hands on her hips. "You look lovely," he said and leaned down to kiss her. "Odd to see you in so much black, though."

"I just wanted to fit in today." She kissed him back and inhaled his wonderful scent.

"You can dress however you want to, Bella." He looked a little worried, almost concerned, but she giggled at him.

"And this is how I want to dress today."

He smiled and let her go, and she sat down to have her breakfast. It was delicious as usual, and she found herself glancing at the fridge. She still had questions about his diet.

"I don't want to rain on your parade as a role model, but how come so many of you here drink bagged blood?"

He smiled at her. "It has many benefits. For one, it's a lot harder to make a human disappear today than it used to be. Everything is stored on computers, which means that everyone leaves a digital footprint. That is much harder to get rid of than just the body. Forensics has also progressed, making it that much harder to hide a bite or any remaining venom. So, by switching to bagged blood, we avoid a lot of problems. There are those who refuse, of course, but I think that will always be the case."

She nodded. "It sure sounds smarter."

"Mm. And not everyone here was all for killing humans either, you know. Some of us actually try not to be monsters." He smiled crookedly and winked at her. "We do have to feed a little bit more often, though. Rather every third week than every fourth, but it's a small price to pay."

Bella pondered this, but she had already made up her mind. "When I'm changed, will you help me keep to the bags? Because I really don't want to kill humans just to feed. I always thought I would go on an animal diet, but …" Her voice trailed off as she saw his eyes darken slightly.

"You can choose any diet you want, Bella. But if you want to stick to the bags, I'm all for it. Besides, animal blood tastes awful." He wrinkled his nose, and Bella had to giggle.

"It seems to be an acquired taste."

"Well, it will do in a pinch. I mean, blood is blood, but I would never voluntarily drink it if there were an alternative. So, are you done?" He gestured at her empty plate, and she nodded.

"Ready to go. Show me the castle."

He laughed and rose, taking her hand.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	6. The Castle

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews! It warms a poor writer's heart ;).  
I'm posting chapters as soon as I get them back from my betas. I had some chapters ready when I started, but now we're catching up, so please be patient.

Without my awesome betas **Bree and Amy** , this would not be as readable, so you should all be thanking them ;).

If you haven't read "I Live" by GeezerWench, go immediately and do that!

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – The Castle**

He closed the door behind them and started to walk to the left down the hallway.

"We are on the top floor," he started. "On this floor live all the 'black-coats' as we're called—the Elite Guard who wears black cloaks just like the Kings. Alec and Jane, Charlotte and Peter, Demetri, and some others. Some that are considered 'important' also live here, like Gertrude. You haven't met her—and I doubt you ever will—but she is very old. As old as the Kings, they say, and quite the recluse."

Bella raised her eyebrows, but he didn't elaborate.

They came to the corner—where one of the towers were, and Bella wondered if this was the tower the trial had been held in. There was no door in the tower, but a large banner with the Volturi coat of arms hung from floor to ceiling. As they turned right around the corner Bella could look down the next hallway, all the way to the next corner where there was another tower. In the wall of that tower was a big double door. Guards in dark-gray cloaks were posted on each side of it—standing still as statues—and the scene was eerily familiar to Bella. Jasper pulled on her gently, and they strode down toward the guards. Lining the walls were the same kind of simple wooden doors as the one that led to their own quarters.

"The main castle has four large towers, one in each corner," Jasper continued. "One of them houses the Hall of Judging—you have been there already. Another houses the Hall of Audience—that's where the Kings greet their guests. It's also where they take their meals, so some of us call it Hall of Feeding." Jasper made a small grimace, and Bella's eyes widened a bit, but Jasper continued.

"The third tower is the Tower of Holding, where we keep our prisoners." He made a gesture to the tower they had just passed. "That's where Edward resides at the moment, but he's not in the basement—in the dungeon—but in a room in the upper part. Then there is the fourth tower, where the Kings and their wives reside." He gestured ahead toward the guards and the door.

"The Kings' Tower is divided into floors, and they each have their own suite. It has doors on all the floors in the castle, just like the prison-tower." They were now right by the doors and the guards bowed their heads to Jasper.

"Captain," they said with respect in their voices and then nodded at Bella as well.

"At ease, I'm just taking Bella for the grand tour. Anything to report?"

"No, sir, everything is quiet."

"Good." Jasper tugged on her, and they turned the corner and walked down the next hallway.

"Recognize this?" he asked and gestured into a short hallway that opened up on the left hand side. She did—it was the entrance that led to the Queen's Chambers.

"Yes, that's where I lived," she said.

"Indeed. Almost opposite of my … _our_ quarters." He smirked at her as her cheeks turned slightly pink. He could feel that the mentioning of them living together still was a little bewildering to her.

"The Queen's Chambers is actually in an annex, and the floors below the Chambers can only be reached from the outside. That's where the tailors work. And the masons and carpenters have their workshops there."

"Tailors?" Bella asked. "Workshops? What do you need that for? Are they all vampires?"

Jasper nodded and smiled. "That they are. This castle is old, and it demands upkeep. And someone has to make the cloaks, you know." He glanced at her. "It's the tailors who help us with getting clothes when we need them. Like for you."

"Oh," was all Bella could answer. A whole workshop full of vampire tailors was something she would never have believed existed even in her wildest imaginations.

They came up to the stairway and found Allison and Patrick standing guard. The same short conversation played out as it had with the other guards, with the exception that Allison smiled at Bella.

"We have guards here as well, since there are so many of the Elite Guard living on the fourth floor. Many of us have sensitive information that should not end up in the wrong hands. If you don't live on the fourth floor you usually have no business being here, and the guards make sure that no one gets up here by mistake." They walked down the wide staircase and reached the third floor. Jasper made a wide gesture that encompassed the whole area.

"The third floor is almost identical to the fourth, but it has several more flats, and they are generally smaller than the ones above. Here lives mostly Guards that are high up in ranking, and some other important people. Like Rhona—you'll meet her—she's my chief intelligence officer. The Cullens reside here as well. The official guest quarters are on this floor, over at that end." He made a gesture down the hallway. "There are Guards over at the Kings' Tower and over there, at the prison-tower. Come."

Jasper led Bella around and then down the next staircase, and they were on the second floor.

"This is where I spend most of my time. On this floor you have the library, and that's a sight to behold. You're going to love it, but we'll get to it some other day." He started walking. The corridors here seemed to be a bit narrower than on the upper floors. Several of the doors here stood open, allowing her to look into rooms filled with desks and computers. Not many were occupied. Jasper opened a door and showed her in. They stopped just inside and looked around. Four vampires each sat at a desk, furiously typing on the keyboards in front of them. A tall, lean man was overseeing them, walking slowly from desk to desk. He barely acknowledged them with a nod when they entered. Jasper pulled her closer into his side and leaned down so he could talk just beside her ear.

"This is the archive. Through that door on the other side you gain access to the archive itself, with all the paper files. They are housed in the basement, but there is a rather ingenious system of lifts and pulleys that collect the files you need and then send them up. The people here are working on digitizing all the files. Even with vampire speed it's going to take a few years, and they only started two years ago."

Bella's eyes widened as she looked at the four vampires. Their eyes were glued to paper-stacks that lay on the desk, and every now and then, in the blink of an eye, their hands shot out to turn the pages.

"What a job," she whispered back. "Do they volunteer for this?"

Jasper chuckled in her ear. "Yes. They are on a rotating schedule. There's a total of ten that do this, and the man over there, Jason, is the head of the archives. He's very meticulous. Come, let's not disturb them more than necessary." He led her out again and quietly closed the door behind them.

As they turned the corner, Bella recognized the wide, open door further down the hallway. There was less activity than it had been the day before, but there were still some people moving around. Jasper still had his arm around her waist as he walked her down the corridor and inside the large room. There was a large table in the middle, and on the right wall was a huge whiteboard where Peter was adding some text. The whiteboard was divided into rows; some texts were red, others blue, and some green. There seemed to be a system to it, but Bella couldn't make out the words. To the left were four large desks and straight ahead was a closed door.

"Welcome to my home away from home," Jasper said and smiled. Charlotte sat behind one of the desks, busy at her computer, but she looked up and smiled at them.

"Welcome, Bella, good to see you." She turned back to her screen.

"That's Charlotte's desk, obviously, and that one there is Peter's. Then we have Rhona,"—he pointed at a redheaded young woman who had a headset on and spoke rapidly on the phone— "and the last desk belongs to Demetri when he's here."

Peter nodded at them when they passed him, but he was also on the phone. He wasn't speaking English, that much Bella understood. Jasper walked across the room and opened the other door. She realized that this was his office. At the back wall were shelves with binders, books, and quite a few filing cabinets. He had three screens on his large desk, and a tall stack of papers threatened to tip over at the end of it. There was an antique set of fountain pens and an inkwell sitting at the side as well, beside the keyboard to his computer. The chair behind the desk was in dark leather and in front of the desk were two more chairs—for visitors Bella surmised. Maps of different parts of the world covered the walls, and by the two windows were two paper shredders. The colors here were the same as in their quarters; dark wooden floor and furniture, all in the same kind of austere design, contrasting against the pale stone walls. The room looked like a working office and had an air of power about it.

"So, this is my office. As you can see, this is where I spend most of my time."

Yes, she could see that. Some things were a little out of place, and some binders leaned precariously against each other, as if they were constantly pulled out and set back in again. It looked lived in, quite the opposite from their quarters.

"Will you try to be a bit more out of office now?" she wondered and turned in his arms to face him. He smiled a wide smile.

"Oh yes. I never really had a reason before, not to work I mean, but now …" His eyes twinkled at her, and he leaned down to kiss her. She sighed contently into his embrace and responded eagerly.

"Hrm," a familiar voice said, and they broke the kiss only to look at Peter's face. "Listen, Major, I'm sorry. I really need these signed. You think you can do that?"

Bella could feel Jasper's low growl rather than hear it, but he let her go, took the papers, and went over to his desk.

Peter smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry, Bella, but you have the rest of the day to make out with him." Bella blushed slightly, but she was getting used to Peter's ways by now. Jasper read the papers and signed with one of his fountain pens and then headed back to Peter and Bella.

"There. No more, you hear me?"

Peter nodded with a grin and headed over to his own desk. Charlotte looked at him and rolled her eyes before she glanced at Bella and winked.

Jasper pulled Bella into his office and sat down in his large chair, sitting her down on his lap. He opened a drawer and took out a smartphone that looked exactly like his.

"This is your phone, Bella." He spent a few minutes explaining how it worked and what passwords she needed to change.

"And I have already programmed my number in, along with Charlotte's, Peter's and the Cullen's. And here, this number is down to the concierge. He can help you with anything you might want, from food to clothing. His name is Albert, and he knows who you are. He has been arranging your food and stuff."

"Oh, I need to thank him then."

Jasper looked a little concerned. "I'll thank him for you. He has no control over his thirst. It's a well-known fact."

"Okay. I can always call him, I guess." She smiled brightly and then examined some of the apps on the phone.

"You can always call me," Jasper said and sniffed her hair just behind her ear. "Day or night, it doesn't matter. You can call me about anything. Or nothing." She giggled when his breath tickled her, and she squirmed in his arms. He chuckled and continued to blow in her hair. She turned to face him and then kissed him. Her tongue darted out first this time and gently stroked his bottom lip. He moaned quietly and opened his mouth. Soon Bella was panting, and Jasper straightened up. He let her breathe, one hand cupping her cheek, the other with a firm grip around her. But he looked guilty, and Bella suddenly got worried.

"No, there is really nothing to worry about, love," he said, picking up on her feelings. "But there is something I need to tell you. It was decided the day before yesterday. I will have to leave you alone for a little while. Maybe as long as a week."

She gasped as pain shot threw her chest. He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shh, sweet girl, I'll be back as soon as I can. With a little luck, it will only be a few days."

"When … When will you leave?" she asked with a shaky voice. The thought of him leaving made her anxious.

"Not for another two weeks or so."

She buried her face at the crook of his neck, inhaling his wonderful, comforting scent and felt a little better.

"Is it the … serious matter?" She didn't know how well known the situation with the Romanians was, and she didn't want to put him in a strange position.

"Yes. And it's sort of known now that it is the Romanians. Most of the Guard will go, so for a couple of days Volterra will be pretty desolate. You will always be protected, though."

Bella took another deep breath and tried to calm down. It was still two weeks off, and she didn't want to waste that time moping. She sat up straight again and looked at him.

"Well then, we'd better make the most of it, right? And you'd better return to me unharmed, or there will be hell to pay. You hear me, Major?"

He laughed at her stern glare, and she caved and joined him. It was so easy to be happy when Jasper was happy.

On their way out from the Guard's office they ran into Jane. She stopped and smiled at Bella.

"Oh, Isabella, nice to meet you."

Bella looked at the young girl, shorter than herself and almost white blonde, and with such an angelic face. "Thank you. It's just Bella, please."

Jane giggled, a beautiful tinkling sound. "Sure, Bella it is. I'd really like to get together some time. You know, to talk a little. But I guess that will be hard, Major?" She glanced up at Jasper.

Jasper merely cocked an eyebrow at her. "Bella can spend time with whomever she wants, but I'll be there."

Jane sighed but smiled. "Okay, but are you sure girl-talk is your thing? What do you say, Bella? Up for some wine and gossip?"

Bella didn't know what to say at first. "Um, this is all so new to me. If you don't mind, I really want to spend some time alone with Jasper first. I'd love to later on, though."

"No worries, Bella. Don't be a stranger." Jane smiled and walked into the office.

Jasper pulled Bella along and leaned down so he could talk to her quietly. "Jane is a nice girl, but she has a mean streak. I just want you to know that. Her gift makes her rather sure of herself."

"I remember Charlotte telling me about it. She causes pain, right?"

Jasper nodded. "She's one of Aro's favorites. She's happy now because we are going after the Romanians, and she will have plenty to do, but she has a tendency to get bored. That's never a good thing."

Bella couldn't help but shudder. "I'll keep that in mind."

They walked past another large, double door that stood open. Inside Bella could see Alec sitting in a large armchair, reading. There were more armchairs placed throughout the room, along with some couches. There was a fire going in the hearth, and the walls were mostly covered with bookshelves, but there was also a large flat-screen on one wall. Some other vampires that she didn't recognize straight away lounged around the room.

"That's the Guard's dayroom. It's always open, and one can sit here and read, watch TV or just talk when you have some free time." He looked down at her, and humor twinkled in his eyes. "I'm not sure it would be the safest place for you, though. At least not yet." He pulled her along again.

"That was the second floor. On the first floor we have the locals for the business front, and that's mainly where the humans work. We have ten of them working and living here right now. It's where the kitchen is."

"Can we go there? To meet the chef?"

Jasper had to laugh at her bright eyes and happy smile. "Sure, we can go and say 'hi' to the chef. Come on." He took her down another staircase and along a corridor lined with doors on one side and windows on the other.

"There is an inner courtyard and an outer one. The main castle and the four towers—that's the oldest part of the castle—surround the inner courtyard. The outer courtyard surrounds the castle to the west and to the north, and in the outer wall is where you find the bell-tower and the lower towers. That's also where everyone else lives—the ones of the lowest rank of the Guard and our civilian inhabitants. Below the castle you have the garage and training facilities, and of course the _dungeon_." He sounded overly dramatic at the last word.

Bella couldn't help but giggle a little. "Of course there is a dungeon. No self-respecting medieval castle would come without a dungeon."

Jasper chuckled. "Very true. Fact is that the dungeon is a very dark and damp place, so please, don't get lost and end up there. It's not very dangerous, though. Mostly storage and the archive. No one ever goes down there."

He turned a corner, opened a very modern-looking, frosted glass door, and they found themselves in what looked like a posh reception area. A human woman sat behind a receptionist's desk. She immediately looked up as they walked in and rose from her chair. Her smile was warm and kind, and she didn't move a muscle at Jasper's presence.

"Captain Whitlock, what can I do for you today?" she asked with a soft and cultivated voice.

"My Bella wants to meet the chef. Is he here?" Jasper answered and put his arm around Bella's shoulders.

The woman's eyes moved to Bella. "Of course, Captain, go straight ahead."

Bella had a strange feeling that the woman didn't like her. Jasper kept on walking, though, so she didn't really have any time to look back to confirm her suspicions. When they were well out of hearing range Jasper slowed his pace.

"That's Gianna. She's the receptionist for the company."

"And she doesn't like me," Bella remarked.

"No, she does not. She's extremely envious of you."

Bella looked up at him and he met her eyes. "Envious?"

Jasper sighed. "She has worked a long time to get here, and now she's working hard to earn becoming one of us. And here you are, with a set date and a vampire mate, without even trying. She wants the power and wealth that comes with becoming a vampire in Volterra, and you are being handed all that on a platter."

"Oh," was all Bella could say. She was silent for a little while, pondering what he had said. Jasper squeezed her shoulders gently and smiled at her.

"What are you thinking about? You look very serious."

"I was just wondering how it could be that two people can have so completely different reasons for the same thing. I mean, she wants to be changed to get all that _stuff._ I just want you." She smiled up at him and almost melted as his eyes grew warm.

"And that's why I love you," he whispered and pressed a kiss on her hair.

The kitchen was a large restaurant kitchen, with gleaming surfaces and shining floors. The chef was named Antonio, and he was a short and fat human man with a genuine smile.

"Ah, Capitano Whitlock!" he exclaimed as he saw them and came up to them while wiping his hands on his apron. He had two helpers—also human—who looked a bit surprised, but they kept on working.

"Good to see you, Antonio," Jasper answered. "How are you?"

"Oh, good as always. You know, the usual—complaints and nagging from the residents. Except from this young lady if I'm not mistaken. Am I right?" His brown eyes looked at her inquisitively, and Bella returned the smile and extended her hand.

"I'm Bella, pleased to meet you."

He took her hand and shook it. "Ah! I knew it! The one order that always comes back with compliments! Welcome to Volterra, my dear. Is the Capitano taking good care of you?"

Jasper growled but Antonio seemed completely unfazed.

"Oh yes, very good. Your food is truly excellent, so I had to come down here and thank you personally."

Antonio laughed. "Well, thank you, signorina Bella. Now, what would you like for lunch today? You can have _anything_ you want."

Bella got the lunch to go in a basket, so she and Jasper headed up into one of the smaller towers in the outer wall. It had an observation deck just under the roof, and she ate while looking out over the city. The tower stood on a small hill inside Volterra, and though it wasn't tall enough to be able to see over the castle, they had a splendid view of the rest of the city. Jasper pointed out landmarks for her and told her a bit about the people she had met and still might meet. He told her about how Antonio had fallen victim to a vampire attack as a child—the single survivor of a large family. As the attack had occurred _inside_ Volterra, the Volturi had arranged for him to go to school and get an education—and they had paid for it all. Antonio had eventually learned about all of this—and his mysterious benefactors—and had returned to serve the Volturi when he felt he had had enough of the world. He was a renowned chef who had been working all over Europe in the finest kitchens.

"But I thought it was forbidden to hunt in Volterra?" Bella asked with large eyes.

"It is," Jasper answered. "I had been away from here for almost a month—hunting a severely disturbed nomad in South America—when three Romanian lackeys attacked. When they failed, they fled out into the city and caused some mayhem. They were dealt with and any survivor compensated."

As they walked back to the flat, his arm around her waist, she was suddenly aware that some of the people they met looked after them and not all of them kindly. She was starting to believe what Jasper had said about him having enemies, and it was a relief to get back to the fourth floor and behind their own door. Bella sank down on the couch, sated from her lunch, and Jasper fetched her a glass of iced water before he removed his jacket and sat down beside her. He sat on his side, with one leg bent up on the couch so he could see her properly.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"It's a big castle, plenty of hallways to get lost in," she said and grinned at him. "But it was a really good tour. Thank you. Now at least I know where to go to get a hold of you. And thanks for the phone."

"My pleasure." He could feel her emotions. They had been pretty steady during the day, some curiosity and interest mostly. Now he could feel a deeper sort of curiosity building inside her as she looked at him and he reached out with his hand to take hers.

"What is it, Bella? You know you can ask me anything."

She seemed to be pondering what to say for a little while and then sat up straighter.

"I was just thinking of what Jane said about gossip. Is there a lot of gossip here?"

Jasper laughed. "Oh, yes. Some people here play an eternal game of who's-with-who or who's moving up the ranks or not. Jane loves it."

"Who's-with-who? I thought vampires were quite faithful to the ones they love?"

Jasper tilted his head to the side a little and looked at her. "I continue to forget that you only have met the strangest and rarest of covens. I'll try to explain." He seemed to be weighing his words for a little while.

"First, mated couples are completely devoted to one another. They would never cheat on one another. If they decide to step outside their bonds it is done with consent. But mated couples are fairly rare. To live in a coven that contains two mated pairs, like the Cullens, is even rarer. Here in Volterra, you will meet quite a few mated couples, though, since many people here are old and have done a fair amount of travelling. They have managed to find their mate.

"When it comes to bonds of love, they are rare here. People tend to be occupied with themselves. That, however, doesn't mean that people live in celibacy. Vampires are basically creatures driven by instinct, and sex is a very strong instinct. Another thing you need to know about vampires' sexuality is that we don't really care if it's with a man or a woman, or if it's with one person or several. We are very free in that aspect."

Bella blushed as she pondered this. It was way outside her comfort zone to discuss things like this. She realized that Esme never could've told her about this because she had woken up to Carlisle—already mated.

"So your mate doesn't have to be of the opposite sex then?" she asked, never having seen anything but the Cullens and Peter and Charlotte.

"Nope. Take Demetri, for example. His mate is named Vincent, a really nice guy he met on a mission. But let me tell you, the laments of mourning were long and drawn out amongst the population here when it happened, from men and women alike. He was known for being very good in bed."

Bella blushed and averted her eyes; she didn't dare to ask if Jasper had any personal knowledge about that.

Another question popped up in Bella's mind, however, and now she blushed even redder. Jasper chuckled gently and put a finger under her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Out with it, Bella."

"It's just that … I mean, you are old. Like almost 150 years old. Have you had many … girlfriends?"

Jasper smiled at her, a soft and gentle smile and his eyes grew warm. "I wouldn't call them girlfriends, really, or boyfriends for that matter. None have really stuck around for very long, except one ... But that was a long time ago. The only really steady connection I've ever had is with Peter and Charlotte. I sired them both, and we stayed together because we had to, to survive. We had each other's backs. They are my siblings in all but blood, but it goes deeper and beyond that. Aro thought that we were actually mated—all three of us—when they first found us, but Marcus could tell that we weren't. As if we didn't know that ourselves." He scoffed a little, and Bella's eyes grew wider.

"Peter and Charlotte? You have … With them both?"

Jasper frowned at her reaction. She was genuinely surprised, and it seemed as if she couldn't decide what to think about it. "Yes. And the first years here we even lived together. But that was a long time ago now. We don't have the same 'need' anymore. We are relatively safe here."

Bella nodded slowly. It was a bit of a shock, but if she put it in context with what he had told her just now, and about the Vampire-wars they had been in, it made some kind of sense. She decided then and there not to let her human prejudice be an issue and certainly not to let her mate's history come between them.

"Okay. But let me tell you one thing, Jasper Whitlock. If you ever have those urges again you'd better tell me first, before you do anything. Capicse?"

Jasper laughed and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "Understood, ma'am. But now I have to ask. How many boyfriends have you had?"

Bella blushed again, beetroot red she was sure. "Uh, none."

This time Jasper's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the sincerity of her words. And she was so embarrassed. Suddenly her feelings morphed into worthlessness and self-loathing, and he cringed. What kind of hornet's nest had he stepped into now?

"Bella? What do you mean 'none'? Ever? How is that even possible?"

She averted her eyes, and he could feel self-doubt and inferiority seep through her every thought, adding to the worrying things he already sensed from her. It was a horrible thing to feel, and he lifted her onto his lap without hesitation.

"I was never good enough, really," she whispered.

"Who on earth told you that?" he wondered. He couldn't believe that this beautiful young woman had any reason to feel like this.

"Oh, but just look at me, Jasper. Just look. I'm scrawny and anything but graceful. I'm just a gray little mouse."

Jasper almost panicked at her words. It was as if it was something that was rehearsed, something that had been repeated to her over and over again. He had somehow tapped into that. Her emotions were devastating for him to feel.

"No, Bella, don't say stuff like that. I look at you, and I see a young woman who is strong beyond belief and so beautiful that I can hardly put it into words." She still wouldn't look at him and fidgeted with her fingers, but he could feel a small glimmer of hope coming from her. He cupped her cheek with one hand and gently lifted her face. He made sure he pushed sincerity and admiration and love at her when he spoke again.

"Bella, trust me, I'm telling you the truth. You mustn't think like that." He really wanted to know who had made her believe those things about herself, but he didn't want to push her.

She blinked and looked up at him. "Really?" she asked with a tiny voice.

"Yes. And I love you, Bella." He kissed her and it was as if the kiss washed her bad emotions away and _his_ Bella was back, almost like flipping a switch. It had him confused, but he would let it be for now.

"Thank you," she said in a low voice before she shook her head, straightened up, and even smiled a little. "I think you asked a question, though. No, I haven't had any boyfriends. I think I was too weird for them to notice me." Then she started to fidget a little again, but it was nothing like before. She still felt comfortable, but a little apprehensive.

Jasper was still anxious. He didn't want to trigger anything again. Hesitantly, he raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it?"

"You know, that little gift of yours can be a little annoying," she said with a crooked smile. "There was only … Edward. But you mustn't kill him, Jasper!"

Jasper growled low in his chest, a quite threatening sound, and Bella put a hand over his heart.

"We didn't do anything serious, love. We kissed a little, but he didn't really want to, okay? He was too afraid he would hurt me. At least that's what he said."

Jasper's growl grew louder, and he suddenly leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. She could feel him kiss a line from her chin down her throat and then how he moved the cardigan aside so he could continue on her shoulder. Then she felt his tongue, was he _licking_ her? Yes, he was, and it was actually very nice. She shuddered as he ran his tongue in a line back up her neck to just below her ear, and she registered that his growl had changed from threatening to playful. He kissed her just below her ear, which tickled, and then sat up straight again.

"I'm sorry," he said and grinned, not looking sorry at all. "It's just that you are my mate, and, well, you're still human. My instincts go into overdrive."

"Your instincts?" she asked while she pulled her cardigan back into place and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, you know, mating instincts. Males are usually a little worse—more protective, more possessive and generally more obnoxious when the bond is new. You still being human doesn't help." Her reactions were a little amused, but also a little curious. He decided to push his luck. "But you are telling me that apart from some quite innocent kisses with that _brat_ , you have never been with anyone?"

Bella shook her head and tried to gauge his reaction. She felt a little embarrassed, but she had never met anyone she really wanted in _that_ way.

He gently caressed her cheek. "We'll definitely take this at your pace then, Bella. Never doubt that you can say no."

She reached up and moved a few stray strand of his hair behind his ear. "I've never doubted you, Jasper. I trust you in every way." Then she gently kissed him.

They spent the afternoon talking some more, about everything and nothing. Jasper specifically told her about two vampires she really needed to look out for and try to avoid: Chelsea and her mate Afton.

"You see, when Peter, Charlotte and I got here, the Volturi were held together by Chelsea. She has a gift. She can reinforce or weaken bonds between people, sometimes even break them. Aro had used her to bind everyone here to him, to keep them loyal to the Volturi and to the Kings. From my time in the Vampire-wars, I knew that to rest an entire coven on one person's gift is very dangerous. Peter, Charlotte and I refused her meddling, telling the Kings that we had given our word and that they would have to trust us. Aro agreed to this. He was far too eager to have me in the Guard.

"Anyway, when I was promoted to lead the Guard, I started to work on rendering Chelsea useless here. In the beginning she had no problem with lifting her gift from the ones I asked her to, but as more and more Guards slipped through her fingers, the more reluctant she became. In the end, Aro had to force her, and when he finally read her mind properly, he realized that she had used her gift far more than he had asked for.

"Needless to say she was cut off, sort of, and not allowed to use her gift unless asked to. She can be very useful on missions and in interrogations, but she has nothing to do inside Volterra anymore. I kicked her down from her seat of power, and she hates me for it. Her mate, who is a Guard of low rank, of course follows her lead. She's actually still one of Aro's favorites, though, and you saw her the other day. She was one of the women behind Aro at the judging, the blonde one."

Bella pondered this for a little while. "So she wants to hurt you back," she stated, and Jasper nodded.

"Fiercely. And she's the kind of person who wouldn't hesitate to go after my mate, even though it's forbidden. She is quite clever, and I bet that she already has a dozen escape routes planned. She has been here for quite some time, and she knows the castle like the back of her hand. So until you are changed and can defend yourself, always have company when you leave here, okay?"

Bella had no problem with agreeing after what he had told her. "I promise. Can she break a mating-bond?" Bella was a little worried, but Jasper caressed her cheek and smiled calmingly.

"No, that is a bond that only death can break."

When Bella got into bed that night, Jasper had beat her to it and was reading when she slipped between the sheets. She immediately snuggled up to him, and he dropped the book on the nightstand.

"What is it that you're reading?" she wondered.

"Just a book about the civil war, nothing important."

She rested her head on his shoulder and her hand across his chest, while her leg bent over his. He pulled her even closer and breathed in her scent. As if on cue he started to purr. She lifted her head slightly and frowned a little.

"Jasper? What is that you're doing? I mean, it's _really_ nice, but you only do it when we're alone."

Jasper smiled and tucked her head under his chin. "It's called 'purring', and it's something you can only do for your mate. It's very private and intimate, so you don't do it in public. It's supposed to calm and comfort your mate, to let them know that everything is alright."

"Oh. Good that I didn't ask Charlotte then. And it does, if you're wondering." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, I hope that you will purr for me when you are changed. I'd really like to know what it feels like."

She raised her head and looked at him. "I'll try to remember that." She leaned forward and kissed him, signaling with her whole body that she wanted more.

He indulged her for a few minutes before he gently rolled them, so he ended up above her. He supported himself—none of his weight was on her—but he could feel her whole, warm body against his. Her right hand travelled up his arm and down his back, while he gently kissed down her neck, eliciting small moans from her that definitely made his self-control waver. She moved her left arm, he felt a slight nudge, and then she was suddenly crying out in pain and rolling up on her side under him. He immediately sat up on his knees, wondering what had happened. She clutched her cast and cursed under her breath while her eyes were clamped shut. He could feel that she was in pain, but he didn't know from what.

"Bella?" he asked, not just a little worried.

"Stupid, idiotic cast!" she cried out and gasped.

He leaned over to see better. The cast seemed whole and undamaged. She started to breath more evenly and relaxed her body—straightening out her legs and rolling onto her back.

"O thank god," she murmured as the pain diminished. "That hurt."

He could see that tears had formed in her eyes, and she tried to blink them away.

"What did you do?" he wondered and placed a cool hand on her cheek.

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was just moving my arm and I hit you with the cast. It _really_ hurt." She sat up and Jasper hurried to flip on the other lamp on as well.

She felt over the cast with her fingers. "Hm, there is a tiny dent here, but nothing more. I must have hit it just right. Or wrong, depending."

"I'm sorry," he said and rubbed her back.

She huffed in response. "It's hardly your fault, Jasper. I'm the one who's clumsy here."

"But it has eased up now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's still aching but not as bad."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You should go and see Carlisle in the morning. You want that to heal properly."

She sighed. "I guess you're right. This is so typical of me."

He pulled her close and laid them back down, chuckling softly.

"I must admit, I do look forward to when it's gone," he said. "There is so much more that you can do with two hands." He could feel how she got embarrassed and blushed deeply, the heat of her cheek seeping through his T-shirt.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	7. You're stuck with me

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, and thank you for your patience, but here it is! You know, betas have lives too, so don't be too harsh.

Lemon-alert!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - You're stuck with me**

She used her own phone to call Carlisle in the morning. After briefly explaining what had happened, he asked if she could come to the guest quarters. Jasper escorted her there before he had to go to yet another meeting. Almost there, he could feel that she was a bit embarrassed, and he had to ask.

"Bella? Why are you feeling that way?"

"Everyone must have heard me last night, with all the super-hearing going on here."

He smiled at her and tilted her chin up so he could look at her.

"Every bedroom here is soundproof, Bella, including mi … _ours_. As long as the door's closed, no one can hear a thing. It's the only way to have something even resembling privacy here."

She looked surprised. "Really? Oh, that's a relief."

He chuckled and then knocked on the door in front of them. Esme opened.

"Major, Bella, welcome." She smiled and gestured for them to come in, but Jasper shook his head.

"I have to go, Mrs. Cullen. I would very much appreciate it if you could make sure that Bella isn't left alone afterward, unless she's in our quarters?"

Esme looked a little wondering but just nodded. "Of course, Major. And you can call me Esme, please." She smiled warmly at him.

Jasper smiled back and then took Bella in his arms. "Take care, love. I'll be back in the afternoon, I hope. Unless Peter managed to make a complete mess of everything yesterday."

Bella giggled but kissed him back eagerly when he leaned down to say good-bye. Then he left, and Esme gently led her into the flat. To Bella's surprise the rest of the family were there as well—Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch, and Alice was perched on the armrest of an armchair. They were all smiling at her, and she returned it. She had missed them.

Carlisle came out from another room with his bag, and he also smiled warmly at her.

"Bella, it's good to see you again. Here, come and have a seat." He led her to the dining table where they both sat down.

"Tell me what happened," Carlisle said and started to gently feel over the cast with his fingers.

Bella sighed. "I was turning over in bed and hit … something hard. It hurt really bad, like the stab of a knife. It doesn't hurt now, though."

Carlisle frowned and continued his examination.

Emmett laughed on the couch. "Something hard, was it? Please, tell us, what part of his body was that?"

Bella blushed but looked up at the sound of one vampire hitting another. Emmett was rubbing the back of his head and Rosalie glared at him.

"Let her be, Emmett."

Emmett didn't quite stop chuckling, but he looked a little sorry.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "It was his shoulder, okay? Nothing more exiting." She saw how Emmett opened his mouth again, but she only heard the sharp slap. Rosalie didn't seem to have moved.

"Leave the poor girl alone, or it will be with nails next time."

Emmett shrugged but smiled apologetically at Bella. "Sorry, Bells."

She couldn't help but giggle at his antics—she had missed her big bear of a brother.

Carlisle sat up straighter after examining the cast. "Well, I can find one very small dent, but nothing more. It looks as if you had a maximum of bad luck and hit exactly over the break. Can you still move your fingers?"

Bella wiggled her fingers and showed that she could still grip things.

"Good. I don't think there's any damage. There is no strange swelling, you still have full mobility of your fingers, and the pain is gone. I'd say that you're good to go, Bella. But be a little bit more careful, perhaps." Carlisle's eyes were warm and caring, and Bella smiled.

"I will. It's just so inconvenient, you know. It's heavy and in the way."

Carlisle frowned. "I know. But you have to wear it for at least another two weeks. It was a very clean break—and only to one of the bones—but if it doesn't heal properly, you can lose some mobility."

She nodded and pulled down the sleeve of her cardigan. "I know. I'm just whining a little."

Carlisle rose and patted her on the head in a very fatherly gesture. "I'll see what I can do, Bella. I have to go now. Edward and Liberty are waiting for me." He flitted over to Esme and kissed her on the cheek and then disappeared out the door.

Esme led Bella over to the couches and sat her down.

"He's going to see Edward?" Bella wondered.

Esme smiled and answered. "Yes. They have a woman here, Liberty. She has a very subtle gift. She can at once see what it is that causes any emotional or psychological problems in someone. From what I understand, she is actually a trained therapist, and she tends to all of the vampires living here."

Bella's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes, Jasper spoke about her the other day. Can she help Edward?"

"Seems like it," Alice chimed in. "She's talking with both Edward and Carlisle now. Apparently Carlisle can help since he's Edward's sire."

Bella looked at Alice. She seemed so much more relaxed now than she had ever been in Bella's presence. Her eyes were steady, her face was calm, and she looked happy. She wasn't fidgeting, and she was dressed more casual than Bella had ever seen her—a soft skirt and a long sleeved top. Albeit both of them probably were of a designer brand, but still.

"You seem to be doing well, Alice," Bella stated and smiled at her. She had always liked Alice, but the other girl had never dared to really approach her or be alone with her.

"I am. It wasn't until Edward was taken away that I realized how much he has been messing with my brain and my gift. I'm sad to say it, but he made me doubt myself so badly. He dazzled me all the time to get me to show him things or to rethink what I had seen."

Bella was surprised, and she saw how Esme averted her face and looked down on her hands.

Alice also looked at Esme, and she looked concerned. "Mom? You know it wasn't your fault."

"Esme," Rosalie added, "we have talked about this. None of us saw what was happening. He had us all confused. Even Carlisle."

Esme sighed heavily. "I know. But I still feel guilty."

Bella moved closer to Esme, and she took one of her cold hands into her own. "No one is to blame here except Edward himself. He's getting help."

Esme looked up at her and smiled. "Well, at least some good came out of all of this. You seem very happy, Bella."

Bella giggled. "I am. I have never felt this … complete before."

All of them, even Emmett, smiled at her.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear that," Rosalie said. "Now, are you up for a game of monopoly?" Bella nodded. It had been a long time since she had spent time with her family—at least it felt like that to her.

* * *

One week passed, with Jasper being away from Bella a lot and at odd times, but she knew that he made serious efforts to be with her as much as he could. He had told her that it was the preparations for the upcoming mission that took most of his time, and the rest he had to split between his usual duties and her. She didn't complain, but instead tried to cherish the moments they had. When he was not with her, she spent quite a lot of time with the Cullens.

This particular afternoon Bella was excited. She sat in Esme and Carlisle's flat, and after this evening—he had promised he would join her at bedtime—she would have an uninterrupted twenty-four hours of Jasper-time. At least that was the plan. He had promised to take her out of the castle on a small excursion, and she was looking forward to it. Trying to pass the time, Alice, Esme and Bella were looking through some fashion magazines. Bella wasn't that into it, but Esme reminded her that it was important that she dressed well on some occasions, so she listened to the advice Alice and Esme gave her. Some were actually quite useful and something she could apply to more than "special occasion" clothing.

The door opened, and Carlisle came in. Esme rose and greeted him happily.

"Carlisle, I didn't expect you here for another hour or two."

He embraced her and kissed her. "I know, but I have some good news for Bella, I think, so I was excused."

Bella sat up straight and looked at Carlisle with eyebrows raised in question.

He turned toward her and smiled. "We came to talk about Edward's, um, attack on you today, Bella. He's very remorseful about that, by the way. While we talked about that, I came to mention that you really don't like that cast. That's when Liberty suggested something we ought to try. There is a man here named Kembe. He has a quite special gift: he can exude venom through the palms of his hands. The Volturi uses this in fights, of course, because it hurts other vampires. But it can also be used to heal humans. Without turning them."

Bella's eyes widened. "Are you sure? That sounds really weird."

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, I know. His venom must be different from other's. Maybe there is something in the chemical bonding …" Carlisle looked thoughtful. Bella recognized that look and gave him an indulgent smile.

He smiled apologetically and continued. "I just talked to him. Apparently he can exude venom in such small doses and over enough of an area that it doesn't affect the human cells _that_ way. He's willing to give it a try, if you are. However, he was quite clear with the fact that he will probably not be able to heal the break completely, but it should be enough for you to get into a soft cast instead. One that you can remove if you need to."

Bella smiled happily. "That would be awesome. Can he do it now?"

Carlisle nodded, but then Bella suddenly felt hesitant.

"I think I'd better ask Jasper first, though. I hope you're not offended, Carlisle, but there is a lot going on inside these walls that you have no idea about." She saw how Rosalie and Emmett raised their eyebrows, but Esme nodded at her, as did Carlisle.

Alice closed her eyes. "I can only see it going well," she said after a short while and opened her eyes again. She was smiling brilliantly.

Bella couldn't help but return it, but she still needed to make sure this Kembe was okay. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just want to be sure." Bella took out her phone and dialed Jasper's number. He answered immediately.

 _"_ _Bella?"_

"Hey, I have a question. Do you know a man named Kembe?"

 _"_ _Sure, why?"_

Bella hesitated a little. "It seems he can heal humans, and Carlisle want him to try on my arm."

 _"_ _Oh, of course! Why didn't I think of that … Yes, it should be quite alright. He's a good man, Bella. You can trust him."_

"Great! I just wanted to check. You know, so he wasn't with any of … you know, _them_."

Jasper chuckled on the other end. _"Good thinking. But yes, he's okay. Can you give the phone to Carlisle for just a sec?"_

"Sure. Love you."

 _"_ _Love you too, sweet girl."_

She handed the phone to Carlisle, who looked a little surprised but took it and listened.

"Yes, of course."

Bella couldn't hear what Jasper said, but the others in the room could, and they looked a little concerned.

"No, I promise." Pause. "Yes, Major, I understand." Pause. "Yes, thank you, good bye." Carlisle hung up and handed the phone back to Bella. She hadn't missed the eyes that the others gave one another.

"It seems that your Major is quite protective of you, my dear. I guess you can't tell us who _they_ are?" Carlisle's face was questioning, but Bella knew he would never press her into admitting anything.

She frowned. "They are enemies of Jasper's. I really don't want to name names. They haven't done anything, as far as I know."

"Yet," Emmett said and scoffed. "Well, if anyone tries anything, you just holler, Bells, and I'll come running. No one's hurting my little sis, that's for sure."

Bella smiled widely at her big brother. "I don't think you have to worry, Em. As Carlisle says, I have a very protective mate. But thanks."

"Well then," Carlisle said, "I'll go and fetch Kembe."

Kembe was a huge, bald, black man, who looked to have been in his thirties when he was changed. He had a golden ring in each ear, and he was of course beautiful. He was not as wide as Emmett, but just as tall, and he wore a dark gray cloak. He had a very nice smile and a laugh that made you want to join in. He stretched out his hand to Bella, and she shook it.

"Miss Swan, I'm Kembe. Carlisle here tells me that you want to see if I can make that arm of yours any better." His voice was deep but friendly, and his eyes were warm and dark red.

Bella smiled back at him. "Yes please, that would be very kind of you. And call me Bella, please."

Kembe laughed. "Oh, the Captain wouldn't like that, Miss."

Bella frowned. She didn't know of Jasper's reasons for this, but she was going to ask him. It was getting embarrassing.

Carlisle gestured to the dining table. "Come sit over here, Bella, so we can remove the cast and take a look. Rose, will you fetch the brace and the rest of the plaster? Just in case we need it again."

Bella sat down by the dining table where Esme had placed a large towel. Carlisle sat down in front of her like last time and carefully started to open the cast. It was easy work for him, the plaster yielding like soft paper in his hands. It was a huge relief for Bella when she could finally scratch an itch she had been having for days.

It was easy to see exactly where the break had occurred—the area was still bruised yellow and green even though it was pale by now. There were other bruises around it as well, bruises that matched Edward's fingers perfectly. Carlisle examined her arm carefully and washed off any residue from the plaster and cotton.

"It has healed very well so far," he noted. "Don't move your arm now, though. Hold it still. Kembe?" The large man came up to the table and took Carlisle's place.

Carlisle pointed at Bella's arm. "Here, you can see the breaking point. It's a very clean break, and it has been set perfectly."

Kembe nodded and then looked at Bella. "This might sting a little, Miss. I will put my hand over this spot, and then it will take a few minutes. You must hold very still."

Bella nodded and watched as he placed his big hand on her forearm. Kembe closed his eyes, and soon she felt a slight sting, as if she had burnt herself on a nettle. The sensation eased, though, and morphed into the feeling of a soft prickling inside her arm. It felt weird, but she held still.

Five minutes later Kembe opened his eyes again and smiled.

"That's what I can do. You have to judge how well it has healed, Carlisle." When he removed his hand, Bella could only stare. The bruises were all gone.

She looked up at him. "Amazing. Why don't you do this full time?"

Kembe smiled at her as he rose from the chair. "The other humans who live here don't get hurt very often. I'm usually only needed for holding other vampires still. But I'm glad I could help, little Miss. Just remember, I can't heal a full break, not completely."

Carlisle took Kembe's place and carefully examined her arm. He made her wiggle her fingers, bend her wrist and elbow, and grip a pen. He was very pleased.

"This looks and feels very good. I'm going to put you in this brace, Bella. It gives you much more freedom of movement with your hand, and it's much lighter. You still need to keep it on night and day for at least another week. We don't want that break to reopen." Bella nodded as Carlisle gently strapped the brace around her arm. There were four steel rods encased in it to keep the arm straight and protected, but she could bend her wrist now.

"Thank you, Kembe," she said, looking up at the huge man.

He smiled a shining white smile and donned his cloak again. "Anytime, Miss. I'm happy to help. I'll take my leave." He made a small bow and disappeared out the door.

"And thank you, Carlisle." She smiled at him and he mussed her hair a little.

"Now, don't go and re-break it, Bella."

Bella was already in bed when Jasper came back to their quarters. He smiled at her as she sat in the bed, reading. She was, as usual, gorgeous in her simple tank top and braid. She returned his smile and held up her new brace for him to see.

"Look, it's so much lighter and better."

He sat down on the bed beside her and took a closer look. The brace was black and closed with Velcro. As he examined it, he also took in her scent. To his relief it hadn't changed at all.

"Sure seems like it. I'm sorry I didn't think of Kembe. I have never actually seen him heal anyone, only fight."

"No worries, Jasper. What did you say to Carlisle, by the way? On the phone? The others seemed a little … anxious."

Jasper chuckled and kissed her now free hand. "I just told him that if anything went wrong, I would have his head."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Jasper, you can't go around and say things like that to people."

He grinned back at her. "Of course I can. At least until you're changed and can convince me not to."

"And what's with the 'miss' thing? I prefer if people call me Bella."

Jasper sighed a little. "I know, love. It's just that while you're still human people here don't respect you. By forcing people to call you 'Miss Swan,' they have to think twice about who they're talking about and to. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about that."

Bella shrugged. "I really don't think it's necessary."

He smiled. "Okay then. I'll let it go."

With those words he pressed a kiss on her cheek and rose. He walked into his closet and emerged just a few seconds later dressed in his usual pajama pants and T-shirt. She put her book on the nightstand and felt his arms snake around her. She turned so she faced him and let both her hands roam down his chest.

"Why do you wear the shirt, Jasper?" She could feel how he instantly froze, but only for a second. Then he took a deep breath. He sat up in the bed and slowly pulled the T-shirt over his head. She had to gasp when she saw his naked chest. He was, of course, gorgeous to look at. He was lithe and well muscled, but what really drew her eyes were the scars. She knew she wasn't able to see them as clear as a vampire could, but she could still see enough of the faint patterns to know that he had a lot of them. It didn't make her want him any less, though, rather the opposite. To her, it showed how strong and formidable he was. She sat up beside him and gently traced some of the scars, from his neck and down. She realized that his eyes were worried and anxiously looked at her.

She let her eyes roam over his chest. "You are so beautiful," she whispered. She looked up at him again and saw wonder in his eyes. She reached up and kissed an especially prominent crescent at his neck, and she could feel him shiver under her touch.

In the blink of an eye she was on her back in the bed, with Jasper hovering over her. He kissed her very gently, asking for permission, and she let him in. After a little while he started to place a row of kisses down her neck, and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. He growled softly when she did and nipped at her skin. She giggled as it tickled. Then he kissed her at a certain spot on her neck, and she shivered in delight. It was if his kiss went straight down in her body, and heat started to pool in the pit of her stomach. One of his hands had been wandering up and down her side, but now it cupped her breast, and his thumb flicked over her nipple. He raised his head and looked at her as she gasped at the touch. Even though he touched her through the fabric of her tank top, it went straight down to her belly and she moaned. She met his eyes. They were very dark and seemed to be smoldering.

"Is this okay?" he asked in a whisper.

"Hell yes," she moaned in response and he chuckled softly. He bent his head down and kissed her and then traced a line with his tongue down her neck and to the hollow at the base of her throat.

"You taste so good," he whispered, his cool breath making her shiver. His hand still cupped her breast, and she wanted ...

"Jasper, please, I need more," she breathed out.

He raised his head again to look at her. "I was thinking that now that 'plaster-gate' is gone, we might do 'more.' Glad we're in agreement." With that he lowered his head and placed kisses along the neckline of her top. His hand squeezed at her breast, and she groaned. This was beyond nice!

He moved his head further down and kissed her other breast through the fabric, gently catching her nipple between his lips and pulling. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she let out a surprised little cry and he smiled. His hands moved to her waist and in under the top. Her skin was so warm and soft and he wanted to taste all of her, but he knew he had to be patient and let her lead. Her emotions swirled around him and didn't make it easier, though. Her lust and arousal were combined with her love for him, and it was a heady mixture that was hard to resist. He continued to kiss her neckline and caress her skin just below her breasts, when she let go of his hair, wriggled a little, and then the top was gone. He looked up at her, her eyes were hooded and her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. He smiled at her and took a moment to admire her. She was absolute perfection.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered before he leaned down and kissed her breast. Her hands came down hard on his shoulders and she moaned again. He let his tongue dart out and lick at her nipple, and he could feel how she clamped her thighs together. He smiled to himself as the scent of her arousal reached his nostrils. Her lust peaked as he continued to lick and kiss her nipple and his hand played with her other breast. He wondered how far he should take her, how far she wanted to go.

He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed with a slight frown on her brow, her lips slightly apart and she was breathing rapidly. She was so beautiful. He continued to lavish kisses on her breast, while one hand gently travelled down her side and over her hip. He stopped there to gauge her reaction. Her emotions told him that she liked it. He let his hand continue down over her pajama pants, down her thigh, and then, very lightly, back up on the inside of it. She gasped again, but he never touched her center, wanting her to take that step herself.

"Please," she groaned. "Jasper, please …"

He smiled against her skin and placed his thigh between her legs. She immediately flexed up into him, probably not entirely aware that she was doing it. Her hands tried to pull him even closer to her, and he placed his hand under her thigh and hooked her leg up and around his own. She pressed on him hard, to get even closer, and he had to take a moment to calm down.

His own arousal was very evident, and he had to move a little to ease the pressure she was causing. As he stopped and leaned his forehead on her chest, he could feel need flow through her and a little confusion.

"Jasper? Is everything okay?"

As he looked up at her, he met her eyes. They were wide and shiny.

He smiled. "Oh yes, love, very okay. I just needed to make sure I was still in control here."

"I have never … This is amazing. Is it always like this?"

He chuckled. "It's usually even better. Do you want me to take you there?" He could feel a slight twinge of nervousness from her and immediately realized that she would interpret that as if he was going to go all the way.

"No, love, not that far, not until you want to. But I can make it really good for you."

She blushed and then nodded.

He smiled at her. "Close your eyes, love, and just feel. You are safe with me."

She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. He could feel her anticipation but also that she was still a little nervous. He wasn't surprised. He kissed her on her sweet lips and asked permission to enter her mouth. She opened to him without hesitation. Then he kissed her down on her chest, and lavished some more love on her breasts. He removed his leg from between hers, and gently placed his hand over her mound, on top of the fabric, and pressed down. She cried out and gripped tightly in his hair. He lifted his head and looked at her as he moved his hand in a small circle and she cried out again. Carefully—wanting to keep in contact with her the whole time so she knew where he was—he moved his hand up to the waistband and then under it. He caressed her skin, moved lower, and found lace. He slipped his fingers under that as well, and he could hear her pant faster. Very gently he moved his cool fingers through the soft hairs and then touched her even softer lips. She widened her thighs to give him better access, and he slid one finger between her folds and moved it slowly up and down. Her emotions swirled even faster and her lust and arousal grew to even higher levels. He could feel some of it on his hand. He couldn't resist, but removed his hand from her heat and licked his fingers. She tasted amazing, pure nectar to him.

She stilled somewhat and panted, loosening the grip on his hair. He took advantage of the moment and started to ease her pants and panties down her smooth legs. As he placed himself between her thighs he met her now open eyes, as she stared at him.

"Just relax, love," he whispered, and her head fell back. Gently he licked her and was rewarded with a shudder and a loud moan. Her hands found his hair again and her hips started to move. He gently held her down as his tongue continued to explore. She tasted amazing and she was so responsive. When he let his tongue flick over her clit for the first time she cried out and her back arched. After just a short while he could feel that she was soon going to climax, so he eased a finger into her carefully, anxious for her to like it. She cried out again.

"Oh, Jasper! Oh, my god!" He smiled to himself and started to move. Yes, she definitely liked that. A few seconds later her walls started to clamp down on him and he continued to lick until she cried out in pleasure and shook under his ministrations. Then he moved up the bed so he could hold her in his arms as she came down, slowly stroking her back. It had taken him all of his self-control not to claim her, or to come himself, but it had been worth it. Her sated feelings were full of love and amazement and filled his mind.

After a little while she looked up at him.

"Was that … Is that how … Wow." She was a little incoherent and he smiled at her.

"Yes, that was an orgasm. I'm glad you liked it." He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she giggled a little as she leaned her forehead at his chest.

"Wow. Thank you." Then she yawned. "Oh, sorry. I'm just a little … spent."

He laughed a soft laugh. "Good, job well done. Go to sleep, Bella."

She didn't protest but snuggled up against him and let his purr lull her to sleep.

* * *

In the shower the next morning she realized she was a little sore. Not uncomfortable, but there were obviously muscles that weren't used to the exercise. She was very happy, though. She was starting to understand what the fuss was all about. And she was so glad that she had a mate who obviously knew what he was doing. While she washed her hair, she recalled the other girls at school talking about making out with boys. Some had done even more than that, but none of them had described it quite like this. Jasper had been so gentle and taken such good care of her. To be honest with herself, she was quite expectant of what the coming evening might hold for her. She made an extra effort to make sure that she was shaved properly under her arms and down her legs, and it was so much easier now that she could use two hands. In her mind she sent a silent "thank you" to both Carlisle and Kembe.

When she had dried her hair and had put on underwear, she realized she had no idea of where Jasper was taking her today. She stood in her closet dressed only in a light-blue bra and matching boy-shorts looking at all her clothes.

"Jasper?" she called out, knowing that he would have no problem hearing her, because the door to the bedroom was open. "Where are we going today?"

She didn't hear any answer, and as she turned her head to ask again, she startled. He stood in the doorway, leaning at the frame, with a very pleased grin on his face. His eyes were roaming up and down her body and she blushed. She saw that he was wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and boots.

"That color looks really good on you, Bella."

She averted her eyes and fidgeted a little as the blush slowly crept up her cheeks. He had seen her in the nude last night, but it still felt strange for her to be this bare.

"To answer your question, we are going to take a drive in the country side and bring lunch for you. It will be pretty warm, at least 30 degrees in the shade, so wear something light."

Bella looked a little confused and Jasper realized why.

"30 degrees Celsius. We're in Europe, remember? That would be in the high 80's for you."

"Oh, nice. I like it warm, I used to live in Phoenix." She smiled at him and turned back to her clothes as he disappeared back into the living room.

She picked a blue sleeveless blouse and a wide white skirt that ended just above her knees. She decided on a pair of white ballerina flats to go with it. She looked at herself in the full height mirror, deciding to keep her hair down but to bring a hair tie or two. When she had unpacked all of her stuff, she realized that Charlotte really had gotten her _everything_ , and she dug out a pair of sunglasses she had never thought she would use. She also decided to bring a really thin, light-blue silk wrap—not to warm her but to protect her skin from the sun. She hesitated in front of the sets of bijouterie that Charlotte also had provided, but decided that if this wasn't a date then nothing was, so she put on a pair of small pearl earrings. The necklace with the ring already hung under her blouse.

Jasper's eyes widened when she came up to the dining table to eat her breakfast. He had been reading on a tablet, but he looked up as soon as her sweet scent hit his nostrils. She looked like a vision; her pale skin taking on the color of cream against her blue blouse and her hair getting an even warmer tint. His eyes missed nothing, and he noted the small earrings. It was the first time he had seen her wear any kind of jewelry except for her watch or the ring he had given her. He could see the chain of that necklace around her neck, but as usual she kept the ring under her blouse. He rose and pulled her into his arms and kissed her before he nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent.

"You are as beautiful as a day, love." He breathed at her neck, and she giggled. He straightened up and smiled at her. "Your breakfast awaits, ma'am."

"Why thank you, good sir," she answered and curtsied. He laughed at her antics and sat down beside her. She dug in, and as usual he had a very hard time to move his eyes from her. He did have a question for her, though.

"So, did you like last night?"

She blushed deep red and looked down at her plate.

"I thought that was obvious," she answered with a low voice, and he could feel how his question both made her feel embarrassed and a bit wanting. He liked that a lot.

"I just wanted to make sure. Then maybe we can go for 'more' tonight as well?" He smiled as he saw her blush even redder, and her emotions told him that she would like that very much. She turned toward him and took his face between her hands.

"Please," she breathed and then kissed him. It was a heated kiss, and just as he wondered if maybe they should cancel their day out, she broke it and leaned her forehead against his while she panted. Then she looked him in the eyes again and smiled.

"But that's for tonight. I've been cooped up in this castle for too long. I need a change of scenery."

"Eat up then, sweet girl, and we'll get out of here."

They walked down to the posh lobby where they took an elevator down to the garage. A tall vampire in a black suit stood up from behind a desk when they entered the hallway.

"Captain, your car is ready for you." He handed over a car key, a basket, and a folded blanket to Jasper.

"Thanks, Dan."

The man made a small bow. "Have a nice day, sir, madam."

Jasper took her hand and led her over to a low, sleek, and completely black car. The windows were deeply tinted and even the rims were black. It looked fast, and she could make out the word "Porsche" on the small shield at the front as he guided her around the car and opened the passenger door for her. She sat down in the very comfortable bucket seat and looked around. Behind the front seats was a very cramped backseat. She doubted anyone could actually fit their legs in there. The interior was all in black leather with some white accents, and it smelled of leather and Jasper. It was a nice mix. He climbed in to the driver's seat and put the basket and the blanket in the back.

"So, you like it?" he asked, gesturing at the interior, and smiled at her.

She smiled back and put her seat belt on. "It looks amazing. It's a Porsche?"

He nodded. "911 Turbo. I've had some work done on it, though." He turned the key, and the engine roared to life. He guided the car to the exit, the garage door rolled up, and then they were out in the bright sunlight.

As they slowly cruised through Volterra, Jasper pointed out streets and buildings to her. He promised to take her out on an evening stroll some night so she could see the city properly. There were quite a lot of people moving around in the streets, and many of them looked after the car. Some even took pictures of it with their phones.

Jasper grumbled when he saw that. "As if they haven't seen nice cars before. Italy is full of them."

"Do you all have nice, private cars like this?" Bella asked, distracting him from the curious humans.

"Not everyone, but some of us do. Demetri drives a very nice Ferrari. _That's_ a car to take a picture of. But I like something a little bit sturdier—that's not only built for speed, but that takes curves and can handle a bit of a rough road. This one's got a proper four-wheel drive."

"And Peter and Charlotte?"

Jasper's laugh startled her. "Well, Peter doesn't drive a car any longer. He has crashed far too many. He loves to drive and to push his vehicles to the limit. Unfortunately, his vehicles haven't quite met his expectations. Char has forbidden him to drive any more. She's terrified that he'll crash and that the car will catch fire and kill him. Char has a jeep. She loves to drive off-road."

As Bella pondered this—and watched Jasper honk at people that wouldn't move—they exited the city through a deep and high stone gate.

Finally getting outside the city, Jasper accelerated down the winding and narrow road. Bella couldn't help but gasp from time to time. It was an exhilarating feeling to look out her window and see nothing but sky as the mountainside dropped into a gorge at the edge of the road. Jasper seemed to be in full control, though, and after a little while Bella relaxed. Jasper began to point out landmarks, villages, and some vineyards. There were also some ruins which dated back to the Roman era that were clearly visible from the road.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked after a while.

"There is a national park not far from here with a castle ruin. It's a real forest. I thought it would make a nice break from all the stone." He smiled at her and then turned his eyes back to the road. Bella returned his smile and continued to look out over the passing landscape. Around Volterra there had been some greenery, but that had soon given way for a dryer landscape. The mountains were the same color as the stone in Volterra—a dry beige that shifted to almost yellow. The dirt in the many fields was light brown, interspersed with green plantations. The sun was battering down white-hot from a cloudless sky, and Bella had to turn on the A/C. It was getting a bit warm inside the black car.

They went up slopes and down into valleys and through small, sleepy villages, but the road was pretty desolate. The view was sometimes amazing, and Bella regretted that she hadn't brought a camera. She could see birds of prey circling high above from time to time. Other than that the landscape was empty and sizzling hot. After about an hour on the road, Bella could see what looked like a shadow creeping up a mountain straight ahead of them, but still quite far away. As they got closer she could tell that the shadows were actually trees, a whole forest of dark-green canopies.

"Is that where we're going?" she asked.

"It is indeed. _Riserva Naturali di Berignone_ —still green thanks to several springs on the mountain and a different kind of soil than the land around it."

She giggled. "Vampire memory?"

"Yeah," he said and looked almost embarrassed. "But it's also these kind of things that can be important to survival. For us it's vital to know where we can find shade."

"Oh, of course. Didn't think about that."

He looked at her and smiled then reached across with his hand and stroked her cheek with the backside of his fingers.

The road was winding uphill among the trees, and their green shade was welcome. Bella didn't feel overly warm inside the car—thanks to the A/C—but she had a feeling she would get warm very quickly outside. They drove into what looked like a clearing but was actually a graveled parking lot. There were no other cars parked, though. Jasper parked under the shade of a huge cedar tree.

"The rest of the way is on foot, but if you get too tired or too warm, I'll carry you," he said and smiled. Bella rolled her eyes at him but didn't argue. It had been a while since she had lived in the desert after all. They exited the car with the basket and blanket, and Jasper locked it. The sunlight was quite bright, so she put on her sunglasses. It was easy to see where the path began; there was a sign stating _"Castello dei Vescovi"_ shaped as an arrow pointing to a graveled pathway. Jasper carried their things in one hand and took Bella's hand in the other.

The path was well kept, but in some places rather steep. It wound its way toward the top of the mountain, and several times they crossed small streams. Fortunately, the trees were tall enough to keep the path almost completely shaded, and there was a slight breeze whispering through the greenery. The forest was quiet except from the low buzz of an insect or two. Bella and Jasper talked in low voices—it felt as if they were intruders into this quiet land of greenery. Finally, they reached the top. They exited the shade and walked into a meadow. The old ruin was right in front of them, overlooking the landscape below. It must have been a mighty castle once, but now most of the remaining walls were barely above the yellow grass and shrubbery, and it was overgrown with thorny vines. There was one tall tower still standing, and there was a walkway built of planks leading up and around it. Jasper led Bella to a large oak and spread the blanket in the shade under it. The breeze had picked up a little but it was nice. Bella gratefully sank down on the blanket and pushed her sunglasses up in her hair. Jasper unpacked the basket and handed her a bottle of cool water.

"You need to drink, love. I know what heat does to humans."

"Thanks." She opened the bottle and took a few mouthfuls. It tasted really good and was just what she needed. Then she looked at what Antonio had packed for her. There were some sandwiches—of course made on freshly baked bread and with crisp salad—a small slice of Antonio's wonderful mushroom and feta-cheese pie, bite-sized pieces of melon and a large bowl of strawberries.

"Oh my," Bella said, eyeing all the food. "I don't know if I can eat all this. But it looks delicious."

Jasper wrinkled his nose slightly. "It's your food. You eat what you want." She laughed at him but dug into a sandwich. The trek up here had made her hungry.

They sat quiet while she ate, listening to the odd cicada playing its music in the golden grass. Bella enjoyed the silence and tranquility. It was different from the castle, and the air smelled so nice and clean. She looked out over the meadow and beyond the ruin. The horizon was hazy, and she let her mind wander as she started on the slice of pie. Jasper lay on his side, propped up on one elbow, so he could look at her. She was always beautiful, but when she had that look on her face that told him that she was lost in thoughts, she was even more so. He could spend his whole day and night just looking at her—her almost translucent pale skin, her straight, thin nose, her cheekbones, and her soft, full lips. He didn't know what he had done to deserve a mate like this, but he was grateful to whomever had deemed it right.

She became aware of his stare and turned to face him.

"Seeing anything new?"

He laughed, and she loved the sound of it. It was dark and deep, but resonated like finely tuned church bells. She looked at him closer. They were in the shade, but his skin glimmered softly in the light. He was even more beautiful than usual.

"I will never grow tired of watching you, sweet girl." Then his eyes wandered down to her neck and the chain that hung there. "Have you tried it on?" he asked, and she looked a little confused.

"The ring," he clarified.

She looked down and fished it out from under her blouse. "No, I never … You said it wasn't like that." She looked at him and saw his eyes grow tender.

"No, it isn't like that. But still, if it ever did come to that, wouldn't you want to know if it fit or not?"

She eyed him closely. "Jasper, is this some kind of hidden proposal?"

He looked so casual where he lay, but there was a hint of seriousness in his eyes. "Only if you want it to be," he answered, and she took a deep breath. His eyes were honest and asking, but she didn't know what to answer and started to chew on her bottom lip. He seemed to sense her worry—of course he sensed it—and she berated herself for that.

He reached over to her and caressed her cheek. "It's not that important, Bella. You wont get rid of me anyway."

She looked down at the ring in her hands. It was still as pretty as she remembered. "It's not that, Jasper. My mother, Renée, she really wasn't that into marriage when I grew up. After she and Charlie divorced, she did her best not to make the same mistake again. She didn't want me to repeat it either. Marrying so young, I mean."

Silence fell between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She had to think this through a little, and she knew Jasper could feel her do it. Finally, she looked up again and met his tender eyes. She loved those eyes, she loved this man, and he was right. He would never leave her.

"This is different, though," she continued. "There won't really be anyone else for either of us. Ever."

He nodded slowly. "No, there won't. For good or bad, for better or for worse, you're stuck with me." He gave a crooked smile, and she moved over to him. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. She hugged him close and felt his strong arms encircle her. She reached up and kissed him.

"I'm so glad for that," she whispered. "I couldn't imagine anyone else making me this happy. Or making me feel this loved."

He cupped her cheek with one hand. "Do you know how that makes me feel, what you just said?"

She shook her head, but a sweet smile was on her lips.

"You make my soul soar and my dead heart warm. I don't know what I have done to deserve you, but I will not lose you." He leaned down and kissed her gently. When he pulled back, she sighed happily and then loosened her arms from around his neck.

"Let's see how it fits then," she said in a low voice. She pulled the chain over her head and opened it, loosening the ring from it. Then she held the ring up—the small blue stone glittered slightly despite the shade—and carefully slid it in place on her left ring-finger. It fit perfectly. She could hear Jasper swallow hard behind her, and she glanced up at him. His face was quite emotional.

"You are a hopeless romantic," she said softly and smiled. "But I must admit, it looks really good." She held out her hand so that they both could look at it properly. His large, cool hand came up, and he entwined his fingers with hers.

"You know I have to go away in a week or so. It would make me very happy if you would wear this then, as it is supposed to be worn." His voice was low and a little strained, and she looked at him again. His face was back to normal, but his eyes were suspiciously bright and shining.

"Then I will. I'm yours, Jasper. And you are mine."

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	8. A Token of Devotion

**A/N:** I still don't own Twilight, sad to say. Lemon ahead!

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A token of Devotion**

In the blink of an eye she found herself on her back on the blanket, with Jasper above her. None of his weight was on her, but she could feel his lean body against the whole of hers. His eyes bore into hers, and they were filled with love. He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue swiping her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to taste him. He moved his mouth and left a blazing trail on her skin with his lips. She couldn't help but moan softly. It felt so nice, and the sensations went straight down to her stomach. One of his hands travelled down her side to her hip and then turned back up again. She buried her hands in his hair and closed her eyes. She gasped when his hand gently squeezed her breast, and then his lips wandered down into her neckline.

"Jasper," she whispered, "what if someone comes?"

He chuckled against her skin, giving her goose bumps of delight.

"If someone wanders up here, I'll hear them long before they get close."

She smiled while his cold lips continued their foray. His hand left her breast to wander down again, and now it was under her skirt. She gasped as he caressed her thigh and then her behind. Then he hooked her leg around his hip and rolled so she was straddling him. She braced herself on his chest and smiled at him. He looked so perfectly happy. She leaned down and kissed him, his hands resting at her hips.

"What an amazing view," she said, smiling as she sat back up again, looking at him.

"I agree," he answered and smiled back at her.

They stayed by the ruin for a couple of hours—talking, kissing and just enjoying each other's company. They walked up the narrow walkway, and Jasper pointed out Volterra to her from their vantage point, but it was too hazy for her to see it properly. When they drove back, Bella started to get a little worried. Jasper picked up on it immediately, as he always did.

"What is it, Bella?"

"I was just thinking. If I walk around with this ring, does everyone expect a grand wedding within a year? What's the vampire custom for this?"

Jasper smiled and took her hand in his while he still looked at the road. "No one will expect anything because we're already mates. Vampires usually don't get married because most of us have lost our faith in whatever god we once believed in. I'm not even sure that many will notice, really. Peter and Charlotte will, and I guess the Cullens, but outside of those I doubt it. So you choose, Bella. How do you want to handle it?" He glanced at her and met her warm brown eyes.

"Let's just treat it as a promise then. We can decide later if we want to get married or not. And it will not happen before I'm changed, just so you know."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

When they returned it was already late afternoon. Jasper was forced to go to his office for a while, so he changed and left her with a kiss and a promise of 'more,' which of course made her blush. She spent her lonely hours writing in her book and eating dinner. Then she started to read a new book and even flipped on the TV. It was both nice and sad to see the international news—there was quite a lot from the U.S. Jasper hadn't known exactly how long he would be gone, so she decided to get ready for bed and continue to read. While she brushed her hair and her teeth, she realized that there was something she wanted to do, but she would have to ask Jasper for help.

Their day outdoors had taken its toll on her, so she had put her book down and drifted to sleep when she woke up to a pair of cool arms snaking around her in bed. He lay behind her and pulled her into his embrace.

"You just keep on sleeping, Bella. I'm sorry I woke you."

She put her hand over his. "I'm not, and I really don't want to sleep right now." She moved his hand so it was cupping one of her breasts, and she could feel him breath into her neck. She pressed herself against him and could clearly feel his arousal against her behind. He moved slightly so he wasn't pressed up against her, and she turned in his arms. She caressed his cheek and let her fingertips travel down his throat. He had foregone the T-shirt, and she loved that. The dimmed light from the nightstand was enough for her to see him. He was so gorgeous to look at, not to mention how it felt to touch him. She reached up and kissed him, while she moved her hands down his chest and his stomach, and he groaned into her mouth. The heat started to pool inside her—this time she knew what it was and she could appreciate it more. Still, she was a little nervous when she reached down and put her hand on his member on top of his pajama pants.

He gasped and broke the kiss to look at her. "Bella, what—"

She put the fingers of her other hand over his mouth. "I want to take care of you, too. It was a bit one-sided last night, and that feels unfair to me." She paused, and a blush crept up her cheeks. "I have never done this, though. You have to tell me what to do."

He caressed her cheek and let his hand wander out on her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to know all of you, Jasper. Every part."

He looked into her huge brown eyes, and he could feel that she was sincere, she wanted this, she didn't feel forced.

"All right then. What you are doing now is teasing like hell, just so you know." He moved fast, and then his pants were gone. She looked at his naked body, admiring every inch of it. She especially liked the 'V' that his hips formed—it made her insides feel all mushy. And his scars—he really had scars _everywhere_. There were a lot fewer below his waist and above his knees, though. She almost squeaked a little when he took her hand and guided it back to where he wanted it and showed her how to grip around his shaft. It was cool and smooth, like the rest of him, but she felt some veins standing out.

"Feel your way up and down first," he said with a tense voice. She did as he asked, moved her hand carefully up to the head, felt around the tip and the little slit, then down again over the silken smooth skin and hard shaft to the base. She gently moved her hand through the soft hairs, and he moaned and lay down on his back.

"Like this?" she asked with a smile. She could see that he liked it.

"Yeah, something like that, you tease." He looked at her with a glare, but his lips were twitching into a smile. "Now, if you move your hand below there, you will find the sack. You have to be careful with that, okay? I may be a vampire, but it's still … sensitive."

She gently cupped it in her hand, feeling the two marbles in it. "But you like it when I touch it?"

He gasped. "Yes." Then he reached down and moved her hand to his shaft again, near the head. "Grip there, then move up and down. Gently."

She gave it a try and revealed the whole head in all its glory before she moved her hand up again. Jasper growled and his hands tightened into fists at his sides. She smiled to herself and did it again. His eyes closed—she was obviously doing it right. She continued and slowly upped her pace. She noted how he got even harder and a little bigger, and she started to wonder how on earth he would … fit. Yes, she had studied biology, yes, she knew the mechanics, but to see it up front for real was a little bit different.

At the same time, it was quite arousing to handle him like this. He was so beautiful, stretched out before her. The warm light cast shadows over him and showcased his body in sharp contrasts. She sat up so she could see him better, and one of his hands came to rest at her hip, gently gripping her. His eyes were still closed and there was a light frown on his brow. As she looked down at his member and her hand, she could see a small drop just on his slit, and she knew what that was. Would she dare to? Without any further hesitation she reached out with her other hand and caught the little drop on her finger, then brought it to her lips. She tasted it with the tip of her tongue. It was a little salty, but still tasted mostly of Jasper, only a little more intense, a little _richer_ somehow. Then she realized that Jasper had cracked his eyes open and were looking at her. She blushed again.

"Do you … Do you want me to …?" She couldn't even say it, and she averted her eyes.

Jasper propped himself up on one arm and lifted her chin so he could look at her. "You can never ask a man that, Bella, because the answer will always be 'yes.' And of course I would like it, but I would _never_ ask you to do it—unless you wanted to yourself." He sent her some reassurance and love, and she relaxed. He smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her.

Bella sighed almost in relief at his words, and the taste of his lips and tongue put her at ease. She gently pushed him down on the bed again—fully aware that it was rather him letting her do it—and put her hand back on his member. He moaned again as she started to stroke him, and she upped her pace. The sounds he was making made the heat within her spread down to her groin and center, and she wanted to feel more of him. It was so … _sexy_ to see him like this. Maybe she should try? This was Jasper—she would spend the rest of her life, and an eternity after that, with him. And he had used his mouth on her, after all. She made sure his eyes were closed and leaned down. She let the tip of her tongue swipe over the slit and she could feel him stiffen. It wasn't bad at all, it only tasted like Jasper, and she liked that taste. She leaned down again and brazenly took his head into her mouth. His reactions didn't disappoint. His whole body stiffened again and his eyes flew open as he looked down at her. They were pitch black.

"Sweet Jesus!" he exclaimed and one of his hands entwined in her hair. She didn't care about that, but continued to explore with her tongue and her lips.

After just a short while his hand took a firmer grip in her hair. It didn't hurt, but it pulled nicely at her scalp. Then he made her move her head and release him.

"Bella, move, you don't want this in your mouth." His voice was strained and she sat up almost surprised. He took one of her hands and moved it back to him, keeping his own hand clamped over hers. He decided the pace, and mere seconds later he came, shivering and groaning. Most of it landed on his stomach, but she got some on her fingers. It was silvery white, almost gleaming in the faint light. He was breathing heavily, and had closed his eyes again as he slowly stroked himself with her hand, winding down. She frowned as she realized that she had only felt a small dose of lust coming from him. It felt nothing like what she had experienced the night before.

"Jasper? Are you blocking out your feelings?"

He chuckled and opened his eyes to look at her. They were still a glittering black. "Yeah. I didn't want you to become overwhelmed and do something you might regret in the morning. My god, Bella. Thank you."

She smiled and then, as much to her own surprise as to his, she licked his come off her fingers, slowly. He stared at her.

"I'd better go take care of this," he said, and was out of the bed. She watched him walk by her. He was so amazing when he moved, his muscles rippled under his skin and he was so graceful. As he opened the door to the bathroom moonlight fell over him and made him shimmer in silver. Bella bit down on her bottom lip and was unable to move from where she sat in the middle of the bed, staring at her mate. He disappeared inside but was back in the door again in a few moments. His dark silhouette was almost threatening, and she got a distinctive feel for the predator that he was.

"Did you like it?" she whispered. He moved toward the bed slowly, lithely, and with the moonlight still behind him. She felt a thrill move through her. It was so incredibly hot, and she closed her thighs together to try to get some friction. He stopped only a step from the bed.

"I can smell you from here, Bella," he growled out.

Her eyes widened. She had no idea what he would do. Suddenly she was on her back in the bed, with Jasper hovering over her. His eyes were black and shining, but they were smiling.

"So, that seemed a bit one-sided," he whispered softly in her ear. "Let me take care of you now." And so he did.

* * *

Jasper walked slowly through the corridors, savoring the moment of privacy before he had to face whatever his work was going to throw at him—and whatever mess Peter had managed to cause yesterday. As the thoughts of his naked, beautiful mate—writhing from his ministrations—once again moved to the front of his mind, Jasper had to stop for a moment to make sure he was in control of himself. It wouldn't be good to start projecting, and he took a deep breath. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold off. She called to him in ways no one had ever done before. To his own slight disappointment, she was still a virgin, but he was also a little bit unsure of what would happen if he claimed her. He might bite her. It had been close last night. He had found himself hovering over her neck—which she so willingly made available for him—with his teeth grazing her skin. He had managed to rein himself in, but it had been hard.

He continued walking, his mind constantly turning back to Bella and the night before. A few steps from the open doors to the Guard's office, he stopped again and took another deep breath to try and center himself before he walked inside.

"Well, well," Peter said with a grin. "Look who's decided to finally show up!"

Jasper barely raised an eyebrow and kept his face an even mask. "Report," he said, and all three of them—Charlotte, Peter and Rhona—straightened up and gathered round.

"Half of our forces are deployed," Charlotte started and pointed at the map on the large table. The three red pins were now surrounded by black ones.

"Demetri is handling the south location, Felix the north, and for the time being we have Santiago in the middle. There seem to be slightly more of them at the center location, though, so we are going to send some more Guards that way."

Jasper nodded. "Good. Any problems with deployment?"

"No," Rhona said. "I have been listening for any chatter online, but there's nothing. Demetri makes sure that everyone keeps a close lookout, but they seem to be unaware of our presence. That might change at any minute, though, since we are moving in more and more people. I haven't been able to hack their phones yet, it's as if they don't use any." Her brow frowned as she pondered the possibility of anyone not using cells.

"It wouldn't be so strange," Jasper said. "Vladimir and Stefan knows how easy cells are to track, and I can't imagine that the reception is very good in that area."

Peter leaned over the table, bracing himself on his hands. "Do we know who of the Kings will join us?"

Jasper shook his head. "No. I'm summoned to a meeting in fifteen minutes. I guess they will tell me then. Do we have a base of operations?"

"We've established a base camp here, near the center location," Charlotte said, and pointed at the map. "Everyone gets routed through there, and that's where Rhona will be."

"I'll leave the day after tomorrow if everything goes according to plan," Rhona added.

Jasper nodded. "Good. Anything else?"

All three shook their heads, but Peter grinned.

"Not work-related. So, how's your little mate, Major? I can smell her _all_ over you."

Charlotte's hand shot out faster than anyone could even see and smacked Peter in the back of his head. "Peter Whitlock, you stop right now. You have been taunting him for days on end, as if you don't know what it's like to be newly mated."

Jasper shot her a grateful glance. "Thanks Char." Then he spoke to all of them. "When I get back I want a full roster of everyone who's staying behind, Guards and civilians alike." He turned and walked out.

It was a short walk down to the King's Tower, and the Guards there opened the door for him without question. He ended up in a corridor that cut straight down the middle of the tower and ended in an impressive staircase that led up to the next floor. On this level the Kings had their offices, though Caius hardly ever used his, and Marcus was usually found in the library. Aro's office was the door to the right, and that office was of course the largest one. On the other hand, Aro was the one of the Kings who actually used his on a regular basis. Jasper knocked on the door, and Renata let him in.

"It will only be a minute, Captain."

He nodded; he knew he was a minute or two early. He waited by the fireplace, studying the painting that hung over it with his hands clasped behind his back. He could feel Renata's appreciation for him, tinged with a little lust. It was nothing new, but now it hardly even registered with him. He knew Renata didn't really mean anything by it. It was the way most females reacted to him before they saw his scars. He knew he made her scared and nervous when he faced her. Admiring his back was apparently safe, though. His mind drifted back to last night and how Bella's admiration, lust and love had followed him as he had walked across the room. That had been a heady feeling indeed—impossible to resist, especially when he had smelled her arousal as well.

He was drawn from his musings as the door to Aro's office opened and Chelsea stepped out. She looked and felt quite angry, and when she caught sight of Jasper, a hiss escaped her before she disappeared out the other door. Renata rose from her desk and looked after her but then shrugged and walked into Aro's office. Jasper didn't like that Chelsea had seen him here, because then she knew for certain that Bella was alone. He didn't particularly like her scent either. It stung in his nose nearly as bad as bleach. Renata came out again.

"Please, Captain." She made a small gesture but didn't dare to meet his eyes, as usual. She was one nervous woman. Jasper stepped inside, and Renata closed the door behind him. Aro was behind his desk, and Marcus and Caius sat in their usual chairs to the side. They all looked relaxed, but Jasper picked up a lot of anticipation from Caius. It seemed like he would be the one going with them.

"Ah, Major," Aro said and rose from his chair. He even came around his desk and patted Jasper on his shoulder. "So, how are the preparations going?"

"Very well, my lord. Half of our forces are already in place and as far as we can tell undetected."

"Wonderful. We have discussed the matter, and it will be Caius that accompanies you." Caius rose from his chair, and he and Jasper locked gazes. They didn't hold much love for one another, but they respected each other as equals. Jasper still had to be bested in a fight, and Caius had—to his own astonishment—been handed his ass by this young Major. Jasper had in turn learned a lot from Caius, especially when it came to tactics and strategies, and they even enjoyed working together.

"That will be very helpful, my lord," Jasper said with a small bow of his head.

Caius smiled and showed off his teeth. "This will be fun, Major. Will I be fighting alongside you again?"

Jasper had to grin at the King's eagerness. "I don't think so, my lord. Unfortunately, we will need to spread out our best fighters, as we have three targets."

Caius made a resigned gesture with his hands. "Ah, well, I'm sure we will find enough of enjoyment as it is. You will provide me with details for my travel, I hope? I will be bringing Vesta and Max with me."

Jasper bowed his head in response. Vesta and Maximilian were Caius' bodyguards, and they were both supreme fighters.

Aro looked around as if he was going to say something but hesitated. He started again. "Well then, that's all sorted. Brothers, would you leave me so I can have a word in private with the Major?"

Jasper cocked an eyebrow, but let no other emotion show. Marcus nodded and walked out. Caius followed him with a pat on Jasper's shoulder and the door closed behind them.

"So, Major, how do you feel?"

Jasper frowned a little. "Fine, my lord. The ache is not as bad any longer."

Aro smiled and held out his hand. Jasper sighed but took it.

Aro closed his eyes and smiled and hummed. "Ah, yes, I see that things are progressing with your mate. That must be very satisfying to you." He let go of Jasper's hand and smiled pleasantly, but Jasper suddenly felt alert. Something in Aro's tone and emotions had him on edge and feeling wary, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Aro didn't seem to notice but continued to talk.

"As you saw, Chelsea was here. She was complaining that she and Afton had to go on this mission, but I set her straight. She really doesn't like you, Major."

"I know, my lord."

Aro nodded slowly and walked back behind his desk and sat down. "I will entrust Isabella's safety to Marcus while you are gone, Major. That is all."

Jasper was a little confused but bowed and left. Was that all Aro wanted to tell him? That Chelsea was pissed off at him? He already knew that. Aro's actions didn't make sense, and the wariness that Jasper had felt told him that something was up. He was abruptly very concerned about leaving her here, where she should be safe. He was very glad that it was Marcus who would be in charge of Bella's safety and not Aro.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and Bella leaped up from the couch and hurried to open. It was Esme, as expected, and she had all the pictures for Bella's book with her. Bella hugged her and breathed in her comforting scent of roses and apple pie. They chatted happily as they sat down by the dining table, ready to do some adding to the book. Then Esme suddenly grasped Bella's left hand and sat very still, looking at the ring that gleamed on her finger. Bella blushed but couldn't help but smile.

When Esme looked up at her she was smiling. "Oh, Bella, is this …?"

"It's a promise," Bella said with a low voice, unable to feel anything but wonderful.

Esme hugged her. "I'm so happy for you, Bella. When did he ask?"

Bella fidgeted a little. She knew how Carlisle viewed marriage, not to mention Edward. "He didn't really ask. We were out yesterday, having a picnic. Or well, I was having a picnic, Jasper was mostly looking at me." She smiled at the memory and then blushed a little again. "We talked, and then he suddenly asked if I had tried it on. I didn't know what to think. You know Renée was anything but positive about the whole thing, I've told you that. Then I realized that Jasper is it for me. There will never be anyone else. So I tried it on, and it fit perfectly. He asked me to wear it. I think it's partly to show that I'm his, you know?"

Esme smiled at her. "Yes, I think I do. Jasper seems like a male who would mark his mate. Some males do that. But he can't mark you in the, eh, _proper_ way until you are changed."

Bella's eyebrows rose high. "Mark me? How?"

Now it was Esme who actually fidgeted a little and averted her eyes. "Well, mates are the most important thing we have, and males can be a bit … _possessive_ about … well, about their mate. So some mark their mates, usually by biting them and leaving a scar." She glanced up at Bella who looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Biting? Did Carlisle ever—"

Esme shook her head. "No, never. I asked about it once, because a nomadic couple that Carlisle knew had visited us, and they had both scarred each other at the throat. He said that it was usually only very dominant males who did it, or dominant females." Esme's eyes lowered again. "I think Carlisle thought it to be a little barbaric. Uncivilized." Bella didn't say anything, so Esme looked up at her.

"Bella?"

"Do you think that as well?" Bella asked, her voice a bit hard and mirroring her facial expression.

"No, I don't. Sometimes I think Carlisle can be a little bit categorical in his judgment and forget that he's a vampire. I … wouldn't mind if he bit me."

Bella's face became softer again, puzzled. She understood that Esme had been very openhearted just now, and she felt she needed to acknowledge that. She reached over and put her hand on top of Esme's.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I mean it."

Esme met her eyes and smiled. "He knows how I feel about it. I don't want you to get surprised, Bella. Your mate is the definition of a dominant male."

Bella nodded slowly, remembering a conversation taking place on the couch a few days ago.

"He actually said himself that he was very protective and possessive about me. That males tended to get more obnoxious than usual around their mates. And he said that he probably was worse than the usual male, because I'm still human."

"It's good that he's aware of it, it probably makes it easier on you." Esme smiled again and patted Bella's hand. "But right now there is a more important question. Will you get married?"

"Oh. Eh, maybe? Jasper doesn't seem completely sold on the idea, and neither am I. This is enough for now."

"As long as you are in agreement and you are happy, Bella. Shall we see if we can do something with the photos?"

Bella smiled at her but couldn't help but wonder if Esme might be a little disappointed. Maybe she wanted to do a wedding.

Jasper came back just as Bella had finished her dinner, and it was a relief to hug him and to smell him. The faint ache in her chest disappeared immediately. She did have some questions for him, though, from the conversation she had had with Esme.

"Did you and Esme get anything done?" he asked and smiled at her.

"Yeah, lots of pictures in the book. How was your day?"

He laughed at the question. It was so … homey. "Just fine. I'll have to leave in three days, though."

She frowned. "Well, it's nothing we can do anything about, right?"

"No, unfortunately not." He leaned his cheek on her hair and breathed in her scent, felt her love for him and the hint of sadness that had crept into her mind. After a little while, he straightened up and cupped her face between his hands.

"Do you want to go for a walk? It's a really nice evening."

Her eyes brightened up. "A walk? In town? Oh, I'd love to!"

"Just let me change and we'll be off." He disappeared into the bedroom and soon exited, dressed in jeans, a V-necked T-shirt, and his usual fitted jacket. He looked incredibly hot. Bella noted he had even changed from his dressier shoes to boots, and she felt like maybe she should change as well. She wore jeans and a long-sleeved boat necked top, and she felt a little underdressed. Then again, she always felt like that next to him. He held up a dark green silk shawl—she had seen it in her wardrobe before.

"It might get a little cool before we're back."

She just smiled and took it—it did go very nicely with her light-green top.

"You do have an eye for color." She put the shawl around her neck and he lifted up her hair for her. His hand continued down her back and she enjoyed his touch. Then he took her hand, and they walked out from the castle.

The evening in Volterra was not quiet. People were sitting in restaurants and walking around, talking and laughing. Music floated out on the streets from bars and bodegas. Jasper kept his arm around her shoulders, and she had her arm around his waist. They walked slowly while he pointed out piazzas and streets to her. The sun had set a couple of hours ago, and now streetlamps spread their light over cobblestones and stone walls. As they had ventured out, Bella had been a little nervous about them being noticed, but she soon realized that Jasper steered her away from the light and into the duskier sides of the streets. The humans continued with their flamboyant talking and laughing, not noticing that a predator walked among them.

As they walked, Bella wondered how she should broach the subject. It was obviously an intimate thing if Esme's attitude was anything to go by, and it made her a little nervous. As usual Jasper beat her to it.

"I can feel that you are curious and nervous, love. What is it?" He was smiling down at her and she returned it, tossing her nervousness overboard.

"Esme and I talked a lot today. She noted the ring, of course, and said that it was probably your way of marking me. Is it? Would you really like to bite me?"

He stopped and looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Yes, I would, actually. But I thought … Didn't the Cullens tell you this? About marking your mate?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't think any of them have done that."

Jasper's brow frowned slightly, and he pulled her with him as he sat down on a low wall in a deserted corner and lifted her onto his lap.

"They really must be living quite differently than the rest of us. But I will try to explain." He frowned and seemed to gather his thoughts. "We rely heavily on our sense of smell—you know that. Our scent can tell things like gender, if you drink humans' or bagged blood, even who your sire is if your nose is keen enough. The scent of your mate is the sweetest, most fulfilling fragrance you'll ever smell."

He fell silent again, and she snuggled into his chest and breathed deeply. His scent was the best she had ever smelled, that was true, and she wasn't even a vampire yet.

He continued. "When I kiss you or touch you, my scent lingers on you, just as your scent lingers on me. Any vampire can tell that you and I belong to someone, that we belong to each other. If I would bite you after you're changed, I would push my venom into you, and some of my scent would entwine with yours and change it slightly—same if you bit me. Our scents would mingle and we would smell of each other. A vampire who came across you or me would know that we were mated—the venom exchange brings out a _fuller_ kind of scent that only mates carry. And it only works for mates. When Peter bites me it only hurts like hell, and I sure don't take on any of that woodsy smell he has." He wrinkled his nose and looked down at her as she lifted her head from his chest.

"When Peter bites you?" she asked, her eyes large and concerned.

"When we spar, love. Not very often, though."

She sighed a little in relief. "So you don't bite just to leave a scar, then? It's the whole scent-thing that's the real _goal_ of it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Of course, a claiming mark is very satisfying to see on your mate. I'd call it an added bonus. And it's apparently very sensitive—at least, Char and Peter tell me so, and I can feel it from them. Quite arousing both to receive and to give." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she laughed and blushed a little.

"Do Peter and Charlotte smell mated?" she wondered.

"Oh yes. It's a bit hard to see the scars on them, but they're there."

Bella gently caressed his neck down to his shoulder and traced some of the scars there. She could feel him swallow.

"That would be about the right spot," he stated with his dark voice.

She smiled and reached up to put a soft kiss over all the scars, and she could actually feel him shiver slightly as she did. She sat back down on his lap.

"So, all mates mark each other? Apart from the Cullens, I mean."

"No, but most do. I've never met a mated _nomad_ couple who haven't, for instance, but here in Volterra there are some who haven't marked each other. It might have to do with lifestyle."

"Carlisle and Esme haven't marked each other," Bella said and frowned. "And Carlisle believes that it's only really dominant vampires who do that."

Jasper chuckled. "I don't think he's correct. It's a very natural instinct for us. And quite a strong one at that."

Bella nodded slowly, pondering everything Jasper had told her. Then she rose from his lap, smiled, and took his hand.

"Enough with the heavy. * Let's walk."

* * *

The three days passed by far too quickly according to Bella. Jasper spent all the time he could with her, and so did Peter and Charlotte. It was with a sad heart she realized that they too were going on this mission. Charlotte had noticed the ring right away and had pulled Bella away from the men. She had pressed her for every little detail from the picnic, and she seemed just as happy as Bella, if not happier. It was apparent that Charlotte cared for Jasper very much and wanted him to be happy.

Bella also noted that Jasper was a little on edge. He would always be touching her, and he was even more protective of her than usual, growling at any vampire that got too close to her except for Peter and Charlotte. But she understood. The thought of him leaving made her heart ache. She took some small comfort in the fact that the Cullens were staying—at least she would have some company. Other than that she felt quite alone. She had followed Jasper down to the Guard's office one of the days and the castle had seemed nearly deserted to her. There were still guards at the towers, and the vampires working with the archive were still present, but other than that the castle felt empty and quiet.

Jasper, Peter and Charlotte would be leaving in the evening of the ominous third day. Bella woke up that morning to a familiar but yet strange sound: the microwave dinged. She looked around and found she was alone in bed. She scrambled up and pulled on a robe before heading out into the living room. Jasper stood in the kitchen, holding a white cup in one hand and sniffing the content. The door to the microwave was slightly open, and he glanced at her when she walked up to him. She had noted that his eyes had become darker during the last few days. As she stepped close to him, she snaked her arms around his waist and kissed his back. He wasn't wearing a T-shirt, only a pair of loose pajama pants that hung low on his hips. She loved it when he wore only those.

"Snack time?" she wondered and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I need to feed before the … mission." She could see the empty blood bag on the sink, and he threw it in the trash. The mug was shining white and quite large, enough to hold the whole volume. He sniffed it again and then carefully sipped it before he hummed approvingly and turned around in her arms.

"It's early. I thought you were going to sleep for a while longer." His eyes shone with his love and a smile, and he took a mouthful from the cup as he smoothed her hair down with his other hand.

"The microwave woke me up. I just couldn't place the sound at first. I haven't used it here at all, but I can see why you would want one."

He placed his arms around her, careful not to spill the blood, and hugged her close. He buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath, savoring her scent.

"This mission, will you have to fight?" She could feel him stiffen, and that was answer enough for her. She closed her eyes and hugged him even closer.

"I won't be alone, Bella," he said with a low voice. "We are bringing almost the entire Guard for this." He put the cup down on the counter and gently combed through her hair with his fingers. He could feel how scared an anxious she was, and he desperately wanted to calm her down.

"You don't have to worry, love. I've never lost a fight. I don't intend to start now."

Her feelings took on a tinge of curiosity, and she turned her face up to look at him.

"Never?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Never. Hence all the scars." She smiled at him. It was a small smile, but he could feel that she was more at ease. Her eyes glanced at the mug on the sink. There were traces of blood where he had sipped it.

"Now I got your blood cold."

He chuckled. "No you didn't. You go shower and I'll drink up."

* * *

For the first time she showed him her book and let him read it. As he did, she filled out the text for him, describing things she couldn't quite put into words. He listened with awe at this young woman. With her simple story about her ordinary life, he almost felt alive again, and he got to know her even better. Since it was Bella's book it was painstakingly ordered, every year and date consecutively. He did notice that there were two years of her life in Phoenix that she hardly had written anything about, but he didn't ask, hoping that she would tell him what that was about when she was ready. He had a nagging suspicion it was connected to their talk on the couch a little while ago.

By lunchtime Jasper had a second bag of blood, and this time he showed Bella how to heat it, since she asked.

"Are you going to drink even more?" she wondered when he was done and she had finished her own lunch.

"Yes, and I will feed again just before the fight, I guess. It makes us stronger."

"I really don't like that you are going away to fight," she whispered, her eyes averted to the table. He was on his feet at once, lifting her up in his arms and cradling her.

"Bella, I'll be fine." As she started to sob, he moved to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. She turned her face into his chest and wet his T-shirt with her tears. He gently stroked her back and hair, trying to both hold her sadness away from himself and to send her strength, love and his admiration for her. Finally, her sobs came to a halt and she straightened up, looking at him with red-rimmed eyes and cheeks that were streaked with tears.

"You'd better come back to me, Jasper. I could never live without you." Her voice was weak and shivering, and he gently held her face between his hands.

"Just as I could never live without you, Bella. I love you more than my own life. I will come back to you. I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her softly, tasting the salt of her tears on her lips together with her sweet fragrance. Then he lifted her left hand from his chest and kissed the ring. When he raised his eyes from her hand and looked into hers, they were so deep and dark that he thought he would drown in them.

"What will you be doing while I'm gone?" he wondered as he gently stroked a strand of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

She shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it. I'm not sure I'll be up for anything, really."

He nodded and kissed her on her cheek before he pulled her closer and fitted her head beneath his chin. "I asked Esme and Alice to keep you company and occupied. I hope you don't mind. I know Esme is dying to get her hands on our flat—you can do whatever you want with it."

Bella huffed. "I love it like it is, Jasper. It's clean and neat and not a lot of stuff everywhere."

Jasper chuckled. "Well, most who come in here find it quite bare and strict. But it would be good for you to finally get your own desk in the study and a computer. Just talk to Albert, he'll help you. Esme could help you pick out a desk or have one made. Money is not an issue."

Bella pondered this. It would be nice to get her own computer.

Jasper continued. "Marcus will be responsible for you while I'm away. You'll be under his protection. I asked Draupadi to show you the library."

Bella sat up straight and frowned at him. "Draupadi?"

"Yes, his aid and bodyguard. You've seen her, the small Indian woman that follows him everywhere."

"I remember. She knows the library? The big one?" There was enthusiasm in her voice and Jasper was glad he had managed to distract her at least for a moment.

"Yes, she and Marcus spend a lot of time in there. She'll come by and give you a tour." He smiled at her and she returned it.

While Bella ate dinner, Jasper had a third bag of blood, and when he was done his eyes were a bright crimson red. Bella had a hard time eating. Her appetite evaded her, and she was worried about Jasper. She didn't even know where they were all going. He had already packed a bag with some extra clothes—it stood on the chair by the door. There was a knock on the door in question and Jasper opened. It was Peter, Charlotte and Esme. Bella got up from the table and greeted them with a heavy heart.

"So," Peter said. "Are we ready to leave?"

Bella couldn't help but notice that he sounded quite eager. Jasper nodded silently and Charlotte hugged Bella.

"Don't you worry, sweetie. We'll take care of your Major for you."

Bella didn't dare to speak or she would start to cry, and she didn't want Jasper to have to leave on that kind of note.

Peter hugged her as well. "You do know that there's no one who can stand against him, right? We'll be back before you know it."

Bella managed half a smile before she was caught up in Jasper's strong embrace. He buried his face in her hair and took a few deep breaths. Then he raised his head and looked at her before he kissed her. Bella found herself almost becoming lightheaded before he let her lips go, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered. His breath blew over Bella's face, and she inhaled his wonderful scent. She looked up at him, determined not to cry, and caressed his cheek.

"I know you will. I love you."

"I love you too, sweet girl."

Then he let her go and was out the door before she even knew what was happening. Charlotte and Peter followed him, and Bella found herself in Esme's gentle embrace. Without herself noticing she started to sob, and soon she was crying on Esme's shoulder.

* * *

 _*Quote from the Twilight-movie Eclipse. Renée says it to Bella when they are discussing Edward._

Thank you for reading.


	9. Three days apart: The Romanians

A/N: I still don't own Twilight. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Three Days Apart: The Romanians**

Jasper was even quieter than usual on the plane, and Peter and Charlotte exchanged a lot of glances. It was never easy to be away from your mate, but none of them knew what it was like to leave a human mate, unclaimed and unmarked, behind. They could only guess it was painful. Fortunately, it was only them and Caius and his guards on the private jet. Everyone else was already deployed, and Caius was not the chatty sort.

The flight would take about six hours, but halfway through Jasper grimaced. A low groan slipped through his lips, so low it was only Peter and Charlotte who heard him. He rubbed his chest and narrowed his eyes. Charlotte placed her hand over his on the armrest.

"Is it bad?" she whispered. Jasper nodded without turning his head from the window. The rest of the trip was silent.

They landed on a small, private airstrip. Black SUVs with tinted windows met them and they were immediately taken northeast. Jasper was paler than usual but collected, and he drew strength from his brother and sister. It only took an hour and a half until they were at the base camp, and Demetri greeted them. It had once been a small village, but now most houses were in ruins. One of the houses fortunately still had most of its walls standing, including the roof, and they had housed all their computer equipment in there. The road that went through the village was luckily still kept, and they had an excellent signal on their satellite uplink since they were quite high up in the mountains. Everyone was to keep their phones off, though, since they couldn't risk any stray signal going off or being tracked.

Demetri bowed his head as Caius and Jasper approached him. "My lord, Major, welcome. If you follow me."

Peter and Charlotte accompanied them, and they headed into the still standing house. Rhona sat by her computer and had a headset on as usual. She wasn't talking to anyone—at least not yet—and she had six screens in front of her. The screens mostly showed real-time satellite images of three different regions: their targets. Jasper took a closer look before Demetri started his report. The images were a bit grainy, but it was still easy to make out what was shown. On one of the screens, three figures stood outside a dilapidated building, making gestures as if they were discussing something. On another, a door to what looked like an underground bunker stood wide open, and the guard lounged against some trees nearby. A third screen showed the opening of what must be a cave, but there was no movement in that one. The other three screens showed their own camp and its surroundings along with the other two campsites where the Volturi were stationed.

"As you can see," Demetri started, "they seem to be completely unaware of us. We will not underestimate them, though, and have prepared tactics according to your instructions, Major."

Jasper nodded. "Good. The bunker is their headquarter?"

"It seems so, yes. If I can make a suggestion?"

Jasper turned from the screens and nodded at Demetri, who continued.

"I think lord Caius and his two guards should head for their main compound. Felix and I will handle the north one, and the Major, Peter and Charlotte should handle the south one."

"Elaborate," Jasper said, clasping his hands behind his back.

Demetri nodded. "I know that Stefan is in the main compound. I started to sense him a few hours ago. Vladimir must be somewhere else."

Jasper's eyes widened at the unexpected news. They might actually have a chance this time.

Caius took an interested step forward, his eyes eager. "You're sure?"

Demetri nodded. "Of course, my lord. I think it only prudent that you handle that."

Caius nodded and there was a gleam in his eyes that Jasper knew all too well.

"My lord, you do remember that Aro wants to hold a trial?" Jasper said with a smirk, and Caius glared at him.

"Yes, I know, Major. I will bring him back alive. Maybe not in possession of all his parts, but alive."

Jasper smiled a little and turned back to Demetri. "And why do you want me and mine to take the south one?"

"We have observed something odd going on there. Everywhere else they head out to hunt, but they have been bringing humans back to the cave. They might have a prisoner."

Jasper raised his eyebrows, and he could feel how Peter got exited. As he suspected, his second in command couldn't keep quiet.

"A prisoner? Did you hear that, Char? I could be a hero!" He flexed and struck a pose, and Charlotte smiled as she hit him in the back of his head. Jasper smiled, temporarily distracted from the pain in his chest.

"Well, Demetri," he said, "you've done very well here. I concur with your assessment. When should we strike?"

"I suggest we strike two hours after sunrise. I don't think they expect an attack in daylight. We have scouted the areas around the compounds thoroughly, and there are no humans nearby. If we all head out now, we should all be able to get in position well in time for the strike. It's now eight in the morning, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow morning to get everything ready and everyone in place. We can't attack today."

Jasper wasn't thrilled with the delay, but he knew it was important that they didn't make anything unprepared—they still didn't know how many enemies they would encounter.

"Very well. Let's make sure we have everything in hand."

Just before Jasper was about to leave for the south compound, Demetri came up to him.

"How are you, Jas? You look a bit tense." Demetri's voice was low, and his eyes were gentle and a little worried.

Jasper sighed. "I've been better. I'll manage, Dem. I'm quite good at handling pain."

Demetri made a small grimace and quickly touched Jasper's hand. Jasper glanced over Demetri's shoulder to where his mate, Vincent, stood. He seemed very interested in his cell and didn't look at them.

He turned his gaze back to Demetri and gave a small smile. "I was actually not referring to you, Dem. I do understand now, though. Completely."

Demetri seemed relieved. "Take care out there, Jasper."

"You too."

* * *

Jasper, Peter and Charlotte stood still as statues up on a ridge and looked down into a small, shallow hollow. On the slopes opposite them was the opening of the cave, partially covered by green shrubbery. There was a guard at the entrance, but he hadn't noticed them where they stood, hidden amongst the trees. Behind them in the forest were another twenty Guards—all dressed in black and all waiting without breathing. Not a sound was heard, except for the slight rustle as small animals moved about, and the breeze moving among the branches of the tall trees. The wind blew from the cave up toward them and carried with it the scents of several vampires.

As they stood there, the first rays of sunlight hit the mountain above the cave, and at once hundreds of birds started to sing in the forest. It was beautiful, and the faint light gave warmth and color to everything around them. Jasper wished he could have shown this to Bella. She would have loved it. As he thought about her, the pain in his chest spiked, but he didn't move a muscle. It soon faded back to a dull ache. Not unbearable, but still worse than he had ever felt it before when he had been away from her. He knew how to put pain out of his mind, however, and he would do just that before they attacked.

The sun rose higher and higher, but there was still no movement in the cave below. The guard was still alone, and no one had come or gone since they had started their vigil. They would jump over the valley and land at the entrance, hopefully taking everyone inside with surprise. Jasper could count to eight in the first cave with his gift. Rhona had managed to dig up some documents regarding the cave. It stretched almost 200 meters into the mountain and consisted of several chambers. They all expected a heavy fight when they reached the innermost cavern. All the Guards were briefed on the possibility that there might be a prisoner and had been given orders not to kill him or her, if they existed. They also knew that they might run into newborns, since the Romanians had used that tactic before to up their numbers. If they were very lucky, they might even get their hands on Vladimir, since he obviously had left Stefan in the main compound.

Vladimir was the main reason they could never catch the two Romanians. He had a gift that shielded him—and anyone very close to him—from detection either by scent or mind. That meant that Demetri couldn't track Vladimir—and usually not Stefan either, since they normally kept company. Vladimir also had an uncanny ability to slip out of the Volturi's grasp. No one knew if this actually was a gift or if he was just that good at escaping tricky situations. The only one in the later years that had even come close to catching them was Jasper. A piece of Stefan's ear lay securely locked away in Aro's study as a result.

The minutes ticked by, and the second the two hours had passed, they leaped. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte were first, landing silently in the cave opening and shredding the guard there before anyone else realized what was going on. They continued quickly and silently into the cave to give way for the rest of the Guards. The others in the cave were disposed of without any of them even making a sound. In rapid sequence the rest of the Guards landed and moved into the cave, like black birds of prey striking down on an unsuspecting kill. An old metal door set in concrete closed off the next chamber, and they knew they would be noticed now. There was no way that door would open without a sound. Jasper motioned the rest of them to move behind him and ripped the door away from its hinges. He threw it to the side, and they stormed in to the next chamber.

This cavern was oblong and narrow, more like a large hallway than a room. Several vampires occupied the space; some running away from them, heading into the next chamber, and some crouched and ready to attack. Jasper recognized the look in their eyes—some of these were newborns. As the first one ran at him, he made an elegant volt over the vampire's head and decapitated him in the same move. He didn't need to shout any orders. Peter and Charlotte were the closest ones behind him, and the three of them moved as one—their movements and attacks perfected through a century of fighting together. Growls and snarls erupted around them as they cleared a path to the next chamber through the Romanian sympathizers. The Guards behind them made sure no one was left intact enough that they could stand or had their head attached.

They ran through the long cavern and burst into the next one. This one was huge, with a high roof and a somewhat even floor. Several tables stood placed throughout the cave, some with computers on them, and books and papers were stacked in crates all over the place. There were a lot of vampires here, so Jasper halted their advance until the rest of their Guards were with them. Then they fell upon their enemies like a black flood. Their enemies were probably good fighters, but they had not trained enough together to be able to resist the Volturi Guard and its Captain. Jasper could see some of his Guards fall, but none of them seemed to be in immediate danger. There would be time to put them back together later. As they ripped and tore their way through the resistance, they all noticed a rather small opening at the back of the cavern—no larger than an ordinary door. Five vampires guarded that opening. The five didn't take part in the melee, and Jasper couldn't wait to see what it was they were guarding.

As his focus momentarily slipped, two vampires managed to grab a hold of one of his arms and pull. It resulted in them all falling into a heap on the floor, and Jasper knew he had to get up fast, because one of the others was a newborn and almost had his arms around him. Without hesitation he used his gift and levelled his attackers. As he got up and brushed the dust of his jacket he sighed and decked the rest of the resistance in the cave as well. The cavern fell still and quiet.

Peter looked annoyed. "Hey! I was having fun here!" he yelled from across the cave and glared at Jasper.

"Sorry, but it was taking too long. Let's behead them so they don't run, and put ours back together. Charlotte, Peter, you're with me. I want to see what they were guarding."

The last chamber was small and pitch black—so black, in fact, that Peter took up his phone to get some light so they could see properly. The floor space was mostly occupied by what looked like a large steel crate. There were sounds of movement coming from the inside of it, and a padlocked hatch on the side. They exchanged glances before Charlotte crumpled the padlock to dust and then slowly opened the hatch. There was a weak flicker of light coming from inside the crate, and they all crouched down to have a look, not knowing what they would see.

The faint light came from a small candle that sat on the floor. There were some blankets, and amidst them sat a young woman. She looked terrified and had scrambled to the very back of the crate, pressed against the metal. Her big eyes were red but dark and her skin white—she was definitely a vampire. She was also beautiful, with long black hair that hung straight over her shoulders, high cheekbones, and thick black lashes. She was breathing heavily and stared at them, her whole body trembling. She wore a torn and filthy white dress that looked more like a nightgown. Jasper carefully opened up his mind and tasted her emotions. She radiated fear, but deep at the bottom of it was sorrow and a hint of curiosity.

"Well," Charlotte said. "I don't think the three of us might be the best ones to get her out of there. Unless you help her, Major."

Jasper nodded. The three of them were scarred and incited fear in any vampire they met. He gently started to send the girl calm and trust as they stepped away from the opening, giving her some space. He could feel how his gift slowly worked its magic on the girl, and suddenly she was looking out at them through the hatch. Her eyes were bewildered.

"Who … who are you?" she whispered with a strange, hoarse voice. Charlotte crouched down, still giving the girl space, and smiled at her.

"My name is Charlotte, that's Peter and that's the Major. We are with the Volturi. Have you heard of us?"

The girl shook her head and her hair floated around her like water.

"Do you know who put you in here?" Charlotte continued.

The girl carefully crept out from the crate and sat on the floor in front of Charlotte.

"Stefan and Vladimir," she whispered. "Ibrahim brought me here, and they put me in the cage. They said it was for my safety, but if I didn't do what they wanted, they hurt me." The girl was still whispering. Charlotte cocked her head to one side. She didn't understand why the girl hadn't simply broken the cage, but there would be time for all of those questions later.

"What's your name then?" Charlotte asked.

"Rebecca."

Charlotte nodded and smiled. "Come, we'll get you out of here." Charlotte calmly reached out to help the girl stand when she suddenly scrambled away and hissed.

"Don't touch me! I'll hurt you!" Her shriek sounded very odd, a mix between a high pitch and a hoarse whisper and Charlotte stood up startled. Jasper immediately sent a huge dose of calm to the girl, and she slumped on the floor. When Charlotte nodded, he gently pulled some of it back. Charlotte crouched down again and met the girl's eyes.

"What do you mean, Rebecca? How would you hurt me?"

The girl's eyes filled with venom tears and she clutched her hands close to her chest.

"If I touch you, my will comes into your mind and you do anything I want." Her voice was back to the whisper again, and Jasper wondered if there was something wrong with her throat. Suddenly, the girl turned her head to the side, as if she was listening to something.

"No, I trust them. No, I don't think they are with Stefan," she said, responding to thin air. Then she turned back to Charlotte. "They had me practice on others, made me make them hurt others. Or themselves."

Charlotte straightened up, feeling slightly alarmed both by Rebecca's behavior but also from what she apparently was capable of. "Rebecca, how long have you been here?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. It is hard to judge time when it's always black. But they brought me humans to feed from." A sob broke through her lips and she clasped her hand over her mouth. It took a little while for her to calm down. "I remember them all. I have killed one hundred and seventeen people." Her whispers sent a chill down their backs.

"One hundred and seventeen? How many did they bring you at a time?"

Rebecca swallowed and averted her eyes. "One or sometimes two," she whispered.

Peter frowned. "That makes … O my god. Six years, give or take." All three of them looked at the girl with new sympathy.

"And how long had you lived before you were brought here and put in the box?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm not sure … they said I had changed just three months before Ibrahim took me to them."

Charlotte's eyes turned warm and she tilted her head and smiled at the girl. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Rebecca. I will make you a promise. We will never treat you like that. Would you like to get out of here?"

Rebecca's eyes flew from one to another. "Really? I can leave?" Then she turned her head again, but now she spoke. "Are you sure? The box is safe. Yes, I'm sure, I remember things, like sunlight and water … I want to see that again." Then she turned her face back to Charlotte.

"I would love to leave here."

Charlotte frowned. "Who are you talking to, Rebecca?"

Rebecca looked confused and raised her eyebrows. "I wasn't talking, I was thinking." Then she again clasped her hand over her mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"

Charlotte smiled. "You did. But I guess that if you are locked alone in a box for six years it messes with your head. Come." Charlotte rose but didn't make any effort to touch Rebecca. The girl got on her feet, a little shaky. She was shorter than Charlotte and overall petite. Charlotte walked out from the small cave, and Rebecca followed, shadowed by Jasper and then Peter.

As they ventured out, Rebecca squinted at the faint light, and as soon as she could make out all the body parts on the floor, she screamed and leaped to the side. Jasper couldn't handle her emotions—it was all getting too much—so he sent her into unconsciousness.

Charlotte looked at him, surprised. "Really, Major?" But then she rushed to his side, taking his arm just as Peter did the same on his other side, preventing Jasper from keeling over. His face was a mask of pain and one hand was clenched over his heart.

"Just … just give me a minute," he panted out. Peter and Charlotte waited and glanced around the cavern, but no one seemed to take much notice of them. The Guards were all busy with reading papers, examining computers and putting subjects back together for interrogation. After a little while Jasper straightened up, but the pained look was not completely gone from his face.

"I'm sorry, her fear became too much. With the pain …" His voice trailed off, and they both saw how he had paled even more.

"Can you hold her like that?" Peter wondered, looking very concerned.

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem. Wrap her in something so you don't touch her skin and bring her outside. I'll come with you in a moment." Peter nodded and surrendered his jacket to wrap the small girl in, and then he headed out with his light load. Charlotte followed him hesitantly, but Jasper waved her off.

He looked around and saw one of his officers. "Louice?"

The tall, dark-haired woman was by his side in the blink of an eye.

"Yes, sir?"

He noted how a shadow of worry crossed her face as she looked at him, but she didn't say anything. He was grateful for that.

"I want you to take charge in here for the time being. Make sure everything is sorted through and interrogate as many as you can. Use Carl to see if they are lying or not. If there is anyone in particular that you feel needs some more attention, call on me. I'll be just outside. We can't burn anything until nightfall."

"Understood, sir." Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Take care of yourself, sir." She went back to her compatriots and started to give orders. Jasper headed outside, desperate for fresh air. The scent of spilt venom was cloying in his nose.

Daniel, another one of his Guards, had already put up a small dish to connect to "their" satellite and to Rhona, and beside him were two coolers that carried their blood bags. They tried to always bring some, since it speeded up healing a great deal. When Jasper saw the small satellite dish he flipped on his own phone—it didn't matter if anyone heard them any more. As soon as he managed to connect to the network they had established, his phone buzzed to alert him to three text messages and a missed call. The call was from Bella, but he read the texts first. All three were from her as well, and a few hours apart. From the timestamps, he guessed she must have had trouble sleeping.

 _"_ _I just wanted to hear your voice, there is nothing wrong. Love you."_

 _"_ _It's a very empty bed without you."_

 _"_ _I miss you terribly. Be safe! I love you."_

He shivered as he read them, and the pain in his chest spiked again. He staggered to the side of the cave and slumped against the wall. He missed her so much. He couldn't call, not just yet, but he could at least answer her texts.

 _"_ _I love you too, sweet girl. More than you know. I miss you. I'll call you when I can. Everything is going fine."_

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to reminisce. The sounds and scents around him faded into the background as he recalled her beautiful face, her smile, her eyes, and her sweetness.

All too soon someone poked him in the shoulder, and he reluctantly opened his eyes only to meet Peter's worried ones.

"Major, is everything all right?" Jasper took a deep breath and nodded. He pushed the pain and the longing to the back of his mind with some effort and stood up. He felt better.

"Yes. I just needed a moment. What is it?"

"It's Rebecca. You need to come and see this."

He followed Peter out from the cave. Charlotte sat with the girl in her arms just a little bit below the opening, and she looked concerned. Jasper crouched down beside her.

"What is it, Char?"

She didn't answer, but carefully held out the girl's arm for him to see. She made sure she didn't touch her skin, and pulled the wide sleeve up a little bit. There were scars around her wrist and her elbow, scars that clearly showed that she had been dismembered at those joints. Several times if the overlapping marks were anything to go by. Jasper frowned and looked down at the girl's legs. Similar scars were around her ankles and knees. Charlotte let go of her arm and carefully pulled down the neckline. The scars around her neck were not as many as around her other joints, but there were definitely more than one. Jasper swallowed hard. He had been beheaded once, on Maria's orders, and it was not something he ever wanted to experience again.

"They tortured her," Charlotte said with thickness in her voice. "She's just a child, and they tortured her."

Jasper took another look at the girl's face. She couldn't have been more than twenty when she was changed, possibly even younger.

"Peter? Go and see if Louice has found anyone named Ibrahim in there. I'll call Caius when we get the all clear from Rhona. I'll move away, Char, and then let her come too."

Charlotte nodded and held the girl securely in her arms as Jasper slowly lifted his fog from her mind.

* * *

Around three in the morning most of them were back at the base camp. The group from the northern site was running a little behind since they had further to travel than the other groups, but everything had gone exactly according to plan on all three locations. The enemy was burned and every trace of them eradicated. Caius was overjoyed over his capture of Stefan and four other known Romanian collaborators. While Stefan was still intact—except for the one piece of his ear—the others were dismembered for easier transport and stuffed in crates. The information that had been in the cave had contained mainly rosters of members and their gifts, but also comprehensive notes on Rebecca. While Rhona dug into the lists of members and sympathizers, Peter and Jasper tried to piece together Rebecca's story.

The man who had brought her to Stefan and Vladimir, Ibrahim, was no longer alive. There were, however, some notes that indicated that he had found her in Egypt, on the outskirts of Cairo. According to what Ibrahim had told Stefan and Vladimir, she had been around seventeen when he had changed her and a mute. She had been living in the slum with her family, and Ibrahim had eradicated them when he and his partner had fed. She had been beautiful, and he had changed her instead of draining her. As soon as he had realized that she had a gift, he had brought her to the two Romanians. There had been an argument about Ibrahim's reward for finding such a gifted one, hence he was now gone.

Vladimir and Stefan had promptly put her in the metal crate and started to train her. The notes on this part were extensive, telling of the torture she had endured. If she didn't comply with their wishes or wasn't good enough, she was punished. Usually that meant a limb removed. Her gift was unusual: she could put her thoughts in someone else's mind. This seemed to be mostly harmless—she spoke in someone's mind just as she would've spoken normally. The two Romanians had, however, discovered that if she touched someone, she could force them to obey her command. This was the aspect of her gift that they had forced her to exercise and develop.

Charlotte had managed to gain Rebecca's trust, with some help from Jasper, and had also managed to scrounge up some new clothes for the girl. She protected her vehemently from curious Guards and even prevented Caius from disturbing her. Everyone soon realized that Rebecca was very damaged and needed to be handled with great care. She was sensitive to light, she wouldn't let anyone touch her, and she had no idea about what vampires really were or to what extent she differed from humans. She didn't know how strong she was, how fast she could move, or anything about the social rules. The two Romanians had kept her still and obedient with the help of torture and lack of knowledge, and she had never even tried to escape her cage. Charlotte made sure she got fed, and when she explained to Rebecca that she never had to kill a human ever again to feed, Rebecca started to cry with happiness.

Demetri and Felix also brought a prisoner with them. It was a young man named Adam, who had surrendered to them as soon as they had said that they were Volturi. He had also volunteered information to them and proved quite helpful. According to him, he was only glad to be rid of the Romanians, and he claimed he had been lured to serve them. Caius declared that Adam was to be taken back to Volterra to be read by Aro and possibly set free.

Jasper was anxious, and his chest ached. Rhona had given the all-clear to make phone calls again, but Bella would be asleep now, and he didn't want to wake her up. It was five in the morning where they were, but in Volterra it was one A.M. He stood still as a statue, looking out over the beautiful view, but he really didn't see anything. He listened with half an ear as Peter and Demetri made a schedule for the return—the rest of his mind was wandering back to Bella. Suddenly, Adam was brought past him and Jasper tensed, immediately alert and present. There was something off about the young man. Caius was by his side in the blink of an eye, and they both watched as Adam was placed inside a car.

"What is it, Major?" Caius asked with a low voice.

"I'm not sure, my lord. There is something strange about that man. He was relieved and happy, but suddenly there was a burst of something else …" Jasper's voice trailed off, and he turned his head as if he was trying to hear something.

Caius knew that he was trying to get a better read on Adam. "What do you mean, Major?"

Jasper scoffed. "It was as if he was … gloating, for lack of a better word. But that emotion didn't emanate from the surface of his mind like normal. It came from much deeper down. It was very confusing and I can't really explain it. We should keep him under close guard and warn Aro."

"Very good, Major. And the girl? Nothing strange about her?"

They both glanced back into the small house where Charlotte and Rebecca sat together in a corner. Charlotte was talking, and Rebecca was listening, wide eyed.

Jasper shook his head. "No, she's completely genuine. Broken, but honest."

They were heading to the airstrip when Jasper could finally dial Bella's number. It should be around seven A.M. in Volterra, and she answered on the first ring. Her voice was alert and not at all sleepy, which made him a little worried. She should've been sleeping.

 _"_ _Jasper?"_ she asked, breathless.

"It's me, Bella."

 _"_ _Oh, my god! I've been so worried. Are you all right?"_

He couldn't help but smile. "Of course I am, sweet girl. Why didn't I wake you up?"

 _"_ _It's been hard to sleep. I woke two hours ago."_

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. But I'm coming home soon. We're heading for the plane as we speak." He could almost hear her smile on the other end.

 _"_ _That's the best news I've heard since you left, Jasper. Please hurry."_

"Of course I will. Have you been up to anything fun while I was away?"

 _"_ _Nothing is fun without you, love. But Draupadi did show me the library, and that was quite amazing. I think I could live in there."_

Jasper chuckled. "I have no doubt you could. Did you let Esme loose on the flat?"

 _"_ _Oh no. We did some small changes. You'll see when you get home. When_ will _you be home?"_

"It's another hour at least to the plane, and then a six-hour flight. We'll have to land in Florence, and drive from there. Say around three in the afternoon, your time."

 _"_ _I can't wait,"_ she whispered. _"My whole chest aches for you, Jasper."_

He absentmindedly rubbed his chest at her words. "I know, sweet girl. I know."

 _"_ _Esme said it would be much worse for you. The ache, I mean. How are you holding up?"_ Her voice was concerned.

"Hanging in there. You don't have to worry about me, Bella." As he answered, Rhona held up her tablet to him so he could read what she had written. They were heading into an area with bad reception.

"Bella, listen, we are going into a bad area here. The signal wont hold. I'll be home soon."

 _"_ _Oh, okay. I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye."

 _"_ _Bye, fly safe."_

Reluctantly, he hung up. Rhona smiled apologetically at him.

"So sorry, Major, but the call would have disconnected. I thought it better if you could actually hang up."

He nodded. "Much better. Thanks."

The flight home was uneventful and boring. Charlotte and Peter had stayed behind to take the second turn with the private jet. They were to escort Rebecca, and as it was the first trip was too crowded for her. Jasper and Caius travelled in this first run, with Stefan under heavy guard at the back of the plane. Apart from his initial protests and curses, Stefan had been very quiet, and Jasper could still feel the shock of being captured reeling off of him.

The rest of the plane was filled with Guards—Demetri, Felix and Rhona among them. Most of the remaining Guards were heading for local airports, but some were staying behind to wait for the plane to return. The mission had been a success, despite the fact that Vladimir had yet again slipped through their fingers. They had Stefan, and there would be a trial. Jasper knew Aro would want to hold it as soon as possible and that he had to make a report to his lords as soon as they got back. He didn't want all these interruptions—he wanted to be with his mate, to make sure she was alright. Caius caught his gaze from across the small table between them.

"I'll make the report, Major. When we get back to the castle, you go ahead and go home." Jasper's eyebrows raised in surprise. "My lord, that's very … kind of you."

Caius shrugged. "I remember what it's like to be apart from your mate when the bond is new. I don't envy you. Aro will sulk, but I'll give you until morning."

"Thank you." Jasper couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	10. Three days apart: Volterra

**A/N:** So, first, I want to thank the benevolent powers-that-be, for the Cloud. My hard drive crashed a few days ago. Not a fun experience. Now, however, I have a new one installed, and I could finally get to work on posting this chapter.  
This chapter ... I don't really ... I have doubts about it. I was almost about to cut it entirely, and then rewrite some of the coming chapters but then I decided that "what the heck, I have written it, so let's publish it." I hope that you don't hate it too much (or me, for that matter, I know some of my faithful reviewers that will pull at their hair for this ...). To sum it up, not my best chapter.

Remember: All good things come to those who wait.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Three Days Apart: Volterra**

Bella had cried on Esme's shoulder for the better part of the evening. The pain in her chest had been almost unbearable, and it had only increased when Esme had reluctantly told her that it would be even worse for Jasper. Bella immediately regretted that she had asked. Eventually she had cried herself out and crawled into bed. Esme had stayed with her, sitting in the living room the entire night, with the bedroom door slightly ajar. Bella had not been able to sleep. She had twisted and turned the whole night. Finally, she had given up and called Jasper. It had gone straight to voicemail and it hadn't surprised her. If she calculated the time correctly, he was still on a plane, and he had told her that he probably wouldn't be able to call for quite some time. She resorted to texting him instead, knowing that he would reply when he could.

Bella was in bad shape when morning finally came. Her chest hurt, and her lack of sleep had given her a headache. Esme was there, however, making sure she ate her breakfast and handing her painkillers. As Bella finished her meal, Esme sat down beside her at the table.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do today?" she asked, smiling gently.

Bella didn't answer but met Esme's gaze with her own tired eyes. She didn't feel like doing anything, except maybe curl up in bed and cry.

Esme wasn't having it, though. "All right, you can be quiet if you want to. I know it hurts, Bella, but he'll be back soon. He said something about redecorating in here? And a desk for you?"

Bella sighed as she realized that Esme wouldn't leave her alone. "I don't want to redecorate. I love this place." She could hear how sullen she sounded, but she didn't care.

Esme smiled wider at her. "Good! Maybe I can come with some small suggestions, though? It's rather … bare in here. How about some flowers? And maybe some art for the walls?"

Bella shrugged.

Esme frowned at her and grabbed her tablet again. "All right then, we'll get back to that. Take a look at this."

Bella rolled her eyes but looked at the tablet. When she saw what it was, she sat up a little straighter. "That is a really nice desk."

Esme smiled. "Shall we go and see how it would fit?"

Despite everything the day passed fast. Bella and Esme managed to decide on a desk and where to place it, and with a phone call Bella had a computer delivered. She left it on the dining table for the time being, since the desk would take a couple of days to be delivered.

In the bedroom, Esme placed a row of white orchids on the shelf along the wall. She adjusted them into a perfectly straight line and then marked the ceiling above each and every one of them.

Bella watched from the bed as she worked. "Esme, the flowers look amazing, but they'll never survive in here."

Esme stepped down from the small ladder she had been using, and looked at the small marks she had made. "Don't worry, Bella. As long as they get water they'll live. I've ordered some lamps that give off the same light as daylight, perfect for plants. We'll hang one over each flower. Here, look." Esme opened one of the small cartons she had brought in and handed a cone-shaped lampshade to Bella. It was made of white porcelain which was very thin and delicate. A pattern of leaves was embossed in the thin china, and the inside of the shade was gilded.

"It's very pretty."

Esme smiled at her before she turned back and looked up in the ceiling again. "Is it okay if I call Emmett and have him come over?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Because he's really good at wiring and carpentry. He'll fit the lights for the flowers." Esme turned and looked at Bella where she sat on the bed hugging one of Jasper's pillows.

Emmett started working while Bella had her lunch. She really wasn't that hungry, but she could tell that Antonio had put extra care into her food. It was her favorite—a light risotto with mushrooms, sun-dried tomatoes and parmesan cheese, followed by fresh strawberries and cream. She managed to eat quite a lot, and Rosalie and Alice kept her company. They had come along with Emmett and tried to cheer her up with hilarious stories about why Emmett was so good at fixing things.

"We had a rule," Rosalie started. "If you broke something you had to fix it. And Emmett … He broke a lot of things."

Alice giggled. "And walls, and windows, and houses."

Rosalie smiled a sweet smile and looked in the direction of the bedroom. "Emmett was so strong when he was a newborn and quite impulsive. But he learned to do carpentry and wiring, and even window-fitting because of it. Esme loves that."

Alice nodded in agreement. "It's quite fun to see them work together. Emmett definitely has a part in Esme's success."

The rest of the afternoon continued in the same way: Esme and Emmett making small but notable changes and Bella approving and testing. Now all the lights in the apartment could be controlled remotely and so could the sound system. In the bedroom, the lamps above the flowers gave off a clear, golden light downward. It was amazing how much the orchids changed the feel in the room. In the bathroom there were more orchids; hanging in baskets between the windows. Esme had also decorated the wall behind the bathtub with delicate candleholders in copper, made for tea lights. There were quite a lot of them, and Bella could only guess that it would look wonderful once it was dark outside and the candles were lit.

Above the dining table Esme changed the ceiling lamp for a chandelier made from deer antlers. Bella had never seen anything like it, but it fit in so well with the rest of the place. It gave a soft light from a myriad of tiny lights that were wrapped around the antlers. Esme also brought in a side table and put it opposite the small kitchen, and even more white orchids. Down in the seating area she added large candelabras that stood on the floor, and art to the walls—three large photos in black and white with motives of horses.

When it was all done Bella looked around at the result. She realized she loved it, and turned around and faced the others. Then she hugged Esme tightly.

"Thank you, Esme. This is so nice."

Esme smiled and returned her embrace gently. "It was my pleasure, Bella. I'm glad you like it."

Bella turned around again and looked at the living room. "The artwork is just right. And the rest …" She fell silent and gestured at it all.

"Don't I get any credit for this?" Emmett said, feigning indignation. Bella laughed and hugged him as well.

He lifted her up easily and swirled her around. "That's more like it, little sis! Now, if any of this gives you a problem, just call me and I'll fix it. Okay?"

Bella nodded. "I promise. And thank you, Emmett." There was a knock at the door, and Bella's dinner arrived.

That night Bella managed to get some sleep, but she had nightmares and woke up a lot. Esme still kept her company in the living room, but there wasn't much she could do. At six in the morning Bella was up, not being able to get any more sleep. As she ate breakfast her phone buzzed, and she looked at it eagerly. She was overjoyed when it was a text from Jasper.

 _"_ _I love you too, sweet girl. More than you know. I miss you. I'll call you when I can. Everything is going fine."_

Bella sighed deep with relief. He was alright. The ache diminished some, and her mood picked up.

Bella and Esme were still seated by the table when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Bella wondered, but Esme smiled and rose.

"I think it's Draupadi." She flitted to the door and opened it, letting the visitor in. Bella moved down to the seating area to greet her guest. Draupadi was petite, slender, and even more beautiful than vampires in general. She had large, almond shaped eyes, a perfect nose, and her smile could probably light up the whole castle. She had a glittering stone on her forehead and a golden piece of jewelry in her nose. Today she was dressed in a gray pencil skirt and a white silk blouse, with her long black hair in a bun at the nape of her neck. She gracefully stretched her hand out to Bella. Her wrists were covered in golden bangles, and Bella guessed that they were all made of real gold and gemstones.

"Miss Swan, I'm Draupadi, aid to lord Marcus. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bella shook her hand. "A pleasure to meet you too, Miss Draupadi," she answered, almost a bit shocked. She hadn't seen Draupadi up close before and hadn't realized that the other woman was this stunning.

Draupadi's soft laugh sounded like silver bells. "No need to call me miss, Miss Swan. I am but a humble servant. Both the Major and Mrs. Cullen have told me that you want to see the library?"

Bella shook herself out of her slight daze and managed a smile. "Yes, that would be very nice. Please, Draupadi, if I'm not to call you miss, would you please call me Bella?"

Draupadi seemed to hesitate for a moment before she smiled again. "Of course, Bella. Come, I'll take you there."

Bella looked at Esme. "Will you come too?"

"If you want me to."

Bella nodded, and Esme took her hand.

As they walked through the deserted corridors, Bella had to ask.

"Draupadi, how long have you been here? If you don't mind my asking."

"Oh, I don't mind," Draupadi said and smiled again. She seemed to be smiling a lot.

"You might have guessed that I was born in India. That was almost 400 years ago now. I was to be married off to a very rich but very old man that I hated, and so I ran away. Marcus found me—starving and near death—and turned me. Since that day I serve him."

"Oh. That's a long time," Bella answered.

Draupadi laughed her silvery laugh. "It's not long when you like your life, Bella. You'll see. When you are turned and can spend all your time with the Major, you'll understand."

When they reached the second floor they didn't turn right, toward the Guard's office, but left. They turned the corner, where Draupadi nodded at the guards by the tower, and continued on. On the left hand wall were no ordinary doors or windows, only a lone, huge door with two halves. It was made of pale wood, and its hinges were made from black metal. The same black metal was also wrought in patterns of animals and trees over the whole door, and swirled around the two large handles and keyholes. It was impressive to look at.

"And here we are," Draupadi said. "The Volturi library." She easily pushed one of the large halves inward, and Bella and Esme followed her inside.

They entered a huge hall. It was at least three stories high and open all the way up to the ceiling high above. Circling the walls were two rows of galleries and the walls were covered with bookshelves. There were no windows, but as they slowly walked inside Bella could see that up above, in the center of the ceiling, was a huge skylight. It was made from colored glass, and depicted the same motifs as the wrought metal on the door. The galleries were held up by large, brown pillars, evenly spaced and decorated by carved, gilded vines. The shelves around the walls were also brown wood where they showed between the books. Completely occupying the middle of the huge room were tall bookcases, also brown, and by each one was a tall ladder that slid along the shelf on rails. There were lamps along the galleries and on top of the bookcases, and the whole room bathed in sunshine from the skylight.

Bella had never seen a library quite like this one. She stood still, gaping and staring at it all.

Draupadi smiled. "Let me show you around, Bella."

Bella managed to close her mouth and followed as the other woman started to walk.

"This whole library is an extension to the castle, it was added in 1443. Most parts are still original, but the skylight was put in and finished in 1678. The door we came in through is the main entrance, but you can also get here from the third floor."

Draupadi walked in under the gallery and up a spiral staircase. The staircase continued up to the second gallery, but they stepped off on the first one. Draupadi continued along the balcony until they were by the middle of the room, and then stopped so they could look out over the large hall. Hidden by the shelves on the floor was an open area with four large tables and chairs to match. Draupadi continued her guiding.

"The library is organized as a modern one, with letter-coding and indexing. In this middle area here, you can sit and read and work. There are quite a few volumes here that are not allowed to leave the library." She continued along the gallery—passing yet another spiral staircase and turning the softly curved corner—and then stopped as they were across from the huge double doors. There was a discreet white door in the wall.

"Behind this door is our rare-books department. It's where we care for all the priceless and unique volumes that we have here. Some of them are even scripts on parchment scrolls. It's a tedious work but a very important one. I can't show you, unfortunately, because the atmosphere in there is very special and must be contained."

"Amazing," Bella breathed out and turned to look out over the library again. It was mostly deserted, but suddenly she could see Marcus appear, rounding a bookcase. A woman Bella had never seen before accompanied him. They seemed to be discussing something as Marcus pulled out a book and flipped it open.

"Come, Bella, there is something I want to show you," Draupadi said with a smile and showed the way downstairs again. She moved with ease between the shelves, knowing exactly where she was going, and Bella and Esme could only follow. She stopped by a bookcase and climbed the ladder. Carefully she pulled out a book and brought it down with her and handed it to Bella.

"Here, take a look at this." Bella took the book and looked at it carefully. It was old, bound in leather, and she gently flipped it open. Then she gasped. It was a first edition of "Wuthering Heights."

"Wow," Bella said. "I've never … it's so beautiful."

Draupadi and Esme both smiled.

"Well," Draupadi said, "someone told me that you were a fan of the English classics."

"I am," Bella answered and beamed at Draupadi. "Do you have more?"

"Oh yes. Come, I'll show you."

The next couple of hours went past in a blur while Bella immersed herself in the library. Draupadi had sat her down by one of the tables and brought her volume after volume to explore. Esme had wandered off to the section about architecture, and was lost in one book or another. Bella couldn't believe her luck—to be able to sit here, with all those books, and just enjoy them. But she also felt a sting of sadness. This had been her dream, to be able to do research on these books and maybe even make a career out of it. She sighed deeply. She wouldn't want to trade Jasper for anything in the world, but still she felt slightly bereft.

Suddenly, she became aware of two figures in the corner of her eye, and she looked up. It was Marcus and the woman from before. They were both smiling at her. Marcus was dressed in a black suit and held two books in his hands. The woman also wore a suit, but it was dark red, and around her neck she wore a large necklace of silver set with orange-red stones. Her hair was straight and black, and she wore it lose down her back. She looked Asian, and she was beautiful.

"Isabella," Marcus said and bowed his head. Bella rose from her chair and didn't really know what she should do—what was the custom for meeting a Volturi King in the library? The woman seemed to sense her bewilderment and smiled widely.

"No worries, Miss Swan. You can sit down again. This oldster won't be offended."

Bella's eyes widened at the woman's words, but she sat back down. Marcus frowned and pursed his lips but the woman seemed unfazed. As Bella looked at him, she realized that he must have been younger than Aro when he was changed and that he was very handsome. Now he glared at the woman, but she laughed and playfully poked him on the arm. Marcus cracked and smiled widely as well. Bella didn't know what to make of this display.

"Forgive me, Miss Swan," the woman said and turned her bright smile to Bella. "I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Liberty." She walked around the table to Bella, and stretched out her hand. Bella smiled with recognition and shook it.

"Jasper spoke about you. You're helping Edward."

"That I am, Miss Swan." Liberty tilted her head to the side slightly and looked concerned.

"You poor girl. It must be awful when he's away like this. I can see that you're in pain."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Eh … well, he'll be home soon. You can call me Bella."

Liberty smiled and sat down in the chair next to her. "Then I will." She seemed to be studying Bella's face closely, and Bella averted her eyes and blushed slightly. Liberty reached out and took one of her hands in hers.

"Bella? Are you alright? I can see something … Pain. Something old." Bella's eyes shot up to meet Liberty's red ones.

"It's nothing," she said and swallowed hard.

Liberty seemed thoughtful. "If you say so. You can always come and talk to me, you know." She was silent for a moment before she smiled again. "I'm very glad to meet you. You have been so good for the Major! I've never seen him smile this much. I work with him—I'm in charge of the ones of the Guard who don't fight hand to hand, but only rely on their gifts."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Liberty giggled. "I'm sure you and the Major have had other things to talk about."

Bella blushed and Liberty smiled brightly at her again.

"As I thought. And that's good! The Major needs you, Bella. Never doubt that. I was wondering—when he's back, maybe you could come and see Edward?"

Bella's eyes widened. "See Edward? I'm not sure Jasper will ever allow that."

"I'll talk to him. Edward needs to see you, to ask for your forgiveness and to explain himself. It's important that he can do that, or he'll never heal. Would you be up for it?"

Bella pondered this for a moment. Yes, Edward had deceived her, but he had also led her to Jasper. She nodded slowly. "I'll meet with him. But Jasper has to be there. I have no idea how you'll talk him into it, though. He can be stubborn."

Liberty laughed. "Oh, I know, Bella. Leave that to me." She rose and smiled. "There, I think I've taken up enough of your time. Have a good day." Liberty sauntered off and she and Marcus disappeared among the shelves. Bella could only sit there and look after them, feeling overwhelmed by Liberty's glowing presence.

Bella and Esme headed back to Bella's quarters for lunch but then went back to the library again when she was done. With the help of Draupadi, Bella could now navigate the vast collections pretty well, and she wandered around mostly by herself. Draupadi was never far away, though, and she wondered if Draupadi was her bodyguard for now. At dinnertime Esme and Bella made to leave.

"I'll walk you back," Draupadi said. "I've nothing to do right now, and you are under lord Marcus' protection, Bella."

As they reached the staircase to the fourth floor Esme's phone rang, and she fished it up from her pocket. Her brow frowned as she looked at the display.

"It's Carlisle. I have to take this. I'll be right with you, Bella." She flitted away as she answered. Bella looked upward and could see Allison and Patrick standing guard at the top of the stairs.

"Draupadi? I can go by myself from here. There are Guards up there, and Esme will be with me very soon."

Draupadi looked a little concerned. "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded, and just then a Guard appeared at the end of the corridor, calling for Draupadi to come.

"All right then, but straight to your quarters, Bella. Or even better, wait by the Guards until Esme is back." Bella nodded again and watched as Draupadi hurried away. Bella climbed the stairs. Both Allison and Patrick nodded at her and she smiled back. Bella looked around. The corridors were empty and quiet.

"I'm just heading home. When Esme comes you can tell her that." Both Guards nodded and Bella started down the corridor. When she was almost at the corner she was aware of a gust of wind passing by her, then again from the opposite direction, and suddenly there was a woman in front of her. Bella startled as the woman's face was just inches from her own.

She looked like no one Bella had ever met before. She was tall—almost as tall as Jasper—and her skin was completely white as snow. Her hair was white-blonde and long, and it flowed like a halo around her face in a wind Bella couldn't feel. She was beyond beautiful and looked fierce, wild, and extremely dangerous. Suddenly, images Bella had seen on TV ages ago of a hunting lioness sprang to her mind. The woman's eyes were dark like garnets but had a milky film covering both the irises and pupils. The woman opened her white lips and inhaled. Somewhere in Bella's mind she realized that she was in danger, but the woman's eyes held her frozen on the spot. The woman leaned in even closer and took a deep breath. Cold radiated out from her and Bella shivered.  
"What have we here?" she whispered, more to herself than to Bella. Her voice was strange and seemed to echo around them and rise in volume, despite the fact that she had merely muttered the words.

"What a pretty little morsel, so sweet … pray tell your name, child?" The woman swirled one of Bella's locks around a long finger.

Bella took a deep, shivering breath, unaware that she had held it until now. The woman's scent reached her nostrils—she smelled like forests and water and snow, and it made Bella want to smell more—but she kept her head. For the first time since she had met Edward, she was afraid in the company of vampires. This woman was everything that Edward and the Cullens had warned her about, everything that Jasper wanted to protect her from. This woman was the essence of a human drinker.

"My name is Bella," Bella breathed out. "I'm Jasper's mate. I mean, Major Jasper Whitlock's mate."

The woman's eyes narrowed, and she leaned into Bella again. This time she traced a line up Bella's neck with her nose as she inhaled.

"Ah, yes, the Captain of the Guard, the God of War … I can smell him on you … faint, but it's there." Then she straightened up again and let go of Bella's hair. "You are lucky then, child, that I respect that man. I won't kill his mate."

Suddenly Allison appeared beside Bella and grabbed her arm, making her take a step back from the woman and break eye contact. Bella felt dazed and shook her head slightly.

"Madam, we were not aware that you had ventured out." Allison was talking to the strange woman, and Bella could see how her eyes were wide and frightened.

The woman didn't look at Allison but still looked at Bella, and Bella found herself caught in the woman's gaze again. It was impossible to look away.

"Why is this human mate not yet turned?" she asked. Her voice was low, but it still seemed to be resonating around them, floating up to the ceiling and whisper in the corners.

"Because we have rules we need to follow, Lady Gertrude," a male voice said behind Bella, and Marcus stepped forward. Draupadi and Esme, who both looked anxious and worried, flanked him.

"Ah, Marcus, what a pleasure." The woman finally let go of Bella's eyes, and Bella took another deep breath while she sagged against Allison. Allison discreetly shifted Bella behind herself. Marcus smiled and offered his arm to Gertrude.

"Let me escort you back to your quarters, Lady Gertrude. I'll have some blood delivered to you."

"You are always so kind to me." The woman's voice was suddenly normal again, as normal as any vampire's voice was. She put her white hand on his arm. "Tell me, Marcus, why is it so quiet here? That's what woke me up."

Marcus and Gertrude continued to talk as they slowly walked ahead and turned the corner. Bella noted that the woman was dressed in a long, flowing white dress hat seemed to move in the same strange wind as her hair, and it made her appear even more ghostly and other-worldly.

"Oh, that was close," Draupadi said with a shaking voice, and Esme hugged Bella tightly. Bella herself had closed her eyes and tried to relax in Esme's arms.

"Who was that?" Esme asked, and Bella listened intently. She vaguely remembered Jasper mentioning a Gertrude, but that was it.

Draupadi answered. "That was Lady Gertrude. She's at least as old as the Kings, and she comes from the north. She's never out of her quarters, though."

"We're very sorry," Allison said. "We didn't see what was happening until … Lady Gertrude hasn't been out from her quarters in years. We had no idea. I ran to Bella as quick as I could while Patrick phoned you, Miss Draupadi."

Bella could hear the regret in Allison's voice and straightened up. "It's not your fault, Allison. Or yours, Draupadi. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. Everyone has warned me not to wander around alone, but I did."

"I don't think we can blame you either, Bella." Esme's voice was as usual soft and caring. "The castle is more or less empty, and you knew that. Besides, there were guards here, and I was just on my way up. What could possibly go wrong?" They all looked at each other, and Bella started to giggle. Soon Esme joined in, as did Draupadi. Even Allison's and Patrick's lips seemed to pull a little upward.

"Come, Bella. Let's get you home," Esme eventually said, and she and Draupadi escorted Bella safely to her quarters.

Bella asked Draupadi to stay while she ate because she wanted to know more about this ancient and very scary vampire.  
"I'm not sure exactly where Gertrude comes from," Draupadi started. "Only that it's probably Scandinavia somewhere. No one knows who turned her, not even she. She gained power among the humans and feasted on the battlefields. Marcus believes that the myths about the Valkyrie stem from her, but that is only speculation, of course. The Kings found her during the middle ages. She was apparently wreaking havoc in what is today eastern Europe, so they caught her."

Bella chewed and swallowed so she could talk. "But they kept her around. Is she gifted?"

Draupadi cocked her head to the side. "Yes, but … Her gifts work a bit different from what we are familiar with today. Marcus has told me that they kept her alive because she fascinated Aro but also because she had so much knowledge of the time when the Kings were turned—and from a different place in the world. Marcus has spent countless hours in her presence, recording that knowledge. He believes that Gertrude might be even older than she's letting us think."

Draupadi paused and seemed to ponder what to say.

"Her gifts aren't as singular and controlled as the ones we are used to today, as I said before, but she is capable of some strange and powerful things. For one, she radiates cold like no other vampire."

"I noticed," Bella said and shivered at the memory.

"I thought you might. If she gets upset, angry especially, it gets even colder. She's the only one I know who has made vampires shiver from cold. You see, the cold she emits isn't just temperature, it somehow affects your mind as well."

Bella's eyes widened. "That _is_ different."

"Yes. And her voice … it's her preferred weapon. She can hypnotize both humans and vampires with it if she feels like it. Still, she doesn't seem to be able to control it like a gift. There is the dazzling with the eyes as well, like all vampires use, and she's quite proficient with that as well. She's also a lot stronger than a normal vampire and very fast. You should see her in sunlight. She sparkles more than anyone else. It's an awe-inspiring sight."

Bella frowned. "But you all said that she never ventures out. What does she do?"

"She sleeps."

Both Bella's and Esme's eyebrows rose high, and Draupadi giggled softly.

"Not like a human. She stays absolutely still and loses herself in her memories. At least that's what she tells Marcus she's doing. And we can't know for sure, because she shields her mind from everyone. You did see the milky film in her eyes, right?"

Bella nodded.

"That's because she's so still. The blood she drinks somehow coagulates inside her, and it affects her eyes."

"She's shielding her mind, you say. That means she's a shield as well. I'd say she's very gifted," Bella stated.

Draupadi seemed to be pondering what to say. "Yes, she's gifted, but her gifts don't work as we are familiar with. They are completely connected with her emotions and state of mind. She never has to consciously _use_ them—they are just there, as instinctual to her as breathing is to you. Aro and Marcus believe that she might be some kind of a 'proto-vampire.' That vampires have evolved since she was turned."

"Is that even possible?" Esme asked. "Aren't we very static? Not changing?"

Draupadi nodded. "Yes, but we have still been able to track some things that are changing. Like the sparkling, it's diminishing. If you trace back and compare, it all depends on how many generations have gone by. If Aro was to turn someone today, that vampire would sparkle a lot. If, let's say, Allison was to turn someone, they would sparkle significantly less, because she's six generations removed from Aro's generation. Same with gifts—they are much more particular now, and there are fewer and fewer vampires who have more than one gift. On the other hand, those who do have gifts are usually better at handling them than their sires."

Bella looked thoughtful. She had some comprehension of what was involved when tracking the evolution of something. "Do you keep registers of everyone? Who's sired who and so on?"

"We do." Draupadi nodded. "We have lengthy annals of every vampire we know of. And that's quite a few." Bella glanced at Esme. She looked concerned, and Bella couldn't help but feel a little uneasy by this last revelation.

Draupadi left shortly after that, and Esme and Bella discussed what they had been told. Bella wondered if Jasper knew about the register but concluded that he probably did. He seemed to know about everything that happened in the vampire world, both inside and outside of the castle. After a couple of hours, Bella decided that she had had enough of the day, and withdrew to the bedroom. Esme stayed in the living room again. Bella wrote some more in her book as she sat in bed, recounting her meeting with Gertrude. She was mostly done with the story of her life, and now she used the book as a diary. She had started to read a new book from the study, and read for a while before she fell into an uneasy sleep. She had nightmares about white vampires chasing her through the corridors of Volterra and woke screaming several times. At five A.M. she had finally had enough and got up.

Her phone rang as the clock turned seven, and she could hardly believe her eyes when she saw it was Jasper. Almost out of breath she answered.

"Jasper?"

 _"_ _It's me, Bella."_

His voice was like balm for her soul, and the ache in her chest subsided. "Oh, my god! I've been so worried. Are you all right?" The words flew out of her mouth—she was desperate to know that he was safe.

 _"_ _Of course I am, sweet girl. Why didn't I wake you up?"_

She smiled a little as she heard the concern in his voice. "It's been hard to sleep. I woke two hours ago."

 _"_ _Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. But I'm coming home soon. We're heading for the plane as we speak."_

Bella let out a happy sigh of relief and smiled widely at the empty room. "That's the best news I've heard since you left, Jasper. Please hurry."

 _"_ _Of course I will. Have you been up to anything fun while I was away?"_

"Nothing is fun without you, love. But Draupadi did show me the library, and that was quite amazing. I think I could live in there." She could hear Jasper chuckle on the other end.

 _"_ _I have no doubt you could. Did you let Esme loose on the flat?"_

"Oh no. We did some small changes. You'll see when you get home. When _will_ you be home?"

 _"_ _It's another hour at least to the plane, and then a six-hour flight. We'll have to land in Florence and drive from there. Say around three in the afternoon, your time."_

"I can't wait," she whispered. "My whole chest aches for you, Jasper."

 _"_ _I know, sweet girl. I know."_

She could hear the pain in his voice and shivered. "Esme said it would be much worse for you. The ache, I mean. How are you holding up?"

 _"_ _Hanging in there. You don't have to worry about me, Bella."_

There was a short silence.

 _"_ _Bella, listen, we are going into a bad area here. The signal wont hold. I'll be home soon."_

"Oh, okay. I love you."

 _"_ _I love you too. Bye."_

"Bye, fly safe."

With a click he was gone, and the ache was back. But he was on his way home. Bella rushed out of the bedroom and hugged Esme tightly.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	11. Togetherness

**A/N:** Still don't own Twilight. Oh, and a lemon-warning is in order ;). By the way, if you like Harry Potter fanfic, I recommend you search out Colubrina. Her stories are quite amazing, and she's a Dramoine shipper, just like me. What is it about the bad boys, I wonder ...

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Togetherness**

Esme left after breakfast at Bella's request. Then Bella changed the sheets in their bed so there wouldn't be the scent of someone else there by mistake—Emmett had been in there, for instance. She showered and did her best to make sure that there was no scent left from the Gertrude incident last night. She felt slightly guilty from keeping that event from her conversation with Jasper when he had called, but she didn't want him to worry unnecessarily. She would tell him later. She also put a call in to Albert to send up a bag of blood. She was pretty sure that Jasper wouldn't need to feed, but _if_ he needed to, she didn't want him to have to wait for it to be delivered. She didn't know exactly what to expect when he got home, so she blushingly dug up some lacy lingerie from the bottom of the drawer. The set was light blue—the color he had said looked nice on her. She fussed a little about what to wear until she capitulated and pulled on her blue jeans and a brown blouse. The blouse made her eyes warmer and richer in hue. She liked that. Then she opened all the windows and aired the flat out properly. She knew he probably wouldn't mind Esme's scent, but Emmett's was a whole different story.

When she was all done and had eaten her lunch it was still about three hours to go. She realized quickly that she was far too restless to concentrate on a book, so she flipped on the TV. She surfed the channels without looking. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and she startled. She wondered who it could be.

"Who is it?" she asked through the closed door.

"Laundry, Miss Swan," Allison answered. Bella sighed with relief and opened the door. The maid services here were amazing. They cleaned the apartment without her noticing, and the laundry was collected and returned with unmatched speed. Bella had never met the actual maids, and it was usually Allison who delivered the clean laundry to the flat.

Bella took the hamper filled with neatly folded clothes and smiled. "Thank you, Allison." The woman returned her smile with a nod and then disappeared. Bella closed the door again and busied herself with putting the clothes away.

Slowly, so slow that at first she didn't notice it, the ache in her chest started to lessen. She could breathe easier, and she started to feel a lot calmer and happier. She knew it was because Jasper was getting closer, and her whole body shivered with anticipation and joy. Finally, the ache was completely gone, and she knew he was near. Maybe even in the castle. She put the last of her clothes away, grabbed the hamper and walked out of her closet. She stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the hamper to the floor when she saw him. He stood just inside the doorway to the bedroom, a wide smile on his lips, and he was even more beautiful than she remembered.

"Hey, sweet girl. Missed me?"

She didn't say a word but ran to him and jumped up into his arms. He laughed as he caught her and lifted her up so she could clasp her legs around him. She held him oh-so-tight and inhaled his scent, her face buried at his neck. He did the same.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered. "How I have missed you." His lips trailed from her shoulder, along her neck, and up to her ear. She straightened up and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him eagerly and almost desperately.

When she let go her eyes were shining. "I've missed you too, Jasper. Welcome home." She leaned forward and kissed him again, her hands moving into his hair. While he held her up with one hand, his other hand caressed her back. Her kisses were urgent and needy, and as he let his hand move to her side and almost touched her breast, she moaned slightly. He could feel her need and lust for him almost overpowering his senses. He took a small, careful step backward to close the bedroom door behind him.

Bella hardly noticed that he moved until he gently set her down on the platform around the bed. Her hands slowly travelled down his chest, mapping the now familiar contours of his body. He inhaled deeply, and his eyes got darker. She wanted him, she _needed_ him, and she had to make sure that he was still hers, that he was okay. She slowly started to undo the buttons of his black shirt. He groaned, and then his lips were on hers once again. His hands wandered up from her hips and cupped her breasts. She gasped with pleasure as he flicked over her nipples through the fabric. She had missed this, she had missed him, and her blood heated up within her. He started on her buttons, her blouse on the floor in seconds. She hurriedly undid the last buttons of his shirt and pulled it out of his trousers. Then she took hold of his wrists. While not letting go of his eyes, she undid his cufflinks and let them fall to the floor. She slowly pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

She let her fingers trace the planes of his chest, and he kissed her again. This time he took command, and his tongue probed her mouth, tasting every inch of her. His hands caressed up her sides, lingering on her breasts and swiping gently over her nipples through her bra. She moaned and pressed her hips against him, feeling his arousal. Her hands moved down to the waistband of his trousers and started on the belt. He beat her to it, and in the blink of an eye she was on her back in the bed. She was wearing only her panties and bra now, while he stood naked before her, looking at her. His eyes were pitch black, and she felt how she flushed and panted. She wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anything else. He stood there, silent, for another second.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "And I really like these." He climbed up in the bed and caressed the lace on her hips. She groaned as his hands were nowhere close to where she wanted them.

He slowly moved up her body, caressing her skin and kissing her, until he was covering her completely. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her. He kissed her deeply and she reveled in the taste of him. _She had missed him so much_. She tried to focus her feelings and pushed all of her love and need at him. He growled deep in his chest. She knew that sound. It reverberated through her body, and she could feel how she started to get moist between her legs.

He broke their kiss and looked down at her, one of his hands running through her hair. She was feeling lust and need, and she was so excited—but at the bottom of it all, smoldering, was her love for him. Part of his mind still had a hard time believing that this amazing woman actually loved him. The other part was completely lost in her eyes and her scent.

She smiled at him. "I love you."

He smiled back and started a trail of kisses down her neck and to her chest. The blue bra made her skin look like cream, and he kissed her breasts on top of the fabric. Her nipples were hard little peaks that showed through the lace. Abruptly he sat up on his knees and pulled her with him, so she straddled his lap. She gasped and giggled, and he held her close to his chest and nuzzled her neck. With deft fingers he carefully unhooked the clasp of her bra and removed it, throwing it on the floor. She pressed herself against him, and the contact of her warm skin made him growl with anticipation. She moved slightly and then ground herself against his arousal.

His eyes widened. "Heavens, Bella. You're going to unman me." She stopped moving, instead placing her lips on his neck and kissed right over the spot where her mating mark should go. He shivered with pleasure as he closed his eyes and laid them both back on the bed. He lavished kisses and caresses on her breasts, as he knew she liked, before he started his journey down.

Her hands were in his hair, and she was panting. When he dipped his tongue into her sweet little belly button, she moaned, and he smiled against her skin. Moving further down, he caressed her on top of her panties with his fingers. She writhed on the bed. Inhaling deeply, he started to slowly ease them down, and she raised her hips to help him. He smoothed them down all the way, letting his hands travel down the soft skin of her thighs, her calves, and then her feet. She was looking at him, propped up on her elbow, and her eyes were hooded and dark. As he started his way back up, caressing and kissing her, he wondered how this would end. Was she ready? He hoped so, because his self-control was failing.

As he reached her center, he let his tongue travel through her folds, and she moaned loudly as she fell back on the pillows again. She was soaking, and he carefully eased a finger into her. She arched her back in response and whimpered.

He smiled and continued. Her emotions swirled around him, and he growled in response, his member aching to be inside her. But he would take his time. If she was willing, then this would be her first time, and he would make damn sure that she enjoyed it. He carefully added another finger, eliciting a small cry of pleasure from her. It didn't take long before she came around him. He moved up her body again, so his face hovered above hers, and she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at him, her eyes shining with happiness and love.

"Bella, I can't—"

She interrupted him by putting a finger over his lips. "I want you, Jasper. Please. All of you."

He could feel her sincerity and her need for him. "Are you sure?" he asked hoarsely, and she nodded. He placed himself at her entrance and then looked at her once again. Her eyes were wide, and he could feel a twinge of anxiety from her. He pushed his love and lust onto her, and she relaxed. Then he thrust into her, and she cried out. He stilled himself, shocked by how complete he felt and how warm she was. He wanted to give her time, to make sure she was okay. She took a few deep breaths, and he made sure that any pain she might have felt was lost in a cloud of pleasure. Her hands came up and clasped around his neck, her eyes locked on his.

"You feel so good," she whispered. He started to move, slowly at first to give her a chance to keep up. She arched into him, and her legs came up and clasped around his hips.

He took in all of her feelings and then gave them back to her together with his own, over and over again, and they were both building fast—both of them lost in a haze of emotions. He could not lose himself completely, though. He had to concentrate hard not to bite her. He steeled himself and moved his face so he looked at her instead of being buried at her neck. To be inside her was the most fulfilling thing he had ever experienced, beyond anything he had ever felt before. She made him whole. She came hard around him, screaming out his name, and he followed right behind, unable to resist her. His roar as he came was loud and resonated through the room.

He rolled them gently so he wouldn't crush her, and then they both lay panting, her on top of him. Jasper slowly stroked her hair and made soothing circles on her back.

"How do you feel?" he asked with a low voice.

She looked up at him, propping herself up on his chest. "Better than ever," she answered and smiled the most beautiful smile.

Jasper returned it, feeling elated and filled with love for his mate. "I love you, sweet girl. So much." He gently moved her up a bit and slid out of her. She gasped at the feeling, but he kissed her. Then it hit him—the faint scent of her blood. He froze. It couldn't have been much, but he wanted to be sure that it didn't appeal to him before he let go.

Bella looked at him and frowned. "Jasper? What is it?"

Satisfied that the blood of his mate did nothing for him, he smiled at her. "There was some blood. Very little. I just had to make sure I wouldn't go crazy."

Bella blushed a deep red that spread down over her chest. "Oh, my god, how embarrassing," she whispered, turning her face down into Jasper's chest.

He chuckled and made her look at him. "Bella, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You've made me a very happy man."

She smiled a small, content smile. "Is it always like this?"

He traced her chin with his finger. "Yes. Or better."

She raised her eyebrows. "Better? My god, why are people even going outside?"

Jasper laughed. "Because there are other things that are good too."

After a little while of comfortable silence, he moved her off his chest and turned to face her.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" he wondered, watching as her whole face lit up.

"That would be wonderful."

"Wait here, then." He rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. As he started the water he noticed the flowers and the candleholders. He had of course seen the other changes as well, and he liked it. However, it didn't matter to him what he thought of it—his only concern was that Bella approved. He checked the temperature of the water that quickly filled the large tub and poured in some bath oil. The sweet scent of orange flowers filled the room and puffed out behind him as he went back into the bedroom. She was sitting up on her side of the bed and had pulled the sheets up around her. Her eyes wandered over him as he stepped closer to the bed, and she smiled at him. Then he saw the bruise that was forming on her upper arm, and he halted.

"Damn," he said, and she frowned.

"What is it?"

He sighed and felt like crap. He walked up to the bed and gently caressed the mark that was forming. "I held you too hard. I'm so sorry."

She looked at her arm, both looking and feeling confused.

"I didn't even feel it, Jasper." Then she looked up at him and saw his face, filled with regret.

"Oh, no you don't." She sat up on her knees, cupping his cheek and looking him square in the eyes.

"This is not your fault, Jasper. Don't you dare feel guilty about this."

He relaxed and even smiled a little. "You didn't even feel it?"

"No." She leaned forward and kissed him, and he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

There was a full height mirror in there, and Bella went to look at herself. There was the bruise on her arm, but it wasn't that bad. There was a shadow of a bruise across some of her ribs, but the worst was on her left thigh. She could almost make out his fingers, and that one was darkening fast. She smiled crooked at herself, and Jasper appeared behind her.

"I'm still sorry. I should have kept better check on myself."

She turned around and put her arms around his neck. "Well, I hear that practice makes perfect."

He laughed and then took her left hand in his. Carefully he removed her brace.

"All ready for your bath, my lady." He lifted her up and climbed into the warm water. He sat down and sat her in front of him, both his arms around her and her legs resting between his. He turned off the water and silence filled the room. Bella leaned back against him and inhaled the soft smell and relaxed.

A new feeling of contentment filled Jasper. She was his mate, and he had claimed her. No other vampire would ever doubt that. It made him feel lighter, as if there had been a weight on his mind and now it was gone. And Bella … He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. She was such an amazing woman and all his. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Her love and happiness swirled around him, and she moved slightly. He gently nuzzled her neck.

"Are you sore?" he wondered.

Bella opened her eyes. "A little. But not much, I thought it would be a lot worse."

"Good. I'll take some credit for that." He nipped at her neck, and she giggled. His deeper chuckle joined in.

"Tell me now, Jasper. Did everything work out with the mission? And where were you?"

"Everything went exactly as planned. We were in Georgia—not the state, mind you, but the country—way up in the mountains. Not a human in sight."

She giggled. "I do know my geography, Jasper. Did you catch them? The Romanians?"

He pulled her hair to one side and started to kiss down her neck. "One of them," he said between kisses. "We got Stefan."

She could feel his arousal against her behind and her own body's response to that. Bella hesitated for a mere second, and then she sat up straight and turned around.

"But not the other one?"

He shook his head and reached for her. "No, we didn't. Please, love, I don't want to talk about them right now."

She smiled at him and straddled his lap. "All right, no more talking." She kissed him deeply, and his tongue grazed hers. When she broke it off he looked at her.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled at him. "You wont. I'll tell you to stop if I can't handle it. I need you, Jasper. What we just did was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've never felt more complete and happy. You're mine." She leaned forward and kissed him again. He groaned and lifted her so she could sink down on him.

"Oh, there's water all over the floor," Bella said and giggled when she stepped out of the bath.

Jasper smiled and held her hand, supporting her as she got up. "I'll take care of that." Suddenly the familiar signal from Jasper's phone broke through their comfortable bubble, and he looked at the door to the bedroom.

"That's strange. I told Demetri only to call me if there was an emergency."

Bella frowned. "Demetri? I thought Peter was in charge?"

"He usually is, but he and Char had to stay behind for a little while." Jasper sounded distracted but made sure she was steady on her feet. "I'd better go and see what's the matter."

As Bella stepped into the shower, Jasper found his phone on the floor and answered.

"Yes?" He knew his voice was hostile and cold, but Demetri better have a damned good reason for calling.

 _"_ _Major, I'm so sorry to call. Andreas is outside your door with Miss Swan's dinner and no one was answering."_ Demetri sounded amused, and Jasper had to laugh.

"I see. So he called you?"

Demetri chuckled.

 _"_ _Yes. He didn't dare to call you directly, so he called me. And I figured that Miss Swan wanted her dinner. Or should I send it back?"_

"No, that's fine, Dem. I'll deal with it. Thank you."

 _"_ _No problem, Major. Have a very nice evening."_

Jasper hung up and chuckled to himself. The soundproofing was good, but it could apparently cause problems. He pulled on some pajama pants and quickly stepped into the bathroom. Bella was in the shower, and he realized he could stand there for ages, looking at her.

"Bella? Your dinner is here. I'll get it for you."

"Thanks," she answered over the running water.

When she emerged, her dinner was set up at the dining table and Jasper sat in his usual chair, reading something on his tablet. He smiled at her. She was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top, her wet hair brushed out but not dried. Her scent permeated the air. She sat down and smiled at him.

"So this was the big emergency?"

He laughed. "Apparently I'm too scary to call. The poor guy who delivers your food didn't get an answer when he knocked, so he called Demetri."

Bella blushed and concentrated on her food. "So now he knows, and Demetri knows …"

Jasper interrupted her. "Bella, we are mates. Everyone here regards us as … married. For lack of a better word."

She looked up him with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded. "You know that, love. You've talked enough about it with Char and Esme. Mating is sacred. As long as you are still human you will go by your own name, but as soon as you are changed, people will start to call you Bella Whitlock."

She blushed a pretty pink. "Hm, maybe I should hyphenate." She grinned at him.

Jasper laughed. "Sure, do that if you want to." His eyes were glittering.

"So," she said and took a bite. "It's the same here as in the US, I take your name?"

Jasper suddenly looked concerned. "Not really. Your problem—if I may call myself that—is that I'm well known, and a coven leader. You are part of the Whitlock coven, and therefore people assume that you'll take my name. You don't have to."

She smiled sweetly at him and reached out so she could caress his cheek. "Don't worry, Jasper. I'll take your name. I mean, Peter and Char did, so why shouldn't I?"

He seemed to relax and returned her smile. She continued to eat, but he could sense that there was something she was pondering.

"What is it, Bella?"

She laughed. "It's hopeless to keep anything from you. I wanted to ask you something, but I think you might … I'm all right, okay?"

Jasper frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bella sighed and put down her cutlery. "I sort of ran in to Gertrude yesterday."

Jasper froze and stared at her. "You did what?" he whispered.

"Before you go ahead and try to take someone's head off for this, it was my fault." She could see Jasper pale, she had never seen that before. She took his hand.

"Jasper, love, I'm all right. Allison was there really fast, and then Marcus came. But it was your name that stopped her."

Jasper blinked and relaxed again, eyes wide with surprise. "My name?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. She asked what I was doing here, and I told her that I was your mate. She said she respected you and wouldn't kill _your_ mate. But she called you something strange."

Jasper shivered slightly and Bella found herself seated on his lap before she could even react. He buried his nose in her soft, wet hair and inhaled deeply.

"And what was that?" he asked with a low voice.

"She called you the God of War. What did she mean by that?"

Jasper stilled and then straightened up. He looked her in the eyes. "Bella, you were inches from your death, and that's what you want to ask me? Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Why were you alone?"

Bella sighed. "Esme and Draupadi were taking me home when Draupadi got called away and Esme got a phone call. I walked up the stairs, and it was empty and quiet everywhere. I told Allison and Patrick that I was just going home and that Esme would follow me shortly. Then Gertrude was there. I've never seen anyone move like that."

Jasper hugged her close. "No, if you had I would've been worried. Have you any idea of how dangerous she is?"

"I do now. Allison and Patrick saw what happened. Allison ran up to Gertrude and me, and Patrick called Draupadi. Draupadi and Marcus were there very fast, and so was Esme. Draupadi stayed while I ate and told me about Gertrude. It was a stupid happenstance that she ventured out form her quarters at the same time I walked in the hallway. I've never walked alone in the castle before. What are the odds?"

Jasper released her marginally, so he could look at her. "Very few people know this, but we suspect that she's actually out and about a lot more than we think."

"Really? Oh. Still, nothing happened. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. And I got caught up in you." She poked him in the chest and he smiled a little. " _And_ you are avoiding my question, Jasper. The God of War?"

"I will answer if you promise me that you'll never go without an escort again."

"I promise. And I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath and then hugged her close again.

"It's really nothing," he murmured into her hair. "It's just an old epithet from the Vampire Wars."

Bella frowned. "It didn't sound like nothing," she said, and she could feel Jasper sigh.

"It was what Maria called me, her 'Dios de la Guerra.' She called me that because I never lost a fight and because I knew how to be tactical. The name spread some, and when Peter came along and heard of it, he made sure to spread it further. In our own army I was the Major, but to those who opposed us I was the God of War."

Bella looked up at him. His eyes were dark and his thoughts seemed to be far away. She cupped his cheek.

"I still don't understand how Gertrude would know of that. Was she ever in the Vampire Wars?"

"No, she wasn't." Jasper took another deep sigh and met her inquisitive gaze. "There is some old prophecy or another that talks about a God of War. I never gave it much credit."

Bella raised her eyebrows and sat straighter. "A prophecy? About you?"

He shrugged and she could sense that he was not entirely comfortable with this topic, but she was curious now.

He rolled his eyes and then looked at her again. "Not about me, I'm quite sure. A very, _very_ long time ago, just as the Volturi came to power, the Kings apparently visited a seer. This seer told them that they would rule for ages, but then the God of War would overthrow them, and everything would change. That's it."

Bella blinked and her eyes widened. "Why don't you take it seriously?"

He shrugged again. "Why would I want to overthrow the Volturi? Nah, it's just nonsense. Besides, I don't trust seers. Take your Alice Cullen as an example. She sees the future, then someone changes his mind, and everything's out the window."

"That's true." Bella pondered this. "That seer, do you know who it was?"

"Sort of. They burned him right after that. He had apparently made a habit of demanding human sacrifices as payment for prophecies. In a quite spectacular way at that."

Bella grimaced. "Oh. Yeah, I can see why that would be bad. But the Kings know?"

"Oh yes. They know all of it. It was a part of why Aro so desperately wanted me to come here."

"Good," she said and smiled.

She kissed him and climbed out of his lap and sat down on her own chair again. She took a few bites before she asked her next question.

"Where are Peter and Charlotte? You said that they had to stay behind?"

"Oh, yes, I never got to tell you." He grinned at her, and she blushed a little, recalling how she had greeted him.

His face turned serious again. "We found that the Romanians had a prisoner, a girl named Rebecca. She has an amazing gift—she can talk to others with her mind."

"Really? Like telepathy?"

He nodded. "Indeed. And from quite a distance, too. If she does it by touch she can even control your actions. Vladimir and Stefan kept her prisoner in the most horrific way and tried to train her to dominate people. If she didn't succeed they would tear a limb off."

Bella shuddered. "That sounds horrible."

"Yes. And she's so young. We think that she was around seventeen when her sire changed her, and he handed her over to the Romanians when she was only three months old. She was never taught properly about vampires. They kept her locked up in a steel box for six years. She never saw the sun."

"Oh, my god," Bella whispered.

"She's quite damaged and broken, so Char took Rebecca under her wings. The girl is terrified of touching someone—or someone touching her—because the only time that happened, she was made to force a subject to do something. Or she was dismembered. She has no idea of how strong she is or how sharp her senses are. To make things easier for her, they are taking her in the private jet that Caius and I came back in, but on the second turn. There will be far less Guards travelling with them, so it will be easier on Rebecca."

"Poor girl," Bella stated, and then she frowned. "I wonder if she can affect me at all."

"I would guess not. I'd like for you to meet her when she gets here, if it's safe. Char will be the judge of that. It might help her to be able to touch someone."

"I'd love to help if I can. Oh, and talking about helping—I met Liberty in the library."

"Did you now?" Jasper smiled, and his eyes twinkled at her.

She smiled brightly at him. "She's a fun person. A little overwhelming, perhaps, but very nice. She wants me to meet Edward." Bella hesitated and looked at Jasper, worried that he would get angry.

"Hm. As part of his therapy?"

Bella's eyes widened as she took in Jasper's calm demeanor. "Yes, exactly. Jasper, why aren't you going through the roof right now?"

He chuckled. "Because I'm calmer now that you are completely mine. I've claimed you, and you've claimed me. It soothes my inner beast." Bella blushed a deep red and looked away from Jasper's grinning face. Soon she felt his cool hand on her cheek, and he gently turned her head to look at him.

"Please, Bella. I thought we covered this subject already?" His eyes were soft and smiling, and she smiled back at him.

"I guess we did." She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

Jasper could feel that she was happy, that she loved him, and that she was tired. When she was finished with her food, he carefully lifted her up in his arms and headed back into the bedroom. He put her down between the sheets and slipped in behind her. She snuggled into his chest, and he held her close as he started to purr.

"Oh, I've missed this," she said as she yawned.

He chuckled softly. "So have I. I'll talk to Liberty, because you're still his singer. If you want to help him, we'll work something out."

"Great."

He could sense the moment she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up a couple of hours later, the clock showing half past eight, and she found herself still securely in Jasper's arms. She had turned in her sleep, and he was spooning with her. She sighed happily and felt how his arms tightened slightly around her.

"Done sleeping?" he asked, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"For now, I think." She stretched and turned so she faced him. He gently caressed a strand of her hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" she asked and saw how he tensed up. She had no idea why.

"Yes. There will be a trial in the afternoon. We brought back prisoners."

"Oh. I see. And you will of course have to be there."

He nodded. "But I don't want you to come, Bella. The judging is more or less done already. It will only be Aro reading them and then executions. I don't want you to see that."

Her eyes widened. "Executions?"

"It's the punishment that exists for crimes such as the ones Stefan and his followers have committed. And the Kings are all for swift justice."

"I know about the death penalty, but they do it _there_? In the hall?"

Jasper nodded.

"But that's … That's just … With an audience? Who is the poor bastard who'll execute them? Or do they man up and do it themselves?"

Jasper closed his eyes and she could feel how he tensed up even more. She finally connected the dots and sat straight up in the bed. He sat up beside her, his eyes pained. She climbed up in his lap and cupped his beautiful face between her hands.

"Oh, Jasper, no." Her voice was low, almost a whisper.

He shrugged and averted his eyes. "It's part of the job description."

"Jasper, look at me."

He didn't want to, but her voice made him. When he met her eyes he could feel her love roll off her and straight into his heart.

"How do you survive that?"

He sighed. "I have to. I'd rather not force someone else to do it." He paused and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, inhaling her scent. "When Aro told me what being Captain of the Guard meant, he said that it wouldn't be a big thing for me. He remarked that I had killed so many on the battlefield and in the culling of newborns already that this shouldn't bother me in the least. Besides, I could be sure that they were all guilty." He sighed and paused for a little while, burying his face at her neck.

"But he was wrong," he continued, whispering close to her soft skin. "This is very different from killing someone in a fight. It's even worse than culling newborns. I always tried to keep the newborns unaware about the order of things, take them by surprise … To have people kneeling before me, knowing what will happen, is … I have to shut my gift down, or I would probably break down completely." To his despair he could feel how she started to sob, and he raised his head so he could look at her. Gently he swiped her tears away with his thumbs as he held her face.

"Shh. Don't cry for me, sweet girl. It has to be done." He kissed her, and she responded with fervor. When she broke off the kiss, breathless, she leaned her forehead to his.

"I love you, Jasper. Never doubt that. Whatever happens."

"As I love you," he responded in a whisper.

She kissed him again, and she made sure her love for him reached him. She straddled him and pressed her chest against his. He groaned a little, and she smiled inwardly. He had taken her places she hadn't even known existed, and she wanted to go there again. She wanted him to forget tomorrow and only know that she loved him. She leaned back and let her hands trail down his chest and stomach. He groaned again, louder this time, and she found herself on her back with Jasper hovering above her. She met his eyes, and he was silently asking her.

She entangled her fingers in his soft hair. "I'm not sore, love. I want this. Please, Jasper."

He smiled down at her, and she let herself be swept up in the pleasures he lavished on her. Soon her clothes were gone, and she could feel his arousal. His lust egged her on, making comets fly by before her closed eyes. She pushed on his shoulders, and he willingly rolled over so she was on top. She sat up, feeling him press on her beneath her.

"What an amazing view," she said, looking down at him, her eyes glowing with passion and lust.

"I agree," he responded hoarsely. Then he gripped her hips firmly but gently and lifted her so she could sink back down on his member. She moaned as he filled her but didn't let go of his eyes. They were a glittering black, and she could lose herself in those eyes. She braced herself on his chest and started to move.

Her completion exploded inside her, and she could hear his roar when he followed from a distance. She fell down on his chest, utterly spent. He encircled her in his strong arms and started to stroke her back. Slowly she returned to him. Absentmindedly, she traced one of his scars with her finger.

"Wow," she whispered. "You were right. It can get better."

He chuckled. "You have no idea, sweet girl. Just wait until you're changed."

She lifted her head so she could look at him. "Really?"

"Yes."

She put her hands under her chin and tilted her head to the side slightly. She let her eyes wander over his face, taking in his strong chin, his straight nose and his full lips. Then she moved her gaze and met his eyes. They were still black and glittering.

"I'm so happy that you're my mate, Jasper."

His eyes grew warm and tender and she reached up to kiss him. Before she knew it she was on her back on the bed again.

"So am I," he whispered, trailing kisses down onto her chest.

Bella woke in the morning and found herself alone. She panicked at first, her hazy mind thinking it had all been a dream, before she heard Jasper talking in the living room. She couldn't make out the words, but she got up and put her robe on and then walked out and looked around. It was morning, and sunshine flooded in through the windows. Jasper was on his phone, dressed in pajama pants hanging low on his hips. She loved the view of her Jasper half-naked. He smiled at her and came up to her, giving her a one-armed hug. She put her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest, his scent calming to her.

"Yes," he said into the phone. "That's good. Anything else?"

Bella could hear someone talking on the other end but not make out what he said.

"Good, see you later then."

Jasper hung up and threw the phone onto the couch.

"I'm sorry, I tried not to wake you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I woke up because I was alone. Who was it?"

"Peter. He and Char are here now, with Rebecca. Everything went fine getting here." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Good."

There was a knock on the door. Jasper grinned at her and went to open. Bella could only hear a soft murmur, and then Jasper came back with her breakfast.

"He apologized again for causing such trouble yesterday," Jasper said, still grinning. Bella blushed.

As she ate, she reflected over how things had changed. Before they had made love the first time, she knew that Jasper was her mate. Now she felt it. She didn't fear that he would leave her any more. It was just as impossible as the thought of her leaving him. She felt safe with him, safer and more at home than she had ever felt in her life. As she was pondering this, her eyes wandered over him.

"Seeing anything new?" he asked with a smile, and she giggled, caught in the act.

"Nothing new. But something I love."

He reached over and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "You look lovely like this, Bella. So happy, and with that very messy hair."

Her cheeks turned pink, but she didn't turn her eyes away. "That's your fault, you know."

He chuckled. "I know. Eat your breakfast and I'll help you with it, okay?"

She nodded.

"I also talked to Char. She says that Rebecca would benefit greatly from being able to touch someone. As it is, she seems almost disgusted with the scent of humans, so it should be safe for you to meet her. Would you like to?"

"Yes, I would. Has she met Liberty yet?"

"No, but she will very soon." He stood up from the table and lifted her from her chair. "Come on, sweet girl. Let's get those tangles out."

She giggled and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	12. Trials and Hearings

**A/N:** When I post this there are still a few minutes until New Years Eve, but I want to wish you all a Happy New Year, and may this year be even better than the last one :).

Thank you all who reads and reviews, you make it worth while.

And again a huge thanks to my betas, who keeps me sane and the story readable... ;)

 **EDIT:** There is something wrong with the site when it comes to reviews. I can't see them, and I can't answer to them from my mail either. So this will have to do for now: **Thank you** so much to all of you, for taking your time to review and liking this story! Especially thanks to those of you who reviews every chapter: You know who you are ;). And a special **Merci Beaucoup** to my french readers :).

/C

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Trials and Hearings**

They walked hand in hand over to Peter and Charlotte's quarters. It was not far at all, only two doors down the hallway. Bella wore another brown top. Jasper had complemented her on it, telling her that it brought out so many more shades of brown in her eyes. When Jasper knocked on the door, Peter opened.

"Hi there," he said and smiled, pulling her in for a hug. She noticed that he sniffed at her neck and then glanced at Jasper. Knowing vampires, she could guess what it was about and rolled her eyes.

Jasper laughed. "Peter, you're only annoying her. She's quite clever, you know."

"Hey! I was only making sure before I congratulated her, okay?"

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "Congratulated me?"

Peter grinned. "On taming the Major."

Bella heard the growl from Jasper, but she never saw the punch that obviously landed on Peter's arm. She couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, okay, touchy subject! Jeez …" Peter rubbed his arm and glared at Jasper, but Bella could see hints of smiles on both their faces. Peter grabbed his jacket from a hook and stepped out to them in the hallway.

"We set her up in the Queen's Chambers, to give her privacy. Come."

There were two Guards at the entrance to the smaller hallway that Bella didn't know. They of course bowed their heads and murmured "Captain" as they passed them by. Peter knocked on the large double door. Apparently someone called from the inside because Peter answered.

"It's me, darling, and the Major and Bella." Then he nodded, opened the door, and they walked inside. Charlotte sat on the couch beside a young vampire Bella assumed was Rebecca. Leaning over the girl was Carlisle, and he was shining a light down her throat. All three of them stopped only a few steps inside, and Jasper put an arm around Bella's shoulders. Carlisle straightened up and clicked off his little flashlight.

"Hmm," he said and stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger. Bella had seen that before and couldn't help but smile at the familiarity. The young woman's stare snapped to them, and she seemed to curl into the sofa even more than she already was.

Charlotte turned to the girl. "Becca, it's okay, sweetie. You know Peter. Do you remember Jasper?"

The girl's eyes flashed back to Charlotte, and she nodded before she once again gazed at the three by the door. Carlisle looked up from his musings and smiled at them.

"Ah, Jasper and Bella. It's good to see you."

"You too, Carlisle," Bella said, and at once the girl's eyes were locked on her. They could all see how she took a deep breath.

"It's a human," Rebecca whispered.

Charlotte smiled. "Yes, she is. Does she make you thirsty?"

Rebecca shook her head. She was quite pale—paler than was normal for a vampire—and her long black hair was in a thick braid that hung over her shoulder.

Bella dared a smile at her. "My name is Bella. I'm Jasper's mate."

Rebecca looked at Charlotte again.

"Don't worry, Becca. Bella's here for a reason. But first we're going to hear what Carlisle has to say, okay?"

Rebecca seemed to hesitate before she nodded and looked up at Carlisle.

He smiled at her. "From what I can see, you were probably born with a rare condition as a human—no vocal cords. Or, they may have never been separated from the trachea properly. When you were changed, the venom tried to correct it and made new vocal cords for you, after a fashion. They are not perfect, and they will never get better I'm afraid. Especially not since they have been torn apart several times."

Rebecca averted her eyes. "Thank you, doctor," she whispered.

Carlisle smiled at her and closed his bag. "If there's nothing else?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Not at the moment. Thanks."

"Always happy to help. Just call on me if you need me again." He swiftly walked up to Bella and gently touched her arm.

"I'm very glad that you are happy again, Bella. I'll let Esme know." He nodded at Jasper. "Major Whitlock." Then he disappeared out.

Rebecca's eyes returned to the three by the door and then flicked to Charlotte. Charlotte smiled at her and answered an unspoken question.

"No, they wont do anything to you, Becca. We would like for _you_ to try something."

Rebecca's eyebrows rose. Bella realized that Rebecca must be talking to Charlotte in her head.

Charlotte smiled at Rebecca. "Bella here is a shield. And she's quite powerful, even though she's still human. With her permission, I'd like for you to try and talk to her with your gift."

Rebecca sat up straight in the couch, her eyes flashing between Bella and Charlotte.

"Calm down, Becca. She wouldn't be here unless she thought she could help you."

Bella took a cautious step forward, out from under Jasper's protective arm. "Rebecca, would you try and talk to me, please?"

Rebecca seemed to almost panic at first, but then she calmed down. She took a deep breath and looked intently at Bella. Bella didn't hear anything at all, and Rebecca looked confused.

"It's just … bouncing," she whispered. "I've never …" She looked intently at Bella again, but Bella neither felt nor heard anything. Rebecca rose off the couch and took a few steps closer to Bella. Instantly Bella could feel Jasper step closer, a hand on her shoulder.

"Rebecca, I can't hear you. Would you like to try and touch me?"

Rebecca froze in her step. "Touch you?"

"Yes. I don't think you can put anything in my mind, but let's make sure, okay?" Bella reached her hand out to Rebecca. She could both feel and hear Jasper take a deep breath behind her, and his grip on her shoulder tightened somewhat. Very slowly Rebecca stepped closer. Bella was aware that the girl looked as much at her as she looked at Jasper. Finally, Rebecca reached for her, and their fingers touched ever so slightly. She seemed to concentrate.

"I can't hear or feel anything, Rebecca."

"Are you sure?" Rebecca answered, looking stunned.

"Absolutely."

Cautiously, Rebecca took another tiny step forward and clutched Bella's hand in hers. Bella smiled at her, trying to reassure her that everything was fine. Rebecca's eyes widened, and then she clasped her other hand over her mouth as she started to sob. Bella acted on reflex and moved forward. She took the girl in her arms and stroked her hair.

"Everything will be fine, Rebecca. I'm here. I'll hold you."

The whole frame of the other young woman shook, and Bella couldn't hold her upright when she slowly sank to the floor. Instead, Bella sat down with her, still cradling Rebecca in her arms as she cried.

It took Rebecca a good half hour before she stopped crying, but Bella didn't let go of her. After that they talked. Rebecca could hardly remember anything from her human life. She had some odd images of kind, brown eyes and a small cat, but that was it. During all this, Jasper and Peter remained present but not too close. Bella could see how tense Jasper was, but he let the two girls be. Charlotte had remained on the couch, a relieved smile on her face.

Rebecca was touching Bella the whole time, not wanting to let her go. Eventually Jasper cleared his throat.

"Bella, do you want your lunch here instead?"

Bella smiled at him. "Yes, please." Then her brow furrowed. "When do you have to leave?"

Jasper looked pained but quickly straightened his face. "I have another couple of hours."

"Good."

Rebecca's eyes darted between them. "Leave for where?" she whispered.

"There will be a trial today. The Kings will judge Stefan and some others." Rebecca stiffened and tightened her grasp on Bella's hand.

"Oh," she said, her voice almost not audible to Bella. Then Rebecca turned her gaze to Jasper.

"You are the Captain of the Guard. Charlotte told me that. You have to be there."

Jasper nodded. "I do."

"Will you tell the Kings about me? How they kept me?"

"There's no need, Rebecca. The Kings already know. Lord Aro will read Stefan's mind and find out for sure what happened to you."

"Good. I … I don't want him to suffer, because no one should suffer, but I want everyone to know what he and Vladimir did."

"You don't have to worry about that," Jasper reassured her.

Bella ate her lunch, being carefully studied by Rebecca, and the two girls continued to talk. Just before Jasper and Bella were to leave, Rebecca even laughed, surprising everyone except Bella. With promises of returning the next day, Bella and Jasper left.

"You did well today," Jasper said as they walked down the hallway. "She was a lot calmer and more at ease while you were around."

"I'm glad," Bella responded and smiled. "I hope she can get over this."

Jasper opened their door to let her in and smiled at her. "You're helping her, Bella. She'll get there."

Well inside, Jasper headed for the bedroom, and Bella followed. He walked into his wardrobe, and when he came out just a minute later he was dressed as the Captain of the Guard—cloak and all. Bella could see the pain in his face, even though he tried to hide it. She rose from the bed where she had been sitting and hugged him close. He sighed and leaned his cheek on her hair, breathing in her scent. Far too soon he released her and went over to the mirror. He opened the large glass box and threaded the heavy Volturi pendant over his head and beneath the hood of his cloak. He turned and faced Bella again. She made sure it hung straight and then looked up at him.

"How long?" she whispered, her hands resting on his chest.

"Two hours, maybe three."

"I'll be here, Jasper."

He nodded, and leaned down and kissed her. Then he was gone.

* * *

Bella sat on the couch in the living room reading a book when she heard the front door open and close. In the corner of her eye she could see a dark blur, but when she looked up the room was empty. Jasper's black cloak was on the floor, though, and she heard the shower starting in the bathroom. Quickly she rose and gathered up the cloak. When she entered the bedroom she found the rest of his clothes leaving a trail to the bathroom door, and she collected them all. They all had moist stains on them, and she didn't want to think about what that was. She deposited them in the hamper before she looked at him. He stood under the shower head, his hands braced on the wall and his head bent down. His hair hung wet around his face, and she couldn't make out his expression.

Quietly she undressed and then stepped inside with him. He straightened up as she came in and immediately hugged her close. She kept her silence, knowing that he needed the contact more than her words right now. He rested his chin on her hair, and she made soothing circles over the skin of his back. He took deep breaths. Eventually the shivers stopped, and he straightened up. She looked up at him. His face was sad, and she reached up and caressed his cheek. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. She responded. She wanted him to know that she loved him, that she was there for him.

His hands started to travel over her body, and she shivered with anticipation. Her own fingers trailed down his chest. Once again she was amazed by how beautiful he was. Her hands continued down and found their goal. She squeezed him, and he groaned. He was already hard, and she wanted him. Badly. He lifted her up, and she clasped her legs around him. He moved, and she felt the cool tiles behind her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He slowly sank in to her warm depth, and she gasped and threw her head back. He started to move, and she lost herself completely to him.

A few hours later, Bella ate her dinner and Jasper kept her company as usual. He seemed to have recovered from the trial, and she relished in the feeling of succeeding in lifting his mood.

"What happens tomorrow?" she wondered.

He smiled at her. "There is another hearing. We brought back a guy named Adam as well. He says he was forced into serving the Romanians. Aro will read him, and then we'll see. There is something odd about him, but I don't think he's dangerous."

"Can I come?" she wondered.

"I'd like that. Besides, it takes place in the Hall of Audience. You've never been there."

"Great," she said and grinned at him. "Will the Kings be there? All of them?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then I have to dress well."

Jasper laughed. "For my sake you can wear a burlap sack, Bella. You'd still be the most beautiful woman in the room."

* * *

As it were, Bella ended up wearing a brown sheath dress that had sleeves enough to cover the bruise on her upper arm—she could only imagine what Esme would say if she saw it. While she had been in her wardrobe, she had heard a knock on the front door, but she hadn't bothered to see who it was. She knew Jasper would call for her if it was anything important. When she exited the bedroom, he smiled at her.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed a little and smoothed down her dress unnecessarily. The ring on her hand caught the light, but she wore no other jewelry. Jasper produced a black, flat box, which he opened. Inside was a simple pearl necklace and earrings. The pearls were exquisite and a shimmering ivory white. Bella's eyes widened, and she carefully reached forward and stroked the pearls with her fingertips.

"For you, sweet girl." Jasper's eyes were warm, and he smiled at her.

"But … Why?" she asked, bewildered.

Jasper chuckled. "Because I love you. Let me help you." He took the necklace from the box, and she turned around so he could fasten it. She put the earrings in herself. When she was done, she looked up at him. His eyes were tender and loving, and he gently caressed her cheek.

"No jewel is a match for your beauty, Bella. But they look good on you." He leaned down and kissed her, feeling a slight twinge of embarrassment coming from her. When he straightened up, he could see her cheeks were pink. She looked breathtaking.

"We have to go, or we'll be late. But when we get back here …" He let the sentence hang as a promise between them, and she blushed deeper. He draped her green shawl around her shoulders, and then they were off.

The Hall of Audience looked very much like the Hall of Judging. It had the same high ceiling and the same windows, but the chandeliers that Bella could spy high up in the shadows seemed to be gilded rather than black. There were bleachers in here as well, but instead of being black and austere, they were a warm brown and beautifully carved. They were also not as steep as in the other Hall, and they didn't reach all the way around to the dais. Between the windows hung banners in red and gold, and the three thrones were all in different colors, but none of them were black.

When Bella and Jasper entered, hand in hand, the murmur of voices died down for a few seconds. Bella was relieved when it started up again. Liberty came up to them, dressed in her dark gray cloak, but Bella could see the red suit underneath. They started talking, and while they did Jasper moved behind Bella and put his arms around her. She felt very safe there in his arms, and she entwined her fingers with his. She could see and feel the glances people shot at them, but she knew as long as she was with Jasper she was out of harms way.

Only a few minutes later, Esme and Carlisle entered the Hall. Bella was glad to see them, and they came up to their little group. Suddenly, Jasper lifted his head and looked toward the entrance. As if on a signal, people got settled on the bleachers. Bella noted that those who wore cloaks stood together to the sides of the thrones, filling the space between the bleachers and the dais. Esme extended her hand to Bella with a warm smile.

"Come, you can sit with us."

Bella looked up at Jasper, and he smiled reassuringly at her.

"I have to stay on the floor. You go with Esme and Carlisle." He leaned down and kissed her, and then she followed Esme and Carlisle up on the bleachers. They had good seats close to the dais, on the first row.

Bella saw how Jasper took his place just below the dais and slightly to the side. Then everyone on the bleachers rose, and the Kings entered the Hall. Aro walked in front, followed in turn by Caius and Marcus. The same entourage that Bella had seen with them the last time accompanied them—the only difference was that both Jane and Draupadi waved and smiled at her. She also took care to look at Chelsea this time; she wanted to know what Jasper's enemy looked like.

The Kings took their seats, and the audience on the bleachers sat down. Bella noted that there were very few open spots left for onlookers, and there were quite a few Guards present as well. She watched Jasper bow to the Kings and exchange quick words with Caius. She also saw, to her surprise, how Jane and Alec seemed to decide something by "Rock-Paper-Scissors." She could tell who won by the way Jane grinned and Alex pouted. Bella wondered what that was all about.

When the Hall was once again quiet, Aro rose and moved to the edge of the dais.

"My dear, dear friends," he began and smiled widely out into the room. Bella wondered if he always started his speeches like this.

Aro continued, his voice friendly. "It gladdens me that so many have come to this joyous occasion. Today we get to hear someone who might even become one of us. This man was of help when my brother Caius and our Captain took down the Romanians, and hence he will now be brought before us."

As Aro said the last words, everyone's eyes, including Bella's, turned to the entrance. Four Guards escorted a young man into the room. This must be Adam. Bella recognized one of the Guards—the woman wore a dark gray cloak, and Bella had seen Jasper talk to her at the Guard's office. Bella didn't know her name, though. Adam looked around, and he seemed a little nervous. When they passed Bella, his head suddenly snapped toward her, and he took a deep breath. Esme took a hold of her hand, and Bella stared at the young man. His lips curled off his teeth, but before anything else could happen, the female Guard had him in a firm grip and shoved him along. Bella could hear that she growled something at him but not what she said. She looked at Jasper. He was tense and had taken half a step toward her, his eyes glued on Adam.

The Guards and Adam reached the dais, the man much calmer now.

"Young Adam," Aro said and smiled down at him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope Miss Swan's presence will not be a problem for you?" Aro made a gesture at Bella, and she blushed slightly.

Adam averted his eyes. "I'm sorry, my lord. I was taken by surprise, that's all."

Bella could see how Jasper glared at Adam, but Aro smiled.

"Good. I can promise you that you would not have survived, had you managed to harm her. Now then. How did you come to serve the Romanians?"

Adam seemed to tense up at Aro's words, but Bella couldn't see his face to judge his expression. Then he squared his shoulders and started talking.

Bella listened, but after a short while she tuned it out and looked at Jasper instead. He looked intimidating dressed as he was, in all black and with that cloak, and he was all hers. She remembered the night and the early morning, how he had made love to her. His eyes were locked on Adam until he suddenly glanced at her and smiled. She blushed and averted her eyes when she realized that he must have picked up on her emotions. When she raised her eyes again, he had gone back to staring at Adam, and she could see that he now looked concerned, even a little worried. She wondered about what. Then he turned his head and glanced at Caius, who nodded at him. Bella straightened up in her seat. Something was going on.

Adam came to the end of his story. Aro smiled at him and clapped his hands together.

"Wonderful! What a story, my young friend. You are lucky to have survived meeting my brother and our Captain. However …" Aro made a dramatic pause, and Bella watched Adam's posture stiffen.

"It seems that both my brother and the Captain have some problems with your truthfulness."

A murmur traveled through the Hall. Aro extended his hand to Jasper, who stepped up to him and took it. Aro seemed to concentrate for a short while before he let go, and Jasper stepped back to his place again.

"As I think you know, Adam, Captain Whitlock is very hard to lie to. We have a few truth-finders here in the Guard, but one can fool them if you know how. To fool the Captain, however, is on a completely different level. He believes that there is something wrong with you." Aro stepped down a few steps, and one of the women in his entourage—not Chelsea, Bella noted—immediately walked up to him and touched his back. She looked nervous, and she was frowning. Aro didn't wave her off.

"I will try to read you now, young Adam. Be advised, if anything happens to me, my Guard is ready."

Jane took a few steps forward, and Bella wondered if this was what she and Alec had been deciding on—who would get the first go if there was trouble. Aro held out his hand, but Adam refused to take it. Aro merely cocked an eyebrow, and all of the four escorting Guards took a hold of Adam and forced him to extend his hand. Aro took it cautiously and closed his eyes. The minutes seemed to drag out as everyone was watching. Bella held her breath. Finally, Aro opened his eyes, released Adam's hand, and took a step back.

"Oh, that was unexpected," he stated with a low voice. "You were right, Captain, as always. This young man has a completely different persona hidden beneath the pleasant one of Adam."

Bella's eyes widened as she heard this, and she could see how more Guards closed in on Adam. Suddenly, Adam laughed but with a wholly different voice than he had used so far. This one was thin and hissing, and made shivers run down Bella's spine.

"Well, Aro, you can't blame me for trying," Adam said with his new voice. "You will fall someday, and I hope that I have contributed to that in some way. You are right—Adam was merely a cover for me so that I could get in here. But that's all I'm going to tell you." With those words, he suddenly broke the Guard's grip on him and launched himself at Aro. Before he could do anything he lay writhing on the floor, screaming in pain. Bella looked on in horror as Jasper walked over to him, and then the screams stopped. Adam lay limp on the stairs, his eyes open but unseeing. She breathed out in relief. She had been afraid that Jasper would rip his head off.

A murmur arose in the Hall, and this time it took a while before it became quiet again. Aro exchanged some quiet words with Jasper, and on Jasper's command several Guards lifted the unconscious vampire and walked out of the Hall with him. Aro held up his hands, and everyone's eyes turned to him.

"I feel sad that this happened. It's another testament to the Romanians' scheming. Adam will be questioned, and every bit of information he has will be ours. Fear not, dear ones, we will get to the bottom of this."

The Kings made their exit, but Draupadi made a quick detour to Bella.

"I saw that you got scared, Bella. This is usually not what happens."

Bella smiled at her. "Good to know. And yes, I was scared. I feared that Jasper would kill him. But I was also sure that nothing would've happened to me. Not here, with all those Guards. And Jasper." Her eyes traveled to her mate, who was discussing something with Demetri.

Draupadi laughed. "I think you might be right, Bella." Then she leaned over the banister and hugged her. Bella hugged her back.

"You have plenty of friends and protectors here, Bella," Draupadi whispered very low in her ear before she let her go and followed Marcus out.

Jasper came up to Bella as she stepped down from the bleacher, still in the company of Esme and Carlisle. He put his arm around her waist and smiled down at her.

"Well, it wasn't quite as peaceful as I had hoped."

She beamed back at him, happy to be in contact with him again. "And now?" she wondered.

"Now we head back home. I do believe that you owe Rebecca a visit?"

"True."

Bella headed straight into the bedroom, feeling a little overdressed for a visit with Rebecca. She was taking off her jewelry by the mirror when suddenly Jasper was behind her. He had discarded his cloak and his jacket, and his shirt was open at the neck. She smiled at him as their eyes met in the mirror.

"The pearls are lovely, Jasper. Thank you." She carefully put them back in the black box they had come in. His arms snaked around her waist, and she turned to face him. He leaned down and kissed her. When he met her eyes again, they were dark and burning.

"I really like this dress," he said in a low, hoarse voice. "It hugs you in all the right places."

Bella blushed but eagerly kissed him back. He turned them around, and she giggled between his kisses as he slowly walked her backward toward the bed.

"Jasper," she gasped as her heels met the platform. "I've got to go and see Rebecca."

"Later," he murmured against her neck. "It's not even lunch yet." Then she was on her back on the bed, and as she looked at him she decided that everything else could wait.

* * *

Bella looked up in the ceiling, smiling to herself and enjoying her complete contentment. Jasper propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her.

"You feel very happy, Bella. It's such a wonderful feeling."

She turned her face to look at him. His eyes were red again, his golden hair tousled, and his smile was sweet. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Only you can make me feel like this, love."

He grinned. "I sure hope so."

She giggled in response and sat up.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, shifted, and dug up one of his cufflinks from the sheets beneath her. She held it up so he could see it.

"Oops," he said and smiled.

"You only have three pairs, Jasper. You need to be careful with them."

He scoffed a little. "I can buy new ones." His eyes wandered over to the glass boxes on the shelf. "I'll get you your own jewel-case. I fully intend to make you more embarrassed by giving you more jewelry. Some more sapphires, perhaps."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You know you don't have to."

He grinned at her again. "Oh, I know." Then he frowned a little. "Have you looked in the wooden case?"

Bella shook her head. Jasper got out of bed and collected the intarsia box and sat beside her on the bed.

"In here are the few _things_ that I actually care about." He turned the key and opened the lid. Bella leaned forward so she could look inside. There was a small pouch made from grey cloth with yellow strings, a small, five-pointed star made of brass, and at the bottom was something that looked like a small, framed piece of paper.

Jasper reached inside and pulled out the pouch and the star. He handed the star to Bella.

"This is the star that pointed me out as a Major of the Texas Cavalry."

Her eyes widened, and she turned the star over in her hand. It was faded and dull. Jasper opened the little pouch and retrieved a brass button from it. He put that in Bella's hands as well.

"This is all that is left from my uniform. I saved these pieces because I never wanted to forget where I came from. Maria thought I was being ridiculous." As he held the small pouch, Bella could see that there were more buttons in there.

"So, this is it?" she whispered and held the button up so she could see it properly. There was something engraved on it, but she couldn't make it out. It was too worn.

"Yes. And this." He lifted up what had looked like a frame. It was actually two sheets of something that looked like clear glass, but when Bella got it in her hands, she could feel that it was probably some kind of plastic. They were fastened together in the corners, and enclosed between the sheets was an old piece of paper. The paper was yellow from age and had creases in it from being folded over and over again. The writing on it was faded and hard to read, but she could see his name and make out some numbers: 1843. Then there was some more writing, including the words "Houston, Texas," and then another year: 1861. She turned it over, and could see a faded image that looked like some kind of emblem and the words "Texas Cavalry."

She looked up at him, confused.

"That is the paper showing I was enrolled into the Texas Cavalry and proving my rank as Major."

Bella eyed the tiny bit of history with awe. "Didn't you tell me you were born in 1844?"

Jasper smiled. "Yes, but as I'm sure you also recall, I lied about my age when I enrolled."

"Oh, yes, you did." She smiled up at him and handed him back the pieces. He carefully put them away again.

"This, and your ring"—he gently took her left hand in his—"are the only things I have left from my human days."

She stroked his cheek and leaned forward and kissed him. "I'll make sure they are always cared for, my love."

He kissed her back, but then frowned a little. "Don't you have any items that mean a lot to you? I haven't seen you with any jewelry except your watch and the ring."

"We left too quickly. I had a locket that had been my grandmother's, and my dad gave me his mother's wedding band. But they got left behind. I kept them in a box in my room at my dad's house."

Jasper suddenly felt very guilty. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't think."

She smiled and caressed his cheek again. "Don't be sad, Jasper. I have my book. That's worth ten times those things. Thank you for giving it to me." She reached up and kissed him again. He swiftly put the box on the nightstand and made sure she had other things on her mind.

A couple of hours later they walked hand in hand to the Queen's Chambers. Bella was happy and content. It had been a very nice morning—after the hearing—and she wondered if every day would be like this. As they reached the door, Rebecca opened it before Jasper had been able to knock and greeted them with a huge smile.

"Welcome," she whispered, taking Bella's hand. The two girls sat down on the couch, and immediately Rebecca ventured into a tale of what she had been up to since last time. Charlotte came up to Jasper with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for coming, Jasper. She absolutely adores Bella."

Jasper smiled and nodded once, and then his eyes wandered to his mate. Charlotte leaned forward an inch and sniffed him.

"Well, well, Major. Can't keep your hands off her, can you?" Charlotte's smile was both happy and teasing.

Jasper glared a little at her. "So what?"

Charlotte giggled. "Nothing. I'm just happy to see you happy, Major."

He smiled back at her.

"Oh," Charlotte said. "I almost forgot to tell you. Aro will come by in an hour or so with Liberty."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Aro? Why?"

"It's about the hearing. Becca won't be able to cope with a full hall, and Aro has some issues about touching her. With what happened with Adam I can't say I blame him."

Jasper nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can imagine he has some doubts right now. And I guess he wants at least Caius and Marcus there as well—as witnesses. Probably Demetri and myself too."

Charlotte hummed and nodded in agreement.

When Aro entered the suite, accompanied by Jane, Renata and Liberty, Rebecca took a firm hold of Bella's hand as they rose and tried to hide behind her. Aro remained by the door with Jane and Renata. Only Liberty took a few careful steps forward. She was dressed in red as Bella had seen her before, but today she wore a sheath dress instead of a suit. She was smiling kindly at the shy girl hiding behind Bella.

"Rebecca, my name is Liberty. Aro and I want to talk to you about your hearing."

Rebecca carefully peeked around Bella.

"Charlotte talked about it," she whispered.

Liberty smiled wider. "Good. Could we sit down, perhaps?"

Rebecca nodded and pulled Bella down beside her on the couch. Liberty slowly moved to the armchair opposite them and sat down as well. Everyone else was still hovering by the door.

"Rebecca, has Charlotte told you of what lord Aro will do? That he needs to touch you and read your mind?"

Rebecca nodded again.

"And has she told you about what happened with Adam?"

"Yes," Rebecca whispered and seemed to shrink into the couch. Bella squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Lord Aro is a bit hesitant of letting you touch him because of what happened. He would like a few other people to be there."

"I want Charlotte and Bella there," Rebecca said hastily. Bella's eyes widened as she looked at her friend.

"I guessed as much," Liberty said and smiled at Bella. Then she turned her eyes back to Rebecca. "There might be a problem, though. That's why I need to talk to Bella and Jasper as well. You see, lord Aro would very much like another man named Edward to be present."

Bella felt rather than saw how Jasper moved up beside her, and Rebecca twitched at the quick movement.

Liberty looked up at Jasper. "Major, he has come a very long way."

Jasper frowned a little. "So I've been told. But she's still his singer. Is it necessary?"

Aro spoke from the door. "Yes. He will be able to read her mind as well as mine. He will know if anything goes awry."

Jasper sighed heavily. "Of course. A safeguard."

Rebecca sat up straighter and looked between all of their faces. "He can read minds as well?" she whispered.

"Yes," Liberty answered. "But in a different way from how lord Aro does it. Aro needs to touch you and can read every thought you've ever had. Edward doesn't need to touch you but he can only read what passes through your mind at that moment."

Rebecca swallowed, and her eyes darted from one to the other. "How … how many will be there?" She gripped Bella's arm and sat even closer to her.

"I will be there," Liberty answered. "And Charlotte and Bella. Then the Kings, Edward, and Carlisle. And Jasper, I'd guess?"

"If he's there, you could try to keep me out," Jasper growled.

Bella reached up and took his hand in hers. "Jasper, love, we talked about this."

Jasper sighed and looked down at her. "Yes, I know." Then he turned his gaze to Liberty. "I want to talk to him first."

"Of course. Can you come now? We would like the hearing to happen tomorrow."

Jasper nodded. "Sure. Bella?"

"I'll be all right. Char will look after me." She squeezed his hand and smiled.

* * *

The hearing was to take place in one of the smaller halls on the second floor. Bella had never been in here, and she was a little surprised as she and Jasper entered. There were no windows, instead wooden paneling clad the walls. The wood was a warm brown and gilded with a faint leafy pattern. Along the walls hung tapestries at intervals, depicting medieval hunting scenes. Wooden chairs with high backs stood all around the walls, only interspersed with tall candlesticks. The floor was bare stone, and from the ceiling hung three large chandeliers that spread a warm light around the room. It was different from any other room that Bella had seen in the castle.

The three Kings were already present as they walked in, as was Edward, Liberty and Carlisle. Bella hardly registered that Carlisle and Liberty smiled at her—she was focused on Edward. This was the first she had seen of him since the incident in the Hall of Judging, and she was curious. He was dressed casually in jeans and a white button down. As soon as her gaze met his, he averted his eyes and looked ashamed. Bella felt sorry for him. Jasper led her closer to the Kings, so they were across the room from Edward. Then he moved her in front of him and put his arms around her waist, clearly stating his claim. Edward glanced up at them, and when he saw that Bella actually was smiling at him, he returned it with a small smile of his own. She noted that he looked well—his hair still unruly and tousled, and his smile still heart-melting.

"How are you?" she asked.

He seemed surprised at her question. "Um, fine? Better, at least." He looked at her and Jasper. "You seem happy, Bella. You have no idea how glad that makes me."

She raised her eyebrows. "It does?"

He nodded. "Yes. I … I made so many mistakes. I was … not well. I'm so sorry, Bella. For everything." His eyes were serious.

"Thank you, Edward," she responded, a little taken by his admission. "And yes, you made mistakes, but at the same time you brought me here. To Jasper. Thank you."

Edward smiled his crooked smile at that, and Bella smiled back at him.

She didn't know exactly what had happened the day before when Jasper had gone to speak to Edward. Apparently things had gone well, and she could see why now. Still, she had to ask.

"Is it hard for you, me being here?"

Edward shrugged. "You're still my singer, Bella. That wont change until you're changed. But I have a lot more control now. I understand it better. I won't harm you." Then he grinned at her. "I do believe it's safer if you stay over there, though."

She couldn't help but return his grin, and she felt Jasper's quiet chuckle behind her. The three Kings had been talking together with low voices, but now they stepped apart, and Aro motioned for Jasper to come over. With a sigh and a swift kiss at Bella's temple, he left her. She stood alone on her side of the room, her hands clasped in front of her. Edward smiled at her again.

"You seem very much in love," he commented, and she blushed.

He chuckled. "I remember that blush. You look very well and very happy. I—"

Edward fell silent as he raised his head and took a deep breath. Jasper immediately turned around and looked at him, a worried look on his face. In the blink of an eye he was back at Bella's side, and pulled her with him back to the wall. Carlisle and Liberty both looked at Jasper with surprised faces, as did the Kings.

"Carlisle, you'd better back up," Jasper said with a low voice. Carlisle still looked surprised, but did as Jasper suggested. Liberty followed him. The three Kings also took a few cautious step backward. Edward took another deep breath, his eyes now fixed on the door that led into the hall. It was slightly ajar, and suddenly Bella could hear Charlotte's laughter from outside. The door opened, and Rebecca and Charlotte stepped inside. At once Rebecca froze, and her eyes immediately found Edward. Bella could only watch in wonder at what was happening. No one made a sound as the two vampires slowly walked toward each other, golden gaze locked to red.

Rebecca slowly raised her hand and carefully traced Edwards cheek. They didn't say anything at first. Then Edward smiled.

"You don't have to put the thoughts in here, Rebecca. I can hear you anyway." Her eyes got wide, and she smiled a dazzling smile at him. At once she looked so beautiful, her whole face lit up, and gone was the shy, tormented girl from before. Edward mirrored her movements, and then gently kissed the hand that traced his face.

"You have no idea," he whispered in answer to an unspoken question.

Aro turned and looked at Marcus.

"Brother?"

"It's a true mating, Aro."

Aro clasped his hands and laughed. "Oh, my dears, how lovely!" As he stepped forward, Bella could see how Edward immediately swirled around and pulled Rebecca behind him. A faint growl came from his chest. Aro raised his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Please, Edward. I understand. Believe me, I do. But we still need to proceed. And the quicker we are done, the quicker you two can, um, run along."

Edward seemed to ponder Aro's words and then quieted down. Bella was aware that Jasper hadn't moved a muscle since he had moved them to the side, and she started to grasp why.

Rebecca moved around Edward and into his arms, and he embraced her tightly. Then she extended her hand, and Aro slowly walked forward and took it. Edward never let him go with his eyes. Bella could sense how Jasper tensed behind her as Aro took Rebecca's hand. Aro held it for a few minutes, and then he let go again.

"Rebecca, my dear. I am so sorry for what you have had to endure. Be comforted that you'll never have to leave here if you don't want to." Aro turned around to face his brothers.

"This young woman is an innocent, trapped by the Romanians." Then he walked back to them. Edward moved his eyes to Rebecca, and they stood there, gazing at each other.

"Of course," Charlotte suddenly said, answering Rebecca's silent question. "I'll show you the way." Charlotte motioned for them to walk out of the room ahead of her.

As soon as Edward looked at Charlotte, he started to growl again, much louder this time, and he crouched in front of Rebecca. Charlotte took a step back but didn't yield, looking Edward straight in the eyes. Bella gasped when Jasper moved out from behind her, taking a few steps toward Edward. At once, Edward pulled Rebecca with him to the other wall, now growling fiercely. Bella knew what was going to happen, and she could suddenly see fear in Rebecca's eyes. As fast as she could, she stepped in front of Jasper and put a hand on his chest.

"No! Stop it, all of you." Jasper looked down at her, utter surprise on his face. Charlotte mirrored his expression, and when Bella turned to face Edward, she saw confusion.

"Edward, listen to me. You know me. Jasper and Charlotte are no threat to Rebecca. Please, you need to take care of her now."

Slowly the room fell quiet, and Edward straightened up. He shook his head as if to clear it and then looked very apologetic. Rebecca snuck in under his arm and hugged his waist as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Edward said with a low voice. "I have never …"

Charlotte smiled at him. "It's the mating. Come. Bella is right, I'm no threat to either you or Becca, and you two need some alone-time."

Smiling at each other, the two newly mated followed Charlotte out of the hall, and everyone else relaxed.

"Well," Liberty said with a huge smile on her face. "That was unexpected. But then, who would be the perfect mate for a mute girl except for a mind reader?"

Carlisle and the three Kings laughed, but Jasper looked at Bella with dark eyes.

"Bella, are you mad? Do you know how dangerous that was? A newly mated male is extremely protective, and you are his singer."

Bella could see that Jasper was angry and worried, and she could feel it in her heart. His voice had been low and soft—too low and soft. She met his eyes without hesitation.

"Jasper, he only reacted to Charlotte's scars. And yours. He just needed someone to talk him straight." She moved closer and reached up to caress his cheek. "Besides, I trust you, Jasper. You would never let anything or anyone hurt me."

Jasper's eyes softened, and he hugged her close. "Please, don't ever do something like that again," he whispered into her hair. Then he led her back to their quarters.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	13. Out of the shadows I stab at thee

**A/N:** Enjoy! Btw, I still can't answer reviews, but I read them all, and I love you all! Special thanks to **Cathy** and **Chanur** , who (I think) have reviewed every chapter and cheered me on. You rock girls! A huge thanks to my betas **Bree &Amy** who made a record-fast reread after I rewrote some of this chapter after they had beta:d it. Sorry and thanks ;).

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Out of the shadows I stab at thee …**

A week passed by. Jasper was happier than he had ever been before. Bella was his everything, lighting up his existence in a way he'd never thought possible. Every minute he didn't have to do his duties he spent with her. There was only one thing that could make him happier: Bella's change. That was still a little more than two months away, but he would be patient. Aro had read him once more—this time Jasper had been even more reluctant. Now all of Bella was in his mind—all their moments of tenderness and trust, even their private talks. All of her soul. Aro had of course seen everything. Jasper didn't like it at all. He had complied, but he had told Aro to his face exactly how he felt about it. Aro hadn't been thrilled, but Jasper didn't care.

As it were, everything was calm and quiet in the castle. Rosalie, Emmett and Alice had decided to head back to the US, but Esme and Carlisle were staying to help Edward. Bella hadn't been happy to see her friends go, but she had understood. They needed to get on with their lives, and they weren't at home in Volterra. They hadn't decided exactly what to do yet, only that they were starting with some vacation in Maine.

It seemed as if the vampire world was taking a vacation as well. Most of the calm could probably be attributed to the fact that the Romanians had recently been dealt a heavy blow. The Volturi were still looking for Vladimir—every contact they had was on the lookout for him—but he appeared to be as elusive as always. Some rumors put him in Russia, others in South America, and finally some people swore they had seen him swim across the Atlantic.

Jasper casually leaned against the large table in the Guard's Office and studied the whiteboard. There were only three open cases—a low number indeed. On the top was Vladimir, of course, and then two matters concerning vampires going off the deep end, causing a lot of trouble by killing humans in the usual gory way. One was in Paris, already being handled by Santiago. The newspapers there had been filled with stories of "the French Jack the Ripper," but they could handle it. That row was soon to be erased. The other one was trickier. Someone was loose in Beijing, and the Volturi didn't really have jurisdiction there.

They did, however, have informants, and it was one of them who had alerted them to the problem. Young men and women, usually prostitutes, had been disappearing at an alarming rate the last couple of months. The newspapers and the police still hadn't acknowledged that anything was going on since prostitution "didn't occur." The mutilated bodies that floated to the surface in the many rivers around and in Beijing apparently had _nothing_ to do with it. Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time this happened and the authorities turned a blind eye. Rhona had put a call in to the Japanese coven, and Demetri—who was the one who had dealt with the Japanese the most—was right at this moment answering their return call. It was a lengthy discussion, starting off with endless pleasantries then questions about the general state of things before they could get down to business. To deal with the Japanese was a delicate business; etiquette and respect were extremely important to Lady Idori and her coven. Because of that Jasper had lent Demetri his own office for the call.

When the phone on Rhona's desk rang, Jasper wasn't surprised, but he listened in when she suddenly sat up straight in her chair.

"No, sir, he's right here. One moment, please."

Jasper turned around, and Rhona waved him over. They were alone in the office at the moment; he had given Peter and Charlotte the day off. He sauntered over as Rhona punched some buttons and handed him the handheld receiver from her large switch-phone. She mouthed "Marcus" at him when he raised his eyebrows.

"My lord?" he said into the phone.

 _"_ _Ah, Major. Good. I was surprised when young Miss Rhona answered. Aren't you in your office?"_

"Not at the moment, my lord. Demetri's using it to talk to the Japanese."

 _"_ _I see,"_ Marcus said, and Jasper could hear the smile in his voice.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" Jasper was quite surprised. It was very rare for Marcus to call to the Guard's Office.

 _"_ _If it's possible, could you come to my study? I've been going over some of the material we gained from the Romanians, and I think you could clarify some things for me."_

"Of course, my lord. I can be there in just a few minutes, if that is to your liking."

 _"_ _That will be fine."_

The line went dead, and Jasper put the receiver down. He looked at Rhona, who looked just as confused as he felt.

"Can you handle it for a little while? Call if there's anything serious."

"Of course."

While Jasper walked the short distance to the Kings' Tower, Marcus' request had him wondering. All the files they had taken from the Romanians had been read, sorted and analyzed. He himself had read it all, and he was quite sure that Marcus had too. There were no obvious question marks about it, no real mystery. He was not to oppose a King, however, so he nodded to the Guards at the entrance to the tower and then knocked on the door to Marcus' study.

Draupadi answered immediately and smiled warmly at him.

"Captain, welcome." She led him into her own, smaller office. Just as Renata guarded Aro's door, Draupadi guarded Marcus'. The two women's spaces couldn't be more different, though. Renata's was dark and neat, bordering on obsessively clean. Draupadi's was full of color and light, and her desk was littered with books and papers beside her computer. She opened the door to Marcus' study without knocking and gestured for Jasper to enter. With another smile she closed the door behind him, and he waited for Marcus to acknowledge him.

This study was smaller than Aro's, but it was infinitely more pleasant to be in. The walls were covered with bookshelves, only interspersed with a few windows, and the leather bindings of the books lent their colors to the room. There was a huge rug on the floor, and Marcus' large desk was in the middle of it all, covered with books and papers. No computer, though. In front of the desk were two chairs for visitors, and beautiful lamps with shades of colorful glass spread a warm light in the room. Marcus was writing something, and the faint scratching of his pen over the paper was the only sound. Jasper carefully took in the King's emotions. Marcus was worried, even a little tense, and that surprised Jasper. The King was far from the calm he usually protruded.

After a short while Marcus put his pen down and looked up.

"Please, Major, take a seat." He gestured to the two chairs, and Jasper took a seat.

"Before I tell you anything, you should know that this room, just as Aro's study, is soundproof."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "My lord, what has happened? Did we miss something in the Romanian files?"

Marcus shook his head. "No. That was to get you over here without rousing any suspicions."

Jasper straightened up in his chair and felt prickles at the back of his neck. He tensed and narrowed his eyes.

"My lord, that is … What is going on?"

Marcus looked at him, a grave expression in his eyes. "Has Aro spoken to you about hybrids?"

Jasper had no idea what the King was talking about and shook his head.

Marcus sighed deeply and briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were pained, and he seemed to have aged, or maybe his years shone through for once.

"What I am about to tell you will shock you, Jasper. And it is something we keep quiet about. I beg you, whatever your heart tells you to do, wait until you have heard all I have to say before you act."

Jasper didn't know what to believe, and his usual calm evaded him. For some reason he knew this had to do with Bella, and fear gripped him with its cold claws. He nodded to Marcus that he understood. Marcus continued.

"The hybrids are children conceived by a human woman with a vampire. It's very rare, as I'm sure you can understand. Usually, if a vampire falls in love with—or is mated to—a human woman, she's immediately changed. You, however, have a young mate."

Jasper sat frozen in his chair. One part of his mind wanted him to race out of here and find Bella, but the other part remembered what Marcus had said and made him stay put.

"As soon as we knew what was going on with the two of you, I spoke to Aro about it. He was adamant that she should not be changed until she was eighteen, and I asked him to warn you. He said he would."

Jasper swallowed. "Is there danger?" he asked quietly, already knowing the answer from Marcus' worried look and emotions.

"We have yet to find a mother who survived," Marcus said with a low voice.

The enormity of Marcus' words slowly sank into Jasper's mind. It was an unspoken, unwritten _law_ that you never hurt someone's mate. It was even older than the rule of keeping the secret. Aro hadn't mentioned this to him, and Aro had known. He had known that Bella, if she had a child like this, would most likely die.

"Draupadi realized the other day, at Adam's hearing, that you and your mate are intimate. She immediately told me, since she is one of the few who knows about the hybrids. I asked Aro again, and he said he had talked to you."

"He hasn't," Jasper said with a dark voice. "Please, Marcus. How does …" He didn't know how to finish, but Marcus seemed to understand.

"The children grow within their mothers at unprecedented speed. If the mothers aren't cared for and given blood to drink, they wither away before the child is carried to term. If they are cared for, they die when the child rips its way out from the womb."

Jasper was up from his chair in the blink of an eye, his hands fisted hard.

"Why?" he hissed. "Why would Aro not tell me?"

"I do not know for sure," Marcus answered. "You need to go to your mate and check on her. After that I will talk to you some more about this—find me." The King sighed. "It is, however, imperative that no one knows. Not Aro, not anyone else. For now, we need to be careful and keep this between us."

"I will tell my coven." Then Jasper was out the door and running through the hallways like the wind.

Processing it all as he ran, he didn't even dare to touch the subject of Bella's death. It could not happen. It would kill him. Maybe that was what Aro wanted? He pushed the thought aside and focused on not being overwhelmed by the worry and fear he felt. He burst into their quarters and found Bella by her computer at her new desk. Without hesitation he scooped her up and moved into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Marcus' warnings were clear in his mind; they needed to handle this with care and secrecy. As he gently sat Bella on her feet, she gasped and looked at him with huge eyes. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Bella, this will sound strange, but you have to answer me. Do you understand?"

She nodded, looking confused and worried.

"When did you have your last period?"

Her eyes got even wider before she blushed dark red and tried to avert her eyes. He didn't let her.

"Bella, this is important." He could hear that his voice was harsh and strained.

"Um, the fact is, I'm on the shot. I haven't had a real period for almost a year and a half now." She could see how confusion took the place of worry in his face.

"It's birth control, love. I take a shot every six months, and that's it. No period. No risk of pregnancy."

The relief on Jasper's face was imminent, and he lifted her up again and sat them down on the bed. He cradled her in his arms and leaned his forehead against hers with closed eyes.

"Oh, thank the heavens," he murmured.

She gently caressed his cheek. "What's the matter, Jasper?"

He sighed deeply before he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Marcus just told me something quite disturbing." He retold what Marcus had said and watched Bella blanche.

"Oh," she said with a low voice. "And Aro didn't warn you? Why not?"

"I don't know. Clearly he has some ulterior motive with this, and I don't like it at all." Jasper took up his phone and called Peter.

"Peter? It's me. You and Char need to get over here. Walk straight in, we're waiting in the bedroom."

 _"_ _The bedroom? How kinky!"_

Jasper hung up without bothering to comment. Then he looked at Bella again and raised one eyebrow.

"Incidentally, when do you need your next shot?"

She smiled. "After my birthday, so I figured I won't need another one."

He returned her smile and hugged her close.

"I was so scared," he whispered. She snuggled into his chest.

They sat like that for a few minutes until Peter and Charlotte arrived. They were cheerful, but as Jasper told them what had happened, their moods grew somber. When he was done they were quiet at first. Then Peter spoke.

"We have to leave."

Bella gasped. "Leave?"

"Yes," Charlotte nodded. "Aro is clearly out to get the two of you, and you are not safe here."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Jasper said calmly. "We have to talk to Marcus again and hear what he has to say about it. After that we can decide on what to do."

Peter frowned. "I don't get all the hush-hush. Why don't we tell everyone what happened?"

"It's not that simple," Jasper answered. "How do you think our world would react to this kind of news? Aro has allies everywhere, and people are loyal to him. If we tell, I'd bet sweet money on him having a nice counter-story to tell. One that doesn't paint any of us in a very good light."

Peter nodded slowly. "You're right. New plan. You go and talk to Marcus again, and we don't let Bella out of our sight ever. At least not until we are out of here."

"Better." Jasper looked at Bella. She was pale, and her eyes were sad.

"Give us a minute, will you?" Jasper asked, and Peter and Charlotte exited the bedroom.

"Are you okay, love?" He caressed her cheek.

"No," she said with a small voice. "This is home now, Jasper, and I don't ... Why would Aro want to hurt us?"

"I don't know yet, sweet girl." He gently moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I intend to find out, though. We will get through this." He kissed her on her soft lips.

She sighed, somewhat comforted. "I know we will. As long as we have each other, we can do anything."

He pulled her closer. "We might have to leave rather hastily. I want you to start packing. Not too much, though. Only bring what you can't part with."

She nodded against his chest and took a deep breath. Then she looked up at him with a playful smile.

"Shame I can't put you in a bag, because you are the only thing I can't live without." Her smile was contagious, and her eyes glittered. He kissed her in earnest.

"I love you so much, Bella." Then he lifted her off his lap and stood.

"I'll get back to Marcus and talk some more to him. Don't leave here, and make sure you're never alone."

"I promise."

Bella followed him out to Peter and Charlotte.

"I'll head back to Rhona first, to make sure she doesn't suspect anything." Jasper was much calmer now and focused on the task at hand.

"Pfft," Peter said. "Sure, nothing suspicious about you leaving Marcus' study running. Anyone who saw you have got to wonder."

"I only met four Guards, lower rank. I doubt any of them wonder about anything."

Bella cleared her throat. "If we need to speak to Marcus covertly, we could use Draupadi and the library to do it. I could call her about needing help to find something, and Marcus is there all the time anyway."

Jasper kissed her and smiled at her. "Thank you. That's the perfect cover. Will you call her?"

"Sure, I just need to make up what book to ask for."

"Good. Let me know, and then I'll accompany you over there."

They all nodded at each other, and Jasper left.

Draupadi was glad when Bella called, and in cautious words made them understand that she knew they wanted to talk to Marcus. They would meet in the library in an hour, which gave Jasper plenty of time to talk to Rhona and keep tabs on what was happening. While they waited, Bella looked around the rooms she had started to call home. She would be sad if they had to leave. She liked it here. She started to pack a backpack. First in was Jasper's wooden box, her book and her pearls. She also made sure that her toothbrush was easy to get to, and she packed underwear. She had no idea for how long they might have to travel. She put the bag in the cloakroom and walked over to Charlotte who was by the windows.

"We can buy anything we want when we get to where we have to," Charlotte said and smiled at her.

"You have money?" Bella asked.

"Oh yes. You don't have to worry about that."

Bella sighed and looked out over the now familiar view. "I hope we don't have to leave," she whispered. Charlotte put her arm around her shoulders but remained silent.

Bella called Jasper and happily asked if he wanted to go to the library with her. He agreed and picked her up only a few minutes later. Peter and Charlotte wandered back to their own quarters, while Jasper took Bella's hand. They walked down to the library in silence. Jasper could feel that Bella was tense and sad, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He didn't want to influence her too much, because he didn't want to give her false feelings, but he did send her some strength and love. She smiled gratefully at him for that.

When they entered the library, Draupadi was there and greeted them warmly. She led them into the middle of the huge hall, talking about the book that Bella was after. Marcus waited for them by the tables.

"We are completely alone," Draupadi murmured quietly to Jasper before she dragged Bella off to a shelf. Jasper walked over to Marcus and Bella could see their lips move but not hear a sound.

"Ask me things, we are the cover," Draupadi whispered, and Bella forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

Some twenty minutes later Jasper came up to them and smiled, but Bella could see the worry in his eyes.

"Found what you were looking for, love?" he asked and stroked her back.

She turned around and smiled back at him. She held out a book: _Pride and Prejudice_.

"I did. I was curious if some of the newer prints actually had changed some of the passages. Now I can compare. Can we go back home now?"

"Of course. Thank you for your time, Draupadi." He made a small bow toward the other woman and she smiled in return.

"It was no problem, Major. Bella, never hesitate to call me if you have any more questions."

"I promise, and thanks. I'll return the book shortly."

Jasper took Bella's hand, and they walked back to their quarters.

He brought her into the bedroom and closed the door.

"From now on, anything about this must be talked about in here. Or somewhere else where it's soundproof. It would be difficult to hear us even if we were out in the other room, I know, but I don't want to risk it." Bella nodded that she understood. They moved over to the bed and sat down, Bella resting her back against the wall and pillows and Jasper in front of her, facing her.

"Marcus thinks that all of this stems from jealousy and envy."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "What? From Aro?"

Jasper nodded. "Remember what I told you about when I got here? And about Chelsea?"

"Yes. She had bound everyone to the three Kings."

"It turns out it was more specifically to Aro. While she was allowed to use her gift, Aro was sure that everyone followed him and obeyed. It appears, however, that Aro only let me have my way with the Guard because he didn't believe anyone would follow me. Marcus believes that Aro is afraid of me. He never trusted me, and as I freed more and more Guards—and they willingly followed my command—he started to fear me. I inspired a trust that he couldn't."

Bella sat quiet for a moment. "He's truly in love with his power, isn't he? To risk something like this because he's afraid of you."

"He must be." Jasper scoffed. "I knew some of it. I've always had a target on my back, but I had no idea it all stemmed from him. That he would go this far." He sighed and his shoulders slumped. "This place … It's so full of intrigue and power-play you get sick of it after a while. I stopped playing the game a long time ago. I only interfered when I thought the Kings were doing something really stupid. If I had paid closer attention, if I had just _listened_ , maybe all of this …"

Bella reached up and put her fingers over his mouth, silencing him. "Jasper, you couldn't have known. Aro must've come up with this when he found out we were mates. He couldn't have been planning for very long."

Jasper frowned. "True. I wonder, though … Why now? He could've moved against me whenever he wanted to."

"Opportunity? I mean, he must know you'd do anything for me or to save me."

They sat silent for a while, looking at each other. Jasper traced her cheek with his fingers.

"I still have a bit of a hard time believing that Aro is so afraid of me he'd try something like this. He's a King of the Volturi for heaven's sake. The Volturi are an institution. Without them—us—our world would be in flames. What did he think I would do? Usurp him?"

Bella climbed over to him and up in his lap. He encircled her with his strong arms, trying to protect her from the world.

"I'd guess so," she replied. "As I said, he must be very much in love with his own power."

Jasper leaned his cheek on her hair, breathing in her scent. "And paranoid. I can understand being a little paranoid in his position. I doubt any of the Kings would be here today unless they watched their backs carefully. But how could he doubt my loyalty? I gave my _word_ to serve, and I have done nothing else. To serve the Volturi is an honor, an obligation, and it's not to be taken lightly."

"Maybe," she whispered, "he's been King for too long. Maybe he doesn't care any more." She could feel how Jasper stiffened.

"That … is a horrifying concept. The Volturi are the foundation for our society. Can you imagine how we would have to live if the Volturi weren't keeping order?" A shiver ran through him. "But you do have a point, clever girl. He disregarded the _law_ trying ... To think he would try to remove me by hurting you …" He took a deep, shivering breath, and Bella snuggled closer to his chest.

"Nothing happened, love. I'm here."

He held her tighter.

"What happens now?" she said after a while.

"I'll tell Peter and Char what I just told you. Then Marcus and I will talk to Caius. He has to be informed. After that … I don't know."

* * *

Marcus and Jasper were in one of the training halls below the castle, waiting for Caius. It was night outside, and Jasper had left Bella sleeping up in their quarters, guarded by Peter and Charlotte.

The training hall they were in was one of the smaller ones. There was a long table along one wall, and laid out on it were different throwing implements. This was a room for target practice. The door opened, and Caius entered. He was followed by Max and Vesta as usual.

"Well, brother, what is this all about? You said something about a bet?" Caius was loud and eager, and Jasper couldn't help but smile. If there was one thing the more temperamental King couldn't refuse it was a good bet. Marcus had set the perfect bait. Caius' eyes flew to Jasper, and he frowned.

"Why are you here, Major?"

Marcus smiled at his brother. "Nothing to worry about. Vesta, Max, would you please wait outside and close the door?"

Caius' eyes narrowed, but he waved off his guards. They bowed, exited, and closed the door behind them. Caius waited, arms crossed over his chest.

Marcus face turned serious. "This is not about a bet, brother. I'm sorry, but I lured you here. The matter we must discuss is very … delicate."

Caius raised an eyebrow, but apart from that he remained still. Jasper noticed, however, how the King's stance changed minutely. Caius tensed, readying himself for anything.

"It's about Aro," Marcus said and averted his eyes.

Caius relaxed some. "What has our good brother done now?" he asked, sounding not at all surprised.

"Well …" Marcus started, but Jasper got impatient.

"He tried to kill my mate."

Caius eyes widened, and his arms fell down to his sides. His face was a mask of disbelief.

"What?"

Marcus sighed. "It's true, brother. Aro has gone too far this time."

"Tell me."

When Marcus had told him everything, Caius walked over to the table, lifted it up, and threw it across the room with a growl. It crashed into the opposite wall, and splinters rained down over them. His eyes were furious—glowing a bright red—and he spoke through gritted teeth.

"This is way too far, Marcus. This won't stand."

"That's why we are here," Marcus answered, unfazed by Caius' outburst. "We need to plan this carefully, or the Volturi will fall. If that happens, there will be chaos and bloodshed everywhere."

Caius turned to Jasper. "Is Isabella all right?"

Jasper nodded, a little surprised that the King cared. Then again, Caius had a mate. He knew what it was like. "She's a little scared and worried, my lord. She's strong, though."

Caius nodded slowly, calmer now. "We have to confront him. We have been too lenient toward him. Do we have any evidence apart from your word, Jasper?"

"No. All of this hangs on my word and Marcus'."

Caius frowned. "He will know how to counter that. How do we get more proof of this? Unbiased proof?"

All three of them looked at each other for a second before they all three said one name in unison.

"Edward."

Jasper slowly shook his head. "So there is to be some use for the brat."

Caius chuckled. "Not your favorite, huh?"

Jasper merely shot a glare at the King.

"That's all well and good," Marcus said. "But we must not forget that Aro has many loyal followers. How do we confront him without anyone coming to his aid? If Renata got to him, we would lose. He would run or call for his other lapdogs to help him. We can't let a crime like this go unpunished, but we surely don't want to start a civil war."

Jasper looked thoughtful. "If we confront him in his study, no one else will hear. Peter and Charlotte can handle Renata. Edward has quite the range with his gift. He would only need to be on the same side of the castle to be able to hear what Aro thinks." Then he sighed. "It would leave Bella unprotected, though."

"No, it would not," Caius stated. "Bring her to my quarters. Athenadora will look after her. You can trust her, Jasper."

Jasper's eyes widened, and he didn't know what to say. Caius' mate was a powerful woman, but to entrust Bella to her put Athenadora at risk as well. Caius was apparently willing to take that risk to make sure Bella was safe.

"Thank you, Caius. It means the world to me to know she will be safe."

Caius put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what it's like to have a mate. Aro does not, and that's his weakness. There is no need to thank me."

"One matter still stands and needs to be solved," Marcus said. "We need to get this out to everyone. There can't be any doubt about what has happened and why."

"Can we gather everyone in one place?" Caius wondered.

"I have given this some thought," Marcus responded. "We can call everyone to the Hall of Judging. It will be a tight fit, but everyone should be able to attend. However, the summon can't be issued until we are with Aro. That's the main problem."

Jasper smiled. "Not really. We will let Rhona handle that. She can reach everyone at minutes' notice."

"Good. You handle that then. I'll give you the message soon through Draupadi. It needs to be phrased exactly right."

Caius looked thoughtfully at Jasper. "And what will you do when all of this is resolved?"

Jasper sighed. "We'll have to leave. I've turned it over and over in my mind, and I can't see any other alternative. As you say, Aro has loyal followers. We don't even know who all of them are. This mess will put yet another target on my back, and above all, on Bella's. I can't let her live in danger."

Caius looked sad. "I understand. It will be a great loss, though. Never think anything else. You have brought order and stability to the Guard. And loyalty."

If Jasper could've blushed, he would. That was high praise to come from Caius. He bowed his head.

"Have you arranged your travels yet, Major?"

"No, and I don't really know how I could do that unnoticed. We'll go to the US to begin with, so we need to travel by plane, preferably."

Caius once again smiled. "Let me take care of that. It's a small payment for your services, Captain."

* * *

When Bella woke in the morning, Jasper was talking to Peter and Charlotte by the door to the bedroom. They were all dressed in their black suits, but Jasper's jacket lay on the couch. They spoke very fast and very low, and Bella couldn't make out what they said. As soon as Jasper noticed she was awake, the other two left, and he sat down on the bed next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her.

"What's happening?" she asked and yawned as she sat up.

"Everything. While you were asleep, Marcus and I met with Caius. We will confront Aro today, in his study. Charlotte has gone to talk to Edward and Rebecca. We need Edward's help to read Aro's thoughts when we confront him, so she's arranging that. In one hour she'll be back here and escort you to Lord Caius' quarters. You need to be packed by then."

Bella blinked at him. "Really? Oh. That's quick …"

"I know, my sweet girl. We need to act fast." His eyes wandered over her face, and then he pressed his lips to her forehead.

She frowned. "Lord Caius' quarters? Why?"

"Charlotte and Peter are needed elsewhere. Caius' mate, Lady Athenadora, will watch over you. You can trust her."

"Caius has a mate? I didn't even know …"

Jasper chuckled. "He does. She's quite a formidable woman. She will take you down to the Hall of Judging when the summon comes. Everyone will go there. She'll make sure that you're safe."

"Everyone? Even Carlisle and Esme?" She shivered a little. "Even Gertrude?"

"Everyone," Jasper nodded. "We will bring Aro there for everyone to see and hear. When it's over, we will leave at once." He could feel Bella's sadness, but she did her best not to show it. He hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he whispered and kissed her hair. "We have to. There is no other way to keep you safe." He released her enough so he could look at her. "Peter and Charlotte are coming with us. We'll go to the US. We have friends there, and so have you—the rest of the Cullens are there as well. We can contact them."

She nodded. "Let's get this over with first, shall we?" she said with a low voice. Then she got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Jasper's chest ached for her, but he knew he couldn't make any other choice. She was his everything.

When Jasper left he had been dressed in the full Captain of the Guard attire—black cloak and golden "V." He kissed her deeply before he vanished out the door, and Bella started to get worried. She suddenly had a feeling that this might be dangerous and she hadn't thought about it in those terms before. It had all happened so fast. Now, for the first time, she grasped the danger they both were in, the danger _she_ was in. A Volturi King wanted her dead and Jasper gone. It was a sobering thought.

Peter stayed with her until Charlotte came back, then he also left. Bella didn't miss the gentle touch he and Charlotte shared. After Bella had finished stuffing clothes into her backpack, Charlotte rushed her over to the Kings' Tower. The large, black tower doors were closed, and there was a Guard on each side of them as usual. They nodded as Charlotte and Bella approached.

"Charlotte. The Lady Athenadora said that you would be coming with the human." The Guard spoke with a flat voice and opened the doors for them. It was shadowy inside. Bella hesitated, but Charlotte pulled her through. The doors closed behind them with a muted thud. They were in a hallway of sorts with long, red draperies covering the walls. The only light came from candles in sconces on the walls. Three doors led out from here, all of them were closed.

Suddenly, the door opposite opened to reveal a man dressed in a grey suit. He bowed lightly at them, but his face was blank.

"This way, please." They followed him through a short hallway and ended up in a much larger sitting room. Bella looked around with huge eyes. Everything in here was very gothic. The colors were dark—mostly black and red—and the chairs that were placed along the walls seemed to belong in a church somewhere. Below the tall windows was a long and ornate couch, and in the middle of the floor was a large table surrounded by twelve chairs. A woman slowly strode over to them from where she had been standing by the windows. She was tall, beautiful, and blonde—her thick hair fell in soft waves down to her waist. She was dressed in a black, old-fashioned dress trimmed with lace and glittering stones that rustled as she moved. She had dark-red lips that formed a warm smile, and her eyes matched the color. Charlotte bowed before the woman, and Bella followed her example. She had never been in the presence of anyone more queen-like before.

"Welcome, Miss Swan. And Mrs. Whitlock, of course. Did everything go as planned?" Her voice was darker than normal for a woman and velvet soft. Still, it rang with authority.

"So far so good, my lady," Charlotte answered. "If you'll excuse me, I need to take my leave."

"Of course."

Charlotte hugged Bella and then looked at her. "I'll see you soon, Bella. Stay with Lady Athenadora, and you'll be perfectly safe."

"I will," Bella responded with a weak voice. Then Charlotte was gone, and the man who had showed them in left as well and closed the door behind him.

Bella turned to look at Athenadora again. She was still smiling, and she reached out her hand to Bella.

"My name is Athenadora, as I'm sure you know. Please, call me Athena." Bella took her hand.

"I'm Bella, my lady."

"Oh, come now, Miss Swan, no more of that 'lady'-ing me. Can I call you Bella?"

"Of course."

"Wonderful. Come, sit with me. Tell me about yourself." Athenadora led Bella over to the tall couch, and Bella hesitantly sat down beside her, placing her back pack at her feet. She was a little intimidated by the other woman—she radiated confidence and authority. Around the high neck of Athenadora's dress she wore a large, golden necklace fitted with glittering red stones. She wore matching earrings, and when Bella had walked behind her to the couch she had seen that she also wore red jewels in her hair. On anyone else it would have looked ridiculous and theatrical, but not on this lady.

"There isn't much to tell, really." Bella squirmed a little under Athenadora's intense gaze.

"Don't be so modest, Bella. You're the mate of Jasper Whitlock, the only one to ever best my mate in battle. You have to be one strong woman."

Bella averted her eyes and blushed, but then another door in the room opened and the man came in again. He carried a tray in his hands; on it were a steaming teapot, a cup, and toast with marmalade. Bella's eyes widened as he set the tray on a small side table, bowed and left.

"Please, Bella, help yourself to anything you want."

"That's very kind of you, my … Athena." Bella poured herself some tea and carefully sipped it. She felt better at once. It was clear that Athenadora didn't mind watching over her.

"I wasn't sure if you had time for breakfast this morning," Athenadora said, still smiling.

Bella looked at her over the edge of her cup and met gentle eyes.

"Do you know what's happening?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Caius tells me everything, as I'm sure Jasper tells you everything. Being mates means complete trust. That is why Jasper was able to relent your safety to me for a short while. He trusts my mate and thus also me." Athenadora smiled at her again, and her red lips were stunning against her perfect, white skin.

Bella sighed. "I'm worried. Yesterday it all seemed so easy, but today, when Jasper left, I suddenly had a feeling that this is probably dangerous. Is it?" She looked up at Athenadora.

"I won't lie to you. It is dangerous. However, I think that when everyone is exposed to Aro's crime, far more will denounce him than rally for him. I know much of what goes on in this castle, and those who are loyal to Aro have fallen in numbers in the later years."

"Do you know Aro well?" Bella asked. She didn't know exactly how old the queen was.

Athenadora smiled again. "Yes, I do. We have built the Volturi and Volterra together—the three Kings and I—and I have been along for a long time. I always warned Caius that Aro was too hungry for power, but his gift made him indispensable. Especially in the early years. This is not the first time he has overstepped, but this is by far the worst." Her eyes and face grew cold, and Bella shivered.

"He deserves to be burned. Never doubt that, Bella. He was on his way to commit an unspeakable crime."

Bella took another sip of her tea before she spoke again. "Does he have a mate?"

"No. He has a companion, Sulpicia."

"Oh." Bella looked own into her cup and carefully swirled the tea around. Suddenly, there was a cold finger under her chin, tilting her face up. Athenadora was smiling at her, and her eyes were warm again.

"Bella, you and your mate have very strong support. Whatever happens, you will get out of here in one piece. There are not many who can stand against me and my mate."

Bella's eyes widened, and Athenadora laughed softly.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I'm quite the fighter. We will make sure that you are safe."

They talked some more, and Athenadora managed to coax some of Bella's story out of her. Then the man suddenly appeared again and bowed.

"Pardon, my lady, but there is a summons."

"Ah, finally. Very well. David, you'd better gather the others and head down. I'll take Miss Swan myself."

The man looked surprised but quickly hid it. "Of course, my lady."

As he disappeared, Athenadora turned to Bella again.

"Do you mind if I carry you? It's much safer and faster."

Bella rose and sighed but smiled a little as she put the back pack on. "All set, Athena." Athenadora smiled widely and lifted her easily into her arms.

"Hold on then, Bella."

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	14. Changes, part I

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, I can now answer them properly again. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Changes, part I**

Bella had thought that they would go through the corridors, but instead Athenadora headed down inside the King's Tower and exited on the second floor. The two Guards at the door immediately fell in behind the lady, obviously being her escort. The hallways had started to fill with people heading toward the Hall of Judging, and despite Athenadora's speed, Bella could hear the chatter all around her. Everyone moved out of the way for the lady, though, and soon Athenadora set Bella on the dais. They stood beside one of the empty thrones, and Bella recognized it to be Caius'. When Bella turned around to look out over the Hall, she saw Edward, Rebecca and Charlotte. They stood just below her on the floor, and both Edward and Rebecca smiled at her, even if they looked a bit worried. She also noted that Charlotte wore her cloak. Bella dropped her backpack to the floor and then let her eyes wander, trying to see if she could spot Jasper anywhere. The bleachers were already starting to fill, and she spotted Peter down by the door together with the other woman from Aro's entourage, not Chelsea. The woman looked distraught and seemed to be pleading with him about something. There was no sign of Jasper, though.

Soon Alec and Jane came in, escorting two other women Bella had never seen before. One of them wore an elaborate, blue dress. Her face was strangely blank and void of emotion. She moved through the room like a sleepwalker and stepped up to the middle throne where she stood to the side of it. The other woman followed her up on the dais to stand behind her. Athenadora leaned down so she could whisper in Bella's ear.

"That's Sulpicia in the blue dress," she whispered. Bella nodded. Alec and Jane stood to the side below the dais, heads close together and glancing over the room. They looked nervous and anxious, and Bella could see that expression mirrored on every face in the Hall. More and more people came in, and soon the bleachers were full. Then people started to fill the floor.

Finally, the seemingly endless stream of people stopped. Bella recognized Demetri and Rhona as the last two to enter, and they stayed by the now closed doors. Bella looked out over the throngs of people. Carlisle and Esme waved at her and smiled, but she could see that they were apprehensive like everybody else. Bella looked around for Gertrude. To her relief, she couldn't find her. Whispers filled the room and travelled up into the shadows. Then, as if on a signal, people quieted down. Demetri and Rhona opened the doors wide. First walked Caius and Marcus, behind them came Jasper, then Aro between Vesta and Max with Draupadi making up the rear. Aro had his eyes turned to the floor and didn't look up.

As they moved to the dais, the whispers started again. Caius and Marcus stepped up together with Jasper, who immediately walked over to Bella's side. He put his arm around her waist, and she relaxed against him. It was such a relief to have him near again. The two Guards and Draupadi stayed on the floor with Aro still between them. The whispers increased and were on the verge of becoming chatter when Marcus took a short step forward and raised his hands. Silence fell.

"People of Volterra. Guards. We thank you for coming. This is a day that my brother and I had hoped would never come. Alas, it has."

Caius also took a short step forward. "Today is the day a King falls."

Bella couldn't help but hold her breath. If someone had dropped a needle on the floor it would have echoed around the hall.

Marcus continued, his hands clasped in front of him. "We have proof that Aro tried to kill Miss Isabella Swan, the mate of Captain Whitlock."

The silence shattered as a cry rose from Sulpicia, and she fell to the floor on her knees. The woman beside her tried in vain to get her on her feet. Jane hesitated, but after a nod from Marcus she rushed up to the now sobbing Sulpicia, and together with the other woman they managed to get her off the dais. While Sulpicia quieted down, chatter rose toward the ceiling. Caius raised his hands, and silence fell yet again.

"We know that this is a very serious accusation. Marcus himself is a witness, as is the Captain. We have also engaged the services of Edward Cullen, the mind reader. He will bear witness about this matter."

There was some movement as a woman made her way to the empty space in front of the dais. She looked angry.

"You are lying! Aro is nothing but guided by the law!" She snarled out the words, and her eyes shot daggers at the two Kings on the dais.

"Chelsea," Marcus said. "It doesn't come as a surprise that you are the one to try to protect him. However, today you are on unstable ground. Aro has confessed. And he will do it again, here, in front of everyone."

A murmur swept through the crowd and rose to new heights. Caius yet again raised his hands, but this time it took a few minutes before there was silence.

"Aro. Please repeat now what you confessed to us."

Aro raised his head, and Bella gasped. His eyes were cold and hard, his face a mask of anger, and he glared at his two brothers. Then he slowly turned around and faced the crowd.

"It is true what they say. I tried to have the girl killed. I wanted to hurt the Major."

The sound that rose now was like a storm. A few arguments broke out in the crowd, but Guards were there to calm everything down.

"You've duped him!" Chelsea cried out loudly to be heard over the noise. "You have done something to him!"

Marcus raised his hands this time, but no one took notice. After a short while, Bella could see Caius shook his head. Then he crouched down slightly and roared. The sound was deafening, and Bella felt it vibrate through her whole body. She had heard Jasper roar, but this was different. The shock that went through the crowd was almost palpable, and everyone fell silent.

"Thank you," Caius said. "No, Chelsea, we have done nothing to Aro that he hasn't done himself. He knowingly omitted information to the Captain. He lied about omitting it, and thus endangered Miss Swan's life. If Marcus and Draupadi hadn't been as ever observant, she would have died. Edward, we asked you to listen to Aro's mind as we confronted him with this. Tell us what you heard from him."

Edward took a step forward. "When Aro was confronted with the facts, it was clear that he wanted to hurt Bella … sorry, Miss Swan, in an effort to hurt the Captain. He was afraid of the Captain because he had managed to loosen Chelsea and Aro's grip on the Guard."

Bella saw Chelsea take a small step back, and nervously look around. There was a quiet murmur in the Hall now. Demetri made his way forward until he was barely a step in front of Aro. He looked angry.

"Is this true, Aro? You were actually afraid that we wouldn't obey your orders? That we wouldn't be loyal to the Volturi and the law? We are the _Guard_. We live to serve. We don't need people like Chelsea to do our job." Concurring voices arose from the crowd, and Aro averted his eyes again. He didn't answer.

Demetri slowly shook his head. "You don't trust us," he said, astounded. "After all these years. How fortunate, then, that our Captain came along and set things right."

More agreeing voices were heard, and Bella could make out that it was other Guards who now voiced their opinion. Jasper gripped her a little tighter, and she looked up at his face. His eyes were suspiciously bright, and she realized that he was touched by the show of loyalty he was given.

Caius spoke. "The guilt is clear, and he has confessed to his crimes. Thus, the only thing that remains is the judging." He looked out over the crowd again and looked at all the eyes that hung by his lips. "Marcus and I have discussed what to do. According to the law, he should be burned."

Some calls for fire were heard but silenced quickly.

"However," Caius continued. "Aro has gained a lot of knowledge over the ages. Knowledge we need. Besides, as our Captain pointed out, he didn't succeed in his mission."

Marcus continued. "We decided to keep him locked up for now, in his own quarters. He will be stripped of every rank and privilege he ever held." Together Caius and Marcus stepped down to Aro's side. Max and Vesta moved to give them room. With one hand each they gripped the golden chain around Aro's neck and pulled. It broke with a clear metallic sound, and the "V" fell clinking to the floor. Then they grabbed his cloak and ripped it in half. Aro didn't make a sound and didn't move. Draupadi collected the golden "V" from the floor, and the two Kings stepped back up onto the dais.

"Let it be known that Aro is no longer a King nor a lord. Neither is he Volturi. He will remain at our disposal as we see fit. This is our judging." Deadly silence lowered over the Hall.

 _"_ _And thus, we near the end."_

A familiar, echoing voice sounded from high above. Bella looked up, and there, on a ledge she hadn't seen before, stood Gertrude. She was dressed in her white dress, and as Bella looked at her, she took a step off the ledge. Every eye was trained on her when she seemingly floated to the ground—her white dress swirling around her like mist. People gave her a wide birth as she gracefully landed and walked toward Aro. He took a step back from her when she came up to him, obviously not comfortable with her presence. She stopped in front of him and then poked him in the chest with a long, pale finger.

"I win," she whispered, and the sound grew until it echoed around the room and disappeared up into the shadows. "I warned you, Aro. I told you what would come to pass." Her eyes moved to linger on Jasper and Bella.

"There stands the God of War. Do you see, Aro? Do you see my will at work?" She turned her gaze back to the former King.

"Prophecies are not always lies and wishes, _young one_. You'd have done well to heed my words. I told you it was all true the first time we met. Do you remember?"

Aro seemed to shrink before her glare, and Bella saw Caius and Marcus exchanging wide-eyed glances.

"And now my words come to pass, despite your futile attempts to circumvent prophecy." Gertrude tsk-ed and shook her head. "For all your power and all your influence, you have now fallen." She once again turned her face to look at Jasper and Bella.

"And you need to turn your mate." She smiled, and it was like the sun shining through on a cloudy day. Then she swirled around and walked out of the Hall. No one stopped her.

Marcus and Caius looked at each other. They leaned their heads together and spoke very fast and very low while murmurs started in the Hall. Finally, they both straightened up again and Caius gestured for silence.

"Well," Caius began. "That was … unusual." Then he shrugged and glanced at Jasper. "It seems as if Lady Gertrude does have some … insights into this. Rest assured that we will find out what. Now, to the matter at hand. The events that have occurred here have forced our Captain to make a decision. Jasper?"

Caius made a gesture for Jasper to step forward. He kissed Bella on her forehead and then released her. Charlotte was by Bella's side in an instant, and Athenadora placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.

Jasper stood beside Caius and looked out over the Hall. He knew all of their faces. He met Demetri's worried eyes then Peter's calm gaze. He took an unnecessary breath.

"Guards. Friends. It has been almost a century since I came here together with my two siblings. Time has gone by fast. However, I can't stay." There was a murmur in the crowd again, but he held up a hand and it quieted down. "These events have put my mate in danger, and I will not have that. We will leave, and Peter and Charlotte are coming with us. I'm sad to have to do this, I truly am. To have been able to serve with you has been an honor." Then he turned to Caius and Marcus.

"My lords. My Kings. It has been a privilege." He removed the chain from his neck and handed it to Caius with a bow.

"Captain … Jasper. It has been an honor to have you. You showed us that loyalty and trust has to be earned. The doors to Volterra will always be open to you."

"Thank you, my lord." Jasper looked back and reached out his hand to Bella. She immediately stepped forward and took it. Charlotte accompanied her—carrying Bella's backpack—and Peter joined them as they stepped down from the dais. All three of them wriggled out of their cloaks, which Draupadi collected. Quickly and silently the Guards had formed a corridor for them through the crowd to the doors, and Demetri stood before them.

"I hate to see you leave, Captain."

Jasper released Bella's hand, and the two men embraced each other. Bella's eyes widened. As far as she knew, Jasper didn't hug people—except for her, Peter, and Charlotte.

"You'll manage fine without me, Demetri. You did for a long time before I came along."

"Yeah. I do understand you, though." Demetri turned to Bella and smiled at her. "I wish we could've gotten to know each other, Miss Swan." He reached out his hand to her, and she took it. Quickly Demetri bowed and kissed it. As he straightened up, he smiled a brilliant smile at her.

"So do I, Demetri," she shyly responded.

"Will you do me one last favor?" Jasper asked. "Will you get us out of here without problems?"

"Of course."

* * *

He followed them out from the Hall and made sure the doors were closed behind them. No one would be able to follow unnoticed. He then accompanied them down to the garage, where one of the black SUVs was waiting for them—courtesy of Caius and Athenadora. There was another round of good-byes before Charlotte started the car and they were off. There had been a note on the driver's seat, and Peter took it and read.

"Ha! They really came through this time. We have the private jet at our disposal."

"Great," Charlotte said and smiled. "Wonder if they managed to get a pilot as well?"

"If I know Caius and his lady right, they have."

Jasper and Bella sat in the backseat, and Jasper looked at her. She was quiet, looking out the window as Volterra passed by outside. He took her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" he wondered quietly.

She turned her head and looked at him. "I'm sad to leave. Ironically, this is full circle. This is how I came here, in a SUV, by private jet."

He smiled. "True, I didn't think of that."

"I was also thinking about Gertrude, and what she said. What do you make of it?"

Jasper sighed. "Gertrude has always been an enigma. No one really knows her, not even Marcus, and no one except the Kings ever knew exactly what happened when they found her."

"I had no idea she was a seer," Charlotte said from the front.

"Neither did I," Jasper responded. "I've always felt that there was something going on with her, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Now …" His voice faded and then he shrugged.

"Was the prophecy she mentioned about you, Jasper?" Bella wondered.

"I have no idea. We'll see what Caius and Marcus can get out of her. I suspect it wont be much, and probably more riddles than answers." He smiled warmly at Bella. "Let's leave it for now. We are out, and we'll be safe soon enough."

She returned his smile but then she cocked an eyebrow. There was another matter she was curious about, a much more intriguing _personal_ matter.

"Jasper, I have a question. How close were you and Demetri? He seemed awfully friendly."

Peter burst out laughing and was joined by Charlotte's quieter giggles. Jasper looked embarrassed and actually squirmed in his seat. Bella didn't let him go with her gaze.

"Do we have to talk about that now?" he wondered. "We have more urgent matters to deal with."

Bella tried to glared at him, but she couldn't help her mouth twitching with a smile. She had expected there to be some sort of history and evidently she had been right.

"Come on, Major, spit it out!" Peter laughed from the front.

"Yes, please," Bella added dryly, pursing her lips. " _Do_ tell."

Jasper sighed. "It was some time ago, okay? We were … sort of … an item."

Peter snorted loudly. "They were lovers, Bella. You know those crystal boxes he has? Those were a gift from his dear 'Dem'."

Jasper rolled his eyes and then reached forward and hit Peter on the shoulder.

Bella's eyes widened. "Really? And you didn't think to tell me about that?"

Jasper shrugged apologetically. "It was almost five decades ago, love. He found his mate."

He looked quite worried when Bella didn't respond and she decided to relieve him from his misery. She climbed up in his lap and smiled.

"I don't really care about your past affairs, love. I was only curious. Thanks for telling me." She kissed him and could feel how he relaxed beneath her. His arms encircled her and he held her close.

"While we are in a sharing mode," Bella said and looked pointedly at Peter in the rear view mirror, "what can you tell me about Athena? She seemed like a very decent person."

"Athena?" Jasper asked and raised his eyebrows. "Wow, she must really like you, Bella. She only allows her closest to call her that."

Bella shrugged. "She scared me at first, but she was very nice to me. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite so regal before. And, talking about Athena, what's the deal with Sulpicia? She was so … out of it."

"One thing at a time," Jasper said and chuckled. "The Lady Athenadora is said to have been an Amazon. You know, the warrior women of the Greek and Roman eras. Apparently she and her people put up quite the resistance in some war or another, defending against a much stronger foe. Caius happened to be there, realized she was his mate, and changed her. She's quite the warrior."

Bella nodded. "She said something along those lines. I would've liked to get to know her better."

"Well, who says we have to stay away forever?" Jasper said and nuzzled her behind her ear.

"You asked about Sulpicia," Charlotte said from the front. "That's a whole different story. I've been assigned to her personal guard on a few occasions. She and Aro are not mates." Charlotte fell quiet, it seemed to Bella as if she was considering what to say. Then she met Bella's eyes in the mirror.

"From what I've heard—and I don't know if this is true, mind you—Aro saw her when she was human, thought she was beautiful, and changed her. He then kept her. If this was with her consent or not is debated."

Bella's eyes were large. "He abducted her? Held her prisoner? Is that … Is that allowed?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't think anyone would try something like that today, in this era. We can't control everything that goes on everywhere, of course, but I'd like to think that we would've heard of it, if it did. At Volterra it would be forbidden. This happened a millennium ago, though, and the world was a very different place. I still don't think that excuses it, but …" He made a small grimace.

Bella nodded slowly. "She seemed so strange, though. Is she always like that?"

"Not always," Charlotte answered. "When Aro is present she's quite lively. She talks and laughs. As soon as he's gone, she reverts into that sleepwalker you saw."

"And she just exists like that?"

Charlotte nodded.

Bella shuddered a little and leaned into Jasper. He caressed her hair and leaned his cheek on her head. After a while he could feel her relax, and her emotions told him that she had let go of the "Sulpicia matter." Now she was a little sad, but there was some excitement as well.

"What are you thinking about?" he said in a low voice.

"I'm going to miss our home. Esme made it so perfect."

"I know, love. If you want to, we can build our own house somewhere. And we can have Esme help us."

She sat up again and looked at him with incredulous eyes. "Our own house?"

He nodded. "For now, we will go to Texas. Peter and Char have a house there. It sits on land that's next to the old Whitlock farm. I never bothered with building a house like they did, though. It felt kind of useless since I never really left Volterra for any longer period of time."

Peter scoffed and turned in his seat to look at them. "No, because you never took any time off, Mr. Work-a-holic. Char and I go there every now and then to get some peace and quiet."

"Is someone looking after the house for you?"

"Yes," Peter answered. "We have some friends in the US. One of them is Garrett. You'll like him. He swings by the house whenever he's close and makes sure that everything is in order. He has even lived there from time to time. He's usually a nomad, but I guess even nomads like a shower now and then."

"Is that where we're staying then?" Bella asked.

Jasper breathed in deeply in her hair before he answered. "No. We'll touch down there and make some more plans. Then we'll see." He kissed her on her forehead and then on her soft lips.

"Oh. Is there a reason for you not telling me more?"

He smiled. "Actually, we haven't decided much more than that. The reason being we don't want to be found too easily. If Aro has lackeys outside Volterra, we don't want them to come running, claiming vengeance, while you are changing. And let's not forget Vladimir, he's bound to be out for revenge for Stefan."

Bella straightened up and looked at him. "My change? You're changing me now?"

Jasper stilled. Her emotions were swirling fast—circling through anxiety, happiness, and fear. He didn't know what to make of it.

"Only if you want to, Bella. It's your choice, never forget that." He was worried about her reaction. Then she relaxed in his arms and smiled warmly at him.

"Of course I want to, love. I was a little surprised, that's all. I've sort of been going around counting the days to my birthday. And now, the day is here." She leaned forward and kissed him, and he could feel her happiness take over. There was still some anxiety, but he could understand that.

The plane was just like Bella remembered it. The pilot turned out to be a vampire named Jacob. While they got settled and the plane started to taxi out, Jasper explained that Jacob was one of Caius' most loyal servants. The plane took off without problem, and soon they traveled through the skies, leaving Italy behind. Bella looked out the window and could see the Mediterranean far below. The three others changed out of their clothes, and Bella had to smile at them when they were done. Peter and Charlotte both wore blue jeans and brown boots. Charlotte wore a green blouse while Peter had donned a blue, checkered shirt. They suddenly looked so … ordinary. In these clothes they were far from the fearsome Guards of the Volturi. Jasper changed as well, but he kept more to his old scheme with black jeans, black boots and a white shirt.

Well into their journey Charlotte rose and disappeared into the galley. She re-emerged with a tray that she set in front of Bella. Antonio had made her a grand send-off, and she became tearful looking at it. He had made her favorite pasta and for dessert sent along a bowl of strawberries with cream. She was grateful, though, because she was hungry. She blinked away her tears and dug in. While she ate, another thought hit her.

"What are you going to eat now? Do you have blood banks in the US as well?"

"Not in the US, no," Peter said and smiled. "We'll get by. We always do." Bella didn't miss the glance he shot Jasper, and she wondered if they would have to eat humans again. She hoped they would find some other solution.

When Bella was done, Jasper produced a package from under his seat. He opened it and revealed passports, driver's licenses, and credit cards. It looked like four sets. He opened one passport and handed it to Peter then another to Charlotte. He opened one more and looked at Bella.

"I hope you don't mind, love. They set your last name to Whitlock. We didn't know if Swan was on the radar because of how you 'died'."

Bella nodded and held out her hand. She opened the passport and looked at it. The picture was really good, and she wondered where they had gotten it. Then it struck her: Alice. She had been taking all kinds of photos of her in Volterra, this must be one of them. Then she read the name. Isabella Marie Whitlock. She felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. It was really happening. She looked up at Jasper. He met her gaze with some worry in his eyes, so she smiled at him.

"It looks really nice, Jasper. Name and all." He seemed to relax and returned her smile.

She caressed his cheek. "You mustn't worry so much, love. I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and kissed her palm. "I know. I only want to make sure that you are all right with all of this."

She nodded. "I am. It's another change, but now I have you. Everything will be fine."

Jasper handed out the licenses and credit cards as well, and Bella fished up her old wallet from her backpack. It had traveled all the way from Forks to here. She removed all of her old papers and filled it with her new ones. Jasper took her old driver's license and looked at it.

"You look so sweet here, Bella."

She blushed and tried to snatch it back from him. "That's a horrible picture. Give it back!"

He laughed and easily held it out of her reach. "It will cost you, sweet girl. One kiss at least."

She rolled her eyes, but threw herself around his neck and kissed him. Peter and Charlotte laughed at them, and Jasper handed her back her license.

"What time will it be when we land in Texas?"

"About 9 P.M. local time. Give or take depending on the winds and such," Jasper said. "Why?"

"It's quite a long flight, I think I should try to sleep some. Will you help me?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Of course, if you really want me to."

She nodded, and he fetched a pillow and blankets for her. "Here. Snuggle in, sweet girl. How long do you want to sleep?"

Bella frowned a little. "Does it matter? It's not as if I need to follow the day and night, right?"

"True. I'll wake you when we get there, then. We still have some way to go by car from the airport."

"Okay." Bella wrapped the blankets around her and tilted her seat. Jasper kissed her, and then it was as if the light had gone out and she was sound asleep. The three vampires looked at each other.

"So, any ideas on where to go?" Peter said with a very low voice. Jacob was sure not to hear it, shut in the cockpit as he was.

"Arizona," Jasper answered. "There is a complication, though. Her mother lives in Phoenix. Still, it's the best place for changing her. It's in the middle of nowhere and far from any humans." Jasper reached over and took one of Bella's hands in his. His eyes grazed over her sweet face. "In the end, it's up to her."

"I know," Peter said. "I just wanted to see if we were at all on the same page here."

Jasper nodded, still not letting her go with his gaze. "Did Garrett get us new phones?"

"Yeah. It'll all be waiting for us when we get there."

They were all silent for a while, until Charlotte spoke up.

"Do you think many will leave?" She directed her question at Jasper, and he looked up from Bella.

"Some, but I doubt that it will be that many." Then Jasper smiled. "I guess Patrick and Allison will be out of there as quick as they can."

"Yeah," Peter said and chuckled. "That's a no-brainer. What do you think the Cullens will do?"

"Esme and Carlisle? I doubt they will leave unless Edward wants to. Then again, who knows? Everything is suddenly quite uncertain."

Charlotte shrugged. "What of Liberty? She has said many times that she's not needed in Volterra anymore."

Jasper nodded slowly. "I know. She might actually leave. Only time will tell." They fell silent again, thinking about their changing world.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	15. Changes, part II

**A/N:** Some weekend reading for you! Again, a huge thanks for all the reviews and kind words. I can now answer the reviews again :). A special thanks to GeezerWench, who has been kind enough to mention this little story of mine on some forum or another. And for her awesome reviews :).

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Changes part II**

Jasper woke Bella up just before they landed in Dallas. The plane taxied into a hangar, and there was an SUV waiting for them. Jacob bid them farewell, and then they took off. Charlotte was still driving, with Peter in the front and Jasper and Bella in the back seat. It was dark outside, but Bella was excited. They never headed into the city itself, but Charlotte stopped in front of a huge supermarket. She turned in her seat and grinned at Bella.

"Bella, what do you say you and I go and do some shopping? We can leave the men-folk out here. They should be able to stay out of trouble. At least for a while."

"Sure," Bella beamed back. Both Jasper and Peter huffed at Charlotte's words, but the two women merely smiled at their mates and disappeared inside.

Bella was positively surprised when Charlotte told her that they had both a working fridge and a toilet at their house. They bought food, clothes, and other necessities—including a cooler—and when they came out with all their bags they found their mates still in the car. It seemed as if they indeed had managed to stay out of trouble. They had at least another five hours in the car before they got to Amarillo and while they drove Bella questioned both Peter and Jasper about the house. It turned out it wasn't far from the border to New Mexico, and once upon a time there had been farmlands all around it. Now it was mostly wooded areas or scrubland, but they both said it was beautiful. There had been a drought in the area around the turn of the century, and the land had never recuperated from that. Rivers had changed their paths, and former green lands were now dry.

From Amarillo they headed west until they came to a small town named Adrian. Peter jumped out at a 24-hour post office with PO boxes and retrieved a small package. Bella guessed it was probably the keys to the house. Charlotte then turned the car straight north, following the road for some miles. Turning west on a barely visible dirt road, they headed up into some hills. There were low trees here, but Bella had a hard time making anything else out since it was near pitch black. The stars were an amazing sight, though. She had never seen them so clear or so many before. While they drove on through the night, Jasper pointed out the constellations to her between the trees.

Finally, Charlotte turned off the small road and stopped the car in front of a white, two-story house. Bella could make out a porch that followed the whole front of the house, with a roof over it. She jumped out of the car with the others and stretched. Jasper came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Everything all right, sweetheart?" He kissed her temple.

"Yeah, just a little stiff. Human, you know?" She turned in his arm and smiled brightly at him. Meanwhile, Peter fiddled by the door and opened it.

"Wait a sec," he called to them before heading inside. Only a few minutes later, light came on in the hallway and on the porch. Bella blinked at the sudden brightness but followed willingly when Jasper walked into the house.

The hallway led into a larger hall, where a staircase led up to the second floor and doorways opened up to a sitting room to the left and kitchen and dining area to the right. The floors and ceilings were all dark wood, but the rooms still seemed airy. Jasper took her upstairs where they ended up in another hallway and turned left. He opened a door, and they were in a bedroom. There was a large double bed, built in wardrobes and two paned windows. Everything was tidy and neat, and the bed was made with a colorful bedspread.

"Is this okay? This is my guestroom here," Jasper said.

Bella walked into the room and looked around. The room was quite bare, but then it was a guestroom after all. She opened a door and found herself in a bathroom. She turned and smiled at him.

"It's lovely, Jasper."

He smiled in return then quickly unpacked their belongings.

They met up with Peter and Charlotte down in the kitchen. While Bella made herself some, dinner they talked about what to do next.

"It all depends on you now, Bella," Peter said and smiled at her. "You see—we can't let Jasper change you here. We are far too close to humans."

Bella merely raised an eyebrow. "And where do you suggest I be changed then, uncle Pete?" The other three laughed.

"We do have another house," Jasper said when they had stopped. "It's in Arizona, in the middle of the desert. It's far from any humans, and it's easier to defend if we need to."

"Arizona?" Bella said and stilled.

"I know, Bella. Your mother lives there, right? You can't see her." Jasper looked sad.

"I know. It's just … Never mind." She took the meat out of the pan and plated it together with the potatoes and vegetables before she sat down with the others by the kitchen island.

"Why didn't we go to Arizona at once then?" she asked and took a mouthful.

"This place is known to belong to Charlotte and Peter. No one else knows about Arizona," Jasper explained and shrugged. "If someone is tracking us, this is a good bet for us to go. When we leave here, we'll disappear for real."

"Okay," Bella said. "That sounds reasonable. Do you think someone is following us?"

"We don't know. I hope not. I'm not taking any chances, though. Not with you." Jasper caressed her cheek, and she leaned in to his touch. "I want to change you as soon as possible. But it's your choice, Bella. What do you say?"

She chewed a little and pondered the question. Then she swallowed. "I'd like that too. I only want to do one thing first. I want to see where you grew up, Jasper. It's right next to here, right?"

He nodded.

"Good. Can we go there when it's daylight out? Then we can head to Arizona."

"Of course," Jasper said and smiled.

While the night went on, Peter regaled Bella with stories about newborns. Charlotte and Jasper assured her that they would not let her do all those things, and they would keep an eye on her. She was grateful for that. Some of Peter's stories were quite hair-rising, others flat out embarrassing. When the dawn started to turn the sky gray, Bella yawned.

"I need to sleep for a few hours. Is that okay? Oh, and I would like to call Emmett, since we aren't in hiding yet."

"Sure thing. As it is, you can tell him everything. When we leave here we'll switch our phones for new ones."

Bella immediately dialed Emmett's number, but there was no answer. She left a voice message and then called Rosalie. There was no answer there, either. She frowned a little and called Alice. Alice answered after two signals.

 _"_ _Bella? Is that really you?"_ Her voice sounded a little distorted over the line, and there seemed to be a lot of traffic and people around her.

"It's me, Alice. How are you?"

 _"_ _Fine! I'm in New York at the moment. Shopping! Are you in the states yet?"_

"You know about that? Yes, we are. I tried to call Emmett and Rose, but there was no answer."

Alice laughed. _"I bet there wasn't. I'm going to stay in New York all weekend, so they are probably taking full advantage of being alone. Bella, you have to tell me what really happened! I only know what Esme told me when she called."_

Bella retold everything, and when she was done Alice was silent for a while.

 _"_ _It's hard to believe,"_ she finally said. _"I'm so glad you made it out alive. Where are you now?"_

"Texas. But we'll move on soon. I'm going to have to dump my phone, but I'll call you when I can from the new one."

 _"_ _Sure. Be safe, all of you."_

"You too, Alice."

They hung up, and Bella stretched. Jasper took her hand, and they headed up to their bedroom. Once inside he closed the door and pulled her close.

"How tired are you?" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her.

"Never too tired for you," she answered, breathless.

Jasper woke her up again when sunlight was streaming in through the windows. She and Jasper took a shower, then they headed downstairs so she could eat some breakfast. Charlotte and Peter were nowhere to be seen.

"They are around," Jasper said when she asked. "They are out marking the territory, making sure that everyone knows we are here. It should prevent anyone from wandering in here for a few days and noticing we're gone."

"Oh. Is that a common thing to do? Marking your territory?"

"If you live somewhere permanent, sure." He looked at her and then cocked an eyebrow. "Let me guess, the Cullens never did that either."

Bella shook her head and smiled.

Jasper chuckled. "Yet another piece of vampire behavior for you to learn then. Do you want to run or take the car, by the way?"

"Car, please. I want to be able to talk to you."

He smiled. "Sure. I'll get the keys."

Jasper drove along the narrow dirt road, continuing farther among the hills, and Bella looked out at the landscape. It was quite barren, with the occasional groves of low, scrawny trees. She questioned him about how life had been back then, and he did his best to answer. Jasper also pointed out where Peter and Charlotte's land ended and his own began.

"Not that it really matters, but it can be good to know." There were some remnants of a low stone wall marking the boundary. As they came closer to the hill where Jasper's home once had stood, Bella fell silent. Jasper could feel that she was mulling something over but decided not to ask. The road ended at the edge of a large grove covering a hill.

"This is it. We have to walk from here, but it isn't far." They both jumped out and Jasper took her hand as they continued on what had once been the driveway up to the farm. It was overgrown, but you could still make out the straight line from the road.

As they entered the clearing where the farmhouse had been, Bella gasped. Sure, it was changed—the trees were not as tall and leafy, and the grass of course a lot higher and wilder—but she recognized the place from the photo. The hills behind where the house had been had not changed, and there were remnants of the stone rim of the well sticking up above the grass. It was a beautiful place.

"Wow," she said, walking forward. "This is so pretty." Jasper followed her and she turned to him smiling.

"It is," he answered. "In my memories it's a lot greener around here. I remember we had horses beyond the barn over there …" He pointed to one side where the trees were a lot fewer and you could see what was left of a wooden wall. Bella walked over, and she could make out the foundations of the building despite the grass. The stonework that had held the door were still partly upright, and she stepped on a broken roof tile. From here she had a great view across the lands below the low rise they were on.

Jasper came up beside her. "There were no trees on this side back then. From here you could see all our fields and pastures. There used to be a stream down there, but it's gone now." Bella looked out over the arid landscape and tried to imagine it like Jasper remembered, but it was hard.

Jasper led her back to where the farmhouse had been. The foundation was still there, overgrown but visible. It had been a small house.

"I hardly remember anything of this." Jasper gestured at the old stone rubble. "Except for one thing: there were roses in the sitting room. On the wallpapers, on the couch and on the chairs. I remember I thought it was very pretty. But the children were not allowed in there unless it was a special occasion."

"Is that all?" Bella wondered and squeezed his hand.

"Well, I remember our dog, Hunter. He was Father's dog, of course, but he usually slept on my bed at night. He was big and black. And I remember chasing my sisters around the yard. Then there is a woman, a lovely woman with blonde hair. She has a sweet smile. I think it's my mother, but I can't remember her face properly so I can't compare it to the photo."

They stood there silent for a while, until Jasper felt Bella's emotions swirl again. She was thinking about something that made her feel slightly anxious and guilty, and he didn't want that.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Nothing." She averted her eyes.

"Please. You have to tell me. I'll go nuts otherwise." He smiled crookedly at her, and she gave a small smile in return.

"Okay. I'll ask you a question, and I don't want you to freak out."

He nodded, confused.

"When Marcus told you about the hybrids, what was your first thought?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? I was terrified for you."

"Was that really all you felt? The thought of a child didn't evoke anything in you?"

He suddenly understood what she was talking about. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I wont lie to you, Bella. For a thousandth of a second the thought was there. Then I dismissed it, because it would kill you." He kissed her hair and leaned his cheek on her head.

"And you have never wanted kids? Never missed it?" she asked, sounding worried.

"No. Bella, you are scaring me here. Is that what you want?" He felt dread grow within him, like a black, bottomless hole.

"No. I've never wanted children. I was just concerned. Now that you know it's possible, that you'd want that. I mean, medicine has advanced a lot, and Carlisle is an excellent doctor. There might be a way …" Her voice trailed off.

Jasper exhaled a breath he didn't even knew he had held. He released her enough so he could look her in the eyes. "Bella. I will tell you this once, and it's final, okay? No more worry or guilt because of this. I don't want kids. And to hell with advancements and doctors. You'd still be hurt, and that is not acceptable."

"Oh. Okay."

He leaned down and kissed her, deeply. "I love you, Bella. That's all that matters." He looked around the clearing. "Have you seen enough?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Lets go home. You seem awfully eager to go to 'the place'." She made quotation marks in the air.

He laughed. "Of course I am. The quicker we get there, the quicker I can change you, and the quicker we can start to live our happily ever after. Come on, sweet girl." He lifted her and carried her—laughing—over his shoulder back to the car.

The SUV easily managed the poor road as they headed back.

"Maybe we could build a house here," Bella said. "The view is amazing."

"Sure," Jasper said and smiled. "Wouldn't be a problem. Perhaps one of those low, one-story houses with a long porch."

"Hm, yeah. That would fit in well. And maybe we can—"

Bella's phone began to ring.

"Damn," she said as she tried to wriggle it out of her jeans pocket. Jasper glanced at her and smiled. Suddenly, he was hit by hate and anger from somewhere.

"What the—"

Then it felt as if the car was hit by a train. It flew into the air and landed—tumbling—with a loud bang. Bella's scream was cut off and Jasper could hear the eerie sound of bones breaking.

They soared across the ground like tumbleweed before he finally got out and could stop it. The car came to a halt and slowly tipped back, landing on its wheels again. Bella's side of the car was completely demolished and pushed inward, the metal bent out of shape. With a quick leap and a ferocious growl Jasper jumped up on the car and looked around. He could see a disappearing dust cloud traveling south, but before he could do anything else the fresh scent of Bella's blood hit him. In a second he was down again, tearing up the vehicle. He found her broken and bleeding, her emotions blank. It was as if claws of ice squeezed around his chest. _He couldn't loose her._ Ever so carefully he lifted her and moved her away from the car. Gasoline was leaking profusely from it, and sometimes the smallest spark was enough. He carried her a safe distance away and then placed her on the ground. Her right arm was broken, she was bleeding from her head, and she had broken her right thigh. It was a good guess that she was bleeding internally as well. Pieces of glass were embedded in her skin all across her right side. He ripped her jeans apart, and saw how the thick bone pipe of her femur poked through the skin. Blood was gushing out of the wound and he knew she was dying. She was loosing blood far too fast for him to be able to stop it without changing her. Again the fear squeezed his chest, and he couldn't breathe properly.

Her heart was still beating, but it had started to make small skips, and her breathing was shallow and labored. He forced himself to calm down and leaned over her, caressing her face.

"Bella?" He noticed that his hands were shaking. Miraculously, her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at him. He felt pain and fear from her, but it subsided when she managed to focus on him.

"Jasper," she whispered, and a small trickle of blood ran down her chin from her lips. She reached up with one hand and caressed his cheek, leaving blood behind.

"I'm so sorry, love. I have to change you. Now. You're dying."

"I love you," she whispered, and her eyes fell shut again while her emotions faded.

"I love you too," he said and kissed her. Her taste was mingled with blood. Without any more hesitation he leaned down and bit her at the neck. He pushed as much venom as he could into her system, and then repeated the process on the other side of her neck. He continued down to the creases of her elbows, her wrists, then her knees and ankles.

When he was done, he sat up and opened up his mind so he could feel around with his gift. He sensed Peter and Charlotte; they were not at the house—and just barely close enough—but he could reach them. He sent a wave of the fear he felt at them and knew they would come. While he waited, he carefully straightened her broken leg. She whimpered and started to moan, feeling the effects of the venom. He took her hand and leaned in over her.

"I'm here, Bella. I'll always be here. Hang in there, and you'll get through this." Then he sat back again, his ears focused on every little sound around him. He let his gift flow freely, hoping that he would catch anyone unfamiliar if they approached. He hadn't sensed the attacker until the last second, and he wondered how that was possible.

To his relief it didn't take long until Peter and Charlotte appeared before him, shocked at the sight of the wreckage and Bella.

"What in god's name ...?"

"Someone hit the car. Charlotte, you come with me. We need to get Bella back to the house. Peter, I want you to try and find out who did this." Jasper pointed south to where he had seen the dust cloud disappear. "Whoever it was ran that way. Don't follow any further than the boundary line, and don't approach. Just try to get a whiff." Peter and Charlotte both nodded, and Jasper gently lifted Bella up in his arms. She moaned again, but she didn't scream. It was odd, but Jasper wouldn't bother with that right now. He held her tight, making sure that her broken limbs were secure in his arms. Charlotte made a quick search around the car and found both of their cellphones. Bella's still worked; there was a missed call from Alice on the cracked screen.

When Jasper and Charlotte were back at the house, they took Bella up to her and Jasper's bedroom. They gently stripped and washed her and straightened her limbs so they would heal faster. Then they dressed her in sweatpants and a top. Jasper took a quick shower while Charlotte untangled Bella's hair, and then he sat down on a chair by the bed. He took one of Bella's hands in his own and pressed his lips to her pale skin. She was cooler than usual, but he knew of the fire that raged within her.

"Char, will you call Alice, please? She might have seen something. And call Garrett. We need help now." Charlotte merely nodded and disappeared outside. Jasper sat motionless and looked at his mate. She was so still. He sent her a wave of the love he felt for her, and she actually seemed to relax a bit.

"I'm here, Bella. I won't leave you. I'll never leave you." A weak wave of emotions came from her in response—she sent him her love for him. She knew he was there.

An hour later, Peter and Charlotte both came into the room. Neither Bella nor Jasper had moved.

"She's awfully quiet and still," Peter said in a hushed voice.

"She's a fighter," Jasper answered. "She's keeping it all inside her, not letting me feel any of it." Then he raised his eyes to his siblings. "Anything?"

"Yes," Charlotte said. "I managed to get a hold of Alice. She had been calling to try and warn you. She saw, and I quote, 'a short, white-haired, male vampire—who looked really pissed—wanting to kill Bella.' If I'd wager a guess, she saw Vladimir."

"Which fits in with the complete lack of tracks I found," Peter added. "Sure, I can see where he ran, but only barely. No scent to follow, no nothing."

"That explains why I didn't feel him until it was too late," Jasper sighed. "I wonder if he has been here long, or just arrived. He might have heard us talk about Arizona."

"I doubt it," Peter said. "I know he can hide even from you, but that's very hard for him. You would've felt him if he lingered."

Charlotte dared a small smile. "The good news is that Alice, Emmett and Rose are on their way here. They'll help guard the place. Might even help with Bella if she turns out to be really rowdy. And Alice gave me an idea, so I put a call in to Eleazar."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Eleazar and Carmen? Good thinking. I don't want the other Denalis here, though."

"No worries, Major. I made sure of that. I know how you feel—only friends until she's woken up."

"Thank you, Charlotte. That should keep Vladimir or anyone else away." He turned his eyes back to Bella, and Peter and Charlotte took that as a hint and left the room.

* * *

When the pain finally started to leave her fingers, Bella sighed internally with relief. It hadn't been as bad as she had expected, but she had come to the conclusion that it had to do with Jasper. As long as he sat with her and held her hand, she could feel his love. It seeped into her, permeated her mind and body, and shielded her from the heat. In turn, she was able to keep the pain from him. He had been forced to leave once since they had all settled down, and immediately the pain had soared to unbelievable heights. She had managed not to scream, but only just.

While she lay there, she had plenty of time to think. Her mind seemed to be able to process several things at a time now. One part handled the pain, one part focused completely on Jasper, and one part listened to what was going on around her. They had told her this would be the case, but it was a completely different thing to experience it. She spent a long time listening to the wind's soft rustle in the leaves and a small underground stream. They were beautiful sounds. She had heard when a lone vampire had come running toward the house. He had been greeted by Peter, and then taken his place on the roof to serve as lookout. His name was Garrett, and she remembered that Peter and Charlotte had talked about him—before, in a plane, on their way here from Volterra. Then there had been a car coming, and three familiar voices had entered the house. She had had no problem with recognizing Alice, Emmett and Rose, and she was glad they were there.

The last car to arrive carried two passengers she didn't know. They were named Eleazar and Carmen, and she realized she knew who they were even if she had never met them. Carlisle had spoken about them; they lived with the Denali coven in Alaska. It was amazing how much she remembered and how much she could understand of what was going on. No one had told her this would be the case. Apart from the pain, she felt calm and safe, and she believed that this too must have to do with Jasper.

As the venom worked its way through her body, her sense of smell got better too. She had always thought Jasper smelled good, but what she smelled now was miles beyond that. It was a wonderful scent, still smelling of leather and sunshine and the desert, but now the spices were more prominent, warmer and richer, and there was honey too. She could hardly wait to wake up, to smell it for real, to bury her nose in his hair.

The pain slowly receded from her limbs and instead gathered in her heart. There it grew to new heights. She couldn't help but whimper, and she squeezed Jasper's hand. At once she felt his cool hand caressing her cheek.

"It'll soon be over, sweet girl," he murmured to her. "Just a little while longer, Bella."

She took comfort in his words and steeled herself for what she knew would be the worst part yet. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. She could hear someone talking in the room, but she was too busy controlling herself to hear what was said. Then her heart took off for real, and she could swear it was trying to beat its way out of her chest. The fire was unbelievably hot and burned her chest into cinders. Then, without warning, there was one last "thud," and then silence.

The pain was gone, and she took a trying breath. She could smell everything, taste it on her tongue. Jasper was there, the most dominant scent in the room. There were also fresh sheets, wooden floors, and scented soaps in the bathroom. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times at the light. She smiled when she saw the dust orbs floating around as if in their own little galaxies and the sunshine patterns on the ceiling. Then she turned her head and surprised herself with the speed. She giggled and met Jasper's eyes. At once her world shifted. This was the man she loved. Her body and mind knew it instantly, and she could feel her own eyes widen.

"Hi," he said with a low voice, smiling at her. Her mind became pre-occupied with his voice first. She had never really heard it before, it was dark and soft and deep and made her shiver with pleasure. His smile was like the sun itself, and she basked in the shine of it before she smiled back.

"Hi," she responded. Her own voice was soft and musical, but so much more than before. She sat up, managing to move slower this time. Jasper still smiled at her, and she marveled at his beauty. She could now clearly see all the scars on his neck and jaw, some even up on his cheek. To her, the scars merely served to accentuate his perfect beauty, and she sighed happily when she let her eyes roam over his face. She slowly reached up with one hand and cupped his cheek. His skin was soft and warm, and the contact sent electricity straight down her arm and into her body.

He cupped her cheek in turn, caressing her lips with his thumb.

"Welcome back," he said. "You seem very calm."

"I feel calm," she responded. They sat like that, looking into each others eyes, for some time. She could hear someone shifting around in the room below.

 _"_ _She needs to feed,"_ a voice muttered down there, and Jasper smiled.

"Peter's worried you'll go amok. Aren't you thirsty?"

Bella closed her eyes to concentrate. Jasper was very distracting. She did feel a burn in her throat, and she opened her eyes again.

"I think I am."

Jasper nodded and rose, and she followed him. Her eyes caught movement, and she swirled toward it. It was the full-length mirror on the wardrobe door. Jasper chuckled and led her over to it.

"Ready?" She nodded. He turned her so she stood right in front of it. She gasped. She was transformed. Her face was flawless, with perfect angles and white skin. A brown shimmer was on her eyelids, and her lips were a soft, warm pink. Her perfect eyebrows rose as she examined her image. She looked fitter somehow, sturdier in some places, thinner in others. Her hair was a thick, mahogany waterfall down her back, falling in perfect, natural waves. She looked at her hands. Even her nails were perfect and shiny. She turned around and faced a smiling Jasper. He took her in his arms and kissed her. She almost swooned. This was a kiss to remember, and she realized that everything probably felt "more" now. She deepened the kiss, feeling heat pool in her stomach. He broke the kiss with a chuckle.

"You need to feed first, sweet girl. Then I'll show you your new world."

He took her hand and guided her down the stairs. She was suddenly nervous about meeting all the others, and he felt it at once. He stopped on the lowest step and turned toward her.

"They are all friends, Bella. However, they will keep their distance."

She nodded and smiled, feeling completely safe with him. He brought her to the doorway to the sitting room and pulled her in front of him. His arms snaked around her waist, and she entwined her fingers with his. Then she looked up and took a deep breath, inhaling all the scents. They were all there, smiling at her. She recognized Alice, Rose, and Emmett without problem, and Peter and Charlotte. The tall stranger with the sandy hair and kind eyes must be Garrett, and the dark haired couple had to be Carmen and Eleazar. Alice clasped her hands together and giggled.

"Oh, look at her! She's absolutely perfect!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Alice, you're scaring her." He put a large hand on his tiniest sister's shoulder.

"Nonsense," Alice retorted. "Bella, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Bella answered. "I'm happy to be back."

Perter took a step forward. "Okay, that's enough. She's a newborn. I won't be calm until she's fed."

Bella rose her eyebrows at him. "Am I scaring you, uncle Pete?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her mate before she turned to Bella. "No, you are just not behaving as a normal newborn. He has a hard time grasping that. Come, let's go to the kitchen."

Peter and Charlotte followed Bella and Jasper, the rest stayed in the dining room. Jasper took a blood bag from the fridge and held it up so Bella could see it.

"This is human blood. When I open it, you'll get your first whiff. It might set you off. I want you to stand over there while I heat it up for you." He pointed to a spot off the kitchen island, and Bella went. Peter and Charlotte flanked her.

"They will make sure that you don't do anything rash, okay?"

Bella nodded. Jasper cut the end off the bag and poured the blood into a cup. The scent that hit Bella made the burn in her throat flare up. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It smelled divine. Venom pooled in her mouth—she wanted that! She fisted her hands and willed herself to stay put. It took everything she had. Jasper put the cup in the microwave and closed the hatch. When she heard it going, Bella opened her eyes again. The scent had lessened some. She still took deep breaths, trying to savor as much of it as she could.

"I don't get it," Peter said and scratched his neck. "Isn't the scent driving you crazy?"

Bella looked up at him. "Almost. It smells really good. But it wont help if I tear the microwave to pieces, now will it?" She was annoyed by Peter's interruption while she was doing her very best to focus on not going off.

Peter shook his head in disbelief, and Jasper smiled at her. The microwave dinged, and Jasper took out the cup. He took a careful sip to test it. Bella's eyes didn't leave the cup for a second.

"It's good. Now, Bella, remember that you are much stronger than before. Do you think you can handle the cup?"

Bella flexed her fingers and licked her lips. "I think I can."

Jasper handed it to her, and she took it with great care and concentration. She carefully brought it to her lips, and then drank the whole thing in no time at all. The taste wasn't like anything she had ever tasted before, it was so filling and delicious. She closed her eyes briefly, and then handed the cup back to Jasper.

"Well I'll be damned," Peter said.

"Well done, Bella," Charlotte said and smiled at her.

Jasper merely put the cup on the sink and pulled her into his arms. "You are amazing," he whispered and kissed her. "Are you still thirsty?"

Bella focused again. "Not really. The burn is almost gone." She reached up and kissed him again. When he let her go this time, she could see that his eyes had darkened.

He gently caressed her cheek. "There are a few things you need to know. Come."

They headed back into the sitting room where the others waited for them. Bella still felt a little shy, and she was grateful when Jasper once again put his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"You've never met Carmen, Eleazar or Garrett. They are old friends."

Garrett bowed his head to her, Carmen smiled and Eleazar looked thoughtful.

"She's a shield alright," he stated. "And a strong one."

Bella felt bewildered, and Jasper picked up on it.

"Eleazar used to be a member of the Guard, and he has a gift. He can see if other vampires have gifts, what that gift is, and how potent the gift is."

"Oh," was all Bella could say.

Jasper chuckled. "He left as soon as I became Captain."

"Well now," Eleazar said and grinned. "Nothing says we left because of you." He put his arm around Carmen and she smiled at him. Then Carmen turned and looked at Bella.

"If it hadn't been for the Major here, we never would've met."

Now Bella was confused, and she looked up at Jasper.

"Carmen was in the army of newborns we had when the Volturi came for us. Eleazar recognized her as his mate and saved her. She's the only other survivor of that army."

Bella looked at Carmen again with wide eyes. The other woman looked kind and friendly; it was hard to imagine her fighting. As she looked closer, though, she could see a few scars on her arms.

She looked up at Jasper again. "Are you her sire too?"

"No. Maria changed her."

"I was lucky, though," Carmen said. "I was only in the army for half a year before Eleazar found me."

Bella saw how Carmen and Jasper exchanged knowing looks, but she didn't want to pry.

"Garrett is older than me," Jasper said as introduction. Garrett had an infectious smile, and Bella couldn't help but return it.

When Garrett spoke, his voice was soft but full of humor. "I fought in the War of Independence. I fell on the battlefield, and a vampire changed me. By mistake, I think. He probably wasn't even aware that I survived his feeding. I've been wandering the amazing United States ever since—Home of the Brave, Land of the Free and all that." He made an elaborate bow, and Bella giggled.

"I was dragged into the Southern Vampire Wars two decades after my change, and I was kept prisoner there for some time—as you can imagine, I'm sure, soldiers were coveted. I eventually managed to escape, but that was before the Major came into play. I stayed far away from the south after that, but even I heard the rumors about the Major. Years later, I ran into Peter and Charlotte while they were here on a mission. I helped them, they helped me, and we became friends. I'm also the groundskeeper here at the Whitlock mansion—despite the fact that the pay is lousy."

Bella let out another giggle, and she could see Peter glaring at Garrett.

Jasper turned Bella toward the Cullens. "I think you remember these guys, right?"

Bella beamed at them. "Of course I do. I heard when you came. Thank you."

"I tried to warn you, Bella," Alice said and looked remorseful. "It happened too fast, though."

"Alice, I'm alright. I was going to be changed anyway."

"Want to hear some happy news?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course," Bella replied.

"Carlisle and Esme are coming back here, and they will bring Rebecca and Edward with them."

"Really?" Bella said with wide eyes. "That's wonderful! When will they be here?"

"Esme thought another week, at the most. They need to arrange papers and such for Becca. They are moving into the house we have in Montana. Esme even said that Liberty might accompany them."

"Liberty? She would actually leave Volterra?" Bella was much surprised.

"It's not as strange as it might sound," Jasper said. "I think I was probably her last big case. You know, with how I couldn't feed. Of course, one could argue that Peter should've been a patient of hers, but one look at him and she deemed him incurable."

Bella laughed and Charlotte joined in. Peter looked quite offended and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes were twinkling, though.

"Anyway," Rosalie continued. "Liberty _might_ join them. She's still caring for both Edward and Rebecca, even though Esme said that both of them have made huge progress after finding each other."

"That poor girl needs to settle down," Charlotte stated. "She had a terrible human life from what we know. Then she's changed and stuffed in a box for six years. After that, this whole business with Aro takes place, where you, Bella, and Edward were both involved. She can use some peace and quiet."

"The Cullens will give her that," Bella said with a serious look on her face. "There are few vampires who are as kind and goodhearted as Esme."

"Unfortunately, not all vampires are kind and goodhearted," Jasper said and sighed. "Caius called while you were changing. I had to leave your side to talk to him."

Bella looked up at Jasper. "I remember," she said. "I felt you leave."

He kissed her. "I'm sorry, love. I had to. Chelsea and Afton are missing."

She raised her eyebrows. "I know they don't like you, Jasper, but are they a danger to us now?"

Jasper's brow frowned. "It seems as if they were plotting to break Aro out of his house arrest, and then take revenge on all of us. They probably have allies we have no idea about. It all happened when the Kings found out Chelsea had still been using her gift, even though she was forbidden to do so. When Caius sent Guards to bring her and Afton to the Kings for questioning, they were both gone."

Bella shuddered slightly and snuggled closer into Jasper's embrace. She remembered Chelsea from the judging of Aro. She had looked desperate enough to do something rash.

"They did find some traces after them, but Demetri has a hard time tracking them. Afton is a shield. Not a very strong one, but it seems he can still cloak himself and Chelsea just enough."

"Hm," Peter said and looked thoughtful. "Makes you wonder if Aro was alone planning this whole thing. He and Chelsea are thick as thieves."

"I didn't think about that," Jasper said. "It makes some kind of sense. Wonder if the Kings have thought about it?"

Peter shrugged. "I'll make sure they ask Aro about it."

Bella frowned. "You said Chelsea had used her gift again? How?"

Jasper sighed. "It turns out Sulpicia wasn't a willing companion. When they separated her from Aro and Chelsea, she sort of 'came to,' and she was apparently much relieved. Aro had Chelsea keep using her gift on her, even though he had officially forbidden Chelsea to do so. Athenadora is caring for her now."

"How horrible," Bella whispered.

Jasper buried his nose in her hair. "And Gertrude has vanished as well."

Bella stiffened and then looked up at him. "Vanished?"

"Marcus tried to get her to talk about the prophecy, what she meant and what she knew. He left her for a few minutes, and when he returned she was gone. Completely. Without a trace."

Bella shuddered. "Do you think she'll come after us?"

"I can't see that she has a reason to. She even warned me, remember? She said I should turn you. She must've seen something of what was to happen."

Bella swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Gertrude still scared her. She felt how Jasper sent her calm and love, and she soaked it up while she calmed down.

"Bella?" Eleazar said, and she turned to look at him.

"You really should try to master your own shield. With training, you should be able to shield others. Maybe even turn your shield into a physical thing."

"Really? Oh, that would come in handy if anyone happened to turn up uninvited." Bella looked thoughtful, and turned back to Jasper. "Did I miss anything else?"

"I think that's it."

"So what happens now?" she wondered and he grinned.

"Now we get rid of all those people for a few hours, and I'll show you what being mates is all about."

His eyes darkened.

"Oh hell," Peter said, dread etched on his face. "Okay, get out of here. I'm not kidding. Don't ask, just _move_." He herded the others toward the door and Bella felt embarrassed. Jasper didn't care. He lifted her up, and in a second they were in their bedroom.

* * *

Bella absentmindedly traced one of his scars with her fingertip and sighed contently. She remembered making love with Jasper before, when she was human. It was better now. Much better. To top it off, vampires didn't get tired. She raised her head from where she was laying sprawled over his chest and looked at him. He was smiling, his eyes still dark, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"That roar was quite something," she said and smiled.

He chuckled. "Sorry if I scared you, love."

"No, no, but you cracked some window panes."

"At least I didn't wreck the bed. That was all you, sweet girl. We need to work on you controlling your strength."

Bella grimaced and looked guilty. "I know. I didn't mean to! Do you think Peter and Charlotte will be mad?" She glanced at the broken headboard and then to the side. The bed's legs were broken off, and the bed itself now rested on the floor.

"Nah, the house is still standing, so I think you're safe." He winked at her and she smiled back. She dragged herself up a little bit so she could nuzzle his neck, and she licked over the new scar she had made there. She had one herself as well. He groaned as she gently nibbled at it.

"You were right," she whispered. "It's a very strong instinct to bite your mate. I had no idea." She nibbled at it again, and in the blink of an eye she was on her back, her hands held firmly above her head and Jasper on top of her. She could feel how aroused he was.

"Now look what you did," he said with a low murmur before he buried his face at her neck. He ground his hips against her, and she moaned. She clasped her legs around his hips, and he thrust into her. Then he kissed her, deeply, and started to move.

When they stilled again, Jasper rested his head on her shoulder, and she pulled her fingers gently through his hair. While laying there, Jasper realized that he had probably never been more content or happy in his entire existence. Then Bella began to purr softly. It washed over him, and he closed his eyes. She had tried to describe how it felt to hear his purr, but she hadn't even been close. This was home. She was his everything—his alpha and his omega. He felt himself start to purr in response, and they lay there for a long while, marveling and savoring each other.

While Bella got dressed, she reflected on how she was feeling. She felt grounded now. When she had woken up, she had been so amazed by everything, almost overwhelmed by her own senses. And Jasper … His scent and closeness had clouded her whole world. Now she was back to herself. Or at least that was what it felt like. She had claimed her mate, and he had claimed her back. She felt safe and stable, ready to take on anything. She turned to Jasper and smiled at him. She could feel that he was happy and content.

"So this is what it's like. Being mates, I mean. I can feel what you feel."

He returned her smile. "Yes. That's part of it. Still, it doesn't work quite like my gift. You only get my general mood." He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. "Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are? Or how good you smell? The strawberries are still there, but you smell like a summer rain and brooks …" His voice trailed off as he buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath.

She giggled. "You smell very good as well, Jasper. You always have to me, but now you smell more somehow." He kissed her neck and she giggled as it tickled.

"Can I ask you a question?" she wondered and he lifted his head so he could look at her.

"Of course."

"Why did Peter rush everyone away? I mean, they've heard lovemaking before, haven't they?"

Jasper laughed. "That's not what Peter was worried about. I have a tendency to project when I'm excited about something."

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh! You mean …" She made a gesture to the bed.

"Yeah. It might have turned into a huge orgy downstairs if they had remained."

"Oh, dear," Bella said, embarrassed.

Jasper merely shrugged. "I'm an empath. It happens."

An hour later everyone was back inside the house. Peter and Emmett were both in their element, making fun of both Bella and Jasper, but soon the gravity of the situation brought them all back to the here and now.

"What happens now?" Bella wondered. "I doubt that we can stay here, right?"

"No, we can't. You are still a newborn, and you need training. We need to try and stay off the radar but still get information about what's happening." Jasper frowned and looked around the room. "We can't all stay together—it's bound to attract attention."

"True," Garrett agreed. "There are very few large covens in the US. The Cullens and the Denalis are the only ones I know of. And few others keep a permanent residence anywhere."

"We'll split up then," Jasper stated.

"We'll go to Montana," Rosalie said. "We'll make sure that everything is in order for when the others get there. Don't hesitate to call for us if you need help, though."

"Good," Jasper said. "And thanks, Rose."

Carmen was the next one who spoke. "We had half a mind to go and see David. He's down in New Orleans at the moment. We'll come back as well if you need us."

Peter cleared his throat. "Major, maybe the four of us should split up too. I have a feeling that's the best way to go for now." Jasper and Peter looked at each other, and Jasper gave a small nod. Bella felt a sting of sadness at his words. Peter and Charlotte were her family, and she would miss them.

"If you say so, brother," Jasper stated. "There is logic there. The four of us will be easy to spot, wherever we go. Do you have a plan?"

"Charlotte and I were talking about Canada, actually." Peter avoided Jasper's gaze and looked at Bella. "We have a house there as well."

"And you, Major?" Garrett asked. "Where will you go?"

Jasper looked at Bella. "I was thinking that we should go to Arizona, to begin with at least."

"Mind if I join you for a while?"

Jasper looked surprised. "You really want to?"

Garrett gave a lopsided smile. "Well, yeah. I know you're newly mated, but I don't care about that. I thought I might help out with Bella's training."

"That would be good actually," Jasper said and then looked at Bella again. "What do you say, love?"

"I don't have a problem with it." She smiled at Garrett.

Jasper nodded to Garrett, who seemed happy with the arrangement.

Peter shook his head. "Garrett, old friend, you have _no_ idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I like a challenge," was all Garrett said and grinned.

Bella looked at Alice, who was the only one who hadn't said anything yet.

"And you, Alice?"

Alice shrugged and smiled. "Oh, I'll go with Emmett and Rose to Montana. Then we'll see. You have my number, Bella. Call me."

After that people started to break up and leave. Jasper and Peter disposed of the broken bed, then they all packed what they needed. Peter and Charlotte locked up the house again while the others watched. Carmen and Eleazar had already left, and now the Cullens got into their car and drove off. The five who were left looked at each other.

"We'll see each other soon, I'm sure," Peter said, his voice a little strained. He and Jasper hugged each other.

"Of course we will," Jasper murmured. They broke apart, and then Jasper hugged Charlotte. Peter embraced Bella tightly.

"Look after the tall menace, will ya?"

"Of course I will, Peter. You look after yourself and Charlotte, okay?"

He nodded and straightened up, tightlipped. He looked a little tense, but before she could ask Charlotte came over and hugged her.

"Good luck, Bella. Be good."

"You too, Char. Look after Peter, will you?"

Charlotte giggled. "Oh yes, I will." She turned to Peter. "Come on, honey, let's get out of here." They both said their good-byes to Garrett, and soon the only thing left of them was the dust as they ran north. Bella got the oddest feeling that something wasn't quite right. Then again, her new vampire mind might be playing some trick on her, so she pushed it to the back of her thoughts.

Garrett, Jasper and Bella looked at each other.

"Well then," Jasper said. "Let's go." He took Bella's hand, and they ran off.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	16. Reaching Shadows

**A/N:** Some Thursday goodness for you :). Lemon warning.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Reaching Shadows**

Running was a completely new experience for Bella. They moved so fast, but still she could see everything they passed—every little rock, every leaf, and every strand of grass. It was amazing; her head turned from one side to the other the whole time. As they ran, Jasper named everything she was smelling. She made sure she listened carefully, because she needed to know these things. They held a straight course as much as possible, but sometimes they had to make detours to avoid temptations. Garrett moved both behind them and in front of them and warned them when they were closing in on humans.

It took them barely a day to cross all of New Mexico, and then they were in Arizona. Another few hours and they were in the middle of the desert. The house was a low bungalow-like structure, made from wood that had bleached in the constant sun. It was placed right up against a large cliff, and from the outside it looked abandoned. Beside it was a windmill, squeaking as the wind turned the wheel.

"This is it." Jasper smiled at her. "I know it doesn't look like much, but it will be enough for now."

She squeezed his hand when they stepped up on the porch. Garrett was behind them but kept some distance. Bella now knew it was because he was on another vampire's territory. Both Jasper and Garrett had imparted quite a lot of vampire knowledge while they had been running, and she was grateful for that.

The insides of the house were quite different from the slight derelict look of the outside. Everything was well kept, and nothing was out of place. There was no loft; instead, the rooms were open up to the rafters. The furnishing wasn't as elegant as in their home in Volterra, but the style was the same. The light wooden walls contrasted against the dark floor, and the furniture—what little there was—was also made from dark wood. There was no proper kitchen, only a sink, a washing machine, a fridge and a microwave. There were four armchairs surrounding a low table and a couple of long benches along the back wall. Against the wall by the door was a large desk with an accompanying chair. There was a dividing wall going through the middle of the house, and on the other side was a large bathroom with a shower and a free-standing tub, and an even larger bedroom with a huge four poster bed in the center. The windows all looked out at the front of the house and the porch running all along it. The roof extended out over the porch, so the heat and constant sunshine was lessened some.

Everything was covered in a layer of dust.

"None of us have been here for a while," Jasper said apologetically.

Bella shrugged and smiled at him. "No worries, we'll get it shining in no time."

Jasper turned around. "You can come in, Garrett."

The other male cautiously stepped inside and looked around. "Hm, lucky we don't really sleep, with the one bed and all. But it's quite clever to have a dwelling here. The constant wind and sand dilutes the scent a lot."

"Part of why we choose to get it." Jasper reached up to get at the fuse-box over the door. "And you're staying out of the bedroom. Just to be clear."

They soon had the house spotless, and Bella and Jasper unpacked what little they had in the bedroom. There was a dresser by one wall, and she placed Jasper's box, her book, and her pearls on top of it. The whole of the gable-wall was a large wardrobe, but they didn't have clothes to even start to fill it. Bella was a little concerned they had so little to wear. Even though they were vampires, the clothes were bound to get dusty in this landscape, and she didn't fancy running around naked while her clothes were in the washer.

Jasper calmed her down. "We'll get more clothes online. I have a P.O. box in the nearest town, and it's not far. You'll need a lot of clothes, because you're going to ruin a lot when we teach you to fight." His accompanying grin didn't do anything to calm Bella's nervousness about the whole thing. When he felt it, he gently pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry, sweet girl. We'll teach you from the ground up." Then he kissed her.

Garrett left the house and disappeared outside of Jasper's range as their kisses became heated and deepened. He unbuttoned Bella's blouse and caressed it off her shoulders. She arched her back into him, pushing her breasts into his hand. He groaned at her neck, licking a trail down from her ear and to the scar he had marked her with. He nibbled at it, and was rewarded by a moan. He let her go for a short while and undressed her completely before he threw her on the bed. She laughed and rolled to her back so she could see him undress. He was naked in an instant, immediately hard for her. She was an alluring sight, lying naked on the white linen. Her brown hair flowed down over her shoulders and almost covered her pert nipples. She widened her legs an inch, and he pounced. He kissed her lavishly, ushering his love into every touch. She reciprocated in kind, tracing his scars. Without warning he rolled her onto her stomach and gripped her hips from behind her. With one fast move she was on her knees, her hands supporting her on the headboard. One of his hands was at her hip, the other slowly caressed her behind and then slipped in between her soft lips.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered. He let a finger enter her, and she moaned.

"I want you, Jasper. Please."

Without any more hesitation he entered her from behind with one swift thrust.

"Oh god!" She threw her head back. Her hair cascaded down her back, and he leaned forward so he could nuzzle her neck. She leaned her head to the side to give him access. He growled deeply in approval and started to move. She met him at every thrust; it was a heady feeling. Her love and lust flowed over him in waves, and he sent it all back to her. They climbed together and then came together—he with a roar that shook the walls, and she with her own roar, fairer and lighter than his, but still powerful.

He laid them down on the bed, behind her and still inside. She was breathing heavily and reached back with one hand to keep him close.

"Better and better," she giggled after a few minutes.

He joined her in her mirth and kissed her on the shell of her ear. "I told you so, sweet girl. I'm impressed that you roared. It's not common for females to do that."

"Oh? Why is that? And, an even better question, how do _you_ know that?"

He chuckled at her feigned jealousy. "Because I have ears, love. I handled newborns, remember? If there's one thing newborns do, it's having sex. I don't know why females don't usually roar, but Caius once told me only warriors roar. When making love, I mean. He was implying, of course, that females are not warriors. He's a bit old fashioned sometimes."

"Hm. Sounds a bit categorical and a lot chauvinistic, don't you think?"

"Yep. I know many warriors—both male and female—and some roar, some don't. But I like when you do it." He licked at her throat again, and she turned in his arms in the blink of an eye, making him slip out of her.

"It feels very satisfying to roar. Shall we see if I can do that again?"

The rays of the sunrise painted the desert in rose, brown, and orange. Bella stood outside the house, facing Garrett. They both looked relaxed, but Jasper could feel Bella's tension. He himself stood on the porch, arms crossed over his chest.

"Bella, you need to relax. Garrett wont hurt you. He will only show you why you should move like I taught you. He will block you. Get to it."

Bella frowned and took a hesitant step forward.

Garrett smiled at her; it was a kind smile. "Trust me, Bella. Just go through the motions at your own pace. I'll match it."

Bella put her left foot slightly in front of her right and widened her stance. She crouched down a little and then moved through the routine Jasper had shown her. It made much more sense when Garrett was her opposition. He blocked her suggested blows, and she blocked his. Still, Bella felt she moved so slow it was embarrassing. She had thought this would come as easy as everything else physical, but it didn't. She could remember the moves without a problem, but to get them to be a reflex was something completely different. Jasper had explained that even with her new, vampire-speed brain, she needed to be able to act without thinking. When she and Garrett had made the first set of moves, Jasper spoke.

"Good. Now do this a hundred times. I'll count."

* * *

Two more days were spent training the basics. Bella didn't like it, because it was boring, but she didn't complain. She did everything Jasper told her to do, since she knew he was the expert here. And she knew he did this to keep her safe. She had been inside the house when she heard the two men talk quietly outside, and when she got out again Garrett was gone. She could tell he had headed south west, and she could see the dust he left behind as he sped away over the gravel. Jasper was on the porch, looking after him, slightly glittering in the light reflected off the desert floor. She snaked her arm around his waist.

"Where is he going?"

"Phoenix. To get some blood for you. And for me, of course." He smiled at her, and his arm encircled her shoulders. She swallowed. The burn had become worse during the last day.

"Is it because I'm a newborn? I mean, I'm already starting to feel the thirst again."

Jasper nodded. "It is." He looked down at her with warm, red eyes. "One more round of training and then bed, I think." He grinned at her with a darkening gaze. She surprised him, managing to get him to the ground there and then. There was something to be said about newborn strength.

As she rose from the porch and looked around for her clothes, she pondered about Peter and Charlotte. Garrett leaving triggered her memory of when they had last seen each other.

"Jasper? Why did Peter and Char leave us? Really?"

Jasper had still been lying down, watching her as she moved about. Now he sat up and met her gaze.

"Peter had one of his 'feelings.' You know what that's like—he knows what he must do, but not why. I just hope …" Jasper's voice trailed off, and Bella sat down in his lap.

"I'm sure they are fine, love."

He sighed and held her close, breathing in her scent. "I hope they are," he whispered. "It was just something in Peter's eyes … I think he was hiding something from me. I don't know what. It scares me."

"I felt it too." Her voice was equally hushed and worried. "Can't you call them? You got their number, right?"

"Yes. But Peter told me not to. We'll have to wait."

Garrett returned with the blood bags in the evening. Bella was ever so grateful and could hardly wait while Jasper heated it up in the microwave.

"It was no problem," Garrett said, trying distract her. "Hospitals have a lot of security, blood banks less so. I merely had to walk in and grab it."

Bella tried to focus on his story of breaking and entering, but it was hard. Finally, the microwave dinged and Jasper handed her the mug. She gulped the blood down with closed eyes and drew a sigh of contentment when she was done. Jasper smiled crookedly at her as he warmed his own blood.

Bella refocused. "Can we keep this up? Stealing blood?"

"Not really." Jasper got a worried crease on his brow. "It will be noticed. Sooner or later Garrett's skill as a burglar will fail."

Garrett huffed and Bella smiled at him.

Jasper took a mouthful of his blood and swallowed. "I've been wondering if maybe Carlisle can help us with setting something up."

Bella tilted her head to the side. "Good idea. I know he has connections. Maybe we should call Alice to see if they are back yet?"

"Indeed we should. Go ahead, Bella. Give one of them a call."

Bella shone up and got her new disposable cell.

She dialed Alice's number, and the seer answered almost immediately.

 _"_ _Bella! I knew it was you."_

Bella could hear Alice smile and smiled herself. "Of course you did, Alice. How's Montana?"

 _"_ _Actually, very good despite the isolation. I thought I was going to get bored, but … This house is a sort of retreat for us. It's in the middle of nowhere. It's very restful and very quiet. The nature here is beautiful. You'd love it."_

"I'll have to visit then. Have the others arrived yet?"

 _"_ _They are due tonight sometime. Shall I ask Carlisle to call you?"_

Bella was a little surprised before she realized that Alice must have seen who she wanted to talk to. "Please, Alice. We were thinking of trying to get some sort of setup with blood bags as we had in Volterra. He might be able to help with that."

 _"_ _Oh, yes. I'll tell him. He might not call straight away, though. He might need to hunt, and … stuff."_

"There's no stress. Tell him I called, and he's very welcome to call back whenever he can."

 _"_ _Will do, Bella. How are you faring? Is your mate looking after you properly?"_

Bella giggled. "He is, believe me. I have to go, Alice. I have two guys here who think that I'm stalling so I won't have to practice."

 _"_ _We can't have that! Be well, Bella."_

"You too."

Carlisle called back in the middle of the night. Bella had to untangle herself both from the sheets and from Jasper and then find her jeans before she could fish her phone out of the pocket and answer. She was a little breathless when she finally did and hoped it wouldn't be too obvious what they had been up to.

"Carlisle?"

 _"_ _Bella, how nice to hear your voice. The others told me what happened, with Vladimir and your change. I'm very glad everything worked out in the end."_

Bella sat down on the edge of the bed and in an instant Jasper was close behind her.

"Yes, so am I. It was quite unexpected. How's Rebecca and Edward?"

 _"_ _Fine. Rebecca is very exited to be here. And Edward is … I don't know how to describe it, really, but he seems to be at ease with himself for the first time in ages."_

"That's really good. Did Liberty come with you or not?"

 _"_ _She's here. I know she wants to see you again, Bella."_ There was a short pause. _"I believe you have a question for me?"_

Bella batted away Jasper's exploring hand and felt his low chuckles resonate in her own body.

"Yes, I do. You know how many of the inhabitants of Volterra drank from blood bags? Jasper and I really don't want to start drinking human blood directly from the source, so we were wondering if you have any idea on how to solve this?"

 _"_ _As a matter of fact I have given it some serious thought. The blood bags are a good compromise—if more of our kind fed like that human lives would be saved. There is something called Blood Exchanges—centrals where they store and treat the blood before it goes to the hospitals. If we were to buy into some of those, I'm sure we should be able to, um, redirect some of that blood."_

"Really? Do you think there will be enough?"

 _"_ _Probably. There is a problem of blood actually going bad before it's used—certain blood types that are very common and thus exists in surplus. It would still be good for us, though. And, with extra funding, I'm quite sure we could attract quite a few more donors. The only real problem is how to get the blood to us. It would be suspicious if every month a truck would collect blood and just drive off with it."_

Bella frowned. "Hm. Maybe we should go the other way around. I guess the blood that is past its due-date is destroyed?"

 _"_ _Yes."_

"If we implemented some new instructions, and the blood was to be destroyed once every month …"

 _"_ _We could easily get those transports! So, we should instead buy into the companies who handle that part. Good thinking, Bella. I'll look into that and get back to you."_

"Great! We'll be waiting to hear from you."

 _"_ _Good. Take care now, Bella."_

Bella hung up and turned in bed to face Jasper. He was smiling at her.

"You have a very clever brain, sweet girl." He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, it all depends on if Carlisle can get into that business."

"Shouldn't be a problem for him. The Cullens are rich—and I mean _seriously_ rich. And from what I hear, they have an excellent guy who can make them any papers they may need."

Bella traced his jaw and the scars there then moved her fingers up to his eyebrows and then down his nose.

"Just think," she whispered. "If no vampire had to feed from humans. They could settle down, maybe even form communities of their own."

"It's a … novel thought. I wonder, though, if our kind will ever be ready for that."

"Time will tell." She smiled and then kissed him.

* * *

Two weeks later, Bella and Garrett were sparring outside the house and Jasper was looking at them from the porch. Bella had made great progress; her speed had increased tenfold. She wasn't good enough to fight someone like Garrett for real yet, but she would be able to defend herself against most others. Jasper's phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out and looked at it. It was Carlisle. He wondered what the other coven-leader wanted. Maybe he had run into some problem with the blood? Carlisle had made progress concerning setting up the blood bags, but it would still be a couple of months before everything was in place.

"Yes?"

 _"_ _Jasper, Marcus just called me. Aro escaped."_ Carlisle's voice was tense, and Jasper felt a shiver run through his own body.

"What? He managed to get out from Volterra?"

 _"_ _Seems like it. Marcus asked me to call you. He wants to talk to you."_

"Okay. Thanks. Be careful, Carlisle. We have no idea what his goals are."

 _"_ _I'm aware of that. I'm more worried about you. Call me if you need anything."_

"I will."

They hung up and Jasper looked at his mate. Fear gripped him like an ice-cold hand, squeezing his insides. He couldn't lose her—not now, not ever. As if on cue, Bella's eyes flitted to his, and then she was in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Come inside, both of you. I need to make a call." Before he closed the door behind them, he scanned the horizon. It was empty.

Jasper decided to call Caius, guessing that he would be more to the point.

 _"_ _Yes?"_ The King sounded quite harsh answering the unknown number.

"Caius, it's me."

 _"_ _Ah, Jasper! Good. Marcus is here as well. Did Carlisle call you?"_

"He did. What happened?" Jasper's voice was cold.

 _"_ _Chelsea and Afton happened. They broke him out. I kid you not, they punched through the outer wall into his quarters and then they were gone. Demetri, Vincent and Felix are tracking them, but it's hard. They appear and then disappear again. Afton's shield in the works, I'd guess."_

"How the _hell_ was it even possible for those two to get that close to the castle?" Jasper's voice was a hiss now. Bella shivered at his side; she had rarely seen him this angry. Garrett took a cautious step away from him.

 _"_ _Calm down, Major,"_ Marcus' voice said over the phone. _"You know we couldn't track them. They knew enough about the Guard's schedule to be able to take out two Guards. And Chelsea knows this castle like the back of her hand."_

"Do you have any idea of where they are heading?"

There was a short silence before Caius spoke. _"We think they are coming for you, Major. They are heading for the US as far as we can tell. Aro kept a journal of sorts, and—well, you are mentioned a lot. Not in kind words at all. And it seems you were correct—we believe Chelsea was in on the plan to kill Isabella."_

"Fuck."

 _"_ _Very aptly put. We'll be there, but we need to know where to go first."_

"How many left after we did?"

The question seemed to throw the Kings for a short moment. _"Twelve,"_ Caius stated.

"I guess that you are keeping track of them?"

 _"_ _Yes. Rhona is on it. She managed to lose you, though."_

"That was the point," Jasper said with a curt voice. "I'll call her. We're going to need help."

 _"_ _Is there anything we can do?"_

"Keep track of Aro. When you're sure he's in the US, follow him and wait for my word." Jasper felt a small sting of doubt. He was ordering the Kings around, and he wasn't sure they would have it.

 _"_ _We'll be there,"_ Caius answered, and then the line went dead.

Jasper looked at the other two. "You heard. Everything just went to hell."

Bella hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. He gently caressed her hair, feeling her worry.

"Well, you were right about one thing," Garrett said. "We can't face Aro and two others alone."

"Oh, he'll have plenty more followers than just Chelsea and Afton. He has many friends outside Volterra, and I have plenty of enemies. I'm just not sure of where we should go. We can't stay here, since I called Caius from here. Someone is bound to pick up on that."

Garrett's brow furrowed. "Let me think about what to do while you call this Rhona-person."

Jasper nodded. "I will. Bella? You are very quiet."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "We need to kill him this time. I refuse to live hunted and in fear."

"That's my girl." Jasper leaned down and kissed her.

Jasper spent quite some time on the phone after that. First he called Rhona. She was very happy to hear from him and gladly forwarded the contact information for all the Guards who had left Volterra. He then sorted through the names and made even more phone calls. He also called Demetri, to get information first hand on how the tracker was doing. Meanwhile, Garrett continued to spar with Bella.

"Okay, Bella. Now you have an excellent opportunity to practice detachment. You can never win a fight if you are too emotionally involved. Let go of everything that's happening and try to take me down."

Bella took a deep breath and tried to relax and focus. Then she pounced. Of course she couldn't beat him, but even she could tell this was her best attempt yet. And she felt calmer somehow.

"Very good." Garrett smiled at her when they let up. "You are starting to understand what you're doing."

Bella frowned. "I'm still worried. Everywhere we go we'll bring danger with us." Garrett sat down on the porch step and gestured for her to accompany him, and she did. His scent—fresh apples, open fire and earth—was now familiar and comforting to her.

"You are right, of course," he started. "But we also have friends. Friends that wouldn't hesitate to face danger with us. Never forget that." He glanced at her and bumped her shoulder with his own. "It's hard to ask for help, but sometimes you have to. Trust me."

She smiled a little. "Yeah. I just wish we didn't have to. Not for this."

"I know, Bella. I know."

When Jasper finally exited the house, they were still sitting on the porch. Garrett had taken the time to tell Bella about some of the finer points of fighting and had also regaled her with some stories from his own past. Jasper sat down on Bella's other side and she leaned into him.

"Well?"

"We have friends coming. I managed to get hold of most of the Guards who left, and eight of them are on their way to help."

Garrett looked pleased. "Oh, that's good."

"Yeah. Probably not enough, though. I'm guessing you've come to the same conclusion as I have?"

Garrett sighed. "Probably. The Cullens?"

"Yes. And the Denalis. And every other friend we have here."

"Do we have to drag them into this?" Bella asked. Her voice was sad.

Jasper sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. "Unfortunately. We need numbers and strength, and both of those covens provide that."

Garrett looked at Jasper. "Do you want to lure them in?"

Bella frowned as she didn't quite understand what Garrett was talking about. Luring in the Cullens?

Jasper could feel her confusion. "Luring in Aro, love. Not the others—they must face this with open eyes." He turned to Garrett again. "Yes, I want to do that. To get them to fight on our turf, when and where we choose."

"Hm. The Cullens are in Montana. There are some huge empty spaces there. Should suffice."

"I was thinking the same thing." Jasper sighed again. "I need to make one more call, to Carlisle. He'll not be happy about this."

Garrett grinned. "Major, you just bossed the Kings around. I doubt a simple coven leader will give you much trouble."

After his phone call to Carlisle, Jasper and Garrett spent the afternoon planning what to do. Bella took the chance to start working with her shield. She knew she had neglected it, learning to fight hand to hand, but now it seemed she was out of time. While the men were on the porch, she walked some ten yards away from the house and kneeled down. She was still in plain view from the house—and Jasper—but she needed some distance. She placed her hands on her thighs and closed her eyes. At first she concentrated on blocking everything else out—her own worry, the soft murmur of Jasper and Garrett talking, the faint sound of the wind as it flew over the ground. She was left with only her own breaths and she tried to get a feel for her shield. She had never tried this before and didn't know what to expect.

It was there. She was almost shocked by how easy it had been to find. It was as if there was a clear bubble around her mind. She focused on it, and she could feel it. It was wrapped around her like a warm blanket, safe and comforting. She sat like that for a while, enjoying it. Then she tried to change it. It was hard, but she got it to change shape. She tried to hold it for a while, but it bounced back to its original bubble. She took a deep breath and decided to try something else. As she concentrated, the bubble became cloudy.

"Bella?" Jasper suddenly said with a worried voice.

She opened her eyes, and he was crouching in front of her. "Yes?"

He looked relieved. "You disappeared for me. I couldn't feel you any more. What did you do?"

She smiled shyly and averted her eyes. "I was just trying to start to work with my shield."

Jasper's eyes grew wide. "You blocked me." He was smiling when she looked up at him.

"Sorry."

Jasper laughed. "Don't be sorry, love. That's really good. Keep on practicing." He leaned forward and kissed her softly before he went back to Garrett. Bella admired his behind while he walked, before she closed her eyes again and kept on working.

Jasper and Garrett had both spoken to Carlisle again, and it had been decided the three of them would join the Cullens in Montana. Carlisle had some places in mind that might work in their favor in a fight, and Garrett would inspect them. They would also direct all their allies to Montana. Carlisle was reluctant to guide all those vampires to the Cullen's house, since they used it when they wanted to be undisturbed. Jasper understood this and agreed to try to find some other meeting point.

They were to leave in the morning, but while she got dressed, Bella discovered that Jasper had torn her last top the evening before. They had ordered quite a lot of clothes, but she had already gone through them. Learning how to fight did take its toll. Then there was Jasper, who sometimes was a little … eager to get her naked. She smiled and sighed before she donned one of his shirts. It was a black one, and she had to roll up the sleeves quite a bit. Since it was tailored to Jasper, it wasn't all too wide, but it was still big on her. She left a few buttons open at the neck and had to let it hang over her jeans—it reached almost below her behind. When she ventured outside, with the back pack ready to go, Jasper stared at her. She could see his eyes darken as he stalked up to her. He pulled on the collar of the shirt and a grin spilt his face.

"My shirt? Really?"

She smiled brightly back at him. "Well, if you had been more careful yesterday I would still have clothes to wear."

Jasper's eyes got one shade darker and even more intense. With a swift move he lifted her up, and on reflex she clasped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. He nuzzled her neck and growled quietly. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on something other than her mate. They were supposed to be leaving.

"I really like my clothes on you," he finally whispered while he sat her down.

"Jeez," Garrett muttered from a few yards away. "Can we get going now? Please?"

Jasper chuckled, but finished locking up the house.

While they ran north, Bella exercised with her shield. The first couple of hours it was hard for her to feel it, since there was so much else to take in. She managed to concentrate, eventually, and soon she could feel it even if she was focused on something else. Then she started to try and cloud it, to block Jasper out. That took a lot more out of her, but she stubbornly kept at it. The landscape shifted as they ran, becoming greener and more mountainous. It was a new world of scents for Bella to learn and take in, and she did so while still keeping a check on her shield. Whenever she succeeded to block Jasper he told her, and when the night fell she could block him as easy as flipping a switch.

They ended up on a high cliff, overlooking a lush and green valley. Jasper pulled Bella in front of him, with her back against his chest, and put his arms around her waist. He interlocked his fingers and buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply.

"This is a beautiful view," Bella said in a low voice. "But why have we stopped?"

Jasper chuckled low and kissed her hair. "I thought you might need some rest. You have been at your shield the whole day."

Bella smiled and sent all her love at him. She had never felt as cared for as she had done since she had met Jasper. She put her hands on top of his, feeling the unusual roughness and dips from the scars. They stood silent for a few minutes until Garrett got restless.

"Yes, it's all pretty and such. Can we be on our way now?"

Jasper glared at him, but Bella giggled.

"Alright. Bella, I want you to try something new now. While we run, try to extend your shield to me. I think you'll be able to shield me from anyone else's emotions, that will tell me when you succeed."

She turned in his arms and looked at him with huge eyes. "Jasper, I have never even tried it, and you want me to do it while running?"

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her pretty nose. "There is no time like the present, love. Just do your best. Imagine how much easier it will feel when you're standing still."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You put an awful lot of faith in me."

He leaned down and kissed her for real. "And for a good reason. Come now, before Garrett has a nervous breakdown."

They jumped down from the cliff and continued north under the stars.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

A/N: I also would like to thank you all for the support and the likes and the reviews for this story. It means the world to me. And not to give away too much, we are closing in on the end ...


	17. Of Stars and Love

**A/N:** Lemon ahead

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Of Stars and Love**

They arrived at the Cullens' residence in the afternoon the following day. Alice had not been exaggerating when she said it was in the middle of nowhere. Around it were only forests and mountains for miles, and the stillness and fresh air made Bella fall in love with the place. The house itself was built from logs and looked very rustic. The main building was two stories high. Along the whole front was a porch, and on top of the porch roof were balconies for the upper floor. The house was long and had one-story wings at each end, framing the graveled front yard and what looked like a small garden at the back. There were also two large cottages a little bit off into the woods. In the front yard was a large car port, and two jeeps were parked under it.

The front door was a wide double door in carved wood which looked like an antique. When they entered the yard, the door flew open, and Rebecca threw herself around Bella's neck.

Bella laughed as she staggered backward and hugged her friend back.

"Bella!" Rebecca whispered as loud as she could, her smile was so wide it threatened to split her face in two.

"Hi, Becca. It's wonderful to see you. You look so well." It was true, Rebecca had changed for the better. She was not as paper-white as she had been; her cheeks were even a little flushed. Her eyes were golden, and she looked very happy.

"So do you," Rebecca whispered back. Her eyes wandered down Bella's neck which was exposed by the too-large shirt, and her eyes widened minutely as she saw the scar there. Her lips pulling up in a small, mischievous smile, she pulled her own blouse a little to the side and showed Bella a scar just like hers. Bella's eyes widened and then she bit down on her bottom lip. She would never have believed that about Edward.

Rebecca hugged her again and whispered close to her ear: "Lets talk when we are alone, okay?"

Bella made a small nod. She knew she was the only one who had heard Rebecca's last whisper, and she wondered what it was all about.

Hand in hand they walked up to the house, where Jasper and Garrett were already being greeted by the rest of the Cullens and Liberty. They all looked well, Edward even more so. He hugged Bella hard and smiled at her.

"Heaven knows it's good not to want your blood."

"I must say I agree." Bella grinned back at him. She could hear the faintest of growls coming from Jasper, but she paid it no mind. Next in line was Esme.

"Oh, Bella, when we heard what happened I was so worried for you!" Her vampire mother hugged her close before she released her and then looked her over from head to toe. "You look amazing, Bella."

"Thank you, Esme." She felt rather than heard how Jasper moved up behind her and put his hand on her waist.

Alice bounced up to them and hugged Bella as well, not caring about Jasper.

"I saw what happened, so I stocked your cottage with clothes for you both." Her smile was brilliant, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a habit of peeking at others?"

"Nope. But I did keep a look out for you. You're welcome."

The rest of the family was just as happy to see her, and she could tell that even though they still had a great respect for Jasper, they had started to treat him like family too. After the greetings they all moved into the main house. More or less the whole bottom story of the house was one big room. At one end was a huge fireplace, with couches in front of it, in the middle was a large staircase to the second floor flanked by bookcases, and at the other end was an open kitchen and a large dining table. At each end of the house were doors which probably led to the wings.

Carlisle led them over to the couches. Jasper sank down on one of them, and Bella perched on the armrest next to him. He held his hand on her back and absentmindedly drew small circles there. The others spread out on the other couches and on the floor. Carlisle remained standing, as did Garrett. The nomad seemed a little uncomfortable and stood to the side.

"First things first," Esme said, interrupting Carlisle with a smile just as he was about to start. "We have put you in one of the cottages, Bella. I figured you and Jasper might want some privacy. Edward and Becca live in the other one. Emmett and Rose have one of the wings, and Alice has one. You'll have one as well, Garrett. Carlisle and I reside on the top floor here." She gestured as she spoke. "You'll find blood in the fridge, and I hope you can handle the microwave. Oh, and Bella? Don't hesitate to feed. You need it. We can easily get more."

"Thank you, Esme." Bella smiled at her.

"A whole wing?" Garrett said, surprised. "Does it come with a shower?"

Esme smiled warmly at him. "It does."

Garrett grinned. "And you were probably thinking you would get rid of me after this. I might disappoint you."

"Well then," Carlisle said with a glance at his wife. "Let's get down to business. Jasper?"

Jasper's voice was dark when he spoke. "I heard from Demetri yesterday. Aro is still heading for New York. Chelsea is with him and possibly two of my old Guards—Preston and Jared. It's a little worrying, because they're both quite good fighters. I have a nagging feeling that they have been in Aro's pocket all along, so to speak, and they might have left Volterra as part of Aro's plan." He sighed a little. "Anyway, I know Aro has friends in the New York area. Some are old residents of Volterra, others are acquaintances I know little about."

"And you're sure you can lure him up here?" Emmett asked.

"Pretty sure. He hates my guts."

Edward frowned. "And where are the rest of the Volturi?"

"I've asked Caius and Marcus to bring the Guard to the US, but I don't know if they are here yet. It's quite an operation to move so many without getting noticed." Jasper looked at Carlisle. "Have you talked to the Denalis?"

"Yes. Tanya, Kate and Irina will be here soon. Carmen and Eleazar were still in New Orleans, but they are on their way. And they are bringing someone named David with them."

Jasper nodded. "Good. Thank you, Carlisle. David is an old Guard, just like Eleazar."

"You said you had more help coming?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. There are other Guards who left Volterra and who are willing to help us—some because they like me, some because they hate Aro. Eight of them are coming. We need to find another meeting place, but before we do that we need to find a battle field."

"That's my thing," Garrett said and raised his hand with a smile. "If you just point me to some possible places, I'll have a look at them."

Edward turned to Jasper. "How long do we have?"

"At least a week, I think. I'll try to get a hold of Peter and Char, to see if they have anything to say about it."

"And Vladimir?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Not a trace."

"All right. Then we know what to do. Garrett, will you be leaving soon?" Carlisle was yet again in charge.

"Yes. I'll just have a shower and then a look at a map."

"Good." Carlisle nodded that they were done and headed for the stairs.

Bella rose and Jasper followed her.

"You go ahead, Bella. I'll try to call Peter. I'll be right with you."

Bella reached up and kissed him, and then Rebecca took her by the hand.

"I'll show you your cottage," she whispered, smiling.

As the two women disappeared outside, Jasper turned to Edward.

"You are keeping watch, I hope?"

Edward nodded, very serious now. "Ever since we got here. I still can't hear Bella, but I hear everyone else."

Jasper seemed to relax a little. "Thanks." He took one step toward the door but turned to look at Edward again. "Do you run perimeter as well?"

"Rose and I do," Emmett answered from the couch. "We usually don't do that, but with everything that's happened we felt it best. Once a day at least."

Jasper nodded. "Thank you, Emmett, Rosalie." Then he stepped outside on the porch. As he got his phone out to call Peter, it started to buzz. He had a feeling who it might be.

"Yes?"

 _"_ _Eight days,"_ Peter said. Jasper could hear he was running; the wind whooshed by in the background.

"Eight days?"

 _"_ _Until you have to be at your chosen place. They'll come sometime after that."_

"Thank you. Are you all right?"

 _"_ _Yes, we both are. Garrett will be hesitating between two places. You want the second one, okay?"_ Peter sounded rushed.

"Got it."

Suddenly, Jasper could hear Charlotte through the phone. _"Over there! I see him!"_

Immediately he tensed. "Peter, what are you doing?"

 _"_ _I have to go, Jasper. I'll see you soon."_

The line went dead, and Jasper stared at the phone. What were his brother and sister up to? A chill ran through him. He texted Peter to call him again and hoped he would. There was nothing else to do for now. They had eight days to get everything in place. He needed to talk to Alice and to Carlisle.

Rebecca showed Bella to the cottage furthest away from the house. It had a small kitchen and dining room, a sitting room, a bathroom, and a sleeping loft stretching above the whole bottom floor. A staircase in the back of the house led up there, and when Bella had a look she could see a huge, low bed sitting on the floor, a small chest, and a rod hanging across the room—already filled with the clothes Alice had gotten them. The exposed beams and slanting ceiling were painted white, and there was a window at each gable. The cottage wasn't overly large, but it was cozy and of course beautiful, since Esme had done the decorating.

"Edward and I are in the other cottage," Rebecca whispered and smiled when Bella was done inspecting the house.

"It's very nice here." Bella sat down by the dining table and looked at Rebecca. "What was that all about, with the scar?"

Rebecca sat down as well and looked a little embarrassed. "I … When Ed made love to me the first time, I just couldn't resist. I bit him. And he bit me. Carlisle wasn't too happy about it." Rebecca averted her eyes and fidgeted a little.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I'm not all that surprised. Esme and I talked about it once, in Volterra. I think Carlisle thinks the biting is a little uncivilized."

Rebecca looked at her. "Precisely. I wasn't meant to hear it, but he told Edward as much. And he said that Ed should try to refrain from doing it again." Her face lit up with a warm smile. "He hasn't, though. Refrained, I mean."

Bella giggled. "Good for you. I couldn't resist it either. According to Jasper, it's the most natural thing in the world for vampires to do. He does it frequently, and so do I."

Rebecca smiled. "I could smell it. I just wanted to warn you about Carlisle. He's the sweetest man, but he has some old-fashioned ideas sometimes."

"I know. I have known him for some time, actually."

Rebecca shook her head and smiled again. "True, you lived with them before … Well, before Jasper came for you." She looked searchingly at Bella. "Did he ever scare you?"

"Scare me?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. He's quite intimidating. Most other vampires I've met are, you know, beautiful and _vampires_. But Jasper, he's … something else. And you were human the first time you saw him."

Bella pondered what Rebecca had said. Had she ever been afraid of Jasper? She remembered Edward fleeing with her, them being hunted, how she fell, and then there he was. Tall, clad in all black, unlike anyone she had ever met before. And beautiful beyond belief.

"He was intimidating. But I don't think I ever feared _him_. I was scared for the situation I was in, but he incited trust. I felt safe with him."

"That had to be the mating." Rebecca smiled crookedly. "He still intimidates me. And I know what he did to Ed. I've seen the scars."

Bella averted her eyes and felt very embarrassed. "I'm so sorry about that," she mumbled and glanced up at Rebecca.

Rebecca laughed. "Well, you can hardly see them. He was given excellent care. Besides, I understand. If anyone had done to Ed what he did to you …" She let the sentence hang between them and cocked an eyebrow.

They both laughed, and then Rebecca left. Bella unpacked their few possessions, then she sat down in the sitting room. She grabbed a book from a shelf and started to read, feeling herself relax. They were among friends.

* * *

It was an hour before Jasper came to the cottage. Garrett had left to do his scouting mission, and Alice was on watch duty. She was going to try to see what Aro decided. She had a hard time with it, though. Aro seemed to be shielded from time to time, and his decisions floated around a lot. However, they now had a time-table set, and that put Jasper to some ease at least. All he wanted now was his mate. Her arms were the only place where he felt completely safe, and here, with all the others guarding the place as well, he could finally relax for real. She met him when he entered, and he immediately lifted her up into his arms. He nuzzled her neck and closed the door behind him with his heel. She smelled divine, as always, and she looked absolutely adorable in his shirt.

"Shower," she whispered, and he carried her to the bathroom.

He slowly peeled her out of her clothes, and she did the same to him. The tub was sunken into the floor, and the shower made the water fall down like rain from the ceiling. For some time, they both stood still under the pouring water, feeling the dust run off their bodies.

"Wherever we go when all of this is done," Bella said as she washed her hair, "we're getting a shower like this."

Jasper chuckled but agreed. He helped her get the suds out of her tresses and then let his hands caress her body. He kissed her scar, and she moaned and pressed herself to him. They dried off, and then Bella showed him up to the loft. He then proceeded to make unhurried, sweet love to her.

They lost themselves in one another for hours. He had promised her that it would get "better," and these hours made everything else pale in comparison. It was an almost serene feeling, as if their souls joined as well as their bodies.

When they finally took a break, they lay looking at each other. Jasper tenderly caressed her cheek with a finger.

"You are such an amazing woman," he whispered. "And an amazing newborn. Have you had any need of your book at all?"

She smiled and kissed his finger as he touched her lips. "No. But I'm still very glad to have it. I don't think I would've remembered as much if I hadn't been forced to remember it so recently. Thank you."

His eyes grew ever so tender. "Can you tell me now? What had you so distraught?"

Bella had to think back to realize what he was talking about. She remembered a talk on a couch, about boyfriends and girlfriends, and why she hadn't had any.

"All those feelings are gone. You erased them the first time we made love." She fell silent for a short while. "When I was twelve my mother met a man. His name was Frank. He was not good. I wont bore you with the details, but he abused both me and my mother mentally. Now, looking back at it, I can see how clever he was, how he started out so small it was hardly noticeable. Like telling me how thin I was. Telling my mother that maybe she should wear another dress. Stuff like that."

Jasper frowned. "And you were twelve. A vulnerable little girl."

Bella nodded. "Yes. We were with him for a year before one of my mother's co-workers, Maggie, staged an intervention. She gathered all of her and mom's friends, and they came to our house. He had moved in with us, you see. They packed his bags and drove him off."

"That's some friends," Jasper said, admiration clear in his voice.

"Yes. Anyway. Both mom and I had to have therapy to get over it. Mom was sort of okay after a year, but it took me three years to finally realize he had been lying. He told me all sorts of things—that no one would ever want me, that I was ugly, that I was too skinny, that I was too fat, that I was stupid. You name it, and he said it. It's hard to hear those things when you're twelve and starting to change. And even after all that therapy, it still resurfaces some times. Like the time you remember."

Jasper pulled her close and kissed her. "No wonder you are so strong, sweet girl. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

"Well, I was lucky. He didn't hit us."

Jasper kissed her on the forehead and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Only you would consider yourself lucky in such a circumstance. To abuse your mind is still abuse. Thank you for telling me."

"I think I owe you that much, my love. You're the one who took it all away."

"I'm glad I did."

It was Jasper's phone that brought them out of their bubble. He glanced at the display and looked both worried and relieved at the same time.

"Peter?"

 _"_ _Right here, Jasper."_

Jasper visibly relaxed and closed his eyes. "Thank the heavens. What are you up to? Are you okay?"

Bella could hear Peter laugh at the other end. _"Did you actually worry about me? The time for miracles has not yet passed."_

Jasper growled. "Cut the crap."

 _"_ _All right, all right, hold your horses. I had a 'feeling,' you know. It was about Vladimir, where he would be, and I knew that if you went after him you would be badly wounded. Maybe even killed."_

Jasper sighed deeply while Bella clasped her arms tight around him. "So you and Char went to solve the situation."

 _"_ _Exactly. And we did! We got him, Jas. He's ashes in the wind."_

Jasper smiled. "I don't know if I should tell you 'good job' or kick your ass for that."

Peter laughed again. _"You can do both when we meet. We are on our way to you now. Must say he was one slippery bastard, though. But Char got her claws into him and got him down."_

"As usual you let the missus do all the hard work. I'm amazed you're still alive, little brother."

 _"_ _Enough with the scolding, Major. I think we should be with you early in the evening. We can talk more then."_

"All right. Be safe, you hear me?"

 _"_ _Always,"_ Peter answered happily. Then they hung up, and Jasper pulled Bella up on his lap.

"He's insane," Jasper muttered into her hair. "Completely and utterly insane."

"He saved you," Bella interjected and looked up at him. "He knows, as well as you do, that his 'feelings' always come true and are correct. You could've died, Jasper."

He leaned down and kissed her on her hair. "I know. Still, he's too reckless for his own good."

"He loves you. He'd do anything for you. Just as I would."

Jasper sighed. "At least Vladimir is gone. That's a relief. It would not have been good if he teamed up with Aro. I'm still going to kick Peter's ass when he gets here, though."

Bella giggled. "Maybe we should let the others know they are coming. Come on."

Since Bella already knew what was going on, she wandered out to the backside of the house while the others talked. There was another porch here, but a much wider one than the one out front, and there was a set of outdoor lounges and couches here. In the garden that made up the backyard was a small pond, and Esme's rosebushes were in full bloom. Bella sat down on a couch and admired the view. The light was soft, since it was afternoon, and the air was scented from the roses and smelled wonderful. Liberty was suddenly standing at her side. She had moved so quietly Bella hadn't even heard her, caught up in the view as she was.

Liberty smiled at her. "Hello, Bella. May I sit down?"

Bella returned her smile. "Of course, have a seat."

Liberty sat down and joined Bella admiring the garden. "Esme has done an amazing job. I have no idea how she's managed to get the roses to grow like that out here."

"Well, that's Esme for you." Bella smiled fondly at her memories of Esme in the garden back in Forks.

Liberty turned and looked at Bella. "You are very happy. And that old darkness I sensed in you is gone."

Bella met her gaze. "Yes. I am happy. Happier than I've ever been. It's Jasper."

Liberty laughed quietly. "I knew you would be good for him, Bella. I had no idea he would be just as good for you. It's heart-warming to see."

Bella looked at Liberty. The other woman seemed happy, and she was as always clad in red, though today it was a red blouse and ordinary blue jeans. She was still wearing the heavy silver necklace.

"Why did you leave Volterra?" Bella asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

Liberty returned her gaze to the garden. "Because I could. Because I wanted to." She looked at Bella again, a small smile curling her lips. "I've lived in Volterra for a very long time. I've loved every minute of it, but I think I need something else now. Maybe I'll even go and search for my roots."

"Where is that? Where did you come from?"

"I was born on the high plateau in what is known as Tibet today. In my day, magic still lingered among the humans, and I was gifted even as a child. I was brought to the holy city of Lhasa when I was six years old and lived my life among the monks and nuns there, until one night an Immortal found and changed me. It was a terrible experience, and I wandered the highlands alone for quite some time before Marcus found me. He brought me to Volterra and gave me a new purpose."

"Wow," was all Bella could say.

Liberty laughed. "It's not a very dramatic tale, Bella."

"I think it is. I feel so insignificant sometimes. Everyone has such amazing and terrifying stories of how and when they were changed. I just … I'm just a normal American girl, you know? Who happened to find her vampire mate."

"Is that what you think?" Liberty looked at Bella incredulously. Bella nodded.

"Oh, dear, you have the wrong idea. You are the one with the most amazing story of all. You were changed because of love, Bella. Even those who were found out to be a vampire's mate and changed because of it never lived with them as humans first. They never learned to love their mate, they merely accepted it. You lived with and loved your mate before you were changed. It's unprecedented. And to have seen it? Look at yourself, Bella. You are so happy it's radiating out from you. Not many vampires can say that."

Bella was looking at her with wide eyes when the door to the porch opened, and Jasper and Carlisle stepped out. Jasper immediately sat down next to Bella and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, happy to be close to him again. Carlisle sat down opposite them on the other couch and smiled.

"I'm glad I found you here, Bella. Jasper has told me some things about you, and I'd love to ask you some questions."

Bella looked up at Jasper and raised an eyebrow. "Have you now?"

Jasper smiled at her. "Mostly about your control, sweet girl. Carlisle got curious."

Bella looked back at Carlisle and smiled. "Why am I not surprised. Ever the scientist, Carlisle."

"I confess." Carlisle chuckled and held up his hands in surrender.

"Ask away then."

"Jasper tells me that you have an amazing control for being a newborn. Have you had any problems controlling your strength? Your thirst?"

Bella averted her eyes, and Jasper could feel she was embarrassed.

"Well, I haven't really had any problems with my strength, except for one time."

Jasper realized what she was talking about and chuckled. "Bella, sweetheart, breaking a bed can't really be judged as a problem with control."

Bella looked up at him, mortified. Then she heard Carlisle clear his throat, and she looked over at him. He seemed slightly uncomfortable, and she gained new confidence from that.

"Apart from that, no," she continued. "I have managed to control my thirst pretty well, but I have yet to smell a human. I'm not sure I would be able to resist. Jasper and Garrett have kept me far from any temptation."

"And how's the mind? Usually newborns are very easily distracted."

Bella shook her head. "I had some problems right at the beginning, but that went away as soon as Jasper and I claimed each other properly. It might have something to do with the venom." Knowing fully well what Carlisle thought about it, she pulled her blouse to the side and showed off her claiming scar.

Carlisle's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything. Liberty tilted her head to the side and looked at Jasper and Bella.

"I'd say the way you were preparing for it also played a great part in it, Bella. You wanted this."

Bella nodded. "I did. And I had people tell me what to expect, what would happen. I knew there would be pain. I knew my senses would change and become stronger."

"So," Carlisle said pondering. "Your preparations played a big part. Hm. And I guess the fact that you had your mate already also helped?"

"Oh yes. I knew he would never leave me. He sat with me while I changed, and he shielded me from the pain. That might just be Jasper, though." She smiled up at her mate. "He's an empath after all."

"Fascinating." Carlisle's brow was furrowed, and Bella recognized this as his thoughtful look.

Jasper's phone buzzed and he looked at it.

"It's Demetri. I need to take this." He kissed Bella on her hair and disappeared inside the house. Bella felt a twinge of fear shoot through her as reality hit. They were heading for danger yet again. They might still lose everything.

Liberty reached over and put a hand on her arm. "Relax, Bella. No one has beaten the Major in a battle yet."

Bella sighed. "I know. But he has a vulnerability now that he's never had before. Me." She turned her ring round and round on her finger, and she got an idea.

"Excuse me," she said and bounced off the couch.

She rushed into their cottage and opened Jasper's box. She peered inside and found what she wanted. Then—avoiding Jasper who was talking in the sitting room—she knocked on the door to Alice's wing.

"Come in," Alice answered, and Bella entered. As she had suspected, this wing was all Alice. The colors were white and pastels, and all the furniture was very high end. Alice was sitting at her work desk by a window. The wall beside her was covered in fashion sketches and fabric swatches, and on another table next to her was a sewing machine. She smiled brightly as Bella entered.

"So," she whispered conspiratorially, "a gift for Jasper?"

Bella sighed and smiled. It was impossible to keep anything from Alice.

"Yes. I have an idea. If I tell you what I want, do you think you can get it for me?"

"I'm sure I can. I need a break from all this watching anyhow. Tell me what you had in mind."

"There you are," Jasper said and smiled at her. "Where did you go?"

Bella smiled secretively back at him. "None of your business, love."

He hugged her close and laughed. "If you say so. Come, I want to see what you and Garrett were up to the last times you sparred. I was too preoccupied with phone calls to watch properly."

Bella sighed but followed him. He walked only a short bit outside of the front yard, where the trees were still few and scattered.

"Now you face me, sweet girl. Do your worst."

Bella's eyes widened as she stared at him. She had no illusions about how good he was.

"Jasper, I wont stand a chance against you. You know that."

"Yes, I do know that. I just want to see how far you've come. Let's go."

She shook her head but crouched slightly. Then she focused, as Garrett had taught her, and emptied her head of anything but what to do now.

Bella launched herself at him but missed. She turned on a dime and managed to touch his arm. He was lightning fast, though, and her mind raced through her options. She attacked again, this time going low. Again she hit nothing. She tumbled on the forest floor and got to her feet. She flew up in a tree and then jumped at him from above. He moved, but she managed to get a hold of his arm and swing around him. He grabbed at her, fast as a rattlesnake, but she made a graceful vault backward, landing on her hands, and was standing on her feet again in the blink of an eye. She registered surprise on his face along with a pleased smile. She narrowed her eyes as she saw how the muscles flexed in his shoulders and arms, and then he attacked her.

She made a perfect vault over him this time, turning in the air and landing on her feet facing him. He was faster, though, and was already charging her. She dodged to the side then jumped over him again, stepping off on a tree trunk and launching herself up into the canopy of another tree. He was following without effort. For a fraction of a second she was amazed by how he moved. He was utterly graceful. It tugged on her mind, and she felt her need for him rise. She squashed it down and let herself fall to the ground just as he grabbed for her. Once again they ended up facing each other. Bella wasted no time, launching herself at him again. This time he easily stepped to the side and then caught her in an inescapable grip. Her neck was exposed, and she felt his teeth grace her skin.

He chuckled and then kissed her neck before he let her go. She turned around and kissed him.

"I said I didn't stand a chance."

"No, not yet. But you are very good considering how long you've been at this. You are very graceful and quick. You need to take full advantage of that. Hell, you managed to get a hold of me. Not many can do that."

She snaked her arms around his waist. "I think I do all the time," she whispered. He looked down at her slowly darkening eyes and sighed with a smile on his lips.

"We're not alone, Bella."

"No, you're not," Emmett said, chuckling, from the side. Bella looked around, surprised. Emmett and Rosalie stood together a few yards away, both of them smiling.

"We were just coming back from another boundary run," Rosalie said. "I must say, Bella, I'm very impressed. I'd like to show you some things, if I may?"

Jasper let go of Bella and made an inviting gesture.

Rosalie walked closer. "You see, we girls have a few advantages that we must use. We are usually smaller and more agile. So, if you move more like this …"

The late afternoon was spent with Bella training and sparring against both Rosalie and Emmett. She'd had no idea Rosalie was such a good fighter, and even Jasper was impressed by some of her moves. Fighting Emmett was a whole different story. He was like a freight train. When he charged, you'd better move or you would be in the next state before you even knew what happened. It was, however, a good experience to have. All the while they were sparring, Jasper advised her and taught her. He was a great teacher, and she could tell he'd done this before.

In the early evening, Jasper abruptly lifted his head as if he heard something. Bella knew that he was getting emotions from somewhere. She immediately straightened up from her crouched position and listened. Emmett and Rosalie did the same, not knowing what they were listening for. Soon Bella could hear two people running, and judging by Jasper's grin she knew who they were. Peter and Charlotte came rushing through the bushes, looking relieved and happy. Peter stopped just in front of Jasper.

"Reporting as ordered, Major," he said with a grin. Jasper hugged him and laughed.

"You crazy idiot! Man, am I glad to see you again."

Bella walked over and hugged Charlotte. "It's so good to have you back." She felt Charlotte's laughter. They separated and Bella looked at her.

"My god, Char. What happened?"

Charlotte had three new scars running down her cheek. They looked like claw marks. Charlotte stroked them and gave a crooked grin. Jasper was also looking now, a worried expression on his face.

"It seems that even without proper fingers you can carve quite a bit. And the venom leaves scars."

Jasper pulled her into his arms. "Jeez, Char."

Charlotte hugged him back, and then released him. "No worries, Major. Peter has even more new scars. They are not as visible, though."

Peter had moved around them and now hugged Bella. "We did it. That's all that matters. How've you been, little angel?"

Bella smiled up at him. "Fine, but it's better now."

"I bet it is. Must be real tiresome to drag around that tall oaf all the time."

The growl from Jasper was the only warning, and then he and Peter were fighting, exchanging blows at a frightening speed.

Charlotte and Bella watched. While Charlotte had a small smile on her lips, Bella was a bit worried.

"Are they always like this?"

"Nah, it's just that the Major was really worried." She glanced at Bella. "Have you started to train yet?"

"Yes. We were at it when you came."

"She's really good," Emmett chimed in. "She's fast and agile. It's impossible to hold her."

Charlotte grinned. "Good to hear. And your shield?"

"Well," Bella said. "I've been working with it a little, but it's still very hard to shield someone else." She felt as if she was reporting to her not completely satisfied teacher.

"Then we should start on that at once." Charlotte glanced over at the two fighting men who were tearing up the ground. "As soon as the children have stopped messing around, that is."

* * *

Sitting still, Bella had it easier to extend her shield, but it was still very hard. It was like trying to stretch a very unwilling rubber band. She managed to shield both Peter and Charlotte for a little while, but it always ended with the shield slipping out of her grasp and bouncing back to it's original shape and place. It was frustrating, and after a couple of hours Jasper decided to take Bella for a walk.

It was dark outside, with a sky full of stars. Jasper took her hand and they silently strode into the forest. Bella was brooding over her failures and Jasper didn't say anything. They started to climb upward as the hills rose, and finally Bella took a deep breath and looked around.

"Wow. Where are we?"

Jasper chuckled. "When you're out of it, you're really out of it." They stopped and he looked at her. He cupped her cheek and caressed her soft skin with his thumb.

"Finished sulking?"

She smiled. "Yes. I was so frustrated. I had hoped it would be easier."

"You've made huge progress, Bella. I've seen others take years to get the level of control you have now."

"It's not enough. I could be useful in the fight if I could shield others."

Jasper let go of her hand and cupped her other cheek as well. His hold was ever so gentle and his eyes moved over her face as if he was committing her to memory. "If I could, I would lock you away somewhere so you couldn't be there. If anything was to happen to you …"

She met his serious gaze. "Nothing will happen to me, Jasper. I'll be very careful."

His eyes were suddenly pained, and he leaned down and kissed her. She responded, and pulled him closer, her hands on his hips.

"Jasper," she whispered. "Is something wrong?"

"Demetri's call … He was able to sense that Preston, one of the Guards I spoke of, is heading south. I have no doubt Aro is trying to recruit some of my old enemies."

"Oh no. Are there many of them still active?"

Jasper sighed. "Too many to be good. My greatest fear is that one or more of them will join Aro and bring their army with them."

Bella swallowed. "You've told the others?"

"Of course. I told Peter and Char while you were practicing. I thought you heard that."

She shook her head. Jasper took a deep breath and held her close.

"An army of newborns up here would be a disaster," he whispered in her hair. "I will have to get a hold of Caius. I do hope they are in the states already."

She could feel his worry in her chest and it concerned her. She knew he needed to stay focused to manage this and survive.

"Seven days, my love. Seven days until we have to be wherever we are going."

"I know." His eyes were still anxious and pained, so she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"You can't start to worry yet. It's a beautiful night." She let her hands wander from his hips and squeezed his behind.

"Is that so." He smiled, his eyes suddenly glinting with desire. She took a step backward and he let her go.

"Catch me," she said and darted away.

She flew through the forest, running faster than ever before. She could hear him behind her, and the thrill of the hunt flooded her body. She knew he was fast, but she had never seen him run without holding back. She heard him coming up on her left, so she darted right, bounded over a stream and continued. He was soon on her heels again, and she pealed with laughter. The cool night air was filled with the scent of moss and water, and the stars above painted colorful swirls in the night sky. This was what her existence was all about, enjoying the world with her love. She changed direction again, but his arm was around her waist and the hunt was over. He laughed as he cradled her in his arms.

"Got you, sweet girl." Then he leaned down and kissed her. She responded immediately, and soon they were naked, standing in the soft, dark-green grass between the trees. She let her fingers trace over the planes of his chest, caressing the scars, showing him that she loved him. His lips never left her skin as he slowly sank to his knees, his large hands first cupping her breasts, then feeling his way down her abdomen and down to her velvet folds. She didn't make a sound, merely threw her head back as the pleasure gripped her. Her hands entangled themselves in his hair. He reached around her and caressed her behind as his lips and tongue continued what his hands had started. He could feel her need rise within her, and sat back on his heels. Gently he guided her down, so she sat on his lap, his member buried deep inside her, and her legs clasped around his hips. They moved in complete unison. When they climaxed together they both bit down on each others necks, once again claiming each other and once again marking each other. The forest was silent around them—not a single creature moved as the two lethal creatures made love in the night.

They walked back to the cottage at dawn, his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. They talked with low voices, stopping every now and then to kiss each other. Charlotte and Peter waited for them inside the cottage.

"Aren't you just too sweet," Peter grinned. "From the smell in here, you've really been at it."

Bella moved fast, and slapped him in the back of his head. Charlotte laughed and Jasper joined in. Peter rubbed his head and glared at Bella.

"What's the matter with you women and hitting me in the head all the time?"

"Stop saying stupid things, and I'll stop," Bella said, hands on her hips.

Jasper snaked his arms around her waist and linked his fingers together. He rested his chin on her hair and smiled at Peter. "You're only getting what you deserve, and you know it. I guess there's a reason you're here?"

"Yes, there is." Charlotte's voice was still filled with laughter. "The Denalis will be here today. I called Eleazar as well, they'll be here tomorrow probably." Then she looked at Bella. "I think the Denalis will bring just the right motivation for you, Bella. Wait and see."

* * *

The Denali sisters arrived in the middle of the day, and when Bella saw them she couldn't help but stare. Jasper had explained the whole succubus-thing to her, but it was first when she saw them that she really understood. She had herself never really thought about women as sexy or ever been attracted to a woman. These three vampires, however, put everything on its head. Irina was tall, slender, and supple-looking, with a dreamy look on her face. Kate was shorter and more angular—though still lithe-looking—with her long hair braided down her back. Tanya was curvier than her sisters, and her wavy, golden hair floated down her back in soft curls. Her heart shaped face was lovely. They were probably three of the most beautiful and sexy beings Bella had ever seen.

While the three sisters exited their car and walked up to the house, Bella found herself taking Jasper's hands and putting them around her waist. She held them there, and she could feel his deep chuckles. He was hers, and she wanted that to be clear.

He leaned down and whispered close to her ear. "Don't worry, sweet girl. They have nothing on you."

"Besides," Edward said, standing next to them. "They never go for someone who's taken."

"Lucky for them," Bella growled. Jasper kissed the shell of her ear, still chuckling quietly.

Carlisle greeted the three newcomers and then introduced the ones the sisters didn't already know. All three of them actually took a step back when they laid eyes on Jasper.

"Oh my …" Tanya let her eyes graze over his tall frame without shame.

"So this is the famous Major." Kate smiled and exchanged glances with her sisters.

Bella noted how after the initial reaction their looks turned from scared to admiring. She narrowed her eyes.

Irina met her gaze and smiled at her. "And Bella. We've heard so much about you. It's good to finally meet you. You are a very beautiful young woman."

"Um, thanks." Bella averted her eyes, momentarily thrown by the other woman's compliment. Irina laughed—a friendly laugh—and the slightly awkward situation dissolved. Carlisle invited everyone in, and soon they were all talking together in the large sitting room.

After just a short while Charlotte pulled Bella and Kate to the side.

"Bella, I don't know if anyone has told you, but Kate has a gift that might help you with your shield."

Bella looked at Charlotte and then Kate. "Oh?"

"I can help her?" Kate sounded confused.

"Oh yes," Charlotte said with a smirk. "You see, Bella, Kate can electrocute people. She can put a vampire on his ass with one little touch."

Bella paled and took a step back. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. We need every edge. Jasper knows this, but he's reluctant to push you too hard."

Kate grinned. "She's a shield? And we're going to get her to project it?"

Charlotte nodded. "Exactly. She's been a little lazy, though. I thought you might give her an excellent incentive."

Kate's grin faded to a hesitant face. "Is it really necessary? It hurts like hell."

"It is. And we have someone who's really good at handling pain." Charlotte looked up. "Jasper? Will you get over here?"

Bella stared at Charlotte. "Are you insane?"

"No, I'm determined."

Jasper looked from Bella to Charlotte and then to Kate. "What's going on?" He pulled Bella close, sensing she was anxious.

Charlotte grinned. "We are going to test Bella for real."

Jasper opened his mouth to protest when Kate touched his arm.

"Jeez!" He cried out and took a very quick step away from Kate, glaring at her. Bella felt the pain as if it was she who had been shocked, and anger swelled within her. Without thinking, her shield billowed out, covering herself and Jasper without effort. Kate reached out and touched Jasper again, but nothing happened. Jasper stared at Kate first, and then he turned to Bella. He could sense her anger, and she was glaring at Charlotte.

Kate grinned. "Well, I'll be damned."

Bella suddenly realized what had happened and immediately lost the shield. It bounced back around her mind, and she fell to her knees with the shock.

"See?" Charlotte said with a soft voice. "You only needed a little motivation."

Everyone in the room was looking at them now, and Jasper kneeled beside Bella, carefully taking her hand in his.

"Are you all right, love?"

She nodded silently.

"That was …" she started, but fell silent again.

Charlotte crouched down beside them and looked apologetically at Bella. "I'm sorry, darling. I had a feeling you were hindering yourself. I needed you to let go."

"Okay, you succeeded." Bella's voice was low. Jasper could feel she was shaken and sent her some calm and love. She leaned into him and took a deep breath.

"We need to see if you can do that again," Charlotte said softly. "We'll use Edward instead of Kate to see if you succeed or not."

* * *

The next couple of days Bella got to know how her shield actually worked and what triggered it. Soon, she could flex it over a wide area, and she could also make it cloudy—as she called it—so Jasper's gift wouldn't work on anyone she shielded. It did, however, turn out that everyone who was under her protective umbrella at the same time could use their gifts on one another, and they could all still use their gifts on people outside the shield. She spent a great deal of time trying to narrow it, so she could shield individuals in a crowd. She found she could shield Jasper, Peter and Charlotte in this way without effort. Her shield clung to them like film. The less she knew someone, the harder it was. Still, she was now a true asset to them all.

Garrett called one of the days Bella was practicing. He had found two possible locations and, as Peter had instructed, Jasper told him to go with the second one. Garret was pleased with this; he said he'd felt it in his gut that the second place was the better one. He would make a proper survey of the area and Jasper made several calls to divert his former Guards to Garrett's location. Caius was due in the states with most of the Volturi Guard in two days' time. Jasper was not happy with the late arrival, since it meant the Volturi might not make it to face Aro in time. They could only hope.

Worrying news was also arriving from the south. A vampire named Miguel came running in the middle of the night. He was an old acquaintance of Peter and Jasper's, and he told them two armies of newborns had started to move north. They were headed and controlled by two warlords who both had the God of War as the top target on their death-list. Meanwhile, Demetri could report that Aro had at least twelve followers. They themselves were twenty-eight, counting Miguel, but they would also have about fifty newborns to battle.

When there were only two days left to Peter's deadline, Jasper decided they should head out the next morning to not risk any of their enemies coming to the Cullen's residence by mistake—or by scheme. As the night fell, the mood was anything but cheerful.

When Bella and Jasper headed up to their bedroom, Jasper felt how scared she was, even though she tried to hide it from him. He undressed her and pulled her with him down on the bed. There he lay still and merely held her while he purred for her to calm her down. She traced a scar on his chest with her finger.

"What if …" she started, but Jasper interrupted her.

"Shh, sweet girl. Now is not the time to worry." His voice was like velvet, and she let his purr and his voice soothe her nerves. She looked up at him, and he met her eyes with a smile. She decided then and there he was right; she wouldn't worry this night.

"I have something for you." Her voice was soft.

"For me?" He stopped purring and widened his eyes in surprise. She smiled and climbed out of the bed. She produced a small velvet box from somewhere and then sat down beside him. He sat up, the sheets pooling around his hips.

"I know we said we wouldn't get married. Unless maybe, you know, someday. But I still wanted you to have something to show you're mine." She opened the little box and showed it to him. It contained a ring. The band was wider than hers, made of gold, and in the center was a rectangular black stone recessed into the band. The stone was narrow, but reflected what little light there was. Engraved in the gold band was the same pattern as the filigree of her ring. He took it and looked at it, lost for words. Something else was engraved on the inside of the band: _Your sweet girl._

"It's a black diamond," Bella said. "It's your birthstone. I read the date on your military record, the one you keep in your box. Diamond for April. Did you know that September's birthstone is sapphire?"

He shook his head, still speechless.

A small, almost embarrassed smile tugged on her lips. "You don't have to wear it if you don't like it." He still didn't answer, but his love and wonder flowed over her as he leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was intense and she responded in kind. When he let up, he looked at her with a smile.

"No one has ever given me something like this before," he whispered. "It's beautiful. Will you ...?" He held out the ring to her, and she took it and placed it on his finger. It fit perfectly. They looked at it together in silence.

"I love you, sweet girl," he whispered, and then he kissed her again.


	18. A future to be had

**A/N:** Last real chapter, I do hope you enjoy. Lemon warning :). And a short translation of some Japanese occurring in the story. If any of my amazing readers know Japanese and are willing to correct me, please do so in a PM. Because I have absolutely no knowledge of the language ;).

Shogun = General/Warlord

Kogo = Empress

Okugata = Lady/Nobleman's wife

Shogun no Okugata = The Warlords honored wife/lady (approx.)

Redi = Lady

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – A future to be had**

The morning came with a shining sun and pink clouds. Bella packed her backpack with a change of clothes for them both. She was certain at least Jasper would need new ones after the fighting had ended—she refused to think of the possibility that no new clothes would be needed. Jasper seemed tense but in control, and she saw him sneak a peek at his ring several times. To think that the most feared vampire in the world—well, almost—could be so happy from something so small made her smile.

Even though they lingered in the Cullen's kitchen a bit longer than necessary, they still had to wait a few minutes in the yard for everyone to gather. To Bella's surprise, Peter didn't tease Jasper about the new ring—he merely smiled at Bella when he saw it. The animal eaters had been hunting all night, and their bright golden eyes made a stark contrast to the other's red ones. Alice was the last one out, and Carlisle locked the house.

"All right," Jasper said. "You all know where you are going. Be safe." Most of them took off, but the four Whitlocks stayed behind. Jasper took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Demetri? It's time."

 _"_ _Are you sure, Major? There's no turning back after this_." Demetri's voice was a little tense.

"I'm sure. Be careful, Dem."

 _"_ _I always am, Jas. We'll see you at the battlefield."_

Jasper hung up, and they took off in the wake of the others. The stage was set.

It took them almost six hours to get to the place Garrett had chosen for the battle. They soon caught up to the Denalis, who deliberately let the Whitlocks pass them.

"We don't know Garrett," was all Tanya said as explanation.

Finally, they exited the dense forest and entered into a large clearing. It was about 100 yards across both ways—slightly irregular as clearings tended to be—and Garrett waited for them at the other end. From the middle of the field and up to where he stood the ground rose—they would have the advantage of higher ground. The Cullens and the Guards were already by Garrett's side, but what made Jasper slow down in his tracks were the two strangers standing a fair bit away from the others. He had never seen them before, and they looked Asian. They both wore black suits and carried long, curved swords on their backs.

Jasper steered them all clear of the strangers and ran up to Garrett. His friend seemed a bit nervous and kept his eyes on the strangers.

"I don't know who they are, Major. They're asking for you."

Jasper nodded and looked at the two men. Both of them had their hair in a knot on their heads, which Jasper associated with samurai, and at a closer inspection they were carrying katana. Jasper had an idea of where they might come from. He approached them cautiously, stopping a few yards in front of them. Both of them bowed at him.

" _Shogun_ Major-san. We bring greetings from _Kogo_ Idori-san. The _Kogo_ wishes to aid you."

"Well, what an unexpected pleasure. Welcome, gentlemen." Jasper felt unsure about how to handle these Japanese vampires. This was Demetri's area of expertise, and it was probably Demetri's doing that they were here. The two men straightened up and looked expectantly at him.

"We are not yet sure exactly when they'll come or how many there will be. That they will be more numerous than us is all we know."

"That is fine with us, _shogun_ Major-san. We are patient." They both stepped away and sat down on their knees, eyes closed.

Jasper was brought out of his thoughts when Bella tugged on his jacket sleeve. He looked at her while raising an eyebrow. She was staring at something behind him, and he turned around. As he let his focus drift from the Japanese vampires, he immediately knew what was going on. The emotions were clear and flowing from Garrett and Kate. They stood three yards apart and stared at each other, frozen in place.

"Holy mother of …" Garrett whispered. Then he took a cautious step forward.

Kate mirrored him. "Oh my," she whispered in turn, completely mesmerized by the man in front of her. Everyone else was quiet.

Jasper couldn't quite suppress a sigh. This was a happy thing, but it was one more distraction, ad they didn't need distractions right now.

Peter cleared his throat. "Major? Is this …"

"Oh yes," Jasper answered. "This is a mating all right." He slowly moved around Garrett and Kate so he could look at them both but still keep his distance.

"Garrett? Kate? Maybe you should go somewhere a little more private. You can come back afterward."

Garrett glanced at him, as did Kate, and both of them started to growl. Jasper took a step backward and motioned for everyone to do the same. They all did, and Garrett took another step and reached for Kate's hand.

"He does have a point." His voice was a husky whisper and his eyes darkening.

Kate swallowed hard. "Yes." Quickly they turned and disappeared into the forest. Irina and Tanya hugged each other, looking very happy.

"Well, I'll be damned." Emmett was grinning widely.

Peter chuckled. "Who would've thought, the old fox and the succubus."

"Yes, it's all very great," Jasper interrupted. "Lets get down to business, everyone."

Bella was glad when she saw Allison, Patrick and Kembe among the Guards. Allison smiled and waved at her, and Kembe gave her a wide grin. As they listened to Jasper's instructions, Bella started to fathom the enormity of the task ahead. They were thirty as it were, and they were about to face more than sixty vampires. Demetri, Vincent and Felix would join them, but they were still outnumbered.

"Bella?" Jasper said. She looked up at him, torn from her musings.

"You will stay here, in the back, and shield as many as you can as much as you can. Understood?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. She could feel his worries concerning her, and she had no plans to do anything but what he told her. She wanted him to be able to focus completely during the battle and not worry about her.

"Good." He turned back to the rest of them. "We know they will bring newborns, and some of you have very limited experience with those. I will give you the ground rules. One: never let them get their arms around you. They are stronger than you and will crush you. Two: Never go for the obvious kill. That's what they are expecting." Where he stood in front of them, hands clasped behind his back and wearing his black clothes as a uniform, Bella saw the soldier he still was. He was so beautiful it was almost painful.

"There are some of us who have gifts, and we will all try and use them as much as we can. I will be able to down quite a lot of them, but I can't hold them down forever. And I do have a limit when it comes to range.

"Some of us are not the best fighters. You who are not are tasked with taking out stragglers and caring for wounded. Charlotte and Peter will both act as my second in command. We will all give instructions during the fight—follow them, and you will come out of this alive."

When he was done they all split up in smaller groups, moving around and talking. Allison came up to Bella where she stood with Alice, Edward and Rebecca.

"Mrs. Whitlock?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Allison, please. You can't call me that. We aren't actually married, you know." She heard Alice giggle behind her.

"Then what should I call you, ma'am?"

"I'm not your superior. Neither is Jasper any more. Call me Bella. Please."

Allison seemed hesitant, but she finally smiled.

"All right, Miss Bella."

Bella sighed, smiling. "I guess that'll have to do. I'm very glad to see you here."

"When the Major calls, I'll come even if he asks us to go down to hell with him."

Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Allison nodded. "He saved my mate's life. I owe him everything."

"Oh."

"I was just wondering how you were, Miss Bella. You seem to be adjusting very well to this life."

"I am, thanks. And you? How is life outside Volterra treating you?"

Allison smiled, and it lit up her whole face. "Very well. We moved back to England. I'll leave you to it, ma'am." Allison made a short bow and joined the other Guards.

"Wow," Alice said, still giggling. "Mrs. Whitlock!"

Bella slapped her friend on the arm, but not too hard. "Stop it. Allison is a very nice person. She's just been a Guard for too long."

The wait was excruciating. Demetri had confirmed Aro had taken the bait and was on his way, together with the two armies from the south. Jasper and Peter were discussing advantages to exploit, and Charlotte was talking to some of the Guards. Bella felt how the panic slowly crept in to her mind and decided now was as good a time as any to practice detachment. She sat down on her knees, placed her hands on her thighs, and closed her eyes. Taking deep, even breaths, she felt herself starting to calm down.

All of a sudden she became aware of someone sitting near her. She opened her eyes and saw one of the Japanese men on his knees just as she was. He was slightly in front of her and turned so he had his side toward her. His head was cast down, and he bowed before he spoke.

" _Okugata_ -san, may I ask a question?"

Bella's eyes widened with surprise. She didn't know any Japanese so she didn't know what he was calling her.

"You may." She tensed, cautious of the unknown vampire being so close.

"What is your honorable name, _Okugata_ -san? So that I may address the _Okugata_ -san properly."

"Oh. My name is Isabella. But Bella is fine." She could see the hint of a smile on the man's lips, but he still wouldn't look at her.

" _Okugata_ Isabella-san. I hear that _redi_ Isabella-san is very new to being immortal?"

"Yes, I am."

The man seemed to hesitate before he spoke. "It is very impressive that _redi_ Isabella-san is so controlled. Did I hear correctly when _Shogun_ Major-san said his _Okugata_ Isabella-san is a shield?"

Bella's brow furrowed a little. "I am a shield, yes. But I'm still very new at this. I only hope I'll be able to help in the battle. I'm quite worried about it."

"Wise words from a youngling, _redi_ Isabella-san. Why do you worry, though? _Shogun_ Major-san has never lost. Even among my clan he is much respected for that."

"He's my mate. I always worry about him."

" _Hai_. The eternal bond is deep. _Shogun no Okugata_ Isabella-san speaks the truth."

Bella still didn't understand exactly what he meant, but she felt that maybe he wasn't as closed up as he appeared. Her curiosity rose. "Excuse me, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, _redi_ Isabella-san."

Trying to formulate herself in a very courteous manner—and pulling everything she remembered from the few manga she had read—she asked her question. "I see you and your compatriot carry swords. I don't know what they are called, please forgive my ignorance. Will they help against vampires?"

Another faint smile appeared on the man's face, but he still wasn't looking up.

"The swords are called katana, _redi_ Isabella-san. They are specially made by our clan, from the hardest steel, folded many, many times, and then tempered in venom. They are able to cut the flesh of an immortal."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "That's interesting to know. Thank you."

"Thank you for your question, _redi_ Isabella-san. I will leave you now, that you may continue with your meditation." He rose, still without looking at her, bowed, and moved back to his companion. He sat down beside him and became still as a statue. Bella didn't know what to make of the conversation, but she looked around and met Jasper's gaze. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She had no doubt he had been watching and listening to the whole exchange.

* * *

Jasper moved around, making sure everyone knew what to do and where to be. He was worried, but also eager. Fighting was something he did well, and it was an integral part of him. He moved to the edge of the clearing and reached out. Garrett and Kate were at the very skirt of his gift, and since he merely wanted to make sure they were all right, he withdrew from them. Instead he reached out in every other direction, straining to feel as far as he could. Nothing. He relaxed again. Then, like a movement in the corner of his eye, he felt something. He stiffened and turned toward it. It was a small flutter, no larger than a butterfly, and it immediately disappeared. Before he could shout out a warning he realized he knew those emotions. Gertrude. A shiver ran down his spine, and he tried to pinpoint her again. No use, she was gone. He pondered her appearance. It wasn't likely she would side with Aro. Jasper wasn't even convinced she was here to take part in the battle. To him, she seemed like a gatherer of knowledge rather than a participant. Maybe she had come to watch? He didn't think for one second she just happened to be in the vicinity.

"Peter?"

His brother was at his side in an instant.

"Take Char and Kembe and run a quick perimeter. Not too far, just check the area out. And avoid Kate and Garrett."

"Sure thing. Did you feel anything?"

Jasper hesitated for a second, and decided not to mention Gertrude's presence. "It's just a precaution."

Peter cocked an eyebrow but nodded, and the three of them took off. Jasper hoped he was right about the white lady.

The wait continued, seemingly endless. Bella watched the sun sink behind the mountains and then tracked the stars as they moved across the sky. She sat very still, keeping her emotions calm and feeling her shield. Jasper came over to her, and she looked up at him.

"You've been sitting here an awfully long while, sweet girl."

"Yes." She rose and hugged him close. His scent swirled around her, and she took deep breaths. "You've been busy. I didn't want to disturb you, so I practiced being calm and detached. All done now, though." She pulled away to look at him and smiled.

Jasper laughed. "Good. Come, let's take a walk."

They walked into the forest, his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. They didn't talk very much, simply enjoying each others company. Finally, Jasper sat down on a huge fallen tree trunk and pulled her into his lap. He held her close and buried his nose in her hair.

"You're worried."

"Of course I am." Her voice was low and soft. "They'll be here tomorrow or the day after that. People will get hurt. People I know and love."

"I know, Bella." He let calm and tranquility pour over them, and after a little while she started to purr. He smiled into her hair, his own purr starting in response. The night around them was still and quiet, and they sat there until the sun started to rise.

They all gathered back in the field again—Garrett and Kate now returned. They both looked a bit disheveled and they got some comments, but they merely smiled and wouldn't let go of each other. Jasper gave the last instructions, and then there was only waiting. Bella stood in Jasper's embrace, his arms encircling her, and she felt safe. She knew it was only temporary, but she tried to rest in the now and not worry. No one spoke, and no one moved. Even the forest around them was still and devoid of sounds.

Then the signal from Jasper's phone went off, shattering the silence.

"Yes?"

 _"_ _They are about an hour out,"_ Demetri said on the other end. _"We will run ahead and join you."_

"Good." Jasper hung up and looked around. "Get ready."

Everyone moved to their positions. Jasper was at the center of it all. In front of him the former Guards took up positions, and Peter and Charlotte held the flanks. The others spread out as instructed, with Bella, Rebecca and Esme at the back.

"They are running full speed," Alice said. "And they will aim for you, Jasper."

"I know," Jasper answered calmly. His face was devoid of emotion while his eyes scanned the forest opposite where he stood. Twenty minutes passed before they heard three runners approach, and Demetri, Felix and Vincent broke out from the trees. They didn't stop until they reached the line. Felix and Vincent immediately took their place among the former Guards, while Demetri came up to Jasper.

"They have over sixty newborns, Major. And Aro's followers are now up to eighteen. I called Caius. He's still way out."

Jasper nodded. "Thank you, Dem."

Bella's insides froze. They were outnumbered by a lot. She glanced over to the two Japanese vampires. They had taken up flanking positions on each side of the Guards, but like the rest of them they were very still. Bella swallowed and closed her eyes. Forcing herself to calm down, she opened her eyes again. She used all her fear to feed her shield and let it billow out around the defenders. She was determined to hold it this time, come what may.

"I can hear them now," Edward muttered. "Aro is going to gloat before the fight starts."

Peter snarled. "Of course he is."

"He has given orders that not all be killed," Edward continued. "He intends to spare Bella, Rebecca, Alice, Kate and me."

Kate growled menacingly. "He can dream."

"He has Chelsea, don't forget that," Eleazar said.

"Leave that to me," Bella hissed between gritted teeth. Her fear was slowly turning into anger after hearing Aro's plans, and it made her shield stronger. She forced the shield to tighten around every individual mind instead of a huge umbrella. It was easier now than ever before, and it didn't slip away from her.

"This is so amazing," Edward said and smiled at her. "I can still hear them, they're just a little muffled, but I can't hear you. How do you do that?"

Rebecca put a gentle hand on his arm. "Later, Ed." Edward smiled apologetically and shrugged. While they were talking, Jasper removed his jacket and walked back to Bella. He caressed her cheek.

"You are amazing, sweet girl," he whispered ever so tenderly. Then he leaned down and kissed her. He hung his jacket on a branch and walked back to the front again.

Knowing where his enemies were and where they would be coming from, Jasper let his eyes roam all around—over the trees and up the mountain sides—looking for surprises. Far, far away, high up on a ridge, he caught a glint of something white—like a small reflection of the sun. _So that's where she's at_ , he mused. _Definitely not taking part, then._

Another ten minutes passed until they could hear the first faint sounds of people running. The sound continued to increase until it sounded like a herd of horses coming at them.

Peter huffed. "It's the newborns. They have been badly trained if they can't even run silently."

"They were only about fifty when I saw them," Miguel filled in. "They must have recruited along the way somehow."

"Even worse. But maybe not for us."

Finally, everyone could see the enemy closing in between the tree trunks. They poured out into the clearing and lined up. The newborns and their handlers were easy to spot, as was Aro and his entourage. Bella recognized Chelsea and shivered. The woman looked haughty and sure of herself. Bella had never seen Afton but guessed he was the man behind Aro—it looked as if he was concentrating very hard.

"Chelsea will try for the Guards first," Alice whispered. At her words Bella felt a strange pressure against her shield. She made sure it held, but there was never any real danger. Chelsea looked as if she had bitten down on a lemon. She leaned closer to Aro and whispered something in his ear.

"Well done, Bella," Edward whispered.

Bella didn't relax; she wanted to be ready for anything.

Aro raised his hands and took a step forward. There was some growling and snorting coming from the newborns, but everyone else was still silent.

"My dear friends," Aro started, and Bella had a hard time suppressing a giggle in the middle of all the tension. He really did start all his speeches like that. She couldn't believe it.

"Allison, Patrick, how have you been? And Kembe, my old friend! Oh, and Liberty. I didn't know you were here as well."

Jasper sighed. "Aro, is there something you want to say?"

Aro stood silent for a little while. "Do you remember, Major? That time in the desert? I offered pardon."

"I remember. But you have nothing left to offer, Aro. It's over."

Aro laughed. It was a chilling sound, and it made shivers run down Bella's spine.

"Well, how about this. Everyone who joins us gets to live. That's what I'd call a pardon."

Jasper's line didn't move an inch, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are over, Aro. You are not Volturi any more. You tried to kill my mate. Why on earth would anyone want to follow you?"

There were suddenly some small movements in Aro's line, and they could all hear the sound of whispers even if they couldn't make out the words.

Edward scoffed. "Oh dear, Aro. You didn't tell the whole story to your followers?"

Aro frowned. "A minor oversight. But my offer still stands. Join me and live. We will build a new, better Guard, free from those who call themselves Kings. Join me, and we will keep the order in the vampire world. Imagine the possibilities."

Jasper tilted his head slightly to the side. "There's no need for a new Guard." His voice was low and calm but carried over the field, impossible not to hear. "The Volturi with its two Kings still sits in Volterra. You have lost, Aro." Jasper glanced to the sides, looking at his friends and allies. "I'd rather die with these people than ever serve you again."

"That is very sad to hear," Aro said without sounding sad. "Then again, I want your head, Major." The tension between the two groups rose until it was almost palpable, and then Bella felt another jab at her shield. It was much sharper now, and it poked everywhere.

"Now," Alice said, and right then the handlers released the newborns.

They came running like a huge wave toward them, screaming and roaring. Bella took an involuntary step back. The newborns looked insane, crazy with rage and in a frenzy. Their red eyes were glowing, and their hands formed claws at their sides. Then there were at least three other deep, deafening roars coming from the defender's line in front of her. The newborns all seemed to miss a step, and some of them even tried to turn and run the other way. It was Jasper, Peter and Garrett who had roared, and now their own lines moved forward. The Guards met the newborns head on, and the sound was like thunderclaps echoing through the mountains. Bella saw the two Japanese draw their katana as they jumped into the fight, and soon heads started to roll. The metal cutting into the vampire flesh made a horrible screeching sound. Jasper still stayed back, together with the rest of their side. Bella closed her eyes and focused on her shield.

Jasper levelled about twenty newborns with his gift and then waited. He knew the rest of the fighters would come in the next wave—the newborns were merely a distraction. He saw how his Guards and Peter and Charlotte carved through the newborns, leaving body parts and venom-soaked ground behind. The two Japanese turned out to be excellent fighters, their katana flashing in the sunlight. Then he heard another roar, and Aro's real fighters started to move. He recognized several of them—none of them were fans of his. He called out to his own fighters to make them aware of what was coming. They all advanced forward and met the new wave. Jasper was in the frontline this time, and the first thing he did was rip off the head of a man he had once brought in front of the Volturi. Now the fighting started for real.

He turned and dodged, avoiding snapping teeth, as he himself sunk his teeth into flesh and tore apart bodies. The grinding sound was terrible but far too familiar. He was surrounded now by five vampires who looked quite dangerous—two of them being the warlords from the south. They all lunged at once, but he swirled, kicked away two of them, and got hold of a third and ripped her head off. Someone grabbed his arm, but he used that as leverage and dropped on top of the man. The attacker fell to the ground, while Jasper vaulted over him, taking his arms in the process. The two he had kicked off came charging back, so he vaulted up again, grabbed them both by their necks while his legs were up in the air, and ripped both their heads off. He landed gracefully only to get someone on his back. He threw himself into a somersault, landed on the attacker on his back, and took off a hand. The grip loosened and he got up, turned around and took her head as well. In the slight pause he could hear Charlotte bark orders—everything seemed to go well for them, despite the numbers.

He turned around and looked over at Aro, Chelsea and Afton. They were accompanied by a man he had never seen before. He started to move toward them. Two others threw themselves at him, but he disposed of them without problem, having his goal in sight. He could sense Aro starting to feel insecure, and Chelsea was frightened. He took another step closer to them when he heard Bella scream. He swirled around on the spot. Rebecca and Esme were trying to hold off two aggressors while Alice diverted two others. A fifth, however, had Bella in a death-grip. His teeth were at her neck. Jasper felt how the protective blanket around his mind shivered slightly, but it held.

"Oh dear," Aro called with ill-concealed glee. "It seems your mate is in trouble, Major. If you surrender, I'll let her live."

Jasper listened to Aro with only half an ear. He could feel Bella's decisiveness, and he started to run to her. He could see how she let her fingers travel up the mans arm and knew what she would do. It could end very badly for her, but before he reached her or could down her attacker with his gift, she made a back flip over him out from under his arm, using his arm as leverage. Her attacker growled fiercely but wasn't fast enough to get a hold around her neck when she slipped out of his grip. He turned around and launched himself at her when she jumped for a tree. He caught her leg, and Jasper was close enough to hear the keening sound as he tore part of it off. Bella screamed again and fell to the ground. The man screamed too, as Jasper now was within range and downed him. The screams were overpowered by Jasper's roar when he fell upon him. A few more seconds, and the man's head was no longer attached to his body, and the other attackers were dismembered.

Jasper carefully took Bella into his arms. Her left leg was severed below her knee, and venom was slowly dripping from the wound. To his amazement she still held her shield. He gently pushed her hair out of her face and met her gaze.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't see them until it was too late. I was too focused." Her voice was strained, and he started to feel her pain. When he tried to take it, she blocked him.

"No, love. You're needed out there. Go. I'll be fine."

He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "I wont leave you."

She tried to sit up straight in his arms, but winced from the pain. "No, Jasper. You have to. They need you. Get Aro and Chelsea."

He met her gaze. She was determined. He could see that even if he couldn't feel it. She reached up with her hand and caressed his cheek.

"Please," she whispered. "For me."

He leaned into her touch and kissed her ring. "Only for you." Then he looked around. Esme and Rebecca were beside them—he hadn't even noticed. Esme held Bella's leg in her hands.

"We'll take care of her, Jasper."

With a heavy heart he lay Bella down on the soft ground. "I'll be back soon." She smiled at him, and he rose. Without another look at her he turned around and returned to the battle. He met Allison.

"I'll stay," she said simply, and he nodded. With determined steps he walked across the battlefield, tearing anyone in his way to pieces. He was beyond furious. Still he felt calm, knowing exactly what he wanted right now; Aro's head in his hand, watching while the rest of Aro burned.

Aro saw him coming.

"Afton?" he said, sounding a bit nervous. "Now would be a good time for that trick of yours."

Afton sighed. "I'm sorry, Aro. I've nothing left to give."

Aro looked at Chelsea, but she only shook her head. He turned to John, his newest find.

He also shook his head. "I'm sorry, my lord. I can't do anything until the shield is gone."

Aro cursed under his breath. He knew it was Isabella who held the shield, but his attempt at taking her out had failed. He quickly weighed his options. He could try and face the Major, but the odds were against him. The Major had never lost—Aro had. Albeit a long time ago, but still. He could try and run. Not even Caius could outrun him, and he might be able to get away. Then he would of course lose his chance at revenge. He could try to regroup, but when word of this spread around he doubted he would get many followers any time soon. There was one option left and it was worth a try. He looked over to the place where he knew Bella was being cared for. She was still on the ground, Esme and Rebecca beside her. One single Guard was present. It could work, if he was fast enough. He darted to the side and ran.

Jasper didn't have time to react before the fallen King moved to the side and then ran across the field. Jasper growled and followed, knowing where he was headed. Aro was very fast, and Jasper started to fear he had met the third vampire ever to be faster than he was. When Aro closed in on Bella's position, Allison saw him coming and called out a warning. She didn't move, though, but stood fast in his track, ready to fight. Aro launched himself at her. She was good, but still no match for him. He ripped her head from her shoulders. He heard screams from around him, and he eyed Bella. She showed no fear. Suddenly, a huge body hit him from the side, and he was thrown at least ten yards, but he landed on his feet. He looked back in surprise and saw Felix standing there, crouched and ready for round two. From behind he could hear the Major coming. He realized his moment was gone, and he took off running north.

He still held the Guard's head in his hand, so he set fire to it with his faithful, specially made lighter. It caught fire immediately, and he threw it to the side. He could hear an anguished cry rise behind him, but he paid it no attention. He did, however, pay attention to the two who were hunting him. One of them was gaining fast, and he would guess it was the Major. He didn't dare to look over his shoulder, because at the speed he was going that would be dangerous even for him. All of a sudden he heard someone coming from in front of him and to his left. He had no idea who it was and he tried to adjust his heading, but it was too late. A familiar roar sounded, and he was pinned on the ground. Caius was standing on him, one foot at his neck, keeping him down.

"Enough running," Caius growled. Someone else came to a halt behind Aro, and Aro recognized the Major's voice when he spoke.

"Good timing."

Caius sighed. "Still too late. But at least we got this one. Let's bring him back."

When they returned to the clearing, with Demetri shadowing them—he had been the second hunter Aro had heard—it was clear they had won. Caius' Guards were already dragging bodies and parts together for a pyre, and Athenadora was overseeing it all. She looked magnificent where she stood, dressed in a black suit and her hair braided down her back. As soon as Aro was taken off their hands, Jasper hurried over to Bella. Her leg was attached again, and she sat propped up against a tree. Jasper kneeled down beside her. He took her hand and saw her eyes filling up with venom tears. He didn't have to ask why—Patrick was slumped over Allison's body nearby, and his sobs were heartbreaking.

Esme stepped out from the woods with a rabbit in her hands, and she gave it to Bella. "It will help with the healing."

"Thank you." Bella took the dead animal and blinked a few times to clear away her tears. She sniffed out the right spot and bit down. Jasper smiled as she wrinkled her nose, but she drank it all.

"That was … different," she commented when done.

Jasper kissed her on the nose and then inspected her leg. The scar was still visible, but he could tell it would fade even more. There was no foreign venom in the wound, only her own.

"It looks good. Does it still hurt?" He gently traced the mark with his fingers.

"Not as much as before." She sat up straighter and let her hands wander over his torso. His shirt was torn everywhere, so she ripped it apart and discarded it. She could see quite a few new bites on his arms, and when she looked closer there was even one in his left thigh—leaving the venom soaking through his jeans.

The bites were all still open and venom was slowly trickling from a few of them.

She swallowed hard. "Oh, Jasper."

"This is nothing, Bella. They will heal and leave scars, just like the rest of them."

She gently held on to his forearm and examined it closely. One of the worst bites was here—wide and seeping venom over his skin.

She looked up at him. "May I?"

He nodded, and she leaned down over it and gently licked it close.

Jasper drew a sharp breath. It stung a little, but it also felt warm and soft. He closed his eyes and relished her love flowing over him. She continued on to the next bite, and then shifted arm. He let her care for him and it felt … strange. Wonderful and strange. Sure, Peter and Charlotte had cared for him, but never like this. She was his mate, and her emotions were pure and only for him.

When she was done, he carefully lifted her up in his arms and carried her out into the clearing. The pyre was going, and parts were being thrown into it as they were found. He sat her down next to Peter and Charlotte. Charlotte was helping Peter to reattach his left hand.

"What on earth did you meet?" Jasper sounded genuinely curious. It had been a long time since Peter had lost a limb.

"Oh, there was a really sneaky little bastard. I'm not kidding, she actually grabbed my hand and kept biting even when I had dismembered her."

"Oh," was all Jasper said. Peter winced as Charlotte finally matched the two limbs together and held it all steady while she licked at the edges.

"Don't be a baby." Despite her words her voice was soft, and she was smiling gently at her mate. She then turned and looked at Bella. "How are you doing?"

"Better, thanks." Bella eyed her surroundings. Allison's body had been moved and was laying next to another one. To her horror she recognized it as Irina.

"Oh, no!" She clasped her hand over her mouth.

Jasper followed her gaze and sighed. He'd seen what had happened but had been unable to save her. "She faced off with Jared. He had a lighter, took her head and killed her. It was very quick."

Edward and Rebecca came up to them, having heard what Jasper said.

"Kate and Tanya are burning him at the moment." Edward pointed toward the pyre, where Bella recognized the other two women. They were tearing a body apart but had left the torso and head intact, propped up against a rock. They were showing the body pieces to the head before they sent them into the fire.

"My god."

Edward sighed. "They were sisters for one and a half millennia. I think they have a right to revenge."

"'Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned,' or bereft for that matter," Peter mumbled.

An hour later things had quieted down. The large pyre was burning itself out; the last ones in had been Afton and Chelsea. The third one Jasper had seen by Aro's side had turned out to be a man just as skilled as Jane in dealing pain. On Caius' orders he too had been dismembered and burned. All that was left of Aro's entourage was Aro himself. He was kept on his knees a few yards from the pyre by four Guards. All in all, Jasper had lost two of his followers, but there were many wounded. The two Japanese fighters stood to the side, silently watching everything as it happened. The only visible damage to either of them was a shredded jacket. The Cullens and the Denalis stood together, hugging each other and talking. Bella could hear sobs coming from there as well—Irina would be missed. The Guards who had come to Jasper's aid stood with Patrick and tried to console him. Liberty was with them, and Bella took some comfort from him not being alone.

The rest of the Volturi Guards were posted as look-outs around the clearing, to make sure no one approached. Caius walked over to where Jasper was standing together with Bella, Charlotte and Peter. Bella's leg was much better already, and she could limp on it if she had to. As it was Jasper preferred to carry her anywhere she wanted to go. He had also donned a new shirt, and Bella wore another pair of jeans.

"Major," Caius said as he nodded to Jasper. "I'm about to pass judgment. Do you think everyone here wants to see that?"

"I believe so." Jasper looked at the group of Cullens and Denalis, and Edward met his gaze. A few quiet words from the mind reader, and they all moved closer to see and hear. The former Guards joined them, as did Athenadora. She stood beside Bella.

"It's good to see you again, Bella."

"Likewise, Athena," Bella answered shyly.

Athenadora leaned down and spoke close to Bella's ear. "It's over. Yes, there is grief, but it's over. You are free."

Caius took a step forward so everyone could see him.

"Friends, what you have done here today is remarkable. It also proves what our Captain … I beg your pardon, what the Major has always preached: You get far more loyal followers by trust and friendship than with coercion. We now have my former brother Aro at our mercy. The Volturi has already made the judging—he will leave this place only as ashes."

A quiet murmur drifted through the small crowd.

"Marcus and I first felt that we needed to tap his knowledge, but we don't want it anymore. It's tainted. We'll manage without it. It's a small price to pay in comparison to the peace this will bring to our world."

Caius moved back to Aro and stood behind him. The Guards surrounding Aro took a step back to give him room, and Aro tried to get to his feet. Caius immediately forced him down again.

"Enough, Aro. This is the end for you." Without any further hesitation, he ripped Aro's head off and threw it onto the pyre. The flames flashed up again, and then Felix took Aro's body and heaved it up as well.

"Good riddance," Caius said quietly.

The clearing was quiet. It was hard to grasp what had just happened. Aro was no more, and it had all transpired so quickly. Caius looked at the gathering of vampires.

"You all have the gratitude of the Volturi. Yes, even you, Miguel, though I know what you've been up to."

Bella glanced at Miguel, who looked embarrassed and had averted his eyes.

"All of you are free to come to Volterra if you want to. You are also free to disappear, if that's more to your liking." Caius turned and looked at Jasper. "My brother and I do have a question for you, Jasper. We need to be three to rule. Would you be the third?"

Jasper's eyes widened as he stared at Caius, and he could hear the gasps from around the clearing. He looked down at Bella. She looked just as bewildered as he felt.

"Caius, my lord, I'm honored, but …" He tried to sort through his thoughts. He only wanted one thing right now; everything else was too much to handle at the moment.

"I need time with my mate, Caius. I need to think about it. It's a huge thing you're asking."

Caius smiled. "Yes, but I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could handle it. Take your time, but not too long."

After another few words from Caius, everyone took their leave. The Denalis and Garrett headed back to the Cullen's to fetch their cars, then they would head back to Alaska. Eleazar's friend David joined them. The former Guards dissolved, each heading in their own direction—some of them were actually following Caius and Athenadora back. The King, his mate, and the Volturi Guard were heading home to Volterra. They brought Patrick and Liberty with them, since Liberty would be able to care for him better there. The Japanese made short good-byes to Jasper and Demetri and then took off west without a second look back. Left in the clearing were the Cullens and the Whitlocks.

Carlisle smiled at Jasper. "Well, that was some offer."

Jasper was still looking at where the Volturi had disappeared. Bella was in his arms.

"Yes." Then he seemed to shake himself out of his reverie and met Carlisle's eyes.

"Would you mind terribly if we stayed with you for a couple of days? Both Peter and Bella need to heal properly, and we have some things to discuss between us."

"Of course not, Major. Come at your own pace." Then he and Esme took off, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Alice, Edward and Rebecca stayed, though.

"We'll go with you," Edward said. "To make sure you make it there."

Jasper made one last glance back at the ridge where he had spied Gertrude. The white glint was still there, hardly visible. He made no sign to let anyone know she was there. Then he nodded, and together they all ran back to the Cullen's house.

* * *

Darkness fell, and with it silence. There had been soft cries and growls permeating the air around the Cullen's house ever since they all got back—everyone assuring themselves about their mate's safety and celebrating they were still alive. Bella and Jasper lay up in their bed in the cottage. She was sprawled over his chest, and he trailed soothing patterns on her back. She traced one of his new scars.

"I saw some of it," she said with a low voice. "Now I know why everyone is afraid of you."

He sighed. "I'm just very good at fighting."

She smiled and placed a kiss over his heart. "My gentle warrior."

He chuckled. "Don't say that so Peter can hear you."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "I wont. Have you decided anything yet?"

"I wont make a decision without you, sweet girl. But there's one thing I'm pondering."

Bella sat up beside him in the bed and looked at him. "Spill."

He took his time looking at her. The scar on her leg was hardly visible any more; one had to be real close to see it, and he sure wasn't going to let anyone that close to her if he could help it. Her soft hair fell down her shoulders in waves and curls, and she looked at him lovingly. Before he could get too distracted by her, he sat up as well. He cupped her cheek with one hand.

"I think they should've asked Liberty instead of me." He traced her lips with his thumb. "The only problem is that I know she would say no."

"Why her?"

"Our world is very much ruled by men. I think it's time a queen took the place beside the Kings of the Volturi. And Liberty would make a nice balance to Caius."

Bella smiled. "I agree. I say Athena should sit there."

"Not a bad idea. But that would put Marcus at a disadvantage. They would easily outmaneuver him if they wanted to." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Do you think they would?" She closed her eyes.

"Not at the moment. But time passes, and things change." He kissed her other cheek.

She sighed happily and leaned her head to the side, to give him access to her neck. "And you are sure you don't want it?"

"I have … doubts." He caressed her neck with his fingers.

She giggled softly. "Someone once said that power should only be handed to the ones hesitant to accept it."

"In any case," he whispered as he leaned forward, trailing his nose down from her ear to her scar, halting her giggling, "I think we should go there and talk to them."

In the blink of an eye she was straddling him where he sat, kissing him deeply and burying her hands in his hair.

"Sounds good," she whispered. "Maybe in a week or so. I haven't had enough of you yet."

He chuckled and lifted her with one hand so she could slide down on him. She moaned and threw hear head back. He kissed her neck and nibbled at her scar, and then they started to move in complete unison.

.

.

* * *

I want to thank polly2010 who's an avid reviewer, but who I can't answer. Thank you!

Thank you all for reading.


	19. Epilogue

**Chapter 19 - Epilogue**

Bella stood in front of the full-length mirror in her walk in closet and looked at herself. She had to admit it—she looked good. Her floor-length gown was made of emerald green silk, and the bodice was covered with delicate embroideries in gold and pearls. Around her neck she wore the pearls Jasper had given her, she didn't need any more. Her hair was pinned up on the back of her head with more pearls. She looked taller than she actually was—part of it was due to her heels, certainly—and the cut of the dress gave her every advantage. It was all Alice's doing—she had designed the dress together with Bella and then made it for her.

Jasper's scent made her aware of his presence. He stood in the doorway, looking as casual as ever. He was clad in all black, with his fitted suit and his dressy shoes. The smile he gave her was appreciating, and had she been able to blush she would have. She walked up to him, and he looked down at her. "You look amazing, Bella." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled. "You look quite handsome yourself, sweetheart."

"Come, it's almost time." He took her hand, and they walked through their familiar bedroom and out to the main room. Charlotte and Peter were waiting for them. Peter was, like Jasper, dressed in all black, while Charlotte had donned a light blue dress. Her usually tied-back hair was flowing free and fell down her back in golden curls. Bella flitted over to her side and hugged her.

"You look amazing, Char. Absolutely stunning."

"Why thank you, Bella. You're not so bad yourself."

The four friends walked down the hallways and staircases, heading for the Hall of Audience. They were not alone in doing so, but everyone gave them space, letting them pass. The huge doors stood wide open, and the Hall was already full of people. They greeted many while they made their way to the front of the bleachers on the right hand side. Four seats were saved for them in front of the Cullens, who were all present. Bella immediately started to chat with Rebecca and Alice, while Edward listened with an amused glint in his eyes. Jasper, Esme and Carlisle spoke with low voices beside them. Emmett and Peter were joking, and the pealing laughter of both Charlotte and Rose chimed across the room.

The Hall was decorated in red and gold, and a myriad of candles spread their warm light. It was dark outside, so the light was needed to make all the gold shine. The hall was almost as full as the Hall of Judging had been on the fateful day Aro had been judged. Everyone was dressed to the nines; jewelry and clothes fought for attention. It was roughly fifty-fifty between those who preferred modern clothing and those who preferred their "own" century in style. It all made for a grand display.

More and more people came inside, and soon the bleachers were full. The floor started to fill as well, and the Guards had their work cut out for them trying to keep everything orderly. Then everyone fell silent. Faint movement could be heard and all heads turned toward the doors. Caius walked at the front with Athenadora on his arm. He was dressed in black as always—his cloak swirling around him—and Athenadora glowed red in the candlelight. She wore some impressive jewelry, and it glinted and sparkled in the warm shine.

Marcus came second with Draupadi on his arm. She was shimmering in a golden sari, and decked out with all the gold and gems you could expect of an Indian princess. She looked breathtaking. Vesta and Max headed up the rear. The Kings moved up to their thrones on the dais while their consorts gracefully took their seats on provided chairs to the side. Max and Vesta moved to behind Caius' throne—which was in the center—and Caius and Marcus took their seats. There was, however, a third throne on the dais, lacquer red and empty.

When the entourage and the audience all had settled, Caius rose.

"People of Volterra, honored guests. We have asked you to come here today to bear witness. Today is indeed a new beginning, a new era, for the Volturi. We have chosen a new third to join us in ruling, but this will not be a King. This will be a Queen."

There was some eager and anticipating murmur in the crowd before everyone fell silent yet again at the sound of soft footfalls coming toward the Hall.

Three well-known figures made their entrance, and Bella smiled at all three of them. Alec and Jane served as the honor guard, dressed as usual in black with their long cloaks and golden "V"s. Slightly in front of them walked Liberty. Under her black cloak she wore a long, sleek, and shimmering red dress, with a wide silver girdle. Her usual silver necklace rested around her neck, and her hair was in a large and elaborate knot, held together with several silver combs and bejeweled hairpins. She met Bella's eyes and smiled before the trio moved up to the dais. She alone stepped up to face Caius and she bowed before him.

"Liberty. You have been here for a long time. You already serve as a Guard, and with your gift you have served us all. You have proven your loyalty, your honesty, and your kindness. Will you continue to serve with the same virtues as a Queen of the Volturi?"

While everyone waited for Liberty's response, Bella reminisced the many and long talks she and Jasper had had with her, convincing her that taking the throne was the right thing to do. And how baffled both Caius and Marcus had been at her and Jasper's suggestion for change. Bella smiled when the memory of a spluttering Caius surfaced—that had been a sight indeed. But the Kings had both seen reason, and here they were, crowning a Queen.

"Yes." Liberty's clear voice sounded across the Hall without hesitation. Another Guard stepped up, carrying a cushion in his hands. On it lay a golden "V," sparkling and shining. Caius took the necklace and carefully threaded it over Liberty's head, where it came to rest on top of her silver necklace. Then he gestured for her to take her place, and she stepped up to the third, red throne.

"Let it be known that Liberty is now a Queen of the Volturi, and she will rule and judge like the Kings. Her voice is equal to ours."

Cheers erupted all over the Hall, and the festivities began.

Blood was served from large, crystal bowls, and there was dancing. People laughed and talked, while the reflections of their jewels flashed across the walls. Bella and Jasper laughed, and talked, and danced—both feeling quite satisfied with how events had finally turned out. After a while Jasper led Bella off the dance floor and over to the bowls. He handed her a crystal goblet and took one himself. They clinked their glasses and drank. Then Bella felt an arm snake around her waist from behind. She stiffened for a fraction of a second before she caught his scent. Cedar wood and the ocean and herbs swirled around her, and she could feel how he took a deep breath in her hair. She turned in his embrace so she faced him and smiled at him.

"Demetri."

He returned her smile. " _Bella_ Bella." He chuckled under his breath.

Jasper stepped close behind her. "What, exactly, are you doing with my mate?"

Bella knew there was no real threat in Jasper's voice, and she could see how Demetri's eyes glittered and then darkened slightly.

"Nothing, Jas. But I could." Demetri's voice was at once deeper and quieter.

Bella took a deep breath, noticing the miniscule change in both males' scents, hearing the faint, enticing growl in both of their chests. Over Demetri's shoulder she could see Vincent come up to them. He casually leaned in and placed a kiss on Demetri's neck.

"What are you up to, my Captain?" His voice was calm but curious, and his eyes flicked between the three of them.

Demetri didn't look at his mate while he answered, but held Jasper's eyes. "I was just about to invite Bella and Jas to our quarters for … a nightcap."

Vincent's eyes widened and also became slightly darker. "Did you now," he muttered and took a sip from his goblet. His eyes roamed over both Bella and Jasper. Bella could feel her body respond to the hidden promises while images raced through her mind. Three gorgeous men. Could they all …?

Jasper's dark chuckles pulled her from her musings, and she felt how he let his own arm come around her waist, just above Demetri's.

"Maybe some other time, Dem. Our bond is still new. We haven't had our fill yet." Bella averted her eyes and leaned back into her mate. His scent encompassed her.

Demetri chuckled and reluctantly let her go. "If you say so. But if you change your mind …"

"I know where you live, Captain," Jasper grinned back. He then pulled Bella with him, and she followed with a shy little wave at Demetri and Vincent.

Jasper brought her all the way out of the Hall, then pushed her up against a wall and kissed her with abandon. She responded, fisting her hands in his hair. When he finally let up, he was smiling, and she giggled.

"Was that for real? Did Demetri just ask us to join him and Vincent in bed?"

"Oh yes. And I was sorely tempted for a little while."

When she looked at him, his face became serious and his eyes warmer. She traced her fingers along his jaw.

"You still love him."

"Of course I do. And I love Peter and Char too. But none of them come close to you, my sweet girl."

She sighed contently and leaned into his chest. He lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed her ring. She turned her head and mirrored his action, kissing his ring as well.

"What do you say to sneaking off?"

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Sneak off to where?"

"I was thinking Texas. Peter and Char will stay here for a while, help Dem sort out the Guards now that Aro is permanently gone. We have their house to ourselves, and if we want to we can start to look into that house of ours we're going to build. Think of it as a vacation."

She giggled. "Like a honeymoon?"

"If you wish."

"What are we waiting for?"

They were walking back toward their flat when they saw a couple making out against a wall. They quietly sneaked by, and Bella had to clasp a hand over her mouth when she recognized them. Parts of Draupadi's golden sari was on the floor, and Marcus' shirt was pulled up from his trousers, his cloak discarded. Draupadi's eyes were closed while Marcus seemed to be covering her neck with kisses. Bella and Jasper rushed to the safety of their home, and they didn't start to laugh until they were safely inside and the door closed behind them.

"They were making out like teenagers!" Bella giggled.

Jasper chuckled. "You know they are lovers."

"Yes, but knowing and seeing are two different things. They look good together, though."

"Mm. As far as I know, he changed her because he fell in love with her when he found her. When you lose a mate like he did, you only have three options: you kill yourself, you mourn for eternity, or you move on. He moved on when he found her."

Bella smiled while she started to take the pins out of her hair. "It's a beautiful story."

"If you don't count her first year. From what I've heard, she was a vicious newborn."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Hard to believe."

"Well, you saw the newborns in the battle. That's what they are usually like. You are the exception, Bella." He leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. "Oh, and happy birthday, sweet girl. It's September 13th."

"As if that matters now," she said and giggled again. How he loved that sound.

While they changed and packed what they needed, Bella frowned.

"Nothing new on Gertrude?"

"Not a peep," Jasper answered and zipped his bag closed. "But I don't think we need to worry."

Bella put the last of her clothes into her own bag and looked around the room.

"I will miss this bedroom. We'll have to tell Esme to make our new one just like this."

Jasper pulled her into a hug. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

 _A few days later - Texas_

Bella and Jasper lay in their bed—their new, whole bed—and listened as the wind whooshed by outside. The house had been as they had left it, and now they enjoyed being alone. She turned on her side and looked at him. The only light in the room came from the stars outside, and she reached out a hand to trace his scars. He rolled on his side as well, facing her, and gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her lips turned up in a sweet smile at him, and she sighed contently. He felt how happy she was, how safe she felt. He felt the same.

"The prophecy came true," she finally said.

"How so?"

"You changed the Volturi. There's a Queen now."

He pondered that for a second. "That's true. I didn't really overthrow them, though. I think that was what the prophecy actually said."

She propped herself up on her elbow. "Close enough. Will you ever return, you think? To serve again."

"I don't know. However, I'm eternally grateful you advised me not to take up the offer on kingship in the end. You were right. I'm bored with the Volturi. I've had enough of the eternal scheming, plotting and gossiping." Then he frowned slightly. "Do we really have to discuss the Volturi and prophecies now? Here? When we are finally alone and in a bed?"

She smiled at him, a brilliant smile which lit up his world. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're right. We don't need to talk about that now. Or here."

He put his hand on her shoulder, and caressed her skin, over her arm, down to her waist, over her hip and her thigh. Once again he marveled at the softness of her skin, her warmth and her beauty. In the blink of an eye he found himself on his back, with her straddling him. She supported herself with her hands on his chest and looked down at him with loving eyes.

"What an amazing view," she whispered.

"I agree," he answered.

Then she leaned down and kissed him.

.

.

 **THE END.**

* * *

Thank you so very, very much to all of you, for taking your time to read this little story of mine.

This wouldn't have been possible at all (and I'm not kidding) if it weren't for my two wonderful and amazingly patient betas: Bree and Amy. Thank you!

Another person deserving of thanks is my dear husband, Anders. Despite hating everything Twilight, he has encouraged me to do this, to practice my English.

And last, but certainly not least, a huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers. It truly warms a writer's heart to hear that you actually are doing something good (or at least something worth reading …)!

 **EDIT:** Captain of the Guard has been nominated for "Best Bella/Jasper" on **www. thenoncanonawards . wordpress . com** (remove the spaces)! If you'd like to vote for it, head over there :).

There are a few one-shots and short stories about these particular AU-characters in existence, and I will try to post at least some of them. Keep your eyes open!

Shade and Sweet Water to you all.

/C


End file.
